Amor Perdido
by Lady Graham
Summary: UNO. Primera trama que me animé a escribir y que inicia a partir del final del capítulo 112 del anime Candy Candy, después de que Terry y Albert se encuentra en Chicago decidiendo el actor regresar a NY; sin embargo alguien va a impedírselo. Gracias por los comentarios enviados.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado los días **6 de Junio de 2010 **y** 20 de Octubre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**AMOR PERDIDO **

**by**

**Lady Graham**

**. . .**

Candy nunca soñó que Terry estaba allí observándola y que luego se fue de Chicago cargado de penas y sin volver la espalda.

. . .

Chicago

Primavera 1916

Un auto negro con tres ocupantes seguía a cierta distancia a un joven, que a pesar de su derrotado semblante, no perdía en su andar: su porte arrogante y aristocrático.

– **¿Es ese, jefe?**... – un hombre lo señaló.

– **Sí; se describe tal cual nos informaron…**

… y el vehículo se detuvo una cuadra antes de llegar a la entrada principal de la estación de trenes, para que dos de sus ocupantes: vestidos de negro, bajaran rápidamente para atrapar a su presa; sin embargo los desconocidos ya estaban a unos cuantos metros de darle alcance, cuando el castaño ingresó al lugar justo cuando las campanadas del gigantesco reloj de la central sonaron marcando las 3 de la tarde; entonces en lo que aquellos dos individuos fingían pasarse de largo, Terry alcanzó la taquilla para solicitar… – **Un boleto a Nueva York, por favor.**

Sin mirarle a la cara, la empleada le informaría… – **Tenemos dos salidas: la primera para dentro de una hora haciendo parada en Ohio; o la del expreso que está programado a salir a las 7 de la noche. ¿Cuál le reservo?**... – se cuestionó poniendo finalmente los ojos en él que al ser reconocido, la joven puso inmediatamente una coqueta sonrisa en su rostro; no obstante la impaciencia y arrogancia del castaño no estaban del mejor humor, así que le urgiría…

– **¡El que sea da lo mismo!.**.. – y Terry entregó el dinero; pero la taquillera se aventuró a preguntar con emoción…

– **¡Usted es Terry Grandchester, el actor de Broadway, ¿verdad?!**

– **No, no lo soy**… – se le hubo contestado secamente al momento que le arrebataba el boleto; más sin esperar cambio alguno, el castaño se alejó rápidamente de ahí, dejando a una joven sumamente decepcionada que le vio tomar dirección hacia las plataformas, y que al llegar allá, el actor mostró su pase de abordar al guardia que le dio el acceso sin problema alguno.

Pero al estar del otro lado, Terry caminó sobre el largo andén de su salida correspondiente, distinguiéndose al fondo del pasillo: una banca solitaria, donde al arribar a ella, se hizo a un lado el pedazo de periódico que la ocupaba para él tomar su lugar.

Dando un último vistazo y no viendo a nadie a su alrededor, el joven echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla sobre la pared fijando de inmediato su mirada en el techo metálico y a la vez dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Luego con lentitud fue cerrando los ojos y el silencio que lo rodeaba, le ayudó a relajarse, venciéndolo al final un sueño muy pesado; sin embargo no pasarían ni diez minutos cuando unas palmaditas suaves en su brazo izquierdo le hicieron abrir abruptamente los párpados, no enfocando, en el momento, muy bien al osado aquél que le molestaba sino hasta después de haber masajeado sus ojos fue que le preguntó… – **¿Qué se te ofrece, amigo?**... – pero como respuesta, el castaño recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la cacha de una pistola que lo hizo caer noqueado por segunda vez ya que la primera había sido por Albert.

– **¿No se te pasó la mano?**... – cuestionó un hombre de color conforme movía el cuerpo inconsciente que había caído sobre la banca.

– **No, sólo dormirá un buen rato**… – observó un hombre de tez albina y acento extranjero. **– Te ayudaré a bajarlo por aquí; y en lo que te vas con él, yo me regreso por donde entramos para ir a avisarle al jefe y esperarte afuera. **

Y diciendo, haciendo, porque el hombre de color saltó hacia los rieles mientras que el fortachón cargaba el cuerpo de Terry que se pasó cayendo en los hombros del compañero malhechor. Ya después que lo vio perderse entre las oscuras vías, el albino abandonó el lugar.

. . .

Horas antes, en el bar de Chicago.

En una arrinconada mesa de aquél bar, un hombre de ojos claros, que no era percibido por nadie, observaba por debajo del ala de su tejana el enfrentamiento de Terry y Albert. Luego el mirón agachó la cabeza e hizo negación con ella ante el deprimente espectáculo; pero cuando la levantó, observó como aquel par abandonaban el local.

Empero en lo que los dos amigos se dirigían al parque, el hombre ese terminó su copa, se puso de pie, acomodó su tejana, tomó su fusta y se acercó a la barra para pagar su trago preguntándole el barman… – **¿Listo, muchacho?**

– **Sí, Jack**… – primero se contestó queriendo luego saber… **– ¿Te cubrieron la cuenta esos dos?**

– **Sí, el rubio lo hizo.**

– **Bien; entonces hasta la próxima.**

– **Claro, hijo, ¡cuídate!**… – se le deseó; más al estar casi en la puerta… **– ¡Oye, Cisco!**… – el nombrado volteó para prestar atención… **– Dile al cascarrabias de Luis, que lo estoy esperando para la revancha de Póker.**

– **Por supuesto, Jack, yo le doy tu recado**… – fue la contestación de un hombre de 24 años, cabellos cortos negros y un poco ondulados; tez bronceada, 1.95 de altura, de cuerpo atlético, facciones casi perfectas y podía decirse que hasta un poco femeninas. Sin embargo sus ojos de color gris le daban ese toque de misterio y qué decir de esa barba de candado que le caracterizaba, así como sus trajes de gamuza y piel.

Luego éste, después de haber salido del lugar y comenzado a caminar sobre la acera, detuvo sus pasos en seco para girar su cuerpo y dirigir su mirada, como buscando algo, en dirección al parque; y es que sin poder explicarse el por qué pero el recuerdo de la patética escena en el bar y mayormente el estado deplorable de aquel joven castaño, le había puesto demasiado pensativo siendo el sonido de un claxon el que le hizo volver de su cavilación, suspirar profundamente y retomar su camino hacia la esquina donde estaba estacionada su carreta que era jalada por un hermoso caballo pinto en negro y blanco, que ya tenía a su alrededor varios espectadores; así que sonriente, el hombre, de su chaqueta, sacó un terrón de azúcar; y cuando llegó al animal, lo colocó en el hocico mientras le acariciaba la crin y le decía al oído… – **Ya volví, campeón. Aunque dudo me hayas extrañado**. – Se miró a los chiquillos de todas las edades que estaban fascinados con el cuadrúpedo. En eso un pequeño rubio le preguntó…

– **¿Es suyo, señor?**

– **Claro.**

– **¿Y cómo se llama?**... – preguntó otro.

– **Responde por Keme.**

– **¡¿Keme?!**... – repitieron los dos pequeños mirándose uno al otro.

– **Así es; en algonquino quiere decir AMIGO.**

– **¡AAH!**… – expresaron en coro el grupo de chiquillos que ya rodeaban al animal y le intentaban acariciar al verlo tan amigable con su amo.

– **¿Es un pura sangre?**... – cuestionó una nena con hoyuelos en las mejillas y a la que se le respondió...

– **No, pequeña. Es un pinto: un caballo salvaje**. – Y otro ¡AAH! se volvió a escuchar de los infantes pero él prosiguió… **– Me imagino que saben qué es un caballo salvaje, ¿cierto?**. – Un pequeño de simpáticas pecas y cabellos rojizos contestó a eso…

– "**Un caballo de nativos Pieles Rojas". Un animal verdaderamente salvaje que luego lo usaron para cruzarlos con caballos españoles.**

**– Muy bien**… – Cisco exclamó satisfecho de la respuesta y alborotó la cabellera del listo chiquillo que ya estaba parado a su lado y que encantado acariciaba al animal.

– **¿Y cuánto quiere por él?**... – se oyó la voz ronca de un hacendado y por demás ricachón que el vaquero al escucharlo, buscó inmediatamente su rostro al que no le dio la mayor importancia después de ubicarlo; así que se volvió hacia el caballo para ajustar las riendas y así contestar…

– **No está en venta, caballero.**

– **Le doy el doble de lo que pagó…** – insistió el hacendado abriéndose paso entre los pequeños y el cuchicheo de otros más presentes.

– **Entonces le será imposible cubrirlo**… – contestó el moreno sin dejar de lado lo que hacía.

– **¡¿Por qué?!**... – quiso saber el hombre con severa molestia. **– ¡¿Acaso piensa que no tengo lo suficiente?!**

– **Yo no dije eso, caballero, no me malinterprete. Simplemente que nada paga lo que yo hice por este animal.**

– **El dinero lo paga todo y yo le ofrezco 50,000 dólares**. – Y el monto descabellado causó que Cisco riera por lo bajo.

– **Caballero, con ese dinero, podría comprarse algo mucho mejor; sin embargo le vuelvo a repetir**… – dejó su actividad para mirar al hacendado directamente a los ojos y recalcarle… **– Este animal no está en venta; así que, no pierda más su tiempo**. – Y sin decirse más, el vaquero se montó sobre su carreta y se alejó de aquel lugar seguido por la algarabía de los niños.

. . .

Minutos después en la Clínica Feliz.

Candy terminó de atender a los pequeños sin saber que había sido observada por Terry y Albert. Así que estaba esterilizando sus instrumentos de trabajo cuando se escuchó un llamado a la puerta.

– **Yo atiendo, Dr. Martí.**.. – se ofreció la rubia con su característica voz cantarina; y en el momento de abrirla, sus ojos divisaron el ancho pecho de un hombre que cargaba unos paquetes. Lentamente, Candy fue levantando la vista hasta que se topó con unos bellos ojos claros jamás vistos que la desconcertaron un poco así como su presencia; no obstante con su singular sonrisa y carisma, preguntó… **– ¿Sí? ¿qué se le ofrece?**

– **¿Está el doctor?**

– **¡Dr. Martí, le buscan!.**.. – gritó la rubia dejando al visitante aquel sobre el marco de la puerta para ella volver a sus actividades.

– **¿Quién es, Candy?**... – había preguntado el simpático doctor que se encontraba muy entretenido con su rompecabezas siendo el mismo recién llegado, conforme cerraba la puerta, quien se identificara…

– **Soy yo, Doc**… – reconociéndose al instante su varonil voz.

– **¡Cisco, hijo!**... – se pusieron de pie para ofrecer… **– Pasa, por favor, muchacho, y ven a tomar asiento.**

– **Gracias**… – se dijo llegándose hasta la mesa; y en lo que se dejaba lo cargado, se excusaron… **– pero únicamente pasé a dejarle sus medicamentos y a despedirme porque debo marcharme inmediatamente.**

– **¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto te vas? ¡Si acabas de llegar!**

– **Lo sé, pero usted sabe, mi padre está solo en casa y el camino es largo.**

– **Sí, tienes razón. Dile que un día de estos iré a visitarle. **

– **Muy bien**… – Cisco sonrió sin dejar de observar… **– por lo que veo, tiene nuevo asistente, Doc.**

– **Ah si; así es**… – y la llamó… **– Candy, ven**… – y la rubia se acercó para ser presentada… **– Éste es Cisco, que aparte de ser un buen benefactor de la clínica, es un excelente amigo**… – y a él decirle… **– Ella es mi nueva ayudante.**

– **Mucho gusto.**.. – dijo amablemente y poniendo en su rostro otra linda sonrisa: la pecosa que mientras pensaba que ese rostro tenía un aire familiar, seguía observando detenidamente al hombre tratando de recordar dónde le había visto; no obstante el visitante, ante su detallado escrutinio, le dio una respuesta seca…

– **Que tal, niña**. – Y sin mirarle se despidió anunciando… **– bueno, me dio gusto saludarlo, lo veo el mes entrante**. – Cisco se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida siendo seguido por el doctor que distinguió a lo lejos el caballo y que conforme andaba junto a su amigo en dirección a la carreta, preguntó…

– **¿Siempre has decidido llevártelo?**

– **Sí; quiero darle mejor entrenamiento. El Derby se acerca y quiero ver si este año puede participar. **

– **¡Ya verás que sí!**... – lo alentaron… **– Es un espécimen bello, muchacho. ¡Felicidades, has hecho un buen trabajo con él!**… – se había complementado en lo que se acariciaba al animal que en ese momento sacudía la crin.

– **Gracias**… – se apreció fanfarroneando… **– no en vano me han ofrecido 50,000 dólares.**

– **Y no estarás pensando venderlo ¿verdad?**

– **No; y nunca ha sido mi idea. Me costó demasiado conseguirlo como para que me deshaga de Keme por una oferta de esas. **

– **Menos mal.**

– **Bueno, me retiro, quiero llegar a casa antes de que caiga la noche.**

– **Claro, muchacho y gracias por los medicamentos.**

– **No es nada; ya sabe que cuando hay oportunidad, usted cuenta con ellos.**

– **Lo sé, hijo**… – se reconoció empleando nostalgia… **– Es una lástima que tu madre no haya podido ver en lo buen mozo que te has convertido y que a pesar de tu cara de ogro: tienes un gran corazón.**

– **Usted sabe que yo soy así**… – Cisco levantó un hombro indiferentemente.

– **Sí, pero eso es lo malo, porque en lugar de que atraigas a las chicas… ¡las espantas!**

El visitante comenzó a reír fuertemente y se defendió… –** No exagere, Doc.**

– **¿Ah, te parece que exagero? Si yo tuviera tus años y con la cantidad de chicas guapas que andan por ahí**… – se apuntó hacia la clínica… **– ya tuviera yo un harem**… – y el regordete hombre también se unió a las carcajadas al escuchar…

– **¿Y qué se lo impide, Doc? Todavía está a tiempo de ir a conseguirlas.**

– **¡Anda, búrlate!**... – y siguieron riendo mientras se despedían con un abrazo. **– Cuídate, hijo y vuelve pronto a Chicago.**

– **Tenga por seguro que lo haré, hasta luego entonces.**

Y en el momento que se estaban subiendo a la carreta, Candy apareció por la ventana. Y es que las risas de aquellos dos hombres llamaron su atención, pero principalmente la del visitante, ya que no sabía por qué, pero su guapa presencia le había llenado de nerviosismo e inquietud. Segundo después y rápidamente la rubia mirona cerró la ventana al verse descubierta en su nuevo escrutinio por Cisco, que desde lo lejos, inclinaba su cabeza despidiéndose de ella y haciéndolo reír por su infantil acción.

. . .

Sobre el pasto verde de un campo plano rodeado de árboles, Terry se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y miraba aturdido a aquellas personas que le rodeaban.

– **¡Vaya! El bello durmiente al fin despierta**… – dijo con sarcasmo uno de los tres.

– **¿Quiénes son ustedes?.**.. – preguntó Terry; y después de mirar a su alrededor de nuevo cuestionó… **– ¿qué hago aquí?**

– **Digamos que queremos practicar… "tiro al blanco"**… – se mofó el hombre de color provocando las risas de los otros dos; sin embargo y a pesar del aturdimiento del más joven, éste usando el mismo sarcasmo y mirando precisamente al albino, no dudó cuestión…

– **¿Entonces le tiraremos a tu amigo?.**.. – logrando que dos de los hombres endurecieran su mirada por su osada contestación; empero el tercero de ellos: un delgado hombrecillo, soltó la carcajada provocando que sus compañeros se le unieran y le dieran crédito al actor por su ágil reacción; más los humores cambiaron pronto cuando "el ofendido" se acercó a Terry y le dijo…

– **Muy gracioso, "amiguito"… no en vano eres un vulgar cirquero.**

– **Actor; no confundas los términos**… – le respondió sosteniéndole su pesada mirada.

– **Para el caso da lo mismo: te encargas de entretener a la gente**… – y se le miró despectivamente y así sonando también al decir… **– y ya que estás de "chistosito" ¿por qué no nos haces otras cuántas monadas?**... – pero Terry sonrió burlón y respondió…

– **Porque dudo que tengas con qué pagarme.**

Ante eso el albino sacó rápidamente su arma haciendo que el castaño irguiera su cuerpo. **– Aquí está mi chequera; tú nada más dime ¿cuánto vales?**… – y sin bajar la mirada, Terry les preguntó finalmente…

– **¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?**

– **¡Divertirnos! Nos gusta "cazar changuitos europeos" para jugar con ellos y hoy tú has sido el elegido**… – aclaró sarcástico su rival; pero el que parecía el líder se acercó y bajó el arma de su compañero para decir…

– **Ya está bien, Turco**. – Luego se volvió al actor… **– verás, la cosa está así: nos han pedido un cierto "favor".** – El joven frunció el ceño y por su movimiento… **– sí, hombre, ¡eliminarte! **

– **¿Por qué?.**.. – se cuestionó; y el hombrecillo se encogió de hombros…

– **A "alguien" no le gustó mucho tu visita a Chicago y ha pagado muchísimo para que te quitemos de su camino. Algo malo has de haber hecho para que te quiera mandar al otro mundo.**

– **¿Puedo saber de quién se trata?**

– **Por supuesto que ¡NO!**… – contestó el albino escupiéndole la cara. **– ¿Acaso nos crees idiotas para hacerlo?**

– **A ellos no**… – el hábil arrogante miró a los compañeros de aquél; sin embargo un golpe en el estómago hizo a Terry doblarse del dolor y caer de rodillas al suelo; pero el albino de nueva cuenta se le acercó, le tomó por los cabellos y con fuerza le echó la cabeza hacia atrás para decirle con coraje…

– **¡No te recomiendo que quieras pasarte de listo, mocoso! ¡Soy de poca paciencia y si quisiera podría acabarte… así!**… – chasqueó los dedos y lo aventó, alcanzando Terry a meter las manos para no caer de lleno al suelo; más al incorporándose un poco, atacó con una nueva pregunta…

– **¿Y qué harán conmigo?**

– **Eso es lo malo porque teníamos un plan pero despertaste muy rápido y ahora no sabemos qué hacer contigo, pero de que te eliminamos, es un hecho porque hay otro gran fajo de billetes que nos entregarán cuando terminemos contigo**… – le había respondido el hombrecillo; sin embargo…

– **¡Ya deja de darle explicaciones, Jefe! ¡Metámosle dos balazos en los sesos y listo!…** – refunfuñó el albino jugando con el barrilete de su revólver.

– **Mejor preguntémosle si tiene con qué pagar lo doble por su libertad**… – sugirió el hombre de color.

– **¡Vamos, Blue, ¿qué tanto puede ganar un actorcete de pacotilla como éste?!.**.. – se expresó el fortachón dirigiendo la mirilla del arma hacia el actor.

– **Nada perdemos con probar, Turco**… – fue turno del hombrecillo… **– veamos, ¿tendrías con qué pagarnos?.** – Terry miró a cada uno tratando de memorizar sus rostros; lo pensó profundamente porque podría decir "sí" pero optó por contestar…

– **No**… – y los hombres hicieron diferentes caras, uno de burla, otro de ni modo y el tercero se quedó pensando y más al escuchar… **– Pero tengo una propuesta**… – de la firme voz del británico.

– **¡¿TÚ?!**... – dijeron al mismo tiempo: los tres maleantes; y Terry asintió con la cabeza.

– **¿Cuál es?**... – quiso saber el hombrecillo.

– **Una pelea**… – también se sugirió mientras que los hombres se miraran entre ellos… **– una pelea con… él**… – y se apuntó precisamente al albino que rió con ganas.

– **¿Y cómo serían los términos?**... – le cuestionó el hombre de color.

– **Si pierdo: terminan con su trabajo. Si gano: me dejan ir**…. – los maleantes lo pensaron seriamente y se contestó…

– **No, no hay trato**… – había sido el albino que ni siquiera lo consideró.

– **¿Acaso tienes miedo?**... – ahora fue Terry quien se rió burlonamente; y el hombretón se paró en frente de él, pero de nuevo el hombrecillo intervino…

– **Tranquilo**. – Luego se dirigió al actor… **– aunque no dudo que éste te acabe, pero por si las dudas, no nos gustaría correr el riesgo de que si sales con vida de aquí, vayas y nos denuncies.**

– **No te apures, Jefe… – **respondió el retado. –** ¡Lo dejaré tan destrozado que ni su madre lo reconocerá y ni los buitres querrán tragárselo!.**.. – consiguiendo con sus palabrerías que Terry le lanzara un improperio por lo bajo y le bastara lo suficiente para llenarse de coraje.

Así que al tomarse aquello como un sí, el joven se quitó su chaqueta, liberó su camisa para tener más movilidad y recordó la pelea del mediodía con Albert; sólo que ésta vez ya no estaba ebrio; así que haría un gran esfuerzo por salvar el pellejo.

Pero en lo que Terry ejercitaba los puños, sus ojos estaban fijos en el fortachón aquel que se paraba en frente de él y se cruzaba de brazos valentonamente. – **Te voy a dar ventaja. Ven**… – lo atrajo con un dedo.** – Vamos, tira primero…** – y le puso la quijada; entonces Terry no lo pensó dos veces y lanzó el primer derechazo sobre el pómulo del albino, sonriendo el actor complacido porque el hombre ese, sorprendido, se llevó la mano al rostro para limpiarse la cortada que le hizo logrando con su certero golpe que su contrincante se enfureciera y se pusiera en guardia reconociendo… **– ¡Pegas duro, "cirquerito!… ¡pero veamos realmente qué más tienes!**… – masculló y de nuevo incitó al actor a seguir golpeándolo, sin tener nuestro rebelde, suerte ésta vez, porque el hombre mientras esquivaba todos los golpes, se mofaba de su pequeño rival haciendo que sus burlas pusieran a hervir la sangre del inglés que volvió a asestarle otro golpe.

Por su parte, el albino tomó ventaja de su cercanía para soltar su primer ataque que falló gracias a la agilidad del chico que ni tardo, le lanzó otro más, pero la mano le dolió porque el albino había agachado la cabeza astutamente; entonces Terry saltó rápidamente hacia atrás para alejarse de su rival y apretar repetidamente el puño para hacer pasar rápido el dolor; más ante su retroceso y acción, el hombre aquel gritó burlón… – ¡**¿Te dolió, "niñita"?! ¡Y eso no es nada… sólo espera que te agarre!.**.. – perjuró con coraje y atacó al más joven asestándole ésta vez dos buenos golpes: uno en la cara y el otro en el costado, mandándolo con éste último, al vil suelo; pero Terry aguantando el dolor se puso rápidamente de pie porque lo vio venir y si lo agarraba ahí, estaba perdido.

Más al verlo retomar su pose en guardia y siendo el actor el que se movía y le incitaba a seguir con la pelea, el hombretón comenzó a bufar y en un cerrar de ojos volvieron a los golpes: dándolos Terry así como los recibía, pero ninguno parecía ceder.

Y mientras los otros dos hombres observaban el espectáculo y cruzaban miradas uno con el otro al ver que Terry no flaqueaba a pesar de los fuertes golpes que le recetaba el albino… en un parpadear se llenaron de sorpresa al ver claramente como su compañero caía pesadamente al suelo y luego a Terry que de pie respiraba agitadamente sin perder de vista a su contrincante que ya se levantaba.

Hasta ese punto, la pelea había sido limpia, pero como todo mañoso, el hombretón al verse ridiculizado por aquel joven de delgada complexión, tomó un puño de tierra y la arrojó sobre el guapo rostro haciendo que el dueño de éste perdiera visibilidad y lo aprovecharan para arrojarse sobre Terry al que con los brazos lo rodearon fuertemente por la cintura; luego lo levantaron del suelo, lo sacudieron bruscamente arriba abajo haciéndole tronar los huesos a la víctima que se apretujó más al amarre al ver su rostro lleno de dolor.

Por otro lado Terry, al sentirse estrujado entre las cadenas de aquellos brazos, supo que no tenía salvación; y mayormente cuando comenzó a sentirse corto de respiración y que a pesar de las patadas que daba a su atacante, éste, no aflojaba ni tantito su agarre haciendo el pobre joven hasta lo imposible por no gritar, pero la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, así que no teniendo otra más… soltó su grito para tomar aire, poniendo sus manos en los hombros anchos de aquel albino para hacer contra apoyo y no sentirse más apretujado.

De pronto, en una ágil reacción, aprovechando que el albino le volvía a sacudir y su abdomen quedaba sobre el pecho de su contrincante, al ver sus brazos libres, Terry hizo el último esfuerzo; así que levantó su brazo, lo dobló en el aire y con el resto de fuerzas que le quedaban, asestó gravemente un codazo sobre un ojo de aquel gigantón que chilló de dolor y así lo soltó cayendo el guapo actor cual bulto pesado contra el suelo, donde tosió, exhaló mucho aire para hacerlo llegar a sus pulmones.

Mientras tanto y por su parte, el albino se quejaba de dolor cubriéndose el rostro y gritándole de improperios a su "pequeño rival" escuchando éste lo verdaderamente enfurecido que aquel hombre estaba y que corrió hacia el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo para ir a acabarlo a patadas; sin embargo en el camino el hombrecillo se interpuso ante el asombro de sus compañeros.

– **¡Déjame rematarlo, Jefe!**... – solicitó el chillón aquel lleno de rabia.

– **No.**

– **¡¿Por qué no?!**

– **¡Porque me has hecho perder un buen negocio y te ha ganado a la buena!**… – le respondió con molestia y a Terry premió… **– Eres duro de roer, jovencito, y te has ganado otra oportunidad**.

Como pudo el rebelde se levantó y le cuestionó… – **¿Puedo… irme?**

– **¿Tú qué dices, Blue?**

– **Pues yo digo que…** – planeó el hombre de color mirando fríamente al chico. **– ¿Ves aquellos árboles?... **– Hacia allá, Terry dirigió su mirada. –** Si llegas a ellos eres libre. Yo contaré hasta diez mientras tú corres y después**… – sacó su arma… **– practicaré mi puntería contigo.**

– **Además de que si sales del bosque te olvidas de nosotros y nosotros de ti**. – El hombrecillo continuó recomendando… **– y no intentes pasarte de listo con la policía**… – le amenazó… **– porque entonces seré yo quien te busque y acabe contigo.**

Y sin perder tiempo a darles contestación porque la cuenta comenzó, Terry emprendió la huida calculando que eran como 200 metros de donde estaba hacia los árboles, así que corrió tan rápido como sus piernas y ese endemoniado dolor en un costado se lo permitieron. Pero el maleante contaba 8, cuando el otro gritó haciendo que el corredor trastabillara al escuchar… – **¡¿CONOCES A UN TAL ALBERT?!**

– **9**

– **¡ÉL NOS ENVIÓ!**

– **10**… – y una detonación hizo eco por todo el bosque.

. . .

Pasaban más de las 5 de la tarde; el sol estaba en su ocaso y el campo lucía esplendoroso a esa hora, y el paisaje, por más, era imposible no admirarse. Pero el estruendo cercano de una detonación irrumpió en el lugar alborotando a los pajarillos que adormitaban entre los árboles y al caballo de la carreta que en ese preciso momento pasaba por ahí.

– **¡Ooo! ¡Ooo! ¡Keme, tranquilo, campeón!**

Segundos se tomaron para calmar al alebrestado animal; después el conductor de aquella unidad prosiguió a revisar el lugar empezando por el inmenso, llano y verde campo; luego sus ojos grises se detuvieron sobre las vías del tren que atravesaban el valle y al final se giró hacia el bosque perdiendo su mirada sobre la larga e incontable hilera de árboles.

Con seguridad, el vaquero descendió de la carreta y se acercó a su noble corcel para decirle mientras le acariciaba el lomo… **– Tranquilo, bonito**… – pero no dejando de mirar hacia donde su parecer, había provenido el disparo.

Así que por si las dudas, el hombre se regresó a su vehículo; y de debajo de su asiento, sacó una pistola de alto calibre volviendo a revisar a su alrededor; más de pronto, sus ojos se toparon con las huellas de las llantas de un auto marcadas sobre el pasto.

Como precaución el conocedor desamarró al animal y lo fue atar a un pequeño árbol que estaba cerca. Luego, valientemente, se metió entre los árboles y desde ahí observó otra planicie. Sin embargo su sorpresa fue grande, al ver que a unos pocos metros de distancia, un joven con su mano sobre el costado corría torpemente en busca de la protección de los árboles. Pero en el momento que Cisco estaba por salir a su encuentro, otro disparo se escuchó y el joven aquel, nuevamente herido, cayó de bruces al suelo y su cuerpo rodó sobre una leve colina apresurándose el vaquero para ir en su auxilio; más de repente se escondió detrás de un árbol al oír la voz de un hombre que gritó… – **¡Aquí está!.**.. – buscando Cisco a quien llamaba aquel apareciendo otro hombre armado que preguntó…

– **¿Está muerto?**

– **Creo que sí**… – dijo Blue… **– porque no se mueve**… – y toscamente pateó el cuerpo.

– **De todos modos por si las dudas**… – el albino apuntó hacia Terry para darle el tiro de gracia, empero…

– **¡BAJEN LAS ARMAS!**... – ordenó detrás de ellos Cisco y con pistola en mano; más aquellos al verse descubiertos, se giraron rápidamente y abrieron fuego contra el entrometido mientras intentaban huir, pudiendo el moreno escuchar muy de cerca el zumbido de las balas y logrando protegerse bien con lo ancho del tronco. Ahí esperó un momento y luego y rápidamente salió respondiendo a la agresión. Dos disparos más tronaron; el fuego cesó y dos cuerpos cayeron a tierra.

Sin dejar de apuntar, Cisco abandonó su escondite, se acercó primero a sus agresores para mover sus cuerpos con la punta de su bota no obteniendo reacción de ninguno; segundo siguiente se inclinó para tomar las pistolas y después fue hacia donde estaba el chico nunca dejando de echar un último vistazo al área; así que al cerciorarse de no haber más peligro, el vaquero arrojó las armas a lo lejos, guardó la suya entre su cinturón y bajó por la colina llegando prontamente hasta el infeliz aquel que al quejarse, se agacharon hacia él para voltearlo lentamente, más al reconocerse casi se van de espaldas al ver de quien se trataba. – **¡Maldición, es el chico del bar!**… – y de inmediato el hombre le tomó el pulso, sintiendo un extraño dolor en el corazón por el lamentable estado del joven al que se le preguntó… **– ¿Puedes oírme?**. – Más al no recibir respuesta Cisco quitó la mano que se tenía aferrada al estómago y resopló indignado al verse: dos profundas heridas y el rostro sumamente golpeado.

Impulsivamente, el vaquero levantó al joven, se lo echó al hombro para sacarlo de ahí y darle atención inmediata llegando con pasos agigantados hasta la carreta donde el cuerpo se depositó en la parte trasera entre unos bultos y se cubrió con una manta. Luego Cisco corrió hacia el caballo para desatarlo y amarrarlo a la unidad; después se montó ágilmente en el transporte, se sujetaron las riendas y se retomó velozmente el camino, justo en el preciso momento en que el tren hacía su paso mientras que la noche comenzaba a cubrir el cielo de Indiana.

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado los días **6 de Junio de 2010 **y** 25 de Octubre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 114:2**

**. . .**

Chicago

Fin de Verano 1916

En las inmediaciones del Imperio Andrew, seguido de su inseparable George, un elegante Albert llegaba a su oficina como lo venía haciendo meses atrás desde que se revelara su identidad como el Tío Abuelo Williams.

– **Buenos días, Lydia**. – Una mayor pero muy guapa mujer que antes de ponerse de pie, respondería…

– **Buenos días, Señores.**

– **¿Hay alguna novedad?**... – preguntó George recibiendo un buen paquete de cartas.

– **El Sr. Richard Grandchester está esperando al Sr. Andrew**. – Haciendo un gesto de desconocimiento, Albert miró a George y éste último solicitaría a la secretaria…

– **Tráenos té, por favor.**

– **De inmediato, Señor Johnson.**

Y efectivamente, cuando el empleado de más confianza abrió la puerta, Albert distinguió, parado junto al gran ventanal que tenía una panorámica vista hacia el Lago Michigan al aristocrático personaje al que se saludaría…

– **Muy buenos días, Sr. Grandchester**… – dejándoles George a solas.

– **Buen día para usted, Sr. Andrew. Es un gusto conocerlo**. – Desde que oyó aquella voz, el elegante hombre ya había emprendido camino para ir al encuentro del recién llegado para estrechar manos.

– **El placer es mío**… – contestó Albert que ofrecería…. **– Tome asiento, por favor**… – al invitarle ir a la sala.

– **Gracias**… – apreció Richard; y conforme ambos se desabotonaban sus costosas chaquetas para sentarse cómodamente, se extendería… **– Me disculpo por mi falta de cortesía al no avisarle de mi llegada.**

– **No pierda cuidado; aunque me imagino del por qué de su visita.**

– **Así es; se trata de mi hijo Terry; pero en sí, vengo en busca de la Señorita Candy.**

– **Lo lamento, pero mi protegida no está en Chicago, sino en el Hogar de Pony**. – Y por el rostro desconcertado del británico, se dio información… **– el lugar donde se crió.**

– **Entiendo…** – y aún así, se solicitaría… **– ¿habría algún modo de llegar hasta ella?**

– **Por supuesto; pero mucho dudo que Candy pueda informarle algo con respecto a su hijo. **

– **¿Y usted?**

. . .

En la mesa de un refinado restaurante de la ciudad, tres intranquilas mujeres mientras tomaban su desayuno, comentaban…

– **Espero que el Sr. Grandchester pueda investigar algo sobre su hijo, Eleanor.**

– **Sí, así lo espero yo también**… – había contestado con cierta indiferencia: la bella rubia actriz que aseguraría… **– aunque dudo que Terry esté aquí en Chicago.**

– **¡Pues yo no! Sé que lo está y peor con... ¡ella!**

– **Susana, no insistas con lo mismo**. – La voz de Eleanor Baker no pudo ocultar molestia y su gesto se frunció cuando…

– **¡Oh, sí, Señora!**... – y con plena seguridad sonaron… **– porque Candy se aprovechó de que vino a buscarla y al final decidieron quedarse juntos olvidándose ¡LOS DOS! de la promesa que ambos me hicieron.**

– **¡Déjate de incoherencias, por favor!**

– **¡Por supuesto que no, porque no lo son!**... – berrinchuda Susana no sólo había gritado sino golpeado fuertemente la mesa con el puño consiguiendo que unos presentes voltearan a verlas; y por el acto, su madre…

– **Susana, hija, compórtate**. – Más ignorándola se dijo a punto del llanto…

– **Señora Baker, ¿por qué no me cree?**

Sincera, más no pudieron ser, al decirle… **– De verdad quisiera hacerlo, pero tus actitudes de niña caprichosa me lo impiden; además de que mi intuición de madre me dice todo lo contrario. Y como tus necedades me están poniendo más nerviosa**… – la afamada se puso de pie… **– será mejor que me retire. Con su permiso.**

. . .

Annie, una especial visita al Hogar hizo, buscando primeramente a Candy, que en un cuarto médico improvisado, estaba atendiendo a una pequeña; pero por el semblante serio reflejado, la rubia preguntó… – **¿Qué pasa?.** – Pero la morena ojo azul respondió al entregarle el periódico matutino que se rechazó tratando de justificarse… **– Annie, tú sabes que…**

**- ¡Sólo léelo!**… – se le ordenó; y es que desde la dura separación, la pecosa, a toda costa evitaba leer notas del periódico, principalmente las de espectáculos; más por la manera de insistir, de mala gana Candy se lo arrebató para leer…

"_Hoy se cumplen 9 meses de la desaparición de Terrence Grandchester; y en una conferencia de prensa, la reconocida actriz Eleanor Baker y para sorpresa de todos, madre del actor, en compañía de la ex actriz y prometida del mismo: Susana Marlowe, solicitaron por este medio de los principales estados y sus alrededores, su valiosa colaboración para localizar el paradero del Joven Promesa de la Actuación"_

Sin querer mostrar afectación, la rubia bajó el periódico, miró a su amiga, le sonrió expresando… –** ¡Vaya! Así que ha desaparecido**... – la morena asintió pero la enfermera fingió indiferencia total… **– bueno, sólo esperemos que dónde quiera que esté, esté con bien.**

– **¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?**

– **¡Claro! ¿por qué habría de preocuparme?!**

Annie se aventuró a preguntar… – **¿Acaso ya no sientes nada por él?**

– **¡Por supuesto, un gran cariño de amigos!**… – Candy volvió a su actividad ignorando la presencia de su amiga que le dijo…

– **Te desconozco, Candy**… – y ésta fingiendo fastidio…

– **¡Vamos, Annie! Ahora es la pobre de Susana quien debe estar al tanto de él; y la verdad me compadezco de ella por la angustia que ha de estar sufriendo**… – pero la morena indagaría…

– **Y no te has puesto a pensar… ¿en qué algo malo pudiera haberle pasado?**

– **¡¿A Terry?!**... – Annie asintió positivamente y Candy prosiguió… **– ¡Claro que no! ¡Él está muy bien!**… – afirmó para fuera porque para adentro se dijo con mortificación… **– Eso espero.**

. . .

En un rancho de Indiana tras los maderos de un corral grande, un grupo de hombres chiflaban y aplaudían con entusiasmo al joven que se bajaba de un bello corcel negro después de haberlo domado.

– **El alumno superando al maestro**… – complementó un moreno al montador cuando ya estaba cerca de él que devolvió el cumplido…

– **Claro, porque he aprendido del mejor**… – los dos hombres se unieron en un fuerte abrazo diciendo uno al otro…

– **¡Felicidades! ¡Por un momento pensé verte volar por los aires porque sí se pasó de brioso el animal. **

– **Así es, pero ya ves ¡le demostré quién era su jefe!**… – más fanfarrón no pudo oírse ni verse cuando orgulloso se levantó el cuello de su chaqueta vaquera; luego sonrientes los dos desviaron sus miradas para observar a los peones que ya se llevaban al precioso ejemplar. Más de repente…

– **¿Estás bien?.**.. – se preguntó con preocupación al notar que el joven jinete se ponía una mano sobre su costado después de haber hecho un gesto de dolor que se pretendió ignorar…

– **Sí; sólo sentí un leve pinchazo**… – y en el rostro volvió a poner una sonrisa ante el ceño fruncido del moreno que lo desbarató al notar la presencia de un sonriente hombre mayor y que a sus 75 años de edad todavía era muy fuerte y que también lo complementaba llamándolo…

– **¡Joven Terry! ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado? ¡Todo un domador de caballos salvajes!**

Sin dejar el porte arrogante a lado, se dijo… – ** ¡Naa, Luisito, apenas un aprendiz!**. – Con confianza, el actor pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de aquel recién llegado que informó…

– **Cisco, el almuerzo está listo.**

– **Gracias, Pa**… – se apreció invitando… **– ¿Vamos?...** – Terry asintió; y los tres comenzaron a caminar sobre los pastos que empezaban a secarse; luego salieron detrás de unas grandes plantas y continuaron por un camino empedrado entre un jardín con bellas flores silvestres de la estación, distinguiéndose a unos cuantos metros la fachada en arcos blancos de la casa de aquella ranchería construida en piedra y madera al estilo español arribando a las primeras escaleras del porche donde ya les esperaba: un delicioso almuerzo caliente. Sin embargo, Terry se pasó derecho, ingresó a la casa y buscó escaleras que le conducían a su habitación y que al llegar allá, no se tardó en deshacerse de su vestimenta vaquera quedándose únicamente en pantalones para acercarse al espejo y mirarse aquellas dos cicatrices: heridas causadas de bala sobre su dorso.

Más, al estárselas ahora acariciando, su rostro se endureció al recordar la misma frase que le había estado revoloteando durante todo ese tiempo… "¿Conoces a un tal Albert? Él nos envió"

Pero como siempre lo hacía cada vez que aquello le atormentaba: sacudió la cabeza; luego terminó con su desnudo para meterse finalmente al baño, refrescarse a gusto y despejarse de ideas.

. . .

Mientras tanto en Chicago, el Sr. Grandchester que seguía investigando sobre el paradero de su primogénito, se dirigió a la estación de trenes ya que a lo dicho por Albert, Terry sí había estado en la ciudad y sí había decidido regresar a Nueva York. Así que arribó a la oficina del gerente y de éste solicitó entrevistar a todos los empleados preguntando... – **¿Es todo su personal?**

– **El de la mañana sí, Sire; y nadie de ellos ha visto a la persona con las características que nos ha dado.**

– **Bien**. – Se sacó un sobre que conforme se extendía, se decía… **– Estoy hospedado en el Hotel "W" para enterárseme de cualquier información que llegue a tener y ¡téngalo por seguro que se lo agradeceré aún más!**

– **Por supuesto, Sr. Grandchester**… – de inmediato se hubo recibido lo entregado, deseando… **– Pase un buen día.**

Y como esa sencilla colaboración había sido muy bien remunerada, alrededor de las 4 de la tarde al Gran Duque le informaban que una empleada había atendido a su hijo reconociéndole, sólo que éste había negado su identidad; más al pedir el padre corroboración de la persona vista, la jovencita enamorada platónicamente del actor, por supuesto sus ojos no desapartó de aquél asegurándoles así que el joven sí había abordado el tren porque nunca se le vio abandonar la central, ahogando en un mar de angustia, con su aseveración, a la pobre madre que imploraba fervientemente al cielo por la pronta aparición de su unigénito.

. . .

Por la tarde y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, Candy yacía sentada sobre el pasto y bajo la sombra de su querido padre árbol. Más al instante seguido de haber sentido una leve corriente de aire, de entre sus ropas sacó un pedazo de periódico, del mismo ejemplar que Annie le entregara por la mañana, perdiéndose la cuenta de las veces que lo releía desde que su amiga se marchara; luego se abrazó de aquel simple trozo de papel y comenzó a llorar, nombrando…

– **¡Oh, Terry, mi querido Terry! Cuánto me he engañado pensando que te había olvidado y que ya no significas nada para mí, pero ¡eso es imposible!… porque mi corazón todavía te llora debido a que te ama; y saber nada de ti me duele más porque no quiero imaginar que sea por mi culpa; que mi decisión te haya orillado a renunciar a todo**… – se arrojó un suspiro al viento y se miró… **– Sólo le pido al cielo que estés bien y que aparezcas pronto aunque sea para no tenerte a mi lado.**

Al concluir su monólogo, la pecosa guardó el papel rápidamente, así limpió sus lágrimas porque escuchó a sus espaldas los pasos de alguien que le saludó… –** Hola, pequeña.**

– **¡Albert!**... – Candy había sonado igual de entusiasta; más una sonrisa se dibujó y se pidió…

– **¿Puedo hacerte compañía?**

– **Claro. Ven, siéntate**… – ella le indicó a su lado.

– **Hermoso paisaje…** – se maravillaron del atardecer al ocupar su lugar.

– **Sí, a esta hora del día los colores hacen lucir más el inicio del otoño; pero dime ¿qué haces tan lejos de las oficinas?**

– **¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi "hija"?**... – se le dijo habiéndosele dado un golpecito suave en la frente a lo que la chica sonrió.

– **Claro que sí**.

Pero Albert se quedó serio al cuestionar… – **Has estado llorando ¿verdad?**

– **Yo…**

– **Vamos, Candy, en el tiempo de convivir juntos, aprendí muchas cosas de ti, además de que tu naricita roja también te delata**… – la descubierta rubia se abrazó a sus rodillas y miró hacia el suelo para oír… **– Se trata de Terry ¿no es así?**... – Candy aceptó con la cabeza y lo vio con extrañeza al compartírsele… **– Hoy su padre me visitó.**

– **¡¿El Duque está en América?!**

– **Sí; y está buscando precisamente a su hijo. De hecho vino preguntando por ti y tal vez venga a verte.**

– **Pero yo… no sé nada de Terry.**

– **Yo sí**… – él le confesó, y en un resumen le contaría todos los hechos ocurridos con la visita de su amigo meses atrás; pero en lo que el rubio hablaba y la rubia no sabía qué decir ni qué pensar, la noche rápido cubrió los cielos.

. . .

La luna llena, en todo su esplendor, reinaba el lugar alumbrando los campos; y en medio del jardín de aquel rancho no era la excepción, a lo que un hombre aprovechando su luz, salió de la casa para acomodarse sobre una hamaca y que conforme se mecía, miraba al cielo melancólicamente.

Hipnotizado por su claridad, Cisco tomó una guitarra cercana, se la colocó en el pecho y comenzó a jugar con las cuerdas de ésta, mientras de su boca salía un leve tarareo.

Por otro lado, alguien recargado en el portal de la casa principal, a ese hombre se le miraba con admiración, y como tenía algo importante que comentarle, fueron a él acercándosele sigilosamente, pero el trovador le escuchó llegar porque volteó a mirarle.

– **Espero no interrumpir**… – se disculpó el castaño quedándose parado a su lado y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

– **Para nada**… – se dijo; luego se preguntaría por su salud… **– ¿Cómo te has sentido? Me dijo Luis que seguiste con la molestia del costado.**

– **No; ahora es aquí**… –Terry se masajeó la nuca… **– pero no vine a hablarte de mis malestares.**

– **Ya, entiendo; ¿ha llegado el día?**

– **Sí; creo que ya es hora de que vuelva a "mi mundo" a lo mío: la actuación. **

– **Me parece perfecto, Terrence.**

– **¿Vendrás como lo planeamos?**

– **Así será.**

Con la afirmación recibida, el guapo actor buscó asiento en un sillón grande tejido a mano donde estiró las piernas, cruzó sus pies, se llevó las manos a la nuca, dejó recostar su cuerpo e imitando a su amigo, puso sus ojos en el cielo cuestionando... – **¿Qué canción es la que estabas tocando?**

– **Ah**… – el moreno sonrió al sentirse pillado… **– no sé, siempre se la escuché cantar a mi Pa cuando yo era pequeño y la estaba memorizando.**

– **Y ¿de qué habla?**... – se interesaron… **– se percibe cierta nostalgia, ¿tal vez alguna mujer?**... – inquirió Terry sin dejar de mirar a la hermosa luna y Cisco volvió a sonreír.

– **Bueno, en una parte sí… habla de… ¿quieres escucharla?**

– **Claro**… – Terry enderezó su torso para apoyar los codos sobre sus rodillas, poner atención y darse cuenta que aquél no cantaba mal las rancheras.

_Que lejos estoy del suelo donde he nacido,_

_Inmensa nostalgia invade mi pensamiento;_

_Y al verme tan solo y triste cual hoja al viento,_

_Quisiera llorar, quisiera morir de sentimiento._

_Oh tierra del sol, suspiro por verte_

_Ahora que lejos yo vivo sin luz, sin amor;_

_Y al verme tan solo y triste cual hoja al viento,_

_Quisiera llorar, quisiera morir de sentimiento._

– **¡****Ah! Se trata de tu tierra; ¿extrañas mucho México?**

– **¡¿México?!**

– **Sí; y**… – se dieron cuenta… **– nunca te he preguntado de qué parte exacta eres.** – Cisco se reincorporó también para quedar sentado y mirarlo de frente; luego se limpió la garganta y prosiguió a contestar conforme se masajeaba las sienes.

– **Pues verás, Terry**... – mudo se quedaron por unos momentos y ya después de pensarlo, el moreno confesó… **– Yo soy español.**

– **¡¿De verdad?! ¡Diablos! ¡Todo el tiempo pensé que eras mexicano!**… – Terry rió por su ignorancia… **– Es que no tienes el acento.**

– **Lo sé; y para muchos yo soy Hijo de Luis.**

– **¡¿Y entonces no lo eres?!**... – volvió a preguntar lleno de incredulidad.

– **No. Luis y su esposa fueron**… – se carraspeó. **– Me criaron después de que mi madre falleció. Ellos trabajaron para mi padre, y al morir él, ellos quedaron como mi única familia.**

– **¡Vaya! Entonces la dama del cuadro en la chimenea ¿es tu madre?**

– **Sí.**

Y con la afirmación no dudaron en observar… **– Pero se ve una mujer muy joven comparada con tu padre.**

– **Lo sé.**

– **¿Y qué haces en América? Porque ha lo entendido por Luis no tienen mucho tiempo que llegaron**.

Cisco se le quedó mirando seriamente y después de tallarse la cara… – **Voy a confiarte algo en pago a la confianza que tú me has brindado y porque sé que sabrás ser discreto.**

– **Por supuesto. Tienes mi palabra.**

– **Yo tengo un importante grado en la milicia española; pero debido a problemas personales con el Rey**… – comenzó a enumerarlas… **– por sus ideas que no van acorde con las mías; la falta de representación política, la pésima situación de las clases populares siendo las campesinas las más afectadas y el temor de que nos enfrentemos a una dictadura en un futuro… soy como muchos dirían, amigo: un vulgar desertor, pero puedo asegurarte que no ha sido por mi gusto.**

– **¡Cielos! ¿Tu padre era militar?**

– **Sí. Él era Capitán de Guardia de Corps de la Reina Regente y cuando el atentado contra los reyes, a él se le responsabilizó; y desde ahí yo empecé a tener problemas con "Piernecitas"… tenía yo catorce años y desde siempre nos criamos juntos.**

– **Quien lo dijera; pues, Cisco, bienvenido al Club**… – dijo Terry con sarcasmo y se defendieron…

– **Pero yo no tengo sangre azul como tú.**

– **No, pero como los changos, saltamos en las mismas ramas**… – los dos se echaron a reír; empero uno puso fin al relajo al decir…

– **En fin; vayamos a cenar para que descanses, además no me has dicho… ¿para cuándo quieres partir?**… – preguntó Cisco al momento que se levantaba y tomaba la guitarra.

– **La próxima semana si es posible**… – respondió Terry poniéndose de pie también.

– **Bien. Entonces, le diré a Juan que se prepare para que se vaya contigo hasta Nueva York.**

– **¿Sigues con lo mismo?**... – el actor cuestionó irónicamente y con seriedad se le habló...

– **Terry, a lo que me dijiste hay uno más, y hasta este momento no sabemos si te sigan buscando; así que si es así, saben que no has salido de Indiana**… – a la par, los jóvenes comenzaron a caminar.

– **Sí, tal vez tengas razón; ¿sabes?**... – se le miró para prestarle atención… **– Hay otra cosa que me ha estado molestando.**

– **¿De qué se trata?**... – preocupación se notó en la voz del moreno.

– **De Albert, mi amigo, o bueno, el que pensaba que lo era.**

– **¿Sigues dudando de él?**... – se detuvieron unos instantes.

– **No al principio, porque lo conocí como un vagabundo y deseché la idea ya que no tendría cómo pagar; pero pensando una y otra vez que fue la única persona que vi y después al enterarme de quien es verdaderamente**… – se rascaron la cabeza con desesperación… **– ¡ya no sé!**. – Y debido a su reacción se ofrecieron…

– **¿Quieres que investigue eso por ti?**

– **No**… – Terry puso una mano sobre el hombro de aquel buen amigo… **– Ya has hecho bastante.**

– **Bueno, entonces lo primero: a regresar a Nueva York para retomar tu carrera y cuando tengas el papel principal ahí estaré contigo**… – como acuerdo, los dos hombres estrecharon manos, prosiguieron su camino y llegaron juntos hasta el interior de la casa, sin haberse percatado que una melancólica figura apagada por la vejez, los había estado observando tras la ventana de uno de los cuartos de aquel lugar y recordó como ese peculiar personaje a sus vidas había llegado colándose hondamente en sus corazones.

**Flash Back**

Cisco llevaba un mes de ausencia, y oír el ruido de las ruedas de la carreta le habían llenado de gozo, más al escuchar el alarmante llamado a los peones para ir en su ayuda, el corazón se le había paralizado y mayormente cuando, al ir a su encuentro, vio al malherido y preguntó… – **¡Cisco, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿quién es este joven?!**

– **¡No lo sé, Pá!**... – le dio un rápido abrazo… **– ¡Pero está muy grave! Por favor, tráeme, agua caliente, paños y lo que sea necesario para una transfusión porque ha perdido demasiada sangre.**

– **¡Pero eso es muy arriesgado!**

– **¡Lo sé, pero tampoco puedo dejarlo morir!**

Con pasos acelerados ingresaron a la casa llevando dos hombres el cuerpo maltrecho; mientras que Cisco iba delante de sus empleados indicándoles donde colocarle en lo que Luis corría hacia la cocina para preparar lo solicitado y también prepararse él, para darle todo su apoyo al moreno que desde que estuvo a solas con el herido, no perdió un solo segundo en atenderlo, ni dormir por las siguientes noches, ni descansar durante los días hasta no ver a aquel joven abrir los ojos de nuevo a la vida.

Continuará

**Gracias por tu presencia, amiga…**

_Liz Carter, Invitada, Irene, Vero, María1972, Amanecer Grandchester y Sayuri1707._


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado los días **12 de Junio de 2010 **y** 27 de Octubre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 115-3**

**. . .**

Nueva York

1916

A la siguiente semana tal como lo estableciera y acompañado de Juan, Terry, después de un pesado día de viaje, arribaba en horas de la mañana, a la Gran Manzana.

Sin perder tiempo, los dos hombres se dirigieron al apartamento del actor para que al estar en su interior, los ojos recorrieran el lugar, encontrándolo limpio y ordenado, ya que era más que obvio que la señora encargada de la portería no faltaba ni un solo día.

Seguido de Juan, Terry se encaminó a su habitación y allá, sobre la cama, depositó su valija; luego fue a donde la ventana, y mientras corría las cortinas, le avisó al hombre de también cabellos castaños… – **Voy a salir un momento; en sí necesito ir al teatro. Así que en lo que yo vuelvo, puedes ir acomodando tus cosas. Como puedes ver**… – lo mostró… **– mi espacio es muy pequeño, pero aquí estaremos bien los dos por un tiempo.**

– **Gracias, joven Terrence, pero mejor voy con usted, ya que Cisco me recomendó que a donde usted fuera, le siguiera.**

– **Sí, lo sé, pero no será necesario. Además me siento raro que alguien me esté cuidando las espaldas**…. – y a su punto de vista… **– Aquí ya no hay peligro; así que, yo voy y tú me esperas aquí.**

– **Joven, por favor, usted no conoce verdaderamente a mi patrón y si no le entrego bien las cuentas… me irá mal**. – Con impaciencia, Terry se tiró de los cabellos y de mala gana lo invitó…

– **Está bien, Juan; puedes venir.**

Y de entre el cajón del buró, el guapo actor buscó las llaves de su auto y a una señal, el par salió del lugar, manejando uno por la Avenida Broadway, luego doblando en la Calle 42 donde se podían observar los más glamorosos teatros, pero al divisarse el recinto específico, se estacionaron casi en frente de ello y antes de descender del vehículo, se le ordenó al acompañante… – **Volveré enseguida. Mientras tanto en la esquina de allá**… – señaló hacia la Avenida 8… **– hay una cafetería**… – le ordenó… **– ¿me puedes esperar ahí?**... – y con la aceptación del otro, los dos se bajaron del carro.

Y en lo que Juan se dirigía al lugar indicado, Terry, en largos y firmes pasos, llegó hasta la puerta trasera del teatro Stratford pero antes de entrar, suspiró profundamente y segundos después continuó su andar ingresando al lugar; luego caminó por un angosto y oscuro pasillo donde nada se oía a su alrededor.

Más al llegar hasta el fondo, debería doblar a la izquierda para ir en dirección de la oficina de Hathaway; sin embargo se siguió de largo deteniéndose en frente de otra puerta que indicaba era la "Salida de Emergencia" y de ésta, Terry tomó la perilla, la giró y fue abriendo lentamente, arremolinándose amargos y gratos momentos en su memoria cuando vio el escenario, pero mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la plataforma elevada, sus sueños frustrados se hicieron presentes.

Al pararse en medio del escenario, con su vista recorrió de arriba abajo todo el lugar: las largas hileras de asientos, los palcos, el telón; más su corazón se estremeció al divisar las luces, recordándole éstas, los motivos por los cuales, cobardemente, había abandonado su gran pasión. Pero para recuperar su espíritu, Terry llenó sus pulmones con el olor de aquel lugar, cerró lentamente los ojos y añoró el tiempo perdido, comenzando a dibujar en su rostro: una sonrisa de satisfacción al recordar los aplausos de la gente y sus comentarios halagando su excelente representación como Romeo; pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al revivir el momento más amargo: el lamentable accidente de Susana, que trajo consigo, el rompimiento y separación de Candy.

De repente y toscamente Terry giró su cuerpo al sentir una mano sobre su hombro: era la de Robert Hathaway, que al estar solo en su oficina, escuchó los pasos por el pasillo y salió a ver de quien se trataba, pero al ver que era el joven actor, el hombre mayor sintió un gran alivio y no perdió instante para darle alcance.

– **No te alarmes, hijo, soy yo que sabía que volverías**… – le extendió la mano para saludarse… **– y me alegra verte de nuevo, aunque la verdad debería estar muy molesto contigo por el plantón que me diste**… – no pudieron contener el reproche.

– **Lo sé y… lo lamento**… – más apenado no pudieron sentirse, y por su gesto se interesaron en saber…

– **Pero cuéntame ¿dónde has estado? ¿Ya saben tus padres que apareciste?**

– **¡¿Mis padres?!**... – Terry había replicado al momento de erguir su cuerpo y mayormente cuando le aseveraron…

– **¡Claro! ¿a poco no has leído los periódicos? **

– **Sólo algunas notas, pero… ¿quién le ha dicho de mis padres?**... – el joven promesa miró con gesto fruncido a su interlocutor que no ocultó…

– **Tu madre por supuesto, quien ha revelado ante todos que eres su hijo, además de que tu padre es el Duque de Grandchester y está en América**… – consiguiendo con el dato que voz y expresión re-cuestionaran…

– **¡¿El Duque aquí?!**

– **Bueno**… – por un momento se dudó en confesar; así que titubeante se prosiguió… **– sí y no.**

– **No entiendo**… – fue la contestación sincera; entonces Hathaway arrojó un suspiro y se meció los cabellos al decir…

– **Tu padre no está en Nueva York, sino… en Chicago**. – Y alteración no se dejó de escuchar al preguntar…

– **¡¿Y qué diantres hace allá?!**. – Levantándose de hombros, se le dijo…

– **Averiguando de ti junto con tu madre y… Susana…**

– **¡¿Susana?! ¡¿Y qué demonios hace con ellos?!**... – había espetado furiosamente.

– **Vamos, Terry; ¿qué crees que hace tu prometida a lado de tus padres?**... – pero el director no continuó porque la mirada de Terry estaba a punto de fulminarlo cuando mencionó la palabra "prometida" más valientemente le confiaron… **– Buscándote también**. – El actor recién aparecido se llevó las manos a la cabeza y soltó un improperio, empero al ver el gesto descompuesto del director…

– **Sr. Hathaway ¿hay algo más qué deba saber?**. – El hombre carraspeó varias veces antes de continuar…

– **Bueno… desde que desapareciste, Las Marlowe se propusieron en buscar a Eleanor y entre ellas organizaron una rueda de prensa para localizarte. Tu padre, el Duque se enteró por un telegrama que tu madre misma le hizo llegar y por eso vino a América; y como el tiempo pasaba y no tenían noticias tuyas, a**… – se volvió a limpiar la garganta porque si Terry ya estaba enojado, con lo que tenía que decirle se pondría peor… **– a Susana, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir a preguntar por ti a… tu ex novia.**

– **¡¿A Candy?!**... – grito más molesto no se pudo evitar arrojar.

– **Así es, y precisamente tienen una semana que se fueron**. – Con rabietas, el joven actor comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, pero aún así agradeció la información, dándole Robert su tiempo para relajarse y ya que lo vio un poco más sereno… **– Y bien, ahora cuéntame ¿dónde estuviste?.**.. – le invitó a bajar y ocuparon dos butacas, respondiéndose al estar allá…

– **Es un poco largo de contar. **

– **Si no tienes prisa, por mí no hay problema**… – Terry se quedó muy pensativo y después de analizar un rato, decidió hablar sólo pidiendo absoluta discreción, aceptando el director y comenzando el joven en relatar todos los acontecimientos: su relación con Candy, su sentir con el accidente de Susana, la separación, pero fue más la presión de la Sra. Marlowe al recordarle constantemente la obligación para con su hija; también le confió el cómo se vio atrapado por las garras del alcohol y su breve encuentro con su amigo; más atrajo la atención de su oyente cuando le contó sobre el frustrado intento de asesinato, pero sí resultando gravemente herido. Y con un gran suspiro arrojado, se preparó para finalizar… **– Y así, fue como pasaron las cosas.**

– **¿Y qué piensas hacer?**

– **Necesito hablar con mis padres y… con Susana. Pero lo principal quiero regresar a la actuación por eso es que estoy aquí**… – le miró directamente a los ojos.

– **Entiendo; por mí no hay inconveniente, puedes volver cuando tú gustes**… – más fue determinante… **– lo que sí es que deberás prepararte bastante y audicionarás como lo hacen los demás, porque tú bien sabes que los lugares en el teatro se ganan**... – pero al ver lo que nunca: la humildad en aquél… **– sin embargo, me has caído como anillo al dedo y quiero que te prepares para interpretar a Hamlet.**

– **¡¿De verdad?!**... – emoción se escuchó en su voz… **– Muchísimas gracias, Sr. Hathaway.**

– **Eso sí**… – se le advirtió… **– me fallas otra vez y…**

– **¡Le aseguro que no lo haré!**

– **Eso espero; bien**… – ambos se pusieron de pie… **– tómate una semana para que arregles tus asuntos y a la siguiente empecemos a trabajar**… – había sonado muy optimista el director; luego emprendieron camino hacia la salida y allá se despidieron.

Y mientras Robert volvía a sus ocupaciones, Terry cruzó la puerta hacia la calle; pero alguien a sus espaldas le pegó tremendo susto al preguntarle… – **¿Todo bien, joven Terry?**

– **¡Maldición, Juan!.**.. – no se fue discreto en su brinco y le advirtió… **– ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!.**.. – y el actor fintó darle un golpe haciendo que el hombre se disculpara…

– **Perdón, patrón, no fue mi intención…** – empero Terry se burló de sí mismo y se corrigió…

– **No, discúlpame tú**… – poniendo una mano en un hombro, invitó… **– Vamos a casa**… – y en lo que retomaban el camino hacia el punto señalado, en Indiana, Cisco meciéndose en su hamaca a Luis le observaba…

– **A estas horas ya deben estar en Nueva York.**

– **Tal vez**… – le respondió el hombre mayor que estaba sentado en el sillón de a lado, y que acariciaba las cuerdas de la guitarra favorita de su patrón que preguntó…

– **Luisito, ¿arreglaste mi cita con Andrew?**

– **Sí, hijo, para mañana, a las doce del mediodía.**

– **Bien.**

– **¿Qué harás?**

– **¿De qué?**... – Cisco contestó inocentemente, pero Luis primero arrojó un pujido y luego le reprendió…

– **Sabes de lo que hablo, cabezón**. – Más con la seriedad con que le hablaron, el moreno aclaró…

– **Sólo haré negocios con él**… – siendo un tanto verdad… **– Necesitamos dinero y como ellos tienen los mejores bancos, pues…**

– **Vamos, Cisco, no quieras jugar conmigo**… – y con rudeza se calificó… **– Soy viejo pero no pen… **

– **¡Pa!**... – el considerado hijo le recriminó y se defendieron...

– **¿Qué?**... – pero no se dejaron tomar el pelo… **– Además, sé muy bien lo que buscas, jovencito**… – le miró seriamente… **– y te lo advierto: no quiero que te busques más problemas que con los tuyos ya tienes bastante.**

– **Pensé que estimabas a Terry.**.. – Cisco, frunciendo el ceño, lo chantajeó porque no comprendía del todo su renuente actitud. Empero el fiel sirviente fue sincero al contestar…

– **¡Claro y mucho!**

– **¿Entonces por qué de tu…?**

Luis le interrumpió usando un tono melancólico… – **Hijo, sólo quiero que te cuides es todo, porque yo ya estoy demasiado viejo para hacerlo**… – se dejó la guitarra a un lado para que el hombre mayor se levantara y fingiera interés al ir hacia unas plantas y cortar de éstas, sus hojas secas; no obstante Cisco ya estaba a sus espaldas, le abrazó fuertemente por detrás y le habló con mucho cariño…

– **Desde que mi padre murió, tú y Nana Paca han sido mi única familia y ocupan un lugar muy especial en mi corazón; y porque ignorante no estoy de tu gran amor hacia mí y porque te agradezco infinitamente tu preocupación, te aseguro que no arriesgaré nada, Pa**… – sin embargo éste…

– **Yo sólo quiero que no hagas tonterías**… – le suplicó palmeando los anchos brazos del hombre y separándose para verle a los ojos que le prometieron...

– **Y no las haré, mi querido viejo, no las haré… mucho menos ahora**… – el moreno le guiñó un ojo y Luis observó…

– **Le has tomado mucho afecto al chico ¿verdad?**

– **Demasiado, Pa… y lo extraño es que no sé por qué me nace el protegerlo**… – Cisco concluyó, pero antes de girarse, invitó a su acompañante a ingresar a la casa; así que Luis, conforme lo seguía, iba aún más pensativo.

. . . . .

Al siguiente día, los periódicos de mayor circulación en el país, daban a conocer los pormenores ocurridos. Ocupando casi la mitad de una página de sociales estaba la fotografía del actor arribando a la ciudad, acaparando también la atención de muchos: el encabezado que decía:

"_Después de tanto tiempo, se vio aparecer acompañado y por la puerta de la Terminal de la Gran Central en Nueva York: a Terrence Grandchester; y que pesar de su rara vestimenta, fue reconocido de inmediato cuando se dirigían a tomar un auto de servicio"_

El Duque leyó el anuncio mientras tomaba sus alimentos en el restaurante del hotel donde se hospedaba; así que inmediatamente le pidió a su chofer que avisara a las damas para partir cuánto antes, pero la siempre hermosa Eleanor que ya venía a su encuentro, le cuestionó ansiosa… – **¿Qué pasa, Richard? ¿Hay noticias de Terry?**

– **Buenos días, Eleanor, y sí**… – le extendió el periódico después de haberse puesto de pie… **– Ha llegado a Nueva York.**

– **¡Gracias a Dios!**... – la madre reconoció a su hijo escuchando la sugerencia del inglés…

– **Ya mandé avisar a las Marlowe para que nos marchemos lo más pronto posible**… – Y conforme le devolvían lo ofrecido…

– **Entonces me retiro también para alistarme y salir de aquí cuanto antes.**

– **Bien**… – el hombre sonrió y se atrevió a ordenarle… **– Nos vemos a más tardar en una hora en el Lobby.**

– **Sí, está bien**… – se dieron dos pasos y se detuvieron para desear… **– ¡Ah! y buenos días.**

Por su parte, sentada en el sofá de su habitación, Susana cuestionaba prepotentemente al pobre empleado… – **¡¿Por qué nos vamos?! ¡¿Es que el Duque ya no buscará más a Terry?!**

– **No lo sé, Señorita. Sólo se me ordenó avisarles que en cualquier momento partimos a Nueva York**.

Antes de que su hija le preguntara más, la Sra. Marlowe tomó la palabra al contestar… – **Está bien, Henry, gracias. Estaremos listas para cuando sea el momento.**

– **Con su permiso, señoras**… – pero cuando aquel hombre abandonó la pieza...

– **¿Será que Terry apareció en Nueva York, Madre?**

– **Lo más probable**… – le respondió y se le acercó para advertirle seriamente… **– pero escúchame bien Susana, porque ya bastante tienes con tu mala relación con la Sra. Baker como para que ahora te pongas a cuestionar las órdenes del Duque.**

– **Es que, Mamá…**

– **¡Es que nada, señorita!**… – la mujer alteró la voz. **– Todo lo estás haciendo mal y así no conseguirás que te apoyen para que Terrence cumpla contigo, y sobre todo que sea lo más pronto posible, porque ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo y ese jovencito que ni piense que la ha librado tan fácilmente… no, señor... ¡te cumple porque te cumple!… y de eso me encargaré yo, pero necesito de tu cooperación… ¿estamos de acuerdo?**... – la rubia apenas pronunció con voz audible…

– **Sí.**

– **¡Bien! Ahora será mejor que nos apuremos.**

Y en lo que aquellas mujeres empezaron a empacar… en otro punto de la ciudad…

– **¡Maldito Grandchester!**... – expresó uno, dejando caer su puño con fuerza sobre la mesa y luego de un rápido manotazo, mandó lejos su taza de café.

– **¿Qué pasa, Neil, por qué estás tan molesto?**... – le cuestionó Eliza que hacía su entrada al comedor.

– **¡¿Qué ha de pasar?! ¡Que no sé cuando los periódicos dejarán de hablar del imbécil actorcete!**... – rabioso, le arrojó el periódico casi en la cara.

– **¡Neil! No cabe duda que tus modales cada vez van de mal en peor**… – le había tachado su comportamiento con una negación de cabeza… **– y todo ha sido desde que la dama esa de establo junto con el Tío Williams te arruinaron tus planes de casamiento…** – mofante le había observado conforme ocupaba su lugar correspondiente que era justo frente a él que apuntándole con el cuchillo, fieramente la amenazó…

– **¡¿Por qué no te callas?! Además, si no mal recuerdo, la "estupenda" idea del matrimonio fue tuya… alentando a mi madre y a la tía Elroy.**

– **Sí, es verdad, pero yo ni nadie te aconsejamos que te enamoraras de ella**… – la pelirroja había vuelto usar su tono burlón mientras se acomodaba la servilleta en su regazo, así que sin amedrentarse de la mirada furiosa de su hermano preguntó… **– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso dije algo que te molestara?.**.. – y se fingió inocencia, pero dejándosele en claro: la confirmación de que Neil ya no era el mismo enclenque de antes, y se lo demostraron nuevamente cuando, de lo más calmado, Legan arremetió rudamente contra ella al contestarle…

– **No, bien dices "hermanita" aunque yo debería decir lo mismo porque**… – también empleó sarcasmo… **– ¿de qué te sirvió esa "genial" trampa que usaste en el colegio si sólo te ganaste más el desprecio de Terrence, sin olvidar, claro, la humillación que te hizo en frente de todos?**... – hizo un ruido con la boca… **– y mírate ahora, estás peor de amargada que yo. Aunque me pregunto… ¿habrá en este mundo algún idiota que quiera casarse con una arpía como tú?**... – Eliza palideció y parpadeó asombrada sin pronunciar palabra alguna porque él dio su opinión… **– Yo lo dudo**... – y sonriendo se levantó y haciendo una reverencia irónica, le deseó… **– Pasa un buen día, hermanita**… – y salió del comedor, pero la chica reaccionó y fue detrás de él para saber…

– **¡Neil! ¡Neil! ¿A dónde crees que vas?**

– **¡NO TE METAS MÁS EN MIS ASUNTOS, ELIZA!.**.. – le había gritado desde la puerta principal que la cruzó para salir, montarse en su auto y alejarse rápidamente de la casa hacia rumbo desconocido.

Pero también en el comedor de la Mansión Andrew se comentaba sobre la reaparición de actor… –** ¡Vaya, ese arrogante está dando de qué hablar otra vez!**... – sonando un poco molesto, Archie le había comentado a Albert que vistiendo muy ejecutivo, hacía su llegada.

– **¿De qué se trata ahora?.**.. – preguntó el guapo rubio tomando la taza de té que Dorothy le ofrecía, pero al parecer esa mañana esa familia en específico había amanecido con humor sarcástico porque Cornwell también lo empleó al informarle…

– **Del arrogante de Terry Grandchester y de su "magnífica" aparición.**

– **¿En serio?**... – Albert frunció el ceño y rápidamente tomó el periódico que su sobrino le extendió, pero éste ya no le contestó porque se estaba poniendo de pie y se dispuso a colocarse su impecable saco de lana.

Así que después de enterarse por sí mismo, el rubio patriarca depositó el periódico sobre la mesa, dio el último sorbo a su bebida y salió de la casa en compañía de su sobrino y George para abordar el auto. Y en lo que eran conducidos a las oficinas, el secretario ponía a su jefe al corriente de las actividades del día… – **También al mediodía tiene una cita con el Sr. José Francisco Ximénez de Alcubierre.**

– **MMM**… – sonó porque se desconoció el nombre y se preguntó con intriga… **– ¿De dónde es? Porque nunca había escuchado un apellido así.**

– **Al parecer es de descendencia española**… – George le aclaró. **– Tiene un gran capital en el extranjero y solicita de nuestra asesoría para transferirla a nuestros bancos.**

– **Me parece muy bien, las inversiones extranjeras son buenas**… – Albert miró a Archie que asintió con la cabeza, no obstante los tres sonrieron cuando uno informó…

– **También la Señorita Candy pidió verle hoy.**

– **¿Candy?.**.. – el rubio presente frunció el ceño y de nuevo cuestionó… **– ¿Y desde cuándo pide cita para verme?**

– **No lo sé, Señor**. – Más el tercer eterno enamorado de ella observó…

– **¡Es que la gatita nunca dejará sus ocurrencias!**... – y justamente a Archie se le preguntó…

– **¿Vienes con nosotros a la oficina, sobrino?**

– **No por ahora, tío, quedé precisamente con las chicas para desayunar juntos. **

– **Bueno, entonces dales mis saludos y nos vemos más tarde.**

Archie alcanzó a despedirse y el auto se estacionó enfrente del consorcio, siendo George el primero que saliera para abrir la portezuela y que el joven magnate saliera. Así que en lo que aquellos dos se dirigían a las oficinas, el vehículo donde iba Cornwell se alejaba en dirección a la casa de los Brighton, estando allá, sobre la gran sala: las dos jovencitas que también comentaban sobre Terry.

– **Me da mucho gusto saber que está con bien y que ha vuelto a Nueva York**… – había dicho Candy en el momento que tomaba una galleta de la charola que reposaba en la mesita de centro.

– **Sí, y yo más por ti**… – respondió Annie que servía un poco de chocolate sobre la taza correspondiente de la rubia que con sorpresa inquirió…

– **¿Y por mí por qué?**

– **Porque aunque lo negaste todo el tiempo y fingías no estar preocupada por él, sé que lo estuviste. Soy tu hermana y a mí no me engañas.**

– **¡Annie!**... – la rubia le miraba con cierta extrañeza porque la morena increíblemente la retaba…

– **¿Niégamelo, Candy?**

– **Está bien, no lo niego**… – más no se engañó… **– pero no debo. Ahora él tiene un compromiso con Susana y para mí se acabaron las esperanzas de volver a su lado.**

– **¿Por qué dices eso?**... – después de servir su taza, la ojo azul fue a sentarse a su lado para decirle… **– Yo sé que lo quieres, y te apuesto a que él también**… – más la rubia se negó a "negociar"…

– **Annie ¿te parecería si cambiamos de tema?**... – y se salió con la suya al preguntar nuevamente… **– ¿A qué hora llegará Archie?**

– **De hecho, ya estoy aquí**… – el susodicho respondió a sus espaldas y no se detuvo hasta llegar a ellas; siendo recibido por una divertida pecosa que exclamó…

– **¡Archie! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!**

– **¡Sí, aproximadamente una semana!**... – del mismo modo divertido, el guapo joven le había verificado el tiempo, saludándolas una a una, apropiadamente.

Y casi inmediatamente a su arribo, el mayordomo les comunicaba que el servicio del desayuno estaba listo en la terraza del jardín tal cual Annie lo había ordenado. Así que galantemente, el joven Cornwell ofreció sus brazos a las lindas chicas y éstas, coquetamente los aceptaron y salieron sonrientes a tomar los alimentos comentando entre ellos de la tímida Patty que últimamente se había olvidado de sus amigos ya que los estaba privando de sus siempre puntuales cartas contándoles referente a su vida al estar residiendo en la Florida; y por supuesto, tampoco se dejó de lado, el asunto de Terry, ganándose Annie, debido a su insistencia, un mal gesto por parte de su novio Archie, siendo la rubia quien pidiera encarecidamente no pelearan delante de ella y que de nuevo se optara por otro tema para seguir la reunión: felices y sonrientes.

. . .

Eran alrededor de las doce del mediodía cuando el moreno de ojos grises, vistiendo presentablemente, se paraba justo enfrente de las oficinas Andrew. Así que con paso firme, ingresó a las instalaciones llegando hasta el área de recepción donde se anunció. – **Buen día, señorita**… – ésta le miró y puso atención a su presentación… **– Mi nombre es José Francisco Ximénez y tengo una cita con el Señor William Albert Andrew.**

– **Un momento, por favor**… – y en lo que se agarraba un teléfono, se ofreció… **– ¿Gusta tomar asiento en lo que le reciben?**

– **No, muchas gracias**… – sonriente le apreció y Cisco se dedicó a observar, con gesto maravillado, el lujo del lugar. Pasados unos minutos, le condujeron hasta la oficina del jefe del clan.

– **Aquí es, por favor**… – se le señaló, abriendo la puerta la coqueta secretaria ya que no perdió detalle de lo buen mozo que era el visitante. Así que para pagar el buen trato, el moreno dijo…

– **Gracias**… – y le guiñó un ojo haciéndola sonrojar.

Mientras tanto y adentro, Albert se abrochaba su saco y fue a su encuentro cuando lo vio pasar, deseando también… – **Muy buen día, caballero. Yo soy William Albert Andrew**… – y amigablemente le extendió su mano.

– **Mucho gusto; José Francisco Ximénez**… – éste la recibió firmemente haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

– **Tome asiento, por favor**... – se le indicó, pero al conducir al moreno a la sala… **– ¿le ofrezco algo de tomar antes de empezar?**

– **Una taza de té, estaría muy bien**… – se pidió mientras se acomodada en el mullido sofá.

– **Té será entonces**… – y el anfitrión tomó el teléfono cercano para ordenar a la secretaria: dos servicios de la bebida solicitada. Luego se dirigieron a Cisco… **– Ahora sí ¿qué podemos hacer por usted?**

– **Sr. Andrew, tengo un capital en España, herencia de mi padre con unas cuantas propiedades incluidas, y que a consecuencia de la guerra en Europa, me es muy difícil trasladarme para allá, siendo mi representante legal el que me hace llegar todo lo que necesite; también he empezado a vender algunas propiedades y quiero invertir ese capital aquí, pero no me es lo suficiente para lo que necesito.**

– **Entiendo**… – y curioso, se preguntó… **– ¿Es usted español?**

– **Así es**… – y debido a su interés, se le informó… **– Tengo cerca de 3 años viviendo en América**… – a lo que Albert quiso saber…

– **¿Piensa radicar definitivamente o…?**

– **Un tiempo, sí**... – le respondieron rápidamente, y creyendo haber objeción, se observó… **– Espero que no tenga algún inconveniente con eso.**

– **No, no, en lo absoluto**. – Más de nuevo el rubio cuestionó… **– ¿Tiene algo en mente en lo que desea invertir?**

– **Petróleo.**.. – Cisco únicamente pronunció y fue lo suficiente para que Albert hiciera un gesto interesado dando con ello pauta a proseguir… **– de hecho la propiedad está en Texas, otra herencia**… – el moreno sonrió levemente… **– sólo necesito quién me respalde. Aquí**… – se los mostró… **– traigo documentos que le confirman sobre mi capital y las escrituras del terreno para que las revise y vea que todo está en orden, y si a usted le interesa….**

– **¡Por supuesto!**. – No se hesitó la oferta y solamente se pidió… **– ¿Me permite un momento?**... – para volver a agarrar el teléfono y llamar esta vez a George… **– ¿Y qué parte de España es usted?**... – se interrogó después de haber localizado al secretario.

– **Madrid.**

– **Madrid**… – repitió Albert quedándose muy pensativo y afirmándose para sí… **– no, no he estado en Madrid.**

– **¿Perdón?**... – Cisco apenas le había escuchado.

– **Ah, no**… – sonrió un confundido rubio que le aclaró… **– un pensamiento en voz alta, aunque…** – se rascó la frente… **– no sé por qué pero siento que su rostro lo he visto en alguna parte sólo que**… – la redondeó en su cara… **– sin barba… figuraciones mías, no me preste atención.**

En eso George hizo su aparición junto con el servicio de té y Albert lo presentó para que el secretario de confianza se encargara de informar a Cisco sobre los beneficios y tasas de interés con que sus bancos trabajaban. Así que después de media hora de plática…

– **Bien, creo que ya está decidido. Entonces, George**… – a éste se le miró… **– ordena la documentación necesaria y se la entregas al Sr. Ximénez**. – Los tres hombres abandonaron sus asientos, pero cuando el asistente estuvo fuera, Albert ofreció amablemente… **– ¿Le gustaría tomar un trago conmigo para celebrar nuestro contrato?.**.. – el moreno asintió y a la par caminaron hacia el bar. Empero en lo que Albert servía las copas, Cisco no despegaba su vista de aquel hombre al que le dijo…

– **Ha sido un milagro que Terry apareciera ¿no lo cree?**

– **Sí…** – se contestó con confianza pero Albert reaccionó, frunció el ceño, le miró y preguntó… **– ¿Cómo dijo?**

– **Terry… Terry Grandchester**… – astutamente Cisco le acercó el periódico que estaba sobre la barra.

– **¡Oh sí!**… – el rubio se relajó y comentó… **– por un momento pensé que le conocía, porque mi amigo es tan especial que**… – se callaron para entregar la copa, sonreír los dos al recibirla y chocarlas al momento de brindar; más cuando estaban a punto de beber…

– **Pues digamos que sí le conozco**… – y solamente Cisco ingirió su licor ante un extrañado Albert que serio cuestionaría…

– **¡¿Usted conoce a Terry?!**... – y nuevamente frunció el ceño al ver una sonrisa altanera en el rostro del español que le afirmó...

– **Así es**. – Pero el patriarca Andrew se confundió más ante una mirada y palabras retadoras… **– Aunque quisiera preguntarle… ¿es usted verdaderamente amigo de Terry Grandchester?**

– **¡Por supuesto que lo soy!**... – sin vacilación se había respondido de inmediato, y con indignación… **– ¡¿Por qué la pregunta?!.** – De ninguna manera le ocultaron la respuesta…

– **Porque unos meses atrás en una visita a Chicago presencié la patética pelea entre dos "amigos" en un bar**…. – le miró… **– y cuando iba de regreso a casa me topé con otra escena de lo más desagradable; aunque ésta vez sólo se trataba de un castaño, el mismo de la cantina, y que estaba a punto de ser ANIQUILADO por otros dos, bueno tres, que recibieron la orden de un tal… Albert**… – el rubio se quedó estático, palideció de pronto, se alcanzó a apoyar con sus manos en la barra y agachó la cabeza para seguir escuchando… **– lo llevé conmigo para atenderle de: un fuerte golpe en la cabeza; costillas quebradas y dos heridas de bala, una de ellas, se le incrustó en el riñón; afortunadamente pudimos sacarla pero casi se nos va por la pérdida de sangre y por días estuvo delirando a causa de las fuertes fiebres**. – Cisco terminó en breve su relato, y después de minutos de silencio, Albert se aclaró la garganta y preguntó…

– **Y usted piensa que yo lo hice ¿no es verdad?**... – el moreno no negó.

– **Usted fue la última persona que él vio. Además yo los vi salir juntos**… – pero ignorando la acusación, se re-cuestionó con cierta intranquilidad…

– **¿Terry duda de mí?**

– **Al principio no.**

– **¡Demonios!**... – se espetó al mismo tiempo de golpear la barra, luego se talló la cara y se meció su bien cuidada cabellera rubia. Más con firmeza dijo… **– Sr. Ximénez, no sé si me crea, pero yo soy incapaz de dar semejante orden y mucho menos para atentar contra la vida de mi mejor amigo. Yo conocí a Terry, casi en la misma situación…**

– **¡No en la misma situación!**… – le hubo interrumpido empleando detonante autoridad… **– ¡Aquí hay alguien que, usando su nombre**… – le apuntó… **– pagó para matarlo! ¡No fue una simple pelea callejera!**

– **Y ¿qué piensa hacer al respecto?**... – Albert quiso saber no dejándose amedrentar y mirándole también retador.

– **Seguiré buscando por mi cuenta y le aseguro, amigo, que él que hizo esto… ¡la pagará caro!**. – Andrew se quedó callado por un momento analizando el rostro endurecido de aquel hombre, más no respondió ante la amenaza; al contrario estuvo de acuerdo con él al asentir con la cabeza. **– Bueno, Sr. Andrew, será mejor que me retire.**.. – el moreno que había estado sentado, se levantó y se abrochó su saco… **– y aunque lo dude, fue un placer haberle conocido y lamento mucho el mal rato que le hice pasar.**

– **No pierda cuidado, al contrario, le agradezco por la información, por lo menos ahora estoy prevenido, porque conociendo a Terry…**

– **Él no hará nada porque está confundido**… – y lo tranquilizó… **– yo me encargaré de explicarle; sólo sí le pido su completa discreción en esto ¿de acuerdo?**

– **Por supuesto.**

En eso y de nuevo George apareció en la puerta con los documentos y los entregó al moreno que después de un fuerte apretón de manos, abandonó la oficina. Y en lo que arriba, Albert se quedaba en total desconcierto, abajo, al intentar cruzar la puerta del edificio, un pequeño cuerpo se estrelló contra el español, cayendo alguien aparatosamente al piso y lanzando un grito de dolor; sin embargo…

– **¡¿Qué le pasa, Señorita?! ¡¿Acaso no ve por dónde camina?!**... – el moreno había dicho con prepotencia pero al mismo tiempo, con gentileza, extendía su mano para ayudar a la joven rubia que yacía en el suelo y que sorprendida exclamaba…

– **¡¿Usted?!.**.. – al recordar los bellos ojos del hombre aquel que burlón la arremedaba…

– **¡¿Usted?!**... – al reconocer a la rubia pecosa de la clínica.

Continuará


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado los días **19 de Junio de 2010 **y** 2 de Noviembre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 116-4**

**. . .**

El día había terminado, la noche reinaba los cielos y las miles de luces de neón en las calles de Nueva York, le daban su toque característico siendo debidamente llamada "la ciudad que nunca duerme"; pero algunos humanos sí lo hacían y entre ellos estaba Terry que debido al cansancio dormía plácidamente.

Más de repente, muy cerca a las dos de la mañana, unos leves pero insistentes golpecitos se le dieron a la puerta del departamento del actor, que al escuchar el llamado, se sobresaltó enderezándose de sopetón para quedar sentado sobre la cama. Y desde ahí comenzó a recorrer el lugar, relajándose un poco al reconocerlo como suyo.

Bostezando, buscó a tientas la lámpara para alumbrar la recámara haciendo que el reflejo le molestara y con dificultad enfocara el reloj despertador; pero cuando verificó la hora… – **¡Rayos! ¿quién demonios será?... Pero lo peor… ¡a las dos de la mañana! **

Molesto, Terry dejó caer su cuerpo semi desnudo a la cama, pero en sí lo hizo porque estaba realmente agotado ya que el viaje en tren lo había fatigado, comenzándole a pedir cuentas su organismo que no le hacía olvidar también su incapacidad; además había salido con Juan a recorrer la ciudad, y no sólo eso, la situación por la que había pasado en el día, lo había estresado aún más y es que…

**Flash Back**

… Esa mañana había decidido salir para mostrarle a su acompañante los lugares que normalmente frecuentaba; llevándolo primeramente a la casa de su madre y después a la de Susana. Luego recorrieron el Parque Central y allá le indicó a Juan otro modo de llegar al teatro, partiendo de ahí para dirigirse al puerto y saludar a un marinero del que Terry se había hecho amigo abriéndoles la larga caminata: el apetito, así que ingresaron a la cafetería más cercana; pero cuando se marchaban, un hábil reportero había interceptado al actor atacándolo con una sarta de preguntas. Sin embargo Terry que ya sabía que eso pasaría, trató de ignorarlo por completo, más la astucia y perseverancia del periodista no le dejó a éste último darse por vencido y comenzó a hostigarlo obligándole a que por lo menos le contestara unas breves, estando principalmente interesado en saber de: su desaparición, su compromiso con Susana, sobre cierto compromiso anterior, de sus padres, el por qué su madre nunca antes quiso decir que tenía un hijo, por qué él, Terry Grandchester, nunca informó quién era en verdad su padre, qué si volvería al teatro, en fin, consiguiendo que en cada una de las preguntas realizadas, el castaño se enfureciera más; pero dominando su temperamento, lo único que Terry pudo contestarle al hombre aquel fue que… "estaba bien, que había vuelto a Nueva York y que muy pronto lo verían en el teatro".

No obstante, porque el guapo actor había emprendido sus pasos y el reportero para nada se le despegaba, Juan, su acompañante, tuvo que interceder por su joven patrón y amablemente ahuyentó al tipo aquel logrando así proseguir con su camino hacia el departamento, donde un par de cuadras antes de llegar, pasaron a una tienda de abarrotes e hicieron algunas compras.

. . .

Al finalizar de recordar lo realizando durante el día, Terry ya se cubría los oídos con su almohada, pero al darse cuenta que no tenía otra opción más que atender al insistente llamado, malhumorado, de nuevo se sentó, buscó sus pantuflas, las calzó, se paró, tomó la bata que reposaba sobre la cama, la usó y mientras ataba las jaretas, ya salía de su recámara. Pero ya estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando los golpes cesaron; así que esperó un momento antes de abrir, más al siguiente segundo, los toques volvieron. Entonces se acercó a la mirilla y al distinguir de quien se trataba, lanzó un… – **¡Maldición!**... – y por lo mismo no acató el llamado inmediatamente porque recargó su frente sobre la puerta y se quedó así por un momento para tomar aire. Minutos pasados, se animó a recorrer el pasador para dar el acceso a los madrugadores visitantes sintiendo rápidamente los brazos de su madre Eleanor que se le echó encima para llenarlo de besos, abrazos y palpándole el cuerpo mientras le decía casi al borde del llanto…

– **¡Hijo de mi vida! ¡Gracias al cielo que estás bien!**. – Sin embargo, Terry no reaccionaba a esas muestras de afecto porque no apartaba su mirada del hombre que tenía enfrente y sólo contestó secamente…

– **Hola, madre**. – Más ésta, al estarle acariciando el rostro y mirarle con ternura, le dijo…

– **¡No sabes la angustia que nos has hecho pasar!**. – Empero el rebelde le respondió irónico…

– **¡¿De verdad?!**

– **Sí, Terrence, aunque lo dudes**… – habló el Duque desde el umbral y sintiendo alivio también por verle. Luego el joven se separó de su madre y no queriendo, les dio el paso. Pero mientras Terry cerraba la puerta, su madre actriz comenzó a cuestionarlo…

– **Hijo ¿dónde te habías metido? Estuvimos buscándote por todos lados. Hasta fuimos a**… – el hijo interrumpió sus palabras…

– **Sí, ya supe**… – y molesto, arremetió contra ellos... **– ¡¿Qué de… qué fueron a buscar a Chicago?!**

– **¡Qué pregunta, Terrence, por supuesto que a ti!**... – le contestó su padre alzando un poco la voz.

– **Momento, momento**… – el visitado hizo alto con su mano. **– ¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos**… – los señaló… **– se preocupan por mí? Porque si mal no recuerdo, a ninguno le importé**… – les había mirado con reproche pero más a su padre cuando le observó… **– Además, Duque ¿acaso no sabes las horas qué son?**. – Empero Eleanor que ya había tomado asiento sobre el sofá de la sala, tomó la palabra…

– **Hijo, yo le pedí a tu padre que me trajera desde el momento que dejamos la estación, y también me advirtió de tu recibimiento…** – y la dama quiso ser graciosa al decir… **– aunque sólo faltó "el darnos con la puerta en la cara" como él lo supuso**. – Y como reacción al chiste, se oyó un chasquido de dedos y vileza irónica en una voz cuando pronunció…

– **¡Cómo no lo pensé antes!**... – no obstante su padre, que se fue a parar a un lado de Eleonor, le exigió…

– **¡Déjate de sarcasmos, Terrence! y dinos de una buena vez ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?**

– **No, no**… – le contestaron al hombre y también negación le indicaron con el dedo índice. **– Yo quiero saber… ¡¿qué hacían ustedes en Chicago?!**

– **Bueno, estábamos tan preocupados por ti que pensamos que, tal vez… habías ido para allá**… – había explicado con obvios titubeos la madre ante la mirada fija y fría de su hijo, a lo que el padre confirmó…

– **Y no nos equivocamos.**

– **Sí, es verdad. ¡¿Pero por qué ir a molestar a Candy?! Es más… ¡¿qué carajos hacía Susana con ustedes?!.**.. – furioso había arremetido contra ellos ganándose el regaño del duque que alzó más la voz al decir…

– **¡Modera tu voz y lenguaje, jovencito!**... – y le recordó… **– Es tu prometida, Terrence. Era lógico que también ella estuviera preocupada por ti. Le prometiste matrimonio y debes cumplirle, eres un Grandchester y nosotros tenemos palabra.**

No obstante Terry al escuchar las determinantes palabras de su padre: se irguió altanero, frunció severamente el ceño, apretó los puños con fuerza y furioso espetó… – **¡PUES NO, SEÑOR! ¡NO ME CASARÉ CON SUSANA POR LA SIMPLE Y SENCILLA RAZÓN DE QUE NO LA AMO Y NO LO HARÉ NUNCA!... ¡ADEMÁS, TÚ, NO PUEDES VENIR A EXIGIR Y A OBLIGARME A HACER ALGO EN CONTRA DE MI VOLUNTAD PORQUE PRONTO SERÉ MAYOR DE EDAD; ENTONCES LES PIDO, "PADRES", QUE DEJEN DE METERSE EN MIS ASUNTOS!... ¡PORQUE SI DEJÉ LONDRES, FUE PARA HACERME FUTURO YO SOLO Y TAMPOCO VINE A AMÉRICA PARA PEDIR SU AYUDA!**… – miró a su madre. **– ¡ASÍ QUE NO NECESITO NI DE SU NOMBRE NI DE SU FAMA PARA ALCANZAR MIS METAS!**

– **¡Terry, qué cruel eres!**… – sollozó Eleanor llevándose las manos al rostro; pero Terry volvió a atacar…

– **¡Pero no tanto como lo fueron ustedes conmigo, dándome una vida llena de miserias y malos tratos!... ¡Negándome ser quien soy!... ¡No, Madre, no hables de crueldad porque ambos salen perdiendo! ¡Ahora que si lo que les molesta es mi dureza, no sé por qué, cuando es gracias a ustedes que soy lo que soy por su desamor y falta de atención!... o díganme… ¡¿dónde estuvo mi Madre cuando vine a buscarla?! Me devolvió a los brazos fríos de un hombre que no sabemos si en su vida ha amado a alguien. ¡¿Y qué hizo mi Padre cuando por única vez necesité de su ayuda?! ¡Me la negó!... y ahora gritan a los cuatro vientos quien soy y dicen estar preocupados por mí… ¡por favor!.**.. – había finalizado sarcástico; pero al observar a Eleanor y su manera tan angustiosa de retorcer el pañuelo, el joven comprendió que se había excedido; entonces se le acercó y sentándose a su lado extendió… **– Lo siento, Madre.**

– **No, hijo. No tienes por qué disculparte cuando has hablado más que con la verdad**… – e increíblemente Terry la abrazó.

Mientras tanto, el Duque, que seguía de pie, estaba muy pensativo; y es que la frialdad de su hijo le hirió profundamente porque cada palabra dicha, encerraban la gran verdad. Pero el hombre mayor también había aprovechado para observarle detenidamente: su complexión alta, lo buen mozo y el gran parecido con su madre; haciéndole recordar lo antes dicho, que "él nunca había amado". **– ¿Qué tanto comprendía su hijo de amar profundamente?**... – se preguntó para sí mismo perdiendo su mirada en la figura hermosa de Eleanor. Más minuto seguido, se aclaró la garganta para decir… – **Eleanor, será mejor que nos marchemos. Estarás agotada por el viaje y ya más tarde hablaremos con Terrence que esté más relajado**. – El mencionado se separó de su madre y se dirigió a su padre, al que se le veía un raro semblante que nunca antes le había visto y por consiguiente titubeó…

– **Duque, yo**… – El alto noble inglés le ayudó al contestarle…

– **No, Terrence, tienes mucha razón. Creo que nos excedimos en tu búsqueda y**… – no quiso dar explicaciones, más sí direcciones porque dijo… **– Me hospedo en el Waldorf Astoria. Ven a verme cuando tengas tiempo, porque aunque no lo quieras, tenemos muchas cosas qué aclarar y el más importante… es el de esa Señorita**. – Después de exhalar aire, con resignación el joven Grandchester respondió…

– **Está bien, Señor**… – y el padre se despidió…

– **Buenas noches**… – ofreciendo su mano a Eleanor para ayudarle a levantarse.

Luego Terry los acompañó hasta la puerta y allá, su madre le dio otro abrazo y de paso, le besó la mejilla pidiéndole encarecidamente ir a cenar a casa, ese mismo día.

. . .

Horas más tarde, el sol brillaba en Chicago y Candy que había ido a la Clínica Feliz para visitar al Dr. Martí, estaba apoyada sobre el marco de una ventana y miraba el cielo que la tenía hipnotizada y de vez en cuando, dejaba escapar un suspiro y en cada uno, cerraba los ojos y recordaba a otros; consiguiendo con su cavilación que el simpático hombre se le acercara, y para sacarla de su trance le tocó suavemente el hombro además de nombrarla… – **¿Candy?**... – recibiendo como contestación un…

– **¿Si?.** – Y debido a la atención prestada, se animaron a preguntarle…

– **¿Qué haces, muchacha? Tengo rato llamándote y no me contestas. En quién piensas, ¿eh?.**.. – pícaro el hombre no pudo haber sonado, logrando con ello que la rubia sonriera soñadora y se exclamara…. **– ¡Muy interesante!.**.. – y se sacara conclusión… **– ¿Es en ese joven actor que me contaste?**. – pero la chica suspiró nuevamente y fue honesta en su respuesta…

– **No. En él no, si no… en alguien más**. – Al darse cuenta de su franqueza, apenada, agachó la cabeza y más cuando…

– **¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Otra persona?!**... – no habían disimulado sorpresa… **– ¡Caramba, Candy! Déjame ver si lo recuerdo bien**… – el doctor fingió hacer memoria y se rascó la cabeza cómicamente… **– porque si no es del que decías estar perdidamente enamorada; no creo que estés hablando del joven Legan ¿verdad?.** – Y con su broma la sacó de su ensoñación y la joven le retó…

– **¡Doctor, ¿cómo puede pensar eso?!**... – sin embargo su rostro se cubrió de un suave rubor, y aún así se animó a cuestionar al simpático ser… **– ¿Se acuerda de aquel hombre que le trajo los medicamentos?**

– **¡Vaya! ¿con qué de él se trata? Pues claro que le recuerdo. ¿Por qué la pregunta?.** – La rubia después de suspirar, contestó…

– **Por simple curiosidad**. – Y por la manera tan nerviosa de morderse la uña de un dedo, el galeno…

– **No creo que sea "simple curiosidad". Anda, vamos, pregúntame**… – le incitó… **– ¿Qué, acaso te gustó?**

– **¡¿Cómo se le ocurre?!.**. – había dicho con indignación mientras abandonaba la ventana para irse a sentar junto al regordete hombre, que ya estaba en el pequeño comedor.

– **¿Por qué, Candy? Yo no le veo nada de raro. Es un hombre joven, muy bien parecido, trabajador y excelente persona. No le veo ningún defecto.**

– **Puede ser que no, pero… tiene un carácter muy feo**… – la rubia se quejó colocando un codo sobre la mesa y apoyando la barbilla en su mano mientras fruncía la nariz.

– **Bueno, eso es lo de menos. A los hombres nos cambia el carácter cuando encontramos a una mujer bonita**… – le respondieron sonriendo de las reacciones de la pecosa que…

– **¿Sabe, Dr. Martí?**. – Éste hizo un "no" con la cabeza. **– Ayer me topé con él. Iba saliendo del consorcio Andrew. ¡Muy bien vestido, por cierto!**

– **¿Si?**

– **Sí, me estrellé contra él y me arrojó al suelo**… – se había dicho poniendo un mohín divertido que causó las risas del hombre que dejó su mofa al ver de pronto la seriedad en el rostro de la rubia.

– **¿Qué pasa, Candy?**

– **No sé**… – de nuevo suspiró… **– no niego que es muy atractivo. Pero**… – se quedó callada.

– **¿Pero qué? ¿No te gustaría enamorarte otra vez?.**

La chica no respondió y prefirió seguir con su cuestionamiento… – **¿De dónde es y cómo le conoció? **

– **Bueno, yo le conocí hace como dos años en una situación muy lamentable. Vivía en Michigan junto con sus padres: originarios de México; y trabajaban en el puerto de Benton. Un día estuve de visita allá y fue ese mismo día, donde conocí a Cisco.**

– **¿Por qué le dice Cisco?**... – le interrumpió interesada.

– **Es su diminutivo de Francisco. Su mamá era ya una señora mayor y estaba muy enferma. Cuando me topé con él, él había salido en busca del doctor del pueblo, pero éste había salido a atender otra emergencia. Yo, al verlo tan angustiado, me ofrecí a ayudarle pero lamentablemente ya no se pudo hacer mucho por la señora y murió de neumonía.**

– **¡Qué pena!**... – dijo conmovida.

– **Sí, sufrió mucho con su pérdida; adoraba a su madre, y ahora sólo le vive su padre. Luego regresé a Chicago pero antes de, me dijo que me visitaría y desde entonces no ha dejado de hacerlo. Alrededor de un año me confirmó que se mudarían a Indiana, y desde entonces nos apoya con algunos medicamentos. Es un joven con muchas cualidades y de muy buenos sentimientos… ¡Un buen conocedor!**

La rubia se quedó más pensativa al conocer un poco del extraño personaje y haciéndole crecer la curiosidad de saber más, pero sería en otro momento, porque precisamente en ese instante, Albert pasó por ella.

. . .

Terry durmió hasta pasado el mediodía. Con calma había aseado su persona y luego salió de su recámara cómodamente vestido para encontrarse con Juan que ya le esperaba con los alimentos sobre la mesa.

– **¿Cómo dormiste?**... – le preguntó palmeándole la espalda.

– **Bien, Joven. El cuarto que la señora Smith me consiguió es pequeño pero muy cómodo. Aunque ya me estaba preocupando por usted… ¿se siente mal?**

– **No, sólo que… en la madrugada tuve visitas inesperadas y ya no pude conciliar el sueño hasta muy tarde. Por cierto, me quedaré en casa leyendo un poco y por la tarde saldré a donde mi madre. Así que si gustas ir a algún lado…**

– **No, patrón. Me quedaré aquí, al pendiente de usted.**

– **Como gustes**… – dijo el joven sentándose y aceptando el almuerzo, bueno, casi comida.

. . .

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde, el ama de llaves atendía amablemente la puerta… – **Señorito Terry, pase, por favor, la señora le espera**. – Pero a la empleada, en lo que ingresaban, le obsequiaron un seco…

– **Gracias**… – y Juan, al saber su lugar, siguió a la doméstica mientras que el joven con su clásico porte y vistiendo impecablemente, se dirigió a la sala observando cuando su hermosa madre salía por la puerta del comedor y que con los brazos extendidos Eleanor le recibió.

– **¡Terry, hijo! ¡Qué bueno que ya estás aquí!**

– **Hola, Madre**… – y le depositó un beso en la frente, lo que aprovecharon el buen rato de humor para…

– **¿Cómo estás? Aunque yo te noto más delgado ¿Te has alimentado bien?**

– **Estoy bien, Eleanor…** – le respondió un poco irritado conforme la acompañaba al sofá. Y en lo que la dama ocupaba un lugar, Terry caminó hacia el ventanal y se quedó observando el atardecer por unos momentos. Después la cuestionó… **– Madre ¿por qué llamaste al Duque?**... – aquella titubeó.

– **Bueno**… – arrojó un suspiro antes de proseguir… **– cuando te fuiste del teatro y nadie, allá, me supo dar razón de ti, busqué erróneamente a Susana que me contó de tu breve encuentro con esta chica, Candy, y luego lo de tu… adicción. Pero supuse que habías ido en su búsqueda y que volverías pronto, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, Susana comenzó a intrigar sobre ustedes pero mi intuición de madre me decía todo lo contrario. Fue por eso que, después de buscarte por mi lado y no encontrarte, me atreví a telegrafiar a tu padre y pedir su ayuda. Lo malo fue que, al enterarse de la situación de Susana y ésta, al ver que tenía su apoyo, le insinuó de tu "posible" paradero y fue por eso que… marchamos a Chicago. Te aseguro, hijo, que yo no quería que nos acompañase pero**… – ya no terminó de decirle porque el timbre de la puerta sonó nuevamente. Y mientras la dama se paraba para ir a donde su hijo, se les anunciaba que el Duque había llegado yendo Eleanor para atenderlo en lo que Terry caminaba para ir a sentarse en el sillón que minutos antes su madre ocupara, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando a sus espaldas escuchó esa inconfundible voz al gritarle…

– **¡Terry!**

El actor se levantó rápidamente y se giró para encontrarse con las personas no gratas de Susana, la madre de ésta y por supuesto, su padre; pero su madre, que ya venía a su encuentro, le dijo en voz baja… – **Terry, lo siento, hijo, pero tómalo con calma. Tu padre me pidió citarla y tal vez sea buena ocasión para que acabes con esta absurda situación. A mí tampoco me parece que quieran obligarte con el matrimonio.**.. – empero el joven actor no le respondió porque estaba trabado del coraje y la vena en su mandíbula no pudo alterarse más; así que no le quedó más opción que tragarse su orgullo y saludar a los recién llegados…

– **Buenas noches, Duque, Susana, Señora Marlowe**… – claro que del grupo este, la única que estaba feliz era la joven rubia y era tanta su emoción de verlo y más guapo que nunca que las lágrimas le comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas y mientras unía las palmas de sus manos, exclamaba…

– **¡Oh, Terry! ¡No sabes cuánto he pedido para que regresaras! ¡Estuve tan angustiada con tu desaparición que por momentos pensé que… ya no te vería más!.**.. – no obstante el joven ni se inmutó ante la "aflicción" de la ex actriz; y levantando una ceja, apartó sus ojos de ella para irse a topar con la mirada altiva y triunfadora del padre; y con ello comprendió que sería una noche llena de problemas, pero estaba dispuesto a luchar por su libertad, costare lo que costare. Sin embargo, Eleanor, al ver la tensión en las miradas desafiantes entre padre e hijo, se apresuró a invitarles a pasar al comedor, suavizando sólo un poco el ambiente al decir animosa…

– **Vamos, Terry, mira que te he preparado una sorpresa**…. – y aquel aceptó la invitación y atención de su madre con una simple inclinación de cabeza; pero su padre, le daba otra mirada indicándole su atención para con Susana; así que malhumorado Terry se acercó hasta la silla de ruedas y la empujó delicadamente conduciéndole hasta el área indicada yendo Susana cuan más… radiante de felicidad.

Al llegar al área indicada, la anfitriona indicó sus respectivos lugares y la chica estuvo a punto de protestar al ver que quedaba muy lejos de su "prometido", pero la astucia de la Señora Marlowe lo agradeció infinitamente al quedar muy cerca del Duque, y le pidió a su hija con discreción, mostrarse dócil para reafirmar el apoyo de aquél y asegurar el compromiso con el actor.

Ya debidamente instalados, los empleados comenzaron con el desfile de platillos quedando a la vista lo mucho que la señora Baker se había esmerado para agradar a sus invitados; y que para celebrar que su hijo estaba de vuelta, sano y salvo, le preparó ella misma, el postre que era de sus favoritos cuando niño. Transcurriendo así tranquilamente la cena hasta que la insípida de Susana hizo un comentario que no agradó para nada al guapo rebelde. – **Señora Eleanor, me gustaría pedirle la receta de su postre, pues si es el favorito de Terry, lo prepararé con regularidad ahora que estemos casados**. – Así que éste, al escuchar tal cosa, frunció el ceño y le dedicó una mirada fría; y tratando de aparentar una calma que no sentía, habló lo más sereno posible…

– **Me parece que no es el momento de hablar de eso, Susana**.

No obstante, el Duque y las Marlowe tenían un plan y había llegado la hora de llevarlo a cabo; entonces el padre le provocó… – **¿Y por qué no, Terrence?**. – El joven se recargó sobre el respaldo de la silla y cruzándose de brazos le respondió sutilmente…

– **Porque ya te di mis motivos. No querrás que te los repita ¿verdad?**. – Pero, la señora Marlowe, no estaba dispuesta dejar ir a tan buen partido, así que, también aportó su granito de arena…

– **Y ¿cuáles son esos motivos, Terrence? A nosotras nos encantaría conocerlos**… – y miró inquisidoramente al joven; sin embargo éste resopló y negando con la cabeza, dijo prudentemente, colocando sus brazos sobre la mesa…

– **También acabo de decir que no es el momento.**

Entonces Eleanor que sacudía la cabeza presintiendo que tanto el Duque como las Marlowe no dejarían en paz a su hijo con el asunto, para hacerle llegar su apoyo, le tomó la mano más cercana, y le dio un suave apretón comprendiendo interiormente Susana que la situación no sería nada favorable para ella, así que, usó la táctica que nunca le falló: el chantaje. Y haciendo gala de sus dotes de actriz frustrada comenzó a llorar… – **Me imagino que en todo este tiempo, Candice y tú ya hicieron sus planes haciéndome a mí a un lado y olvidándose de que yo te salvé la vida y que ya habías elegido quedarte conmigo.**

Terry, tan sólo de verlos, se había alterado y de mil modos estaba evitando una confrontación, pero cuando la ex actriz mencionó a la pecosa y su "brillante conclusión", no pudo más y le contestó agresivamente… – **¡¿De dónde diablos sacaste esa absurda idea, Susana?! En todo esto, ¡Candice nada tiene que ver!**… – golpeó la mesa con su puño. **– ¡Soy yo! ¡Esto es cuestión mía! ¡Además… sé muy bien lo que te dije y haré todo lo posible por apoyarte, pero en este momento no tengo los medios para hacerlo, necesito volver al teatro, reafirmar mi carrera y hasta que tenga algo seguro, es cuando podremos hablar… antes ¡NO!**... – le había gritado fuertemente.

– **Pero Terry, tú…**

– **¡Susana!**... – le detuvo e intentó moderar su hablar… **– A mí me hubiese gustado que esto lo arregláramos en privado, pero al parecer tanto tú como el resto… lo han querido así. Pues bien**… – fue tajante… **– lo siento mucho, pero no puedo cumplirte del modo que deseas.**

– **¡Por Candy ¿verdad? otra vez ella que se interpone entre nosotros!**… – le lloriqueó amargamente.

– **¡Con un demonio deja de mencionarla!**... – dijo enfurecido… **– ¡porque sabes que no fue así!… ¡TÚ lo hiciste!**. – Pero la señora Marlowe defendería a su hija con todo y levantándose desde su lugar, le espetó…

– **¡PERO "ESA" NO HIZO LO QUE MI HIJA!... ¡ARRIESGAR DESDE SU VIDA, SU CARRERA Y TODO POR SALVARLE A USTED!... ¡ES POR SU CULPA QUE HA QUEDADO LISIADA!... ¡Y POR ESA SIMPLE RAZÓN, LE PIDO, NO, LE EXIJO QUE CUMPLA CON ELLA!**

– **¡Y lo haré, Señora Marlowe! ¡Sólo estoy pidiendo tiempo para compensar profundamente lo que su hija arriesgó por mí! Atención médica y manutención económica de por vida no le faltará siendo eso el único modo con el que yo puedo responderle.**

Más la rubia reaccionaría… – **¡NO, TERRY! ¡YO TE QUIERO A TI, JUNTO A MÍ! ¿POR QUÉ NO ENTIENDES QUE TE AMO Y QUIERO QUE TE CASES CONMIGO? ¡ADEMÁS, ME LO DEBES! ¡ME LO PROMETISTE!... PERO SI NO ES ASÍ ¡PREFIERO MORIR!…** – y se abrazó a su madre que se le acercó.

Por su parte, el actor hizo su cabeza de lado y cerró los ojos ante la insistente necedad de aquella pero ya sus pies bailoteaban nerviosos y tratando de controlarse un poco, la miró y le dijo… – **Basta, Susana, que entre tus chantajes y los de tu madre, me están haciendo exasperar**… – y quiso hacerla entrar en razón… **– ¿Por qué no lo entiendes TÚ de una buena vez?... ¡No me hagas decir cosas que no quiero!**

– **¿Cómo cuáles, Terrence?... ¿El decirme qué no me amas, qué no estás enamorado de mí? Pues no necesitas hacerlo porque lo sé, pero te aseguro que con mi amor basta y sobra para…**

– **¡No sabes ni lo que dices, Susana! ¡Sólo escúchate y eso no es bueno para tu salud mental!**. – Terry se golpeó la sien con un dedo, pero la Marlowe Mayor sacó la uña…

– **Pues eso es muy sencillo de resolver… ya que siendo usted el único responsable de la situación física y emocional de mi hija, debe pagarlo… Además, no necesita tiempo para nada porque bien sabemos que su padre, aquí presente, es un hombre honorable y puede cubrir todos esos gastos… ¡Yo lo que exijo es que usted se CASE con ella, porque en esa condición, nadie más querrá hacerlo!**... – había dicho la muy cínica haciendo menos a su hija, pero ¿acaso nadie la escuchó? Porque Terry sí prestó mucha atención a sus palabras; y respirando hondamente le contestó…

– **No puedo creer lo que ha dicho, Señora, pero ahora escúcheme lo que voy a decirle porque no se lo repetiré dos veces… ¡Yo**… – se apuntó… **– no necesito de mi padre para cumplir con mis obligaciones y no necesito de su renombre para hacerme a mí mismo; si por mi fuera, renunciaba en este instante a su "tan" reconocido apellido y si fuera posible hasta de su sangre para no tener nada de él!**… – y se giró para confrontar a su padre con altivez; pero el duque tampoco se dejó amedrentar y le contestó con aseveración…

– **Bien, muy bien, Terrence, pero creo que ya has dicho demasiado… ¿Te sientes mucho mejor ahora, hijo? Qué bueno**… – había sonado irónico… **– porque ahora el que me va a escuchar eres ¡TÚ!**… – lo apuntó… **– ¡Ante mí y ante nadie, dejaré que ninguno de mis hijos me ponga en ridículo como tú lo has hecho!… ¡Ya he tenido bastantes problemas contigo como para que siga soportando tus berrinches, groserías, despotismos y prepotencias!… Se te dará el tiempo que pides… ¿Cuánto… uno, dos meses, cuando mucho tres?... ¡Hazlo! pero cuando ese tiempo se cumpla… ¡te casarás con esta señorita!**... – le ordenó determinantemente, lo que consiguió que Terry se levantara con brusquedad de su silla y tomando su copa de vino la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared blanca que tenía enfrente estrellándose en mil pedazos el cristal, dejando a casi todos sorprendidos de tan tempestiva acción; además de que el joven bufaba hasta por los codos y enfurecido se acercó peligrosamente a su padre para…

– **¡¿Es que acaso no hablamos el mismo idioma?!... ¡¿De qué manera les haré entender de qué NO me quiero casar?! O por lo menos si no lo hago por amor. O dime, Duque, ¿acaso tienes una idea de lo qué es?... ¿Lo entiendes?**... – se golpeaba el pecho. **– ¿Lo has sentido alguna vez?**... – pujó irónico. **– No, no lo creo.**

– **¡¿Y tú que sabes, jovencito?! ¡¿Qué tanto me conoces como para que me juzgues a mí, a tu padre?!**... – espetó el mayor también levantándose de su lugar para confrontar a su hijo que le habló con rencor infinito…

– **¡Qué gran verdad has dicho, Duque! Porque es cierto, NO TE CONOZCO LO SUFICIENTE, y si me atrevo a juzgarte es porque nunca, NUNCA, Señor, me lo demostraste. Sin embargo, tus hechos te delatan y gritan que tienes la menor idea de lo que es. O confirma, ¿acaso amaste a mi madre?**... – miró instantáneamente a Eleanor que estaba cuan más aterrada. **– ¡No lo creo… al contrario creo que la odias porque me arrebataste de su lado para hacerme a mí, tu hijo, tu sangre: DESGRACIADO Y MISERABLE!... No, Duque. Más debo agradecerte que todos esos años encerrado en el colegio, al final, me ayudaron a tener otro concepto del matrimonio: uno que no se obliga más sé es de libre albedrío; y el cual se idealiza para formarla con la persona deseada, aquella que encaje contigo en todos los sentidos, aquella que te haga reír, que te haga soñar, que te acepte cual eres. Yo cometí el grave error de dejar ir a la única mujer que me hizo sentir bien hasta conmigo mismo por una obligación estúpida, por un compromiso que yo no pedí, porque yo no pedí ser salvado.**.. – miró por un momento a las Marlowe… **– Ya bastante mi vida ha sido un infierno como para querer seguir viviendo en él**. – Nuevamente se volvió al hombre mayor… **– ¡No, Padre, siempre me dije que no cometería el mismo error que tú, que por seguir protocolos absurdos dejaste a mi madre por amarrarte a otra a la cual no amas! y ¿todo para qué? ¿Por un nombre, una posición, un deber?... ¿Eso te ha hecho feliz? ¡Y no te engañes, porque por los poros te brota lo infeliz que has sido!**... – finalizó retador ante los ojos enfurecidos de su padre, pero el pobre hombre fue perdiendo fuerzas poco a poco ante la franca rudeza de su primogénito hasta que por completo su cuerpo se derrumbó cayendo pesadamente sobre su asiento.

Entonces Terry, al ver la reacción en su padre, sintió remordimiento y lástima por hablarle de ese modo, pero de alguna forma le tenía que hacer entender su decisión; así que cambió un poco su semblante y luego caminó hacia Susana y le dijo calmadamente… – **Volveré al teatro y retomaré mi carrera. Si estás de acuerdo con mis condiciones, nada te faltará. Aunque me gustaría aconsejarte que, no dejes que tu Madre te haga menos, eres una mujer bella y muy valiente, a la cual le estaré totalmente agradecido por lo que hizo por mí como otras tantas personas lo han hecho, así que si de pagar se trata, desafortunadamente no puedo cubrirte del modo en que tú exiges. Siento mucho no poder amarte como tú quieres... pero si aceptas mi amistad sincera…**

– **Yo te amo, Terry, alguna esperanza habrá para mí**… – le repitió la rubia mientras le miraba con ojos suplicantes; más Terry suspiró profundamente, se puso de cuclillas y le respondió tomándole de las manos…

– **No y no te engañes más porque eso no pasará.**

– **¿Por qué?**... – le preguntó llevándose las manos del joven a su rostro. Terry se zafó y le contestó…

– **Porque me estás pidiendo algo que ya no tengo… mi corazón**… – se tocó el pecho… **– aunque éste, hace mucho que ni a mí me pertenece. Tú lo sabías desde el principio, sabes que nunca te engañé. **

– **¿Irás a buscarla?.**.. – quiso saber la rubia pero Terry como respuesta sólo le tomó la mano y se la besó. Luego se enderezó y sin despedirse de nadie, salió de la casa de su madre sintiéndose ligero, sin esa carga que por meses le estaba acabando.

Así que Juan cuando le vio salir, le siguió y después de un tiempo, se atrevió a preguntarle… – **¿Todo bien, joven Terry?**. – Éste, se detuvo y volteó a verlo sonriéndole con melancolía…

– **Sí, Juan, todo bien**… – y de nuevo le invitó… **– Vamos a casa.**

Continuará


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado los días **26 de Junio de 2010 **y** 3 de Noviembre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 117-5**

**. . .**

El tiempo había seguido su marcha y junto con éste, las actividades de cada uno de nuestros amigos. Por ejemplo:

Albert continuaba atendiendo los asuntos del consorcio y haciendo crecer la fortuna del Clan. Su inteligencia le había llevado a hacerse de una excelente cartera de clientes; y la orientación y ayuda de George le permitía liberarse un poco de tan pesada carga que llevaba a cuestas: ser el jefe de una familia de gran renombre a pesar de su juventud.

Archie en lo que decidía qué carrera elegir, más teniendo en mente: la Universidad de Princeton, en Nueva Jersey, apoyaba en las oficinas además de mantener su relación de novio con Annie que hasta después de formarse profesionalmente, pensaba comprometerse seriamente con la chica tímida que por su parte seguía aprendiendo de su madre como ser una buena esposa.

Candy alternaba su tiempo ayudando al Dr. Martí en la clínica y a sus madres, en el Hogar de Pony. Y es que después, de que Albert ocupara su lugar en el Clan Andrew, el rubio se ofreció a conseguirle de nuevo su puesto en el Hospital, pero ella lo rechazó, además de que la Señora Elroy no la aceptaba por completo y mucho menos después de cancelado el asunto de Neil.

Así que los cuatro inseparables amigos, habían hecho de los fines de semana: sus días de reunión; encontrándose unas veces en el departamento de Candy que Albert solventaba y otras salían a alguna parte, como ese domingo, que se citaron en un pequeño restaurante y que aprovechando que el sol envidioso se dejaba mostrar después de una pesada semana de frías tormentas de lluvia anunciando la llegada temprana de un nuevo invierno. Entonces ocupando una mesa con vista hacia la avenida, estaba Archie, Annie y Candy que sonrientes aguardaban la llegada de Albert para que juntos disfrutaran de la tarde.

En eso Archie pidió un permiso y se retiró por unos momentos, los cuales la morena ojo azul aprovechó, conforme tomaba su taza de té, para cuestionarle… – **Candy, ¿te has enterado de las noticias en el periódico?**

– **No, Annie, no he tenido tiempo**… – le habían respondido con desinterés además de que la rubia había volteado para mirar hacia la calle sabiendo de antemano lo que su amiga le comentaría.

– **Hablan de Terry y su regreso al teatro, pronto estrenará la obra de Hamlet**… – le aseveró sin perder detalle de las reacciones de su amiga que contestó…

– **¿Ah, si, Annie? ¡Qué bien!.** – Y para evitar la continuación del tema, le solicitó… **– ¿Me pasas el azúcar, por favor? Mi bebida quedó muy simple**.

Y cuando la morena le pasó lo pedido, le insistió… – **¿Pero sabes qué es lo más extraño? Que no hablan de su matrimonio con Susana**. – Más la conversación no siguió ya que un guapo rubio con un nuevo corte de cabello y un traje de exquisito gusto en lana hizo acto de presencia recibiéndolo muy sonrientes las chicas que gentilmente saludaron…

– **Buen día, lindas señoritas**… – el recién llegado tomó las manos de cada una; besó primero la de Candy, luego la de Annie y en lo que las soltaba delicadamente, preguntó… **– ¿Archie no ha llegado?**... – siendo Albert inmediatamente informado del paradero; pero mientras ocupaba su lugar a un lado de la rubia, su sobrino llegó; y al detectar el rostro tenso del rubio, a éste se le cuestionó…

– **¿Pasa algo, Albert?**. – Archie se sentó a su derecha y desde ahí observó el asentimiento de su tío; siendo esta vez la rubia quien preguntara…

– **¿De qué se trata?**. – Así que, aclarándose un poco la garganta el joven magnate habló…

– **Me ha llegado una invitación que me gustaría extendérsela a ustedes**… – se detuvo un momento para ver los rostros intrigados de sus amigos… **– es de Terry**. – Albert miró a la rubia que agachó la cabeza a la sola mención de aquel… **– en su premier como Hamlet en Nueva York**… – nuevamente le tomó de la mano; más nadie respondía porque sólo se dedicaban a mirarla hasta que de nuevo Albert … **– Todos aquí sabemos lo que eso significa para ti… Y no voy a forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres**… – le había hablado comprensivamente; lo que consiguió que aquella levantara la cabeza, y por la sonrisa fingida que le dieron, se tomó ventaja para decir… **– pero creo que sería una excelente oportunidad tanto para ti como para Terry hablar nuevamente y dejar definitivamente en claro su situación**. – Empero al finalizar esto, Albert se volvió a Archie porque podía sentir la mirada molesta que éste le dedicaba y ella quiso alegar...

– **Pero yo no tengo na**… – el amigo protector le interrumpió…

– **Pequeña, te conocemos y te hemos visto "actuar"; ante todos finges felicidad que no sientes, te engañas y lo peor es que crees engañarnos a nosotros. Yo te he visto pensativa y triste; y es comprensible porque no sé es fácil olvidar un amor y más en las condiciones trágicas en las que finalizó pero… ¿qué tal si tienen otra oportunidad?**

– **Lo dices fácil; pero ¿has pensado en Susana? porque yo sí**… – Candy había sonado con reproche; lo que el guapo rubio suspiró resignado ante el pesimismo de su pupila y soltó su mano, sonriendo Archie con satisfacción que el rubio percibió, así que Albert le miró con recriminación y prosiguió diciéndole a la rubia…

– **Está bien; entonces sólo les informo que yo sí debo ir y no sólo por la presentación sino por un asunto pendiente a tratar con él y claro, demás asuntos que arreglar en la ciudad, así que por un tiempo estaré fuera; aunque yo había pensado que estando todos allá no me sentiría tan solo y ustedes respirarían otros aires, sobre todo el de los almacenes**… – miró a los novios… **– pero si no es así, con esta reunión nos despediremos.**.. – pudiendo Candy advertir el pequeño chantaje de su tutor; así que buscó unos ojos color avellana y al dueño le preguntó…

– **¿Tú irías Archie?**

– **¿A Nueva York?**... – la rubia le afirmó; el joven tomó su mano y dijo… **– Si tú decides ir, iremos todos, y esta vez, ahí estaré yo contigo para lo que necesitares; aunque pensándolo bien no me desagrada mucho la idea de ir y pasar un buen rato a costillas del aristócrata arrogante ese.**

– **Gracias**… – respondió sonriente la enfermera. Entonces Annie también le tomó la mano y con ello le reafirmó su apoyo lo que la animó a volver sus ojos hacia el rubio y responderle con seguridad… – **Sí, Albert**… – suspiró hondo. **– Iremos a Nueva York. Sólo confío en que todo salga bien**… – se había dicho para sí misma.

– **Muy bien, Candy…** – aquél no pudo sonreír triunfador… **– entonces ¿qué les parece si ordenamos?**

Y mientras los cuatro amigos disfrutaban del momento y se ponían de acuerdo organizando el viaje… en Indiana…

Llevando un sobre entre las manos, Cisco, vistiendo jeans con camisa vaquera salió de su recámara en busca de su fiel amigo; así que en lo que bajaba por las escaleras lo llamó. – **¡Luisito!… ¡Luis!.**.. – respondiéndole el hombre mayor desde la puerta de la cocina…

– **¿Qué pasa, Hijo? ¿Por qué los gritos?**... – el moreno se le acercó y le entregó el sobre.

– **Entérate**. – Luis, de la bolsa de su camisa, tomó sus lentes y se los colocó para leer…

_Mi buen amigo, Cisco._

_Las cosas en Nueva York no pueden ir mejor. Estoy preparando los últimos detalles en los ensayos, así que ya prepárate, porque el próximo fin de semana, será la premier y quiero que estés presente tal y como lo acordamos._

_Recibí tu carta donde me cuentas lo sucedido con Albert, no sabes el gran peso que me has quitado de encima, gracias nuevamente; también te informo que le he hecho llegar su invitación y espero contar con su presencia y pasar un buen momento juntos con mis dos grandes amigos._

_Por cierto, el último mes, por insistencia de mi madre, me he estado quedando con ella y Juan usa mi departamento, así que, abajo anexo la dirección de mi domicilio y espero verte pronto, le he contado a mi madre de ti y está ansiosa por conocerte._

_Saluda a Luisito de mi parte y les espero pronto…_

_Tu amigo,_

_Terry Grandchester._

El hombre mayor al terminar de leer la carta y sin apartar los ojos de ella, suspiró hondamente y repitió por debajo… **– Terry Grandchester**… – pero como el moreno había entrado a la cocina, ahora salía con una fruta en mano y se puso exactamente detrás para preguntar…

– **¿Dijiste algo?**.. – consiguiendo que Luis se sobresaltara al oírle a sus espaldas; más recuperándose el buen empleado se giró, le devolvió la carta y entre suspiros le respondió…

– **Nada, muchacho. Me da mucho gusto que el joven Terry esté mejorado y cumpliendo con sus cometidos.**

– **Sí, así parece, aunque no comentó nada ni de Susana ni de su padre, tal vez el hombre ha cambiado de opinión y lo deje en paz ahora**… – concluyó para morder su fruta.

– **Sí, yo también lo espero**… – le había respondido Luis con cierta melancolía que el moreno percibió y quiso saber…

– **¿Qué pasa?**

**- Nada, hijo. Sólo pensaba… ¿cuándo piensas partir?**... – y Luis devolvió sus pasos a la cocina…

– **¡Partiremos, Señor!**… – Cisco le aclaró mientras le seguía.

– **¡¿Cómo?!.**.. – expresó Luis sorprendido y sin volver la cara, pues estaba tomando la cafetera y dos tazas para servir; y mientras Cisco se acomodaba en la silla, le notificó...

– **Tú vendrás conmigo. ¿Acaso pensaste que te dejaría solo aquí? No ¿verdad?.**.. – pero Luis no dijo nada y su rostro se puso serio; estaba sirviendo el café y tragó saliva para decir algo pero… **– Así que, vete preparando porque nos vamos en tres días**… – Cisco sentenció por último sin mirar al hombre porque endulzaba su café.

Por su parte el corazón del hombre mayor se aceleró rápidamente; y apoyándose de la mesa, se sentó, perdiendo su mirada cansada en los movimientos de Cisco y en Cisco en sí.

De pronto, ante la mirada penetrante de aquellos cansados ojos, el moreno se volvió a ellos y se dio cuenta de la extraña actitud de Luis; así que no le gustó y se levantó rápidamente de su lugar para acercársele, tocarle el rostro y preguntar… – **¿Estás bien, Pa?**

Pero aquél al darse cuenta del desconcierto en el rostro de su "hijo", suspiró y le respondió sereno y sonriente… – **Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes, partiremos cuando tú quieras, es más, desde ahora empezaré a arreglar mis cosas. Con permiso**… – y se levantó sostenido por la mano fuerte del español que lo vio cruzar la puerta de la cocina y no le perdió de vista hasta verlo desaparecer por las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de arriba. Luego Cisco se preocupó realmente y se dijo que aprovecharía el viaje a Nueva York para llevar a Luis con un buen especialista.

. . . . .

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Terry y Eleanor tomaban sus alimentos, la bella dama cuestionó a su acompañante que ya llevaba un buen rato en silencio… – **¿Estás bien, Terry?**. – Éste, al escuchar la dulce voz de su madre, reaccionó de su ensueño y volvió sus ojos hacia ella.

– **Sí, madre, lo estoy**… – había tratado de sonar lo más convencido posible y se dispuso a beber de su jugo.

– **Me imagino que pensarás en la obra ¿no es cierto?**... – Eleanor preguntó curiosa.

– **Sí, aunque también pienso en otras cosas**…. – le respondieron haciéndole finalmente caso al plato de frutas que se tenía en frente.

– **Como con… ¿Candy?**. – Terry la miró, sacudió su cabeza, le sonrió y confesó…

– **Una entre ellas**. – Empero la dama al percibir la nostalgia con que lo dijo, preguntó consternada…

– **¿Qué puedo hacer para no verte así?**

– **No hay modo en que lo puedas hacer, Madre**. – Más de pronto el actor cambió de parecer… **– aunque pensándolo bien sí, sí puedes**… – la dama lo miró con interrogación y dispuesta a ayudar. **– Cuéntame de mi padre**. – Y por la petición, la bella mujer se contrarió…

– **¿Como qué quieres saber?**

– **No sé… dime algo interesante, por ejemplo ¿a qué edad se conocieron?.**.. – él había dicho al momento de cruzarse de brazos; luego los apoyó en el borde de la mesa para mirarla con interés cuando le comenzaron a decir…

– **Bueno, yo tenía 20 años, tu padre como 25 o 26… y lo conocí en una tarde lluviosa y galantemente me ofreció su paraguas.**

– **¿Sabes si tiene más familia… como hermanos o primos lejanos que yo no conozca?**

– **Pues**… – la diva meditó. **– ¿Acaso tú no conociste a toda la familia?**

– **Sólo conocí al abuelo en uno de los viajes a Inglaterra, pero era muy pequeño, casi no lo recuerdo.**

– **¿A qué vienen de pronto tus preguntas por saber de tu padre? Pensé que querías hablar de Candy.**

– **Por lo mismo, porque quiero saber de él... Y no, no te equivoques, yo nunca quise hablar de ella, tú lo malinterpretaste. Pero contéstame ¿cómo era? ¿qué hacía? ¿qué le gustaba?**. – La dama resopló resignada y le dio algunos detalles…

– **Era muy bien parecido… y en lo que atendía asuntos legales precisamente de tu abuelo, se interesaba en la aviación. La verdad, era muy reservado con algunas cosas, así como tú.**

– **Y me imagino conservaras fotografías de él ¿cierto? **

– **Tal vez, pero desde que nos separamos no les presté más atención, así que deben andar por ahí… botadas. Pero dime, ¿qué estás planeando? porque no le encuentro sentido a tus preguntas.**.. – desconcierto en rostro y palabras se notaron.

– **No planeo nada. Es sólo que… su presencia me ha tenido muy confundido en estos últimos meses**. – Terry se masajeó las sienes y observó… **– es un hombre sumamente extraño. Cuando está callado y pensativo puedes percibir su tristeza a kilómetros que hasta lástima te da el infeliz; pero eso sí, que no te hable porque de su boca sólo sale autoridad y a veces pienso… ¿no le estará dando dura la vejez?**... – el joven se rió de su propia graciosidad recriminándole su madre…

– **¡Terry, no seas irrespetuoso, hijo, que es tu padre de quien hablas!**. – Empero al verlo tan sonriente se le unió y luego aprovechó… **– bueno ya, mejor cuéntame ¿cómo van los ensayos?**

– **Muy bien. Robert nos augura un éxito rotundo.**

– **¿Has invitado ya a tus amigos?**

– **Sí; sólo espero que Albert pueda venir porque de Cisco estoy seguro.**

– **¡Vaya! Al fin podré conocer a tan grandes personajes: al hombre más rico de los Estados Unidos y al que le estoy infinitamente agradecida**… – le tomó la mano mirándole entristecida; y su hijo le preguntó…

– **No le has comentado nada al Duque ¿verdad?**

– **No, por supuesto**… – y Terry, a cambio por su discreción, levantó la mano de su madre y la besó.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Tres días después a muy tempranas horas de la mañana… en la estación de trenes en Chicago, se escuchaba por el altavoz el anuncio de su próxima salida con rumbo a la Ciudad de Nueva York.

Los pasajeros comenzaron a abordar y Cisco acompañado de Luis ocupaban sus respectivos lugares; más de repente el español estaba acomodando sus pertenencias en el compartimento cuando vio tras la ventanilla a Albert con compañía; y mientras los observaba, pensaba en voz alta, en un tono entre sarcástico y divertido… – **Así que también la Señorita Pecas viene a Nueva York.**

– **¿Qué dices, hijo? **

– **Ah, nada Luisito, pensaba en voz alta**. – Y en lo que Cisco se sentaba a su lado y abría el periódico, el hombre mayor volteó a verlo y a lo que lo había puesto tan sonriente.

Quince minutos más tarde, el tren partía hacia su destino.

. . . . . . . . . .

Era miércoles por la noche cuando hicieron su arribo a la gran manzana y Albert, Archie, Candy y Annie, salían por la puerta VIP mientras que Cisco y Luisito esperaban un momento en el andén.

De pronto…

– **¡Cisco, Luisito!**… – se escuchó la voz de Juan que se perdía entre la gente distinguiéndole el español e indicándole a su acompañante a donde mirar, ya que volteaba para todos lados; así que después de tomar sus pertenencias fueron hacia el empleado que saludaron y después les condujo al automóvil que amablemente la madre del actor dispusiera para llevarlos a su hotel.

Mientras tanto adentro, desde una pequeña sala de espera, y porque unos ojos color esmeralda miraban algo con insistencia, le preguntaron... – **¿Qué pasa, Candy?**

– **¡Oh, nada, Annie!**… – fue su negativa respuesta cuando la verdad era que... desde que la rubia dejara su apartamento, un temblor se había apoderado de ella cuando recordó lo que había vivido casi un año atrás en su viaje a la gran ciudad; pero cuando arribaron a la estación y vio la figura bien proporcionada y alta del español con su peculiar barba, le llamó tanto la atención que le hizo olvidar su inquietud; lamentablemente a pesar de tantas horas de viaje, nunca coincidieron y Candy se había propuesto a ubicarle en el momento que abandonaran el tren. Así que cuando le vio, no apartó su mirada de él y le siguió hasta que abordó el auto aquel.

En eso, vieron llegar a George y conforme subían el equipaje al vehículo, el asistente hablaba en privado con Albert notando otra vez Archie la perturbación y enojo del rubio; así que se le acercó para nuevamente saber… – **¿Pasa algo, Tío?**

– **Sí**… – respondió un poco molesto. **– No estaremos solos en casa. Los Legan llegaron esta mañana.**

– **¡Los Legan! Diablos ¿También vienen a la premier?**

– **Es lo más seguro**. – En eso Candy y Annie también se acercaron…

– **¿Hay algún problema?**... – y Albert les comentó los pormenores teniendo la solución…

– **No, sólo un pequeño cambio de planes, nos hospedaremos en el Plaza ¿les parece?... No quiero que por ningún motivo los Legan te digan algo, pequeña, así que, como vinimos a divertirnos, los mantendremos a distancia.**

Y así, todos partieron y llegaron a sus respectivos destinos.

. . . . .

Para el día siguiente, Terry bajaba por las escalinatas de la casa acomodándose la chaqueta y saludó. – **Buenos días, madre.**

– **Buenos días, hijo.** – Y al verlo tan guapo quisieron enterarse… **– ¿Vas a salir? ¿No desayunarás?**

– **Sí y no**… – el rebelde le depositó un beso en la frente y buscó la salida dejando a su madre que después de encogerse de hombros, se devolvió al comedor. En eso llamaron a la puerta y el mismo Terry atendió, pero al ver de quien se trataba, comenzó a reír de gusto dando la bienvenida a su visitante… **– En este preciso momento salía a buscarte. **

– **Bueno, pues ya estoy aquí. Te ahorré el viaje**. – Y en lo que se saludaban en un fuerte abrazo…

– **¡Cuánto tiempo, hombre!**

– **Sí, ¿cómo has estado?**

– **Bien, muy bien; aunque con muchas cosas que contar**… – había dicho Terry separándose lentamente.

– **Bueno, ¿entonces qué te parece un delicioso desayuno para empezar?**

– **Me parece excelente. Pero primero, ven, quiero presentarte a mi madre, ¡está ansiosa por conocerte!**

– **¿Tanta fama me has hecho ya? Si aquí la estrella eres tú.** – Ambos jóvenes se rieron y el recién llegado no presumió… **– Sólo espero no decepcionarla.**

Recibiendo una negación de cabeza por parte de Terry, éste lo condujo a la sala en lo que iba por su madre; así que el español al estar a solas revisó detenidamente el cálido hogar; luego de pasados unos instantes, oyó a sus espaldas a su amigo que le llamaba. Entonces Cisco se giró para quedar de frente a ellos y ser presentado…

– **Madre, este es mi buen amigo Cisco… Amigo, mi madre.**

– **Madame, es un verdadero placer conocerle**… – la saludó caballerosamente, pero Eleanor se paralizó exagerando la impresión recibida incomodando a Cisco por ese gesto y molestando a Terry que dijo con dura ironía…

– **¡Vaya, Cisco, de haber sabido que esto provocarías en mi madre..!**... – la tomó del brazo y la apretó con un poco de rudeza para hacerla reaccionar.

– **¡Perdón!**... – dijo ella y se llevó una mano al pecho que ya le subía y bajaba rápidamente escuchándosele apenas decir… **– El gusto es mío, caballero**. – No obstante ninguno de los hombres comprendió el porqué del escrutinio tan obvio de aquella dama para con el amigo de su hijo, respirándose por un momento un aire de nerviosismo y molestia. En eso…

– **¡Es tardísimo!**… – improvisó el actor no dejando de lado su tono irónico… **– ¿Estarás bien, Madre? porque debo irme**... – la miró levantado una ceja.

– **Sí, sí, hijo**… – se abochornó… **– discúlpenme, por favor**. – Y para remediar la penosa situación, ofreció… **– ¿les gustaría desayunar conmigo?**

– **¡No!**... – contestaron los dos amigos al mismo tiempo y sonrieron nerviosamente los tres justificándose uno…

– **No, madre, gracias. Debo ir al teatro para afinar algunos detalles además ya me he comprometido con Cisco.**

– **Entiendo, será en otra ocasión. Caballero, disculpe el mal momento, por favor**… – dijo muy apenada y el español asintió con la cabeza.

– **No pierda cuidado, madame. Ha sido un gusto, así que con su permiso, me retiro**… – le tomó la mano y se la besó; después pasó a su lado y le hizo una seña a Terry. Éste, se acercó a su madre para darle otro beso y decirle…

– **Después hablaremos tú y yo**. – Y también le amenazó con la mirada y se retiró.

Por su parte Eleanor cuando estuvo sola se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá cercano, se llevó de nueva cuenta la mano al pecho, cerró los ojos y expresó… – **¡Santísimo Cielo! ¡Si es… él!**

Mientras tanto en el interior de un auto…

– **Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, Terry**. – El castaño le miró de reojo…

– **No, no tienes por qué, al contrario, soy yo el que debería de disculparse por la actitud tan… inesperada de mi madre.**

Cisco que miraba tras la ventanilla hacia los grandes almacenes, decidió entablar conversación… – **¿Y cómo vas con el teatro?**

– **Bien, aunque debo confesarte que me siento nervioso**… – le miró unos instantes y Cisco le sonrió incrédulo de lo que oía, y Terry al ver ese gesto… **– ¡Oye, es mi reaparición en el teatro después de un año!**

– **Sólo que sea por eso.**

– **Pero en fin, ¿dónde te gustaría ir a desayunar?**

– **No lo sé, a partir de hoy, tú eres mi guía de turistas en la ciudad, pero anoche en el hotel, ordené algo de cenar y estuvo muy bueno ¿qué te parece si vamos allá?**

– **Me parece muy bien. ¿Te quedaste siempre en el Plaza?.**.. – el español asintió y el actor manejó por varios minutos y llegaron al lugar indicado estacionando el auto sobre la calle 59 muy cerca de la fuente Pulitzer que no tenía mucho que había sido colocada.

Luego caminaron hacia el interior del hotel, cruzaron el lobby y llegaron al restaurante donde el hoster les recibió y les condujo a una mesa muy apartada ya que esa había sido su petición. Después de cada uno ocupar su lugar y mientras leían los menús, les servían café.

Al estar a solas comenzaron a platicar de cosas sin importancia, llegando el mesero para ordenar un verdadero desayuno: desde huevos, panqueques, tocino, salchichas, jugos, frutas, pan tostado.

Ya después de haber disfrutado sus alimentos empezaron a platicar seriamente…

– **Y ¿qué hay de nuevo con el asunto de Susana y… tu padre?**... – le soltó Cisco; y el castaño resopló con fastidio llevándose una mano a la frente…

– **Mi "padre"**… – hizo una mueca irónica… **– pues sigue aquí esperando sólo a que se cumpla el plazo que fijó y, amigo, sé que volverá atacar con el tema del "deber". En cuanto a mi profesión, se ha mantenido al margen, de todos modos sabe que no tiene opción. Ahora de Susana… y a pesar de haberle expuesto mi decisión, procuro estar pendiente de ella visitándole dos o tres veces por semana después de los ensayos. Hasta este día ha respetado el acuerdo o por lo menos me lo da ha entender… pero eso sí, las cantaletas fastidiosas de su madre no cesan**… – dijo con hastío. **– La verdad no sé que vaya a pasar después y tan sólo de pensar de que el duque se imponga y me obligue porque todavía soy menor, me lleno de frustración y escalofríos**… – finalizó con un dejo de derrota y poniendo un codo sobre la mesa; más por la manera de masajearse los ojos, le animaron…

– **Ey, todo va a estar bien. No hay nada perdido todavía. Tanto Susana como tu Padre, tarde o temprano deberán comprender que a la fuerza ni los zapatos entran.**

– **¿Y si no?**... – don pesimista surgió y el moreno suspiró levantando un hombro y le contestó…

– **Pues, amigo… considérame como tu padrino de bodas**… – le había bromeado soltando inmediatamente la carcajada por la cara de horror de Terry que le aventó la servilleta arremedándole y agregando un… ¡Idiota! Demandándole Cisco… **– Más respeto, jovencito…** – con fingida indignación, pero al ver la seriedad de su amigo… **– Vamos, Terrence, no te pongas drástico. Ya encontraremos una solución.**

– **Y ¿para cuándo según tú? porque mis días**… – jugó con sus dedos… **– están contados y sólo porque no soy devoto, sino diría que sólo un milagro me salvaría**… – el actor se echó hacia atrás con enfado y se cruzó de brazos.

– **¿Un milagro llamado Candy?.**.. – Cisco lo imitó mientras le guiñaba un ojo, pero Terry hizo un gesto de resignada derrota y negó, lo que se ganó… **– ¡Caramba! ¡Qué pesimista amaneciste hoy!**… – y el español se enderezó para apoyar sus codos sobre la mesa y no paró con sus bromas… **– pero como yo SÍ y creo en Papá Noel, le he pedido uno para ti y ¿ni te imaginas?**... – se calló y el actor frunció el ceño sin comprender… **– No será necesario esperar hasta Navidad**… – concluyó y comenzó a reír con ganas por la confusión de su amigo.

El corazón de Terry comenzó a palpitarle aceleradamente cuando Cisco, pícaramente, le hacía señas con las cejas y desviaba su mirada. Empero el castaño tragó saliva y un verdadero escalofrío le recorrió por toda la espina dorsal haciéndolo paralizar, cuando vio que el español dejaba su asiento para saludar a alguien.

Continuará


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado los días **3 de Julio de 2010 **y** 4 de Noviembre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 118-6**

. . .

Eran mediados del mes de Noviembre cuando el día de la premier finalmente había llegado.

Y en lo que los espectadores, en su mayoría, ya ocupaban la sala del teatro, Terry, en su camerino sintiéndose extremadamente nervioso, estaba dando los últimos retoques a su caracterización, el cual dejó por un momento para mirar fijamente su reflejo, notando a través de éste, como un gesto de molestia se había apoderado de su guapo rostro; así que recordó que… su madre, después del incidente con su amigo, no supo darle una justificación razonable de su extraña actitud; aunándosele a su malestar ese breve encuentro en el restaurante con Albert y compañía, que lo llenó de celos al saber que Cisco ya conocía a Candy, pero más porque ésta, se había cohibido ante su saludo cubriéndola un sonrojo que al actor no le había agradado en lo absoluto.

Más de repente, Terry reaccionó sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar su mente de ideas negativas; luego optó por caminar alrededor de la sala para relajarse y poner toda su concentración en la obra; era su noche y debía enfocarse en ello.

. . .

La hora del estreno estaba cada vez más cerca, y en un rincón muy apartado del hall se encontraba Luis que miraba aterrado a la muchedumbre ahí reunida. En eso, vistiendo un elegante frac negro y llevando bebidas consigo, Cisco apareció mostrando un rostro de desconcierto ante la actitud de aquel hombre que al estar cerca de él, le preguntó. – **¿Qué pasó contigo?**. – Y mientras le ofrecía su copa, le reclamaría… **– Me has tenido recorriendo todo el lugar sólo buscándote.**

– **Perdóname, hijo.** – Luis se llevó una mano a la nuca excusándose… **– sólo que me dio calor y quise alejarme para darme un poco de aire. Además estos lugares no son para mí, como que no hago mancuerna con toda esta gente elegante**. – Había señalado a los presentes, sin embargo Cisco no le creyó porque sonriendo con ironía le observó...

– **¡Vamos, Luis, no me vengas ahora con eso!**. – Pero ya no hubo tiempo para réplicas porque en ese momento se escuchó el penúltimo llamado para dar inicio con la presentación.

Sin embargo, en lo que el resto de la gente ingresaba, los dos hombres tomaron breves tragos a sus copas que dejaron a su paso al dirigirse a ocupar el primer palco del ala izquierda donde ya la Señora Baker aguardaba.

Y como la función estaba por comenzar, la luz en el lugar era muy tenue; lo suficiente para que Luis fuera presentado, sintiéndose Cisco nuevamente nervioso ante la mirada insistente de la hermosa dama… y es que para esa noche, el español se deshizo de su barba para lucir presentable ante el importante evento de su amigo. Más para evadir aquellos bellos ojos, el moreno ocupó de inmediato su lugar y se concentró a mirar hacia enfrente, donde justo estaban Los Andrew, observándose…

… a los hombres portando elegantemente sus fracs oscuros y las damas luciendo bellamente; acaparando la atención: Candy que portaba un vestido de color azul cielo entallado a la cintura, escote en óvalo y como mangas dos cintas atadas haciendo moño. Pero su cabello peinado en una media cola sujetada por un prendedor de brillantes, la hacían verse muy linda, no menos que la guapa Annie en un vestido de color marrón ceñido al cuerpo más de lo normal, de mangas largas y escote cuadrado.

No obstante, éstas dos amigas, platicaban amenamente cuando los Hermanos Legan hicieron su aparición sorprendiendo lo silencioso que ocuparon sus asientos; y por lo mismo consiguieron que el grupo de amigos, se extrañaran de su "buen comportamiento" y que unos con otros se miraban encogiéndose de hombros y escondiendo risillas burlonas por debajo.

En eso el tercer llamado se escuchó; las luces se apagaron en su totalidad y lentamente se fue abriendo el telón para dar inicio a la función.

Los primeros actores salieron a escena y el pecho de la rubia, a pesar de haber visto anteriormente a Terry, comenzó otra vez a acelerarse y estrujaba el programa que sostenía en las manos con mucho nerviosismo, notándolo Albert que sin mirarle, cariñosamente le tomó una de sus manos para hacerla relajar.

Veinte minutos después, el actor principal hizo su aparición. Unas cuantas personas aplaudieron animosamente al verlo y el resto pidió silencio para no perder ningún detalle de la representación.

Su voz potente llenaba el lugar, su gallarda figura arrancaba suspiros en sus espectadoras; y en sus respectivos palcos: madre, padre, amigos, enamoradas, cada una de las personas que le amaban y le apreciaban se sintieron orgullosos de él y le hicieron llegar por medio de sus pensamientos: sus buenas vibras y deseos, aunque a otros, la envidia les carcomía por dentro, al verle como el triunfador que era.

Después de dos horas y media, la obra llegó a su fin y el telón comenzó a bajar. Los aplausos eufóricos del público no se hicieron esperar y tras bambalinas los actores se abrazaban felicitándose unos con otros por el éxito obtenido.

Y mientras Hathaway congratulaba a Terry y le alababa su excelente interpretación, afuera los espectadores solicitaban a gritos… – **¡Que salga Hamlet! ¡Sí! ¡Queremos a Hamlet!**... – sintiendo el actor que su pecho no podía latirle más orgulloso; así que Terry sonrió de lado por la aclamada ovación.

Por otro Hathaway dio una orden a los utileros y el telón se levantó nuevamente y todo el grupo, excepto Terry, apareció recibiendo los aplausos de los presentes.

Cada uno de los actores hizo su presentación conforme a su rol, pero los espectadores que ya estaban de pie, volvían a aclamar la presencia de Hamlet. Así que ante esa nueva solicitud, Terry, finalmente hizo su aparición y con él, los gritos, aplausos, bravos, silbidos, se hicieron más presentes que hasta el teatro se cimbró.

Él, no podía estar más satisfecho por esa cálida aceptación, y con arrogancia y gallardía, caminó por los entarimados y con una sonrisa cuan más cautivadora y altanera, les regaló reverencias para agradecerles su asistencia y por el recibimiento a su regreso a las tablas. Luego solicitó aplausos para sus compañeros y de pronto, inmensos arreglos florales comenzaron a desfilar para llenar el escenario de todo colorido.

Después de unos minutos, se retiró a su camerino para alistarse e ir a celebrar su éxito con sus amigos.

. . .

La audición, poco a poco, había abandonado el recinto; y en el hall se quedaban algunas personas y entre ellas Albert, Candy, Archie y Annie que iban llegando a donde Eleanor, Luis y Cisco estaban sentados a la espera del actor; pero también el Duque en compañía de las Marlowe, lo esperaban sólo que éstos del otro lado de la sala.

Pasarían aproximadamente quince minutos, cuando Terry salió y un grupo de fans se abalanzaron eufóricas sobre él que con cierto desgano las atendió, siendo observado por todos los demás que le veían divertidos ya que algunas chicas por más atrevidas, aprovechaban de que lo tenían al alcance, para darle un beso y aquél accedía un poco renuente.

Finalmente Albert le pidió a Cisco acompañarle para ir y rescatar a su amigo de aquel apuro; y en lo que ellos se dirigían a Terry y le ahuyentaban a las fans, el Sr. Grandchester se acercaba a Eleanor.

– **¿Estás bien?**... – preguntó el rubio extendiéndole su pañuelo pero al borde de la carcajada al verlo todo lleno de lápiz labial.

– **Sí**… – dijo el actor muy serio; y conforme Terry se limpiaba el rostro, Cisco le ayudaba con el saco y de éste, le quitaba pañuelos femeninos que habían colocado por todos lados y también aguantándose las ganas de echarse a reír por el estado tan desarreglado en que aquellas chicas habían dejado a su amigo. De pronto, se escucharon los gritos horrorizados de Eleanor llamando a…

– **¡TERRY! ¡TU PADRE!.** – Los tres hombres voltearon al instante y desde su lugar se percataron de que el Duque yacía en el suelo y era atendido por Candy. Así que rápidamente corrieron hasta allá mientras los demás miraban aterrados la escena.

– **¡Hay que recostarle en el sofá!**… – les ordenó la rubia y aquellos lo levantaron notando que el pobre hombre estaba transparente; y en lo que la enfermera le quitaba el corbatín y abría los botones de la camisa, Terry miró a Eleanor que lloraba nerviosamente y le preguntaba…

– **¿Qué pasó, madre?**. – Empero la mujer no podía pronunciar palabra, sólo se tapaba la boca intentando ahogar su llanto y miraba al pobre de Luis que en ese instante caía pesadamente sentado en otro sillón de la sala, lo que provocó que Cisco corriera hacia él, dándoles la espalda a los presentes para ponerse de cuclillas enfrente de su fiel compañero.

– **¿Pa, estás bien?.**.. – preguntó preocupado y le quitó las manos para verle el descompuesto rostro. **– ¡¿Qué te pasa, viejo lindo?!**. – El español había expresado con susto; y Luis, tragando saliva, le miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero en ese momento el duque soltó un raro resuello que lo hizo volver en sí y trató de incorporarse inmediatamente más no pudo, sólo se dedicó a reconocer el lugar y buscar con ansiedad al hombre mayor; así que cuando le ubicó, le preguntó con voz cortada y temerosa… – **¿Es… él?.** – El grupo ahí reunido siguió su mirada en dirección a Luis que miró brevemente al duque y luego se posó en el español tomando de éste su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a mover la cabeza indicando un… "SÍ"… y sin apartar sus ojos de la vista confundida de Cisco que no entendía como el resto. Entonces el moreno giró un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Terry que cuando le vio, dio un gran salto hacia atrás y veía con horror a su amigo, como si éste se estuviera transformando.

– **¡¿Qué demonios?!**... – espetó el actor; se llevó las manos a la cabeza y vio cuando su padre, trastabillante, se acercaba hasta Cisco al que lenta y temblorosamente le extendían una mano para ponerla sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Por su parte, el español al sentir ese contacto, se incorporó irguiendo todo lo que su cuerpo daba, sobrepasando la altura del duque y que cuando quedaron cara a cara, al pobre hombre le flaquearon las piernas hasta el punto de caer, más el moreno, a pesar de su confusión, lo sostuvo y aquél se aferró fuertemente a su agarre y con un llanto ahogado… se abrazó de él, dejando a todos totalmente desconcertados de lo que veían pero más de Terry que únicamente decía… – **¡No puede ser!**… – y se tallaba el rostro, se mecía los cabellos, miraba a su madre, a su padre, a su amigo Cisco y de nuevo a Cisco y a su padre, luego a su alrededor, a sus amigos buscando que alguien le explicara… hasta que finalmente preguntó… **– ¡¿Qué pasa, padre?! ¡¿Quién es él?!**. – Pero como nadie le respondió, gritó… **– ¡¿Con un demonio qué diablos está pasando?! ¡¿Por qué él se par…?**

– **Yo puedo explicarlo, Joven Terry**… – habló Luis levantándose con dificultad.

– **¡No!**... – gritó el duque separándose del español y caminando hacia su hijo Terry. **– Esto… me corresponde a mí**… – se oía mal, muy mal.

– **¡Pero no aquí!**… – había hablado con firmeza y sin expresión en el rostro: Cisco, ya que algunos curiosos se acercaban.

– **Sí, yo creo que mejor nos retiramos…** – dijo una prudente Candy que se acercó a Terry para tomarle del brazo y mostrarle así su apoyo porque lo veía muy mal también y le animó diciendo… **– Todo estará bien**. – Y lo que nadie nunca se esperó: la rubia pecosa le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que el actor compensó tomándole la mano y se la besó agradeciéndole más que su presencia provocando ese acto: un golpe bajo para algunos, principalmente para Susana que era de las que se acercaba junto con su madre, los Legan y algunos miembros del teatro.

– **Buenas noches**… – se despidieron en coro el grupo Andrew y se marcharon. Más Albert en el camino llamó a Eliza y a Neil; mientras que Las Marlowe, por primera vez, hicieron algo correcto y los siguieron dejando sólo a los involucrados.

– **Vamos a casa, hijo. Allá podrán hablar…** – sugirió la madre actriz buscando la aceptación de los demás. Ya cuando todos acordaron, salieron del lugar.

. . .

Cada uno en sus respectivos vehículos iba sumido en sus pensamientos sin querer comentar nada; siendo Terry el más impaciente de todos ya que con miradas de recriminación, observaba a su madre y por la manera en como tomaba la mano de su padre, le hacía sospechar que ella algo sabía pero aún así no les cuestionó.

En cambio Cisco, sólo miraba tras la ventanilla del auto atreviéndose nunca a mirar a su acompañante que todo lo contrario le suplicaba con la mirada le dijera algo.

Empero mientras aquellos llegaban a su destino, en el pent-house del Hotel Plaza…

– **¡Qué sorprendente parecido!**... – comentó Annie.

– **Yo casi me voy de espaldas como Terry…** – fue turno de Archie que yacía en la barra; y en lo que se servía un trago, preguntó… **– ¿Será mayor que él?**

– **De que es mayor, sí, por supuesto**… – dijo Albert sentándose a lado de Candy que no había dicho palabra alguna desde que dejaron el lugar.

– **Pobre Terry**…. – expresó Annie con cierta lástima.

– **¡¿Por qué pobre?!**... – le contestó Archie con cierta molestia. **– ¡Al contrario!**… – le dio un trago a su copa y luego dijo… **– sería una suerte para él tener un hermano a su lado.** – Cornwell no evitó ponerse cabizbajo recordando al suyo perdido al que le suspiró melancólicamente.

– **De eso no estamos seguros, Archie**… – le respondió Albert que caminó hasta él y le palmeó la espalda en señal de consolación. **– Tal vez se trate de algún otro pariente más cercano al Duque y Cisco no tenga relación directa con Terry**. – Y el guapo magnate también se sirvió una copa.

– **Sí, tal vez**… – finalizó Archie; y un seco…

– **Buenas noches…** – por parte de Candy, dejó a todos contrariados.

Más también en la casa Marlowe, las cosas no andaban muy bien; ya que Susana estaba alteradamente enojada y hacía destrozos en su habitación maldiciendo su mala suerte tratando su madre de controlarla… – **¡Por favor, hija, ya cálmate! Poniéndote así no arreglaras nada.**

– **¡¿Es que no te diste cuenta?! ¡Lo voy a perder, madre! ¡He estado aguantando todo este tiempo y siendo prudente pero no puedo más! ¡Lo voy a perder y no quiero!..**. – gritó la rubia rompiendo en llanto; entonces la mujer mayor se le acercó y dijo lo más tranquilamente…

– **No lo perderás. Terrence se quedará contigo porque comprenderá que tiene una obligación y va a responder, sólo está confundido. Así que no desesperes, le daremos unos cuantos días más para que resuelvan lo que tengan qué resolver y ya después volveré a presionar. Aunque**… – dudó por un momento. **– No sé que tanto ese desconocido pueda cambiar nuestros planes**… – y la madre caminó hacia la cama para arreglarla y ayudar a su hija que se quedaba muy pensativa.

. . .

Todos ocupaban un lugar en la sala de la casa Baker, estando: el duque en el sillón individual, Cisco y Luis, en el sofá, Terry de pie cerca de la chimenea mientras que Eleanor entraba con el servicio de té.

Los ahí presentes esperaron a que la dama sirviera las tazas y ocupara su lugar en el loveseat haciendo que su hijo se sentara a su lado.

El ambiente era pesado hasta que…

– **¿Y bien?**... – dijo Terry rompiendo el silencio; y mirando a su padre… **– Creo que ya hemos esperado demasiado ¿no? y exijo una explicación.**.. – a lo que el duque asintió; con dificultad se puso de pie seguido por las miradas de todos; se aclaró la garganta varias veces y primero miró a Terry que golpeaba con impaciencia el piso con su pie y se cruzaba de brazos alentándolo a hablar; luego volvió sus ojos hacia Cisco que se apoyaba sobre sus codos y se cubría el rostro con sus manos; después de suspirar hondamente, se aseveró al castaño…

– **Terry, yo**… – se le miró. **– Hijo, este hombre es**… – la garganta de Richard se le hizo nudo pero pudo decir… **– tu hermano**… – y volvió sus ojos al español; no obstante, moreno y castaño se pararon como de rayo haciéndole al mismo tiempo infinidad de preguntas sin dar lugar a respuestas sintiéndose confundidos, desconcertados, furiosos, engañados, incrédulos, en fin, ninguno de los dos, se explicaba su estado de ánimo… hasta que…

– **¡¿DE QUÉ ESTÁ HABLANDO ESTE HOMBRE, LUIS?!**... – preguntó el español levantando fuertemente la voz. **– ¡Sácale de su error! ¡Dile quién soy yo! ¡Dile que YO soy hijo de José Antonio Ximénez de Alcubierre! ¡ÉL fue mi padre!**… – fue determinante ante el duque que negaba.

– **NO**… – y le afirmaba… **– YO soy tu padre biológico. El Capitán… ¡era tu abuelo!.**.. – esa confesión desconcertó más al español; pero Terry comenzó a reír histéricamente y a decir….

– **¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!... –** y más "NOS" llenos de incredulidad; así que Eleanor se acercó para abrazarle y calmarlo; más el joven actor se alejó de ella severamente molesto y fue a recargar su frente en el borde de la chimenea no sabiendo cómo se sentía, qué pensar o qué decir; hasta que en su mente comenzó a repetirse… **– ¡Tu hermano! ¡Tu hermano!**… – y no es porque no los tuviera, pero ¿uno mayor que él? además ¿por qué nunca estuvo a su lado? ¿Por qué se lo ocultaron? Tal vez con él a su lado, su vida hubiera sido diferente... sí, una vida con tu hermano y era precisamente ese quien te salvara de morir. Entonces al reconocerlo, algo cubrió su pecho y la idea no le desagradó cuando le escuchó hablar; así que se giró para verle en ese justo momento que Cisco se arrodillaba ante el compungido…

– **Luis, Pa… dime que no es cierto**... – le suplicó. **– Dime que este hombre**… – le miró de reojo… **– no es mi padre. Viejo, no me hagas esto, por favor… Él no puede serlo.**

– **Lo siento, hijo, pero es verdad…** – y ante tal afirmación Cisco únicamente apoyó su cabeza en las rodillas de Luis; y luego de unos instantes se levantó molesto y confrontó al que decía ser su… padre.

– **¡Quiero saberlo todo!**… – su voz fue más que exigente y su rostro reflejaba dureza, lo que causó que el duque se sintiera pequeño ante aquel hombre que tenía enfrente y que aún así le pidió tomar asiento; pero antes de… Cisco miró a Terry y por instantes ninguno hizo ni dijo nada.

Más lentamente el moreno, fue suavizando su gesto; hizo una sonrisa de lado y negó con su cabeza preguntándose… ¿Es eso cierto de que la sangre llama? ¿Esa era la razón por la que tenía ese sentimiento de protección para con aquél que tenía enfrente?

Como si fuera la primera vez y con suma detención, Cisco miraba a Terry desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Luego el español pasó saliva y pronunció entre labios "Hermano".

Por su parte, Terry también lo miraba pero éste, por su rostro, seguía muy confundido; entonces el moreno al verlo tan silencioso y desconcertado, se fue acercando hasta quedar justo de frente a él y le preguntó… – **¿Hermano?**

Alzando los hombros, el castaño contestó… – **Eso acaban de decirnos.**

Y con una de sus grandes y fuertes manos Cisco le tomó medio rostro y nuca; y lo contempló con ternura, con cariño, como si acabara de renacer y aún con cierto sarcasmo le dijo… – **Con que mi hermanito ¿eh?…** – y de un rápido movimiento lo atrajo hacia él para fundirlo en un fraternal abrazo.

Después lo separaba para verlo otra vez y lo volvía abrazar mientras que Terry poco a poco fue cediendo a las muestras de cariño que aquel moreno le demostraba. Luego comenzaron a reírse nerviosamente dándose golpecitos juguetones, volviéndose abrazar y Terry por primera vez, le agradeció algo a su padre… el ya no estar solo; porque sin pensarlo siquiera y gracias al destino y a la vida le habían dado algo más que un amigo: un hermano que interiormente se prometía cuidarlo, protegerlo y estaría siempre a su lado apoyándolo en todo, ya fuera bueno o malo y que sobre todo nunca, Él, nunca le fallaría.

Continuará

**Por tu tan amable atención, gracias, querida…**

_Amy C.L., Peti, Celia, Viry Queen, Pau Ardley, Amanecer Grandchester and Vero._


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado los días **3 de Julio de 2010 **y** 5 de Noviembre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 119-7**

**El Amor Perdido de Richard**

**. . .**

_Cuando yo tenía 20 años de edad, el Duque de Grandchester, mi padre, me envió a España para terminar con mis estudios de leyes y poder así recibir el ducado; la corona de ese entonces era regida por la reina María Cristina, viuda de Alfonso XII, en lo que su hijo Alfonso XIII, tomaba el reinado. _

_Cierta vez, recibí la invitación a una fiesta en la casa del Capitán de Guardia de Palacio Real y, fue en esa noche donde conocí a… María Dolores: una criolla española de también 20 años. _

_Recuerdo que esa noche, llegué a la recepción y cuando fui anunciado, ella me recibió muy sonriente, dándome la más amable de las bienvenidas en nombre de su padre: el Capitán José Antonio Ximénez de Alcubierre._

– _**¡Oh, Duque de Grandchester!**__... – me llamó confundiéndome. __**– ¡Qué placer contar con su presencia esta noche! Usted disculpara que mi padre no haya venido a recibirle, pero… tuvo un llamado urgente y salió por un momento; espero no le ofenda la falta de cordialidad de nuestra parte.**_

_María Dolores, era una joven muy bella y cuando la vi por primera vez, me impresionó tanto, que me enamoré de ella en ese instante; era de figura alta y muy esbelta, sus ojos azules eran tan claros que… cambiaban de color muy fácilmente haciéndola interesante._

_Su cabello era muy negro y se le hacían unos rulos en las puntas. Su boca era mediana y de labios delgados muy sensuales; no necesitaba demasiado maquillaje para lucir hermosa. También recuerdo que el vestido que llevaba puesto esa noche, tenía un toque muy sencillo, pero que no le restaba belleza. (Un vestido de organza en color blanco; la blusa con escote en forma de corazón, mangas largas y abiertas a los costados y sujetado por los puños y unos bordados con hilos de oro hechos a mano en el faldón. Para su cabello sólo llevaba una sencilla tiara de esmeraldas que combinaba con su collar y aretes)._

_Estaba tan hipnotizado de semejante beldad, que no percaté cuando ella… – __**¿Duque de Grandchester?... ¡Duque de Grandchester!**__... – ya llevaba tiempo hablándome hasta que tomó mi brazo para hacerme reaccionar._

– _**¡Oh, Señorita, discúlpeme, por favor!**_

_Rápidamente tomé su mano y la besé percibiendo la suavidad en ella así como sus dedos largos._

– _**Sí, eso me pareció**__. – Me había respondido muy sonriente y noté que ella tenía una sonrisa muy singular mientras yo sentía un tremendo calor en el rostro; no supe si de vergüenza por sentirme descubierto en mi análisis o por la confianza que ella desprendía._

– _**¿Me acompaña?.**__.. – me invitó ofreciéndome… __**– ¿Como qué le gustaría tomar? Mi padre me ha pedido encarecidamente que le atienda, así que, hasta que él vuelva, yo permaneceré a su lado. Aunque al parecer, no le gusta mucho la idea. ¿Le pasa algo, Duque? Lo noto muy serio.**_

_Ella hablaba y de pronto en su rostro apareció una leve preocupación, entonces me di cuenta nuevamente que no había prestado ninguna atención a las palabras que me decía, pues mí yo interior no dejaba de repetirme lo bella que era sin apartar mi vista de sus labios. En aquel instante, me sentí un verdadero idiota, y recuperando un poco la postura, me disculpé por mi falta de atención._

_Por su parte, ella sólo sonreía, y apoyándose de mi brazo, me condujo con tal confianza hacia al interior del lugar. Ya estando adentro, me presentó con infinidad de familiares, amigos y conocidos de la región. _

_Conforme pasaba la noche, tuvimos oportunidad de conocernos un poco, convirtiendo ese momento en el más agradable. Hablamos de todo, y si su belleza me había impactado, su inteligencia lo fue aún más, ya que era una mujer verdaderamente preparada; bueno, ya que al ser criada dentro de los status militares, recibió una educación muy parecida._

_Así que yo me aproveché de la situación o… ¿acaso no me había dicho que estaría al pendiente de mí hasta que apareciera el padre? Y así lo hice; la seguía a donde ella me llevaba, pero mi gusto no duró mucho, porque al poco rato, apareció su progenitor. María Dolores y yo, estábamos tomando unas copas de vino suave, cuando el Capitán se acercó a nosotros y nos saludó: a ella, depositándole un beso en la frente y a mí, en un apretado abrazo además de observarme... – __**Mi buen amigo, Richard. Pero mira nada más ¡estás hecho todo un hombre! Recuerdo que estabas así de pequeño cuando te vi por última vez. –**__ Con su mano derecha, había medido del suelo a la altura de su cintura. __**– ¿Cómo está tu padre? ¿Qué noticias me das de él? **_

_Yo me consideraba alto, pero el hombre aquel, vestido en su uniforme de gala militar, era de una gran estatura, de cuerpo robusto, bigote grueso y voz potente; en fin: un capitán. De ahí comprendí algunos rasgos de María Dolores; como la altura, el tipo y color de cabello. La belleza me imagino, sería de la madre._

_Y en lo que yo me dedicaba a informar al Capitán sobre los respetos de mi padre y su estado actual de salud, su hija pidió un permiso y se retiró; claro, tuve que entender que siendo la anfitriona, debía atender a sus demás invitados._

_Pero aún así, mis ojos buscaban con insistencia su presencia y cada vez que me topaba con ella, me sonreía plenamente, haciéndome sentir increíblemente bien. Al poco rato, la música comenzó a sonar, y unas enormes ganas de sentirla muy cerca de mí, me hicieron ir a su lado para invitarle a bailar. _

_Al aceptarme, danzamos por un buen rato; pero desafortunadamente, el momento de retirarme, llegó, ya que yo tenía varios pendientes al día siguiente. Más eso no me impidió arriesgarme y pedirle verla nuevamente. Así que lo hice; la pieza que bailábamos no terminaba cuando me animé a preguntarle._

– _**María Dolores… yo…**_

– _**¿Si, Richard?**_

– _**Pensaba… ¿me haría el honor de aceptar una invitación para salir el próximo fin de semana? Estoy libre y me gustaría…**_

_Ella, en cierta forma se burlaba de mi torpeza, y no le faltaba razón para hacerlo y usándolo como motivo para reírse un poco más._

– _**Um. No lo sé, Richard.**_

_Hizo un puchero y yo, al ver la reacción en su rostro, me dio a entender que era un rotundo NO. Empero cuando vio mi gesto desilusionado sonrió y me dijo... – __**¡Claro que sí! ¿A qué hora quiere que lo reciba?**_

_Yo ni tardo, le fijé la hora, la vería el próximo sábado a las 12 del medio día. Y de la emoción, no terminamos la pieza, porque al recibir su respuesta me quedé parado deteniendo el baile, lo que aproveché para tomarle su mano y besársela. Luego se colgó de mi brazo y buscamos la salida. María Dolores ordenó mi abrigo y mi sombrero; me acompañó hasta la puerta y ahí, me despedí de ella agradeciendo la espléndida velada y la más amable de las compañías._

_Lo malo para mis estudios fue que a partir de esa noche, no pude apartar más su imagen de mi mente haciéndoseme la semana ¡un siglo! ya que no hallaba manera de correr y buscarla antes de lo estipulado. Pero los principios y valores que tenía, me decían que debía ser paciente. Ya bastante estúpido había reaccionado la primera noche cuando la conocí._

_Más cuando el tan añorado sábado llegó, como buen caballero inglés, estuve puntual en mi cita. Toqué la puerta y un hombre de mediana estatura y delgado, fue el que me atendió. _– El Duque de Grandchester calló por unos segundos para desviar su mirada hacia Luis, que yacía sentado a lado de Cisco y mantenía su cabeza agachada.

_El empleado me condujo a la sala y ahí me dijo que la señorita no tardaba en bajar. Yo lo aproveché para admirar la cantidad de cuadros, muebles y galardones que adornaban el lugar; pero estaba recorriendo mi vista por todo el lugar cuando la vi bajando por la escalinata, impecablemente vestida (vestido en color verde, con mangas abombadas, cuello en V, la blusa ceñida al cuerpo hasta su pequeña cintura y la falda en corte recta. Su cabello lo llevaba atado y un peculiar sombrero de tul, del mismo color)_

_Yo me acerqué a la escalera y le extendí mi mano para ayudarle a descender los últimos peldaños mientras que ella, desde que me vio no dejaba de sonreírme. Ya estando abajo, me llevé su delicada mano a mis labios y la besé. En un momento me sentí su dueño y no la solté para halagarla. – __**¡Está usted, simplemente bellísima, María Dolores!**_

– _**Muchas gracias, Richard, es usted muy galante.**_

_Me contestó sonriente mientras colocaba su mano sobre la mía, dándome a entender que no le era del todo desagradable. Eso me animó para dar mi siguiente paso, pero… primero tenía que disfrutar de su presencia en esa tarde. _

_Para ese día, me atreví a llevar un coche pensando en su comodidad. Nuestro primer día juntos fue para mí, inolvidable. Y como yo casi no conocía la ciudad, ella fue mi guía. Conocimos inmensidad de lugares, entre pequeños parques, fuentes y restaurantes. Cada minuto que pasaba, María Dolores me impresionaba más… y es que a pesar de su status social, siendo la hija del Capitán de la Corte Real, era muy sencilla encontrándole a todo lo positivo. _

_Con la gente que pasaba a nuestro lado, me hacía detenerme para ayudarles, ya fuere, dándoles una moneda de plata o comprando a los chiquillos un caramelo. Otras veces la escuché, ofreciéndoles comida y trabajo en su hogar. No llegando yo a comprender como una mujercita de su clase, se dignara a mirar y hacer esas cosas con la gente de bajo nivel social, bueno, no es que fuera malo, pero para nuestra sociedad aristocrática en la que estábamos rodeados, sí lo era. O al menos, a mí me lo habían inculcado de esa manera._

_Sin embargo poniendo atención a todos sus movimientos y el amor que la gente le tenía, me di cuenta de que la falsedad en la que vivíamos, no se comparaba con las verdaderas necesidades de los que menos tienen. Eso me dio la pauta de imaginar a María Dolores como la esposa perfecta. Y no tendríamos ningún inconveniente en llevarlo a cabo. Nuestros padres se conocían de hace un buen tiempo atrás y María Dolores sería digna de portar el título de duquesa. Pero claro, primero debía preguntarle a ella que pensaba de eso cuando yo ya estaba verdaderamente enamorado de esa mujer._

_Así que esa misma noche, cuando la regresé a su casa, pedí permiso a su padre de volver a visitarla; el Capitán se rió de mi petición diciéndome que su hija ya contaba con la edad suficiente para poder tomar sus propias decisiones y que si ella así lo quería, yo sería muy bien recibido en su casa, y no sólo por ella sino por la amistad para con mi padre. _

_Después de esa tarde vinieron muchas más y el tiempo avanzó haciendo nuestra amistad más fuerte con el paso de los días, hasta que uno de esos, después de tres meses de constantes visitas, me decidí hablarle y expresarle mis verdaderos sentimientos._

_Planeé algo especial y diferente, y la llevé a San Sebastián, un lugar donde la Reina María Cristina, usaba para veranear e inaugurara un casino en el año 1887._

_Cada vez que miraba a María Dolores me parecía más bella aún, y esa tarde cuando caminábamos por la Bahía de la Concha, no fue la excepción, y fue en ese momento que me animé a confesarle mi sentir. Me acerqué a ella y le tomé de las manos. Fijé mis ojos en los de ella y le abrí mi corazón sinceramente. –__** María Dolores, en estos tres meses desde que te conocí, no ha pasado día o noche, en que deje de admirar tu belleza y personalidad. No sé si sea mito o verdad eso del amor a primera vista, pero yo… desde que te vi, no pude apartarte más de mi pensamiento. Estabas y estás conmigo todo el tiempo. Cuando estoy lejos de ti, me muero por correr a tu lado, ya sea para platicar, tomar el té o simplemente caminar a lado tuyo. Te necesito verdaderamente para poder seguir siendo yo.**_

– _**¡Richard!**_

– _**No digas nada, por ahora. Déjame terminar de decirte lo que tengo aquí**__… – tomando las manos de ella y llevándolas al corazón… __**– Me enamoré de ti, desde la primera noche que te vi y sigo aún más enamorado de ti, al saber cómo y cuál eres. Tal vez sea muy pronto, pero si tú me aceptaras, me harías el hombre más feliz del universo si me quisieras como tu esposo.**_

_Sufrí por un momento al no ver expresión alguna en su rostro. Cerré mis ojos, porque en verdad, no me sentía preparado para aceptar una negativa, ya que algo en mi interior, me decía que también ella sentía algo por mí. Los segundos que permaneció callada me parecieron horas, hasta que finalmente respondió un… __**– ¡Sí!**_

_Cuando la escuché pronunciar aquella simple palabra, abrí mis ojos tan grandes como pude. Y nuevamente la escuché hablar… – __**Sí, Richard, quiero que… ¡ser tu esposa y compañera!**_

_Cuando terminó de decir eso, me lancé sobre ella para besarle sus labios y sellar con ello nuestro pacto de amor. Me sentí enormemente feliz al saber que la mujer más bella, en aquel entonces, me aceptara. Cuando terminamos nuestro beso, ella me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Yo me alarmé por un momento y me disculpé por mi osadía. Pero ella, colocando su mano sobre mi mejilla me confortó diciéndome… – __**Te tardaste mucho en pedirme ser tu esposa. Yo también desde que te vi, no pude dejar de pensar en ti. Te amo, Richard y quiero gritarlo al mundo entero. Te amo, con todas las fuerzas con que una mujer puede amar a un hombre.**_

_Disfrutamos el resto del paseo de aquel maravilloso lugar y al día siguiente partimos de regreso a la ciudad para compartir las buenas nuevas. El Capitán se mostró verdaderamente contento con la decisión tomada y nos felicitó a ambos. Yo escribí a mi padre anunciándole de mi compromiso con la hija de su mejor amigo y como lo pensé, no tuvo objeción alguna._

_El Duque viajó a España para celebrar el compromiso, fijando nuestra boda a los tres meses de nuestro noviazgo sorprendiéndoles a todos la prontitud de la unión, pero nos veíamos tan enamorados que ninguno de nuestros padres se opuso ante tal decisión._

_Los siguientes tres meses fueron eternos; mis estudios seguían ocupando gran parte de mi tiempo, pero en cuanto había una oportunidad salía volando a la casa de mi prometida. Amaba a esa mujer con tal fuerza, que moriría de sólo pensar mi vida sin ella. _

El duque respiró profundamente y miró al suelo, apenado de confesar sus sentimientos por aquella mujer enfrente de Eleanor a la que también seguía amando y que sostenía la mano de su hijo que estaba a su lado… empero debía proseguir.

_Ella me amaba de igual modo, porque… siempre tenía un detalle simple para conmigo, ya sea desde unos pañuelos bordados por ella misma o colocaba un clavel rojo sobre la solapa de mi traje cada vez que nos veíamos. _

_En cambio yo le compraba regalos caros: alhajas con todo tipo de piedras; hasta que un día me dijo que a ella no le importaban las cosas materiales, que con tenerme a su lado era feliz. Así que, cambié las alhajas por inmensos ramos de claveles, sus favoritos; cada día le hacía llegar uno en diferente color._

_Cuando el día de nuestra boda llegó, yo me encontraba en un inmenso mar de nervios, pero tanto el Capitán como mi padre, me hacían todo tipo de bromas, según ellos para relajarme, cuando en verdad, sus malos chistes me hacían sentir peor. _

_Yo ya estaba en el interior de la capilla de la Catedral de Palacio Real, porque nuestra madrina sería precisamente la Reina Regente. Para ese día, yo vestí el tradicional traje de gala en color negro con todas las insignias de los Grandchester y estaba viendo la punta de mis zapatos cuando escuché las notas del órgano que anunciaban la llegada de mi novia. Cuando alcé los ojos para verla, dejé de respirar por un segundo… ¡lucía más bella que la misma reina!_

_Caminó sola por todo el pasillo de la capilla con pausado y firme paso, y llegó hasta su padre; el Capitán se acercó a su hija antes de dar los últimos pasos al altar y luego me ofreció su mano, la cual yo recibí sonriente y orgulloso. _

– _**Sí, esa hermosa mujer, dentro de poco tiempo sería mi esposa y solamente mía. **_

_Ella me miraba radiante, y a pesar del velo que le cubría el rostro pude ver el brillo de sus ojos provocado por las lágrimas. Me acerqué a ella y le deposité un leve beso en su frente y le dije que no llorara, que ese momento era para disfrutarlo plenamente. Ella asintió con su cabeza y me guiñó un ojo, entregándonos a la ceremonia que presidió, la cual duró un poco más de lo estipulado, pero finalmente terminó y abandonamos la capilla para dirigirnos a la recepción que se llevaría a cabo en la casa de mi ahora esposa, porque fue difícil convencerla de otra cosa; si con dificultad accedió a que la ceremonia religiosa se llevara a cabo en Palacio Real, pero como le había explicado los protocolos que nosotros los nobiliarios teníamos que seguir, finalmente aceptó poniendo de condición que la fiesta se efectuaría en el jardín de su casa. Y como ella era la novia, los demás no pudimos hacer mucho._

_Sin embargo, todo estuvo magnífico, desde la elegancia que puso personalmente en el arreglo del jardín, la comida que eligió, la bebida que yo sugerí, la música y hasta el enorme pastel, que las cocineras hicieron para celebrarnos. Recibimos felicitaciones de todo el mundo; pero el Capitán cada vez que se acercaba a su hija, la abrazaba y le susurraba cosas al oído y siempre le veía una lágrima rodar por la mejilla de aquel hombre que era mi padre político. Así llegó la hora de despedirnos; mi padre, como regalo de bodas nos ofreció un viaje a las Islas Canarias; entonces nos retiramos a la habitación preparada a celebrar nuestra primera noche de bodas._

_Después nos fuimos de viaje donde recorrimos todo el lugar, estando allá cerca de un mes; y nos tuvimos que regresar porque María Dolores, comenzó a sentirse mal. Y como yo debía continuar con mis estudios y el plazo que me habían permitido se estaba venciendo, al mes exacto de casados, volvimos a su casa y es que… _

… _en lo que se hacían los preparativos de la boda, yo me dediqué a buscar vivienda para nosotros donde vivir. Pero como el padre de ella, estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia, que nos suplicó que no lo hiciéramos; ya que en su vivienda había el espacio suficiente para vivir ahí los tres. Así que con lo que el Capitán me habló y la cara de mi mujer, acepté la invitación. _

_Llegamos esa noche a la ciudad, como no avisamos de nuestra llegada, en el puerto, solicité un auto de servicio y nos llevaron a casa. Todo era silencio, el único ruido era el canto de los grillos en el enorme jardín. Descendí del auto y ayudé a bajar a mi mujer. Estaba por tocar la campanilla cuando las luces de la enorme mansión se encendieron y puso en alerta a todos. El mayordomo abrió la puerta, nos saludó mientras entrábamos, encargándose del equipaje y el auto._

_Luego el Capitán apareció verdaderamente feliz al vernos llegar. Y con tal algarabía ordenó la cena. Mi esposa se había negado porque llevaba varios días no asintiendo nada en el estómago y en el barco fue peor; lo cual yo me preocupé demasiado al verla tan pálida y en tal estado, pero no me dijo nada pidiéndome que en cuanto estuviéramos en casa me lo explicaría, ya que quería que su padre estuviera presente. Yo no me negué y así lo hicimos. _

_Más el Capitán se preocupó al ver la cara de María Dolores y se alarmó llamando a la nana de mi esposa. – __**Luis, llama a la Nana Paca, dile que es urgente… ¡que venga!**_

– _**No pasa nada, Papá. Es sólo que…**_

– _**¡¿Nada?! Has estado así desde que estábamos en aquel lugar y no me has querido decir que porque tu padre. Ya estamos aquí y nos preocupa tu situación. **_

_Le dije yo llevándola al sofá más cercano de la sala, mientras que ella me acariciaba la cara y me sonreía amorosamente, pero antes de que me respondiera apareció la Nana Paca, una mujer de baja estatura, regordeta, de descendencia mexicana y esposa de Luis el mayordomo y que en cuanto la vio, corrió a lado de mi mujer y la llenó de besos en lo que le decía… – __**¡Mi niña! ¡Qué alegría tan grande!**_

– _**Nana linda, ¿cómo estás?**_

– _**Muy bien, hija. Pero tú estás… ¿cómo te trata este bello hombre?**_

_La mujer no terminó su frase y cuando se dirigió a mí, tan sonriente y coqueta, me guiñó un ojo. En ese momento no comprendí nada. Era como si las dos mujeres hablaran en claves. Tanto el Capitán y yo, nos volteamos a ver y nos encogimos ambos de hombros al mismo tiempo. _

_La nana tomó a María Dolores y le ayudó a levantarse para llevarla a nuestra habitación. Yo iba a seguirlas pero Paca me lo impidió. Le obedecí, y me quedé un buen rato con el Capitán que ya me ofrecía una copa de vino. Me estaba acomodando en el sillón cuando oí que la empleada me llamaba._

– _**¿Sr. Richard? La niña quiere verlo. Yo subo enseguida, voy a la cocina por un remedio.**_

– _**¡¿Remedio?!**__... – preguntó el Capitán alterado, lo que me puso en alerta y me levanté de golpe. Pero la nana, con la misma calma, se acercó al Capitán y tocándole el brazo le dijo que no era para preocuparse._

_Yo dejé la copa en la mesa de centro, y me dirigí hacia las largas escaleras; y en grandes zancadas las subí para llegar hasta mi nueva habitación. Toqué quedamente la puerta y adentro escuché cuando mi esposa me daba su permiso para entrar._

_Cuando abrí la puerta, ella estaba acostaba sobre la enorme cama blanca, ya usaba una bata de seda y haciendo un movimiento de su mano, me hizo acercarme a su lado._

_Me estaba acomodando en un sillón; no obstante me indicó que me sentara a un lado de ella sobre la cama; su actitud me estaba poniendo nervioso, pero respiré profundo y dejé que hablara. Se acercó a mi oído y me dijo algo que hizo que abriera expresivamente mis ojos. No parpadeaba, sólo le miraba el brillo en sus ojos y la amplia sonrisa que tenía. Recuerdo que sólo llegué a titubear. – __**¿S…si?**_

– _**Sí.**_

– _**No.**__ – Ella se sonrió ante mi incrédula reacción. __**– ¿Tan pronto?**__... – volví a preguntar estúpidamente._

– _**A já. **__– Me dijo juguetonamente mientras acariciaba mi cabello._

_Cuando escuché su confirmación, perdí mi porte y mi aristocrática educación inculcada porque dejé caer mis hombros haciendo curvar mi espalda. Fue un shock para mí recibir tal noticia de mi esposa; la mujer amada me estaba dando la más maravillosa de las noticias. Me puse de pie y pregunté… – __**¡¿Padre?!**_

– _**¡Sí, Richard, padre!**_

_Lo último que recuerdo fue que, comencé a reír nerviosamente y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. De pronto, la tomé entre mis brazos y la alcé de la cama para hacerla girar, pero ella me detuvo gritándome y recordándome lo de las nauseas._

– _**Perdón, perdón, es que…**_

– _**No te preocupes, cariño, entiendo tu emoción. Sólo imagínate la reacción de Papá al decirle que será abuelo.**_

– _**Es verdad, también mi padre se pondrá feliz.**_

_Los dos estábamos muy contentos. Devolví a mi esposa a su lugar y la llené de besos. Agradecí inmensamente por la buena noticia, pero de repente, me llené de un mutismo que hizo preocupar a María Dolores. – __**¿Qué pasa, Richard? Te has quedado de pronto muy serio. ¿No estás feliz con la noticia?**_

_Me hice de sus manos y las besé repetidamente, sin embargo… algo no andaba bien dentro de mí así que traté de sonar lo más convincente posible para no preocuparle con mis tontas ideas. Luego volví a poner la mejor de las sonrisas para ella y sonando lo suficientemente seguro… – __**Claro que estoy feliz, preciosa, imagínate un hijo tuyo y mío. Será bello, porque se parecerá a ti.**_

– _**¿Tú lo crees? Yo digo que no. Se parecerá a ti.**_

– _**Bueno, eso ya lo veremos. ¿Quieres que le hable a tu padre? Se quedó en la sala un tanto preocupado.**_

– _**Lo sé, pobre Papá. Quería compartir la noticia con los dos al mismo tiempo, pero la nana me dijo que tú eres el padre y que debías saberlo primero. Sí, amor, llámale por favor, para que se alegre también con la noticia.**_

_Me acerqué nuevamente a ella para decir… – __**Gracias, preciosa. Gracias por la hermosa noticia**__… – además puse un beso en su frente para salir y hablarle a mi padre político._

_Cuando el Capitán supo la noticia, me sorprendió su feliz acción. Salió corriendo de la habitación para dirigirse a su cuarto de armas, sacó una potente de gran calibre y luego se dirigió al jardín e hizo varias detonaciones al aire para celebrar su júbilo de ser abuelo. Yo le miraba desde el ventanal de nuestra habitación mientras mi esposa reía ante la ocurrencia del viejo cubriéndose los oídos por el estruendo._

_De pronto mis ojos se perdieron tras el cristal de la ventana. Y desde el reflejo podía ver a mi esposa que se acomodaba para dormir. Mis pensamientos me traicionaron… – __**Está feliz y yo le amo tanto, que no sé porqué tengo inquietud y miedo. No me perdonaría si algo malo llegara a pasarle**__. – Más mi cavilación fue interrumpida por el llamado de mi amada mujer. Respiré profundamente y me acerqué a ella, para acompañarle en su sueño, le besé la frente y ella se acurrucó a mi lado._

_Los meses pasaron y María Dolores estaba en su sexto mes de embarazo; se le veía radiante y fuerte; las dudas que tuve al principio se disiparon conforme la veía desarrollar ese vientre donde estaba mi hijo y todos esos cuidados y atenciones se los debía a la Nana Paca, que más de una vez me sorprendió cuando yo miraba pensativo el abultado vientre de mi esposa. – __**No se preocupe, Sr. Richard, tanto ella como el bebé estarán bien**__… – Me dijo una vez la tierna mujer, reconfortándome desde esa vez._

_Yo ya había culminado mis estudios y estaba asistiendo a la Corte Real para poner en práctica mis conocimientos. En una tarde que regresaba de Palacio, Luis me sorprendió en la puerta… –__** Señor, tiene usted telegrama de Londres.**_

– _**Gracias, Luis, y… ¿la señora?**_

– _**En el jardín, Señor.**_

_Tomé la misiva y mientras la leía, dirigí mis pasos hacia el lugar donde se encontraba mi esposa; sus facciones habían cambiado un poco pero se le veía más hermosa. Me vio llegar; me acerqué a ella y le besé en la frente y en su vientre. Me estaba sentando cuando… – __**¿Pasa algo malo, Richard?**_

_¡Caramba! esa mujer me conocía perfectamente, sabía cada uno de mis gestos y los interpretaba muy bien._

– _**A ti no puedo engañarte, ¿verdad?**_

– _**Sabes que te conozco. ¿Malas noticias?**_

– _**No lo sé. Luis me acaba de entregar esta carta que viene de Londres. Es de mi padre y me pide que vaya a verlo.**_

– _**¡¿Cómo?!**_

_Mi esposa se alarmó ante tal petición. Y yo sabía por qué le preocupaba, porque un viaje hacia Londres era muy tardado y ella en fechas de alumbramiento. _

– _**No te preocupes, linda. Veré que puedo hacer.**_

– _**No, no, Richard, perdóname tú a mí. Es sólo que… sí sabes que yo no podré acompañarte, ¿verdad? Que me encantaría poder ir a ver a tu padre e inclusive que nuestro bebé naciera allá, pero…**_

– _**Tranquila, hermosa. No tienes por qué preocuparte, yo te entiendo, el viaje es demasiado largo y pesado, y podría hacerle daño al bebé.**_

– _**Lo siento.**_

_Me acerqué a ella para abrazarla y hacerla sentir bien. __**– No, no pasa nada. Tendré que pensar muy bien qué hacer. Lo primero será informarme cuál es su urgencia; le enviaré un telegrama. Él, también sabe que tú estás delicada.**_

_Y como fue, la siguiente semana recibí telegrama urgente de mi padre, diciéndome que se encontraba extremadamente enfermo que era necesaria mi presencia, así que, lo consulté con mi esposa y el Capitán que me aconsejó... – __**No te preocupes, Richard, yo entiendo perfectamente tu situación. Tú ve tranquilo a tu padre; yo me haré cargo de María Dolores y tal vez cuando regreses ya tengas a tu hijo en brazos.**_

– _**Muchas gracias, Capitán. Procuraré estar de regreso lo más pronto posible.**_

– _**No, cariño. No tomes todo a la ligera. Tu padre ahora es primero. Nosotros estaremos aquí esperándote.**_

_Me dolía tremendamente tener que separarme de aquella mujer. La abracé fuertemente, quería llevarla conmigo; no sé por qué, pero no quería separarme de ella. No obstante también mi padre me solicitaba con urgencia. Así que haciéndome dueño de la situación, marché a Londres una tarde de enero de 1893, no volviendo más a aquel país._

_Llegué a Inglaterra después de quince días de viaje; el frío de aquel invierno calaba los huesos, llegué a la Mansión Grandchester por la tarde. Recibieron mi equipaje y pedí indicaciones sobre la salud de mi padre. El mayordomo me informó que llevaba ya casi un mes en ese estado y que los doctores no se explicaban la razón de su enfermedad. Me deshice de mi atuendo: sombrero, guantes, abrigo y bufanda, y me dirigí a sus aposentos. Me anuncié, no esperé respuesta y me adentré a la habitación, había una enfermera que dormitaba al lado de la cama. Le quité el libro de sus manos y eso hizo que soltara un grito de espanto._

– _**Veo que también descansa**__... – Le dije en un tono molesto._

– _**Señor, discúlpeme usted, es que anoche el Duque pasó por una fuerte crisis que nos mantuvo de pie por altas horas de la noche.**_

– _**¿Y es usted la única enfermera al cuidado de mi padre?**__... – Pregunté seriamente viéndolo tendido sobre su enorme cama._

– _**No, Señor.**_

– _**Bueno, entonces, váyase a dormir y que manden al repuesto; yo me quedaré al tanto mientras llega su sustituto**__… – había dicho con voz de mando. Y conforme la mujer abandonaba la habitación yo checaba los síntomas vitales de mi padre. Se le sentía el pulso débil y un poco de fiebre. Me senté a la orilla de la cama y quedamente le hablé… – __**Ya estoy aquí, Duque. **_

_El viejo parpadeó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por abrir los ojos. Yo le sugerí que siguiera descansando ya tendríamos tiempo para hablar._

_La enfermera sustituta llegó una hora más tarde. Me informó sobre el estado de salud de mi padre y los medicamentos que se le aplicaban. Nadie sabía explicarme a grandes rasgos que enfermedad presentaba. Y en lo que el Duque permanecía convaleciente yo me hice cargo de sus asuntos legales. _

_La primera semana transcurrió lenta y sin ningún avance en la salud de mi padre. En esa semana ya había escrito infinidad de cartas, tanto para mi esposa como para los negocios del Duque por la falta de atención. Muchos comprendieron la situación grave, otros no tanto, ya que eran miles de libras las que había en juego. _

_Yo recibía a tiempo las cartas de mi amada esposa. La extrañaba mucho y la necesitaba conmigo. _

_Las semanas completaron el mes; y luego dos y el Duque seguía igual, y algunas veces se complicaba más la situación ya que sufría demasiado con las altas temperaturas. _

_En cuestión de sus asuntos, procuraba estar al día con ellos. Muchos de sus abogados me auxiliaron en cosas que no llegaba a comprender muy bien y cuando había malos entendidos. Mi padre era un hombre totalmente reconocido, experto en su ramo. En la Junta de Lores, era el líder, pero yo, no sabía lo suficiente. _

– _**Mi esposa ya andará en los ocho meses de embarazo; pronto nuestro hijo nacerá y yo, en esta situación que es, en verdad, frustrante, que no sé qué hacer**__… – Me decía, cada vez que marcaba los días en el calendario. _

_Pero una mañana, fui a ver a mi padre y me sorprendió mucho su recuperación. Ya estaba caminando y se le veía más sonriente._

– _**Pasa, hijo. Al fin tengo oportunidad de hablar contigo. Me han dicho los abogados que has tenido un progreso impresionante. Si sigues así, dentro de poco podré heredarte en vida el título para que tomes mi lugar en los Lores; yo ya estoy demasiado viejo y además enfermo.**_

– _**No digas eso, padre, te levantarás de ésta como siempre lo has hecho. Eres muy fuerte.**__ – Le ayudé a llevarlo hasta un elegante sillón que estaba cerca de la ventana que daba al jardín. _

– _**Ha llegado la primavera, hijo, y tu hijo está pronto a nacer. Si esta semana sigo así, es que he vencido a la enfermedad y podrás marcharte a casa. Lo que lamento es que no podré ir a visitarlo para cuando nazca.**_

– _**No hay prisa, si tú no vas, yo te lo traeré**__. – No niego que sentí una inmensa alegría al oírle decir que podría ir a casa._

_La semana transcurrió rápida, estaba en la oficina de Londres detallando unos últimos retoques a un contrato con un abogado cuando recibí un telegrama urgente de España. El corazón me dio un vuelco, no supe entenderlo si de alegría o miedo. Dejé la remisa sobre el escritorio y sólo me dediqué a mirarlo. El abogado que me acompañaba me miró preocupado._

– _**¿Pasa algo, Señor Grandchester?**_

– _**No, Abogado. ¿Le parece si terminamos esto mañana? Necesito ir a casa.**_

– _**Claro que sí. De hecho, ya no le veo necesidad de corregir el documento, a mi punto de vista, está perfecto.**_

– _**Bien. Entonces, me retiro, con su permiso. **__– Tomé el sobre, mi sombrero y me dirigí hacia el auto. El chofer manejaba, así que, tenía el tiempo para leer mi carta._

_Más lo que leí a continuación, me dejó más frío que un iceberg. Así que le ordené al chofer detener el auto de inmediato y salí corriendo como desesperado. Tanto el chofer como la gente que pasaba ahí, me miraban extrañados. Nadie podía detener mi tempestiva carrera y nada podía curar el dolor que mi corazón sintió esa tarde._

_En aquel momento quería correr tan veloz cual guepardo; tener alas y volar tan rápido hasta llegar a España. Pero era imposible, muy imposible. _

_De pronto detuve mi loca carrera, porque no había ninguna salida y sintiéndome más frustrado que nunca, me dejé caer derrotado sobre mis rodillas y sobre aquel pasto fresco de Londres; apretujé con fuerza el sobre que llevaba en una de mis manos contra mi pecho y volviendo mis ojos hacia aquel insignificante papel comencé a gritar desgarradoramente dolido al recordar las palabras ahí escritas. _

_Sí, quería que con mis gritos se desapareciera mi dolor, mi pena y mi impotencia. Cómo era posible que aquel simple trozo de papel me diera la más terrible de las noticias. _

_De pronto, así como estaba, sentí sobre mi hombro una mano fuerte que me tocaba, era el chofer que corrió detrás de mí al ver mi desesperación. Sin embargo Henry no dijo nada, sólo me ofreció su silencio y su apretón sincero demostrándome su apoyo. Eso se lo agradecí mucho y como cual niño, comencé a llorar llevándome las manos al rostro y dejando escapar mis sollozos de dolor._

_El chofer se sentó a mi lado y cuando lo sentí cerca, le extendí el sobre con las malas noticias. "La mujer que más amaba en esta vida había muerto dando a luz un varón"._

_No completó el período de gestación haciéndose complicado el alumbramiento y provocando una hemorragia que no pudieron detener. _

_Imposible salvarle._

_Esas fueron las palabras que decía aquel mísero papel. No pudieron salvarla a ella, a mi esposa, a mi amada, pero si a él. Sí a nuestro hijo._

El duque caminaba en un ir y venir por alrededor de aquella sala como si estuviera reviviendo lo pasado. Luego se detuvo y se dejó caer sobre el enorme sillón derramando nuevamente sus lágrimas.

Terry, sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de su madre que lloraba, la veía sin lograr comprender si su llanto era por sentirse reemplazada o… porque de verdad sufría con el dolor de su padre. Luego, volvió sus ojos color índigo sobre Cisco que sentado, tenía apoyados sus brazos sobre sus piernas viendo hacia la alfombra con la mirada pérdida. Su corazón sintió la ansiosa necesidad de ir hacia alguno de esos dos hombres, pero no supo a quien ir primero: si a su padre, que lloraba por un Amor Perdido o a Cisco, su hermano. Más estaba tomando ya una decisión, cuando escuchó nuevamente a su padre…

_Me quedé un buen rato en aquella posición, que no me di cuenta que la noche ya había caído. Me levanté con la ayuda de mi fiel compañero, que seguía a mi lado sin decir una sola palabra y que yo agradecí su compañía y soporte. Caminamos a las afueras de aquel lugar y subir al auto para ir a casa._

_Mi padre al ver mi estado, se impresionó muchísimo y no tuve otra opción más que contarle lo sucedido. Él también se derrumbó sobre su sillón respirando con dificultad. Lo bueno, que en ese instante, la enfermera de turno, iba llegando. Yo me retiré a mis habitaciones y ahí, dentro, me encerré, recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos con mi esposa. Mi bella María Dolores._

_Me pasé enclaustrado por más de una semana, hasta que mi padre me llamó; tuve que asearme primero antes de presentarme ante él. Tal vez mi apariencia por fuera, era buena, pero por dentro estaba hecho un guiñapo._

_Me anuncié y mi padre me dio acceso. Lo que venía a continuación fue en verdad muy determinante para mí. Mi padre estaba en su sillón y se levantó para darme un sincero abrazo. _

– _**Hijo, siento mucho tu pérdida y lo que estás sufriendo lo sufro yo junto contigo, no sólo porque era tu esposa sino también porque era la hija de mi mejor amigo, que me imagino el pobre estará sufriendo más y peor que tú. También sé que no es el momento de hablar de estas cosas pero… ¿has pensado qué vas a hacer?**_

– _**No entiendo, padre. ¿Con respecto a qué?**_

– _**Lo supuse. Richard, has perdido a tu esposa, pero ¿y tu hijo? ¿Qué has pensado hacer con él? Date cuenta que ese niño te necesita.**_

_Por un momento no supe qué decir ante las palabras de mi padre; tenía un hijo, cierto, pero yo tenía una esposa. Me volví egoísta por ese momento, porque yo sufría por la ausencia de mi mujer, mi compañera. Sin embargo volvieron las palabras de mi padre a mí y recordé la felicidad de mi padre político al saberse abuelo así que, sin pensarlo dos veces le di una respuesta definitiva a mi padre._

– _**Nada.**_

– _**¿Nada? ¿Nada, qué, Richard?**_

– _**No haré nada; el Capitán ha perdido a su hija y le hará mucha falta. Le dejaré al niño.**_

– _**¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO, RICHARD? ¡ES TU HIJO!**_

– _**Lo sé, padre, pero te aseguro que aquel hombre lo amará tanto o más que…**_

_En ese momento no comprendí de donde salieron las fuerzas de mi padre enfermo, porque me abofeteó tan fuerte que me abrió el labio. Más yo ya estaba decidido, no había pensado en ello, pero así sería. El niño lo tendría el Capitán._

_No discutí más con mi padre, porque comenzó con otro ataque de respiración, la enfermera me pidió salir de ahí, y así lo hice. Bajé de inmediato al despacho y tomando papel y tinta comencé a redactar mi carta._

_En la siguiente semana que pasó, mi padre me evitaba a toda costa; primero porque me decía que entendía mi sufrimiento y que necesitaba mi espacio para pensar con claridad mi situación, pero cuando mencionábamos mi determinación con respecto al niño siempre salíamos discutiendo, así que, tanto él como yo, nos evitábamos._

_Pasó un mes y mientras estaba en Londres en una reunión, recibí una sorpresiva visita._

– _**¡Capitán!**_

– _**Hola, Richard. Espero no ser inoportuno. Nunca volviste a España.**_

– _**Capitán, yo**_…_ – Me arrojé a los brazos de aquel hombre al ver su rostro descompuesto por tan dura situación._

– _**Supuse que no volverías después de su muerte. Yo también sufro, Richard y mucho. Ella era la luz de mi vida, lo era todo.**_

– _**Capitán, yo…**_

– _**Te entiendo, hijo, y déjame decirte del dolor tan grande que se siente perder a la mujer que uno ama. Pero tienes un hijo, y te necesita. No hagas eso, Richard, no lo hagas por mí, sino, por ti, por ella. ¿Acaso no decías que la amabas? **_

– _**No. ¡La sigo amando, más de lo que podría ser!**_

– _**Entonces, ¿por qué quieres renunciar a él? Si lo vieras, es tan hermoso.**_

– _**¡NO!**_

– _**¿No quieres verlo? ¿No quieres saber a quién se parece? ¡Vamos, Richard, sé que estás sufriendo, pero el niño no es responsable de nada!**_

– _**¡No, no es eso! Es que si… si lo veo.**_

– _**No te comprendo, Richard, pero bueno. Ya eres un hombre y no te voy a obligar a hacer algo que no quieras. Es mi nieto y yo lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos, le daré el amor de sus padres y el mío aparte.**_

_Ante esas palabras no pude responder, todo lo que el Capitán decía era verdad, pero no me sentía capaz de cuidar a un niño yo solo._

– _**Capitán, no piense que no lo amo; es mi hijo y lo amo más porque es de la mujer que amé, pero también lo entiendo Capitán, usted vino hacer lo que le correspondía, pero le conozco y sé que muy dentro de usted, me grita que no lo acepte, que lo quiere usted en memoria de ella. Yo soy joven, tal vez vuelva a casarme, tener más hijos, en cambio usted, está solo. No lo mal entienda, no renuncio a él porque no le ame o porque le odie, renuncio a él, porque sé que usted hará de él, un magnífico hombre.**_

_El Capitán al oír mis palabras se dejó caer sobre el sofá que había en mi despacho y comenzó a llorar amargamente._

– _**¡Gracias, Richard! ¡Gracias, hijo, por pensar en mí! Mi hija era mi todo y en este niño la veré a ella, pero sé que es tu hijo y deberá quedarse contigo.**_

– _**No, Capitán, se quedará con usted. Sólo le pido que de vez en cuando, pueda decirle a mi hijo que no soy malo. Que lo hice pensando en él.**_

– _**¿Estás seguro? Sé que es difícil. Piénsalo, Richard, piénsalo muy bien.**_

– _**No, Capitán. Está decidido, es más… quiero irme a América.**_

– _**¿Te vas a América?**_

– _**Sí. Quiero… olvidar un poco mi dolor, y compréndame… un niño…**_

– _**Bien. Está bien, Richard, no te insistiré más**_..._ – se puso de pie_. _**– Bueno, entonces… he traído estos papeles donde indican que renuncias al niño y me lo entregas a mí voluntariamente. Automáticamente el niño recibirá mis apellidos como hijo que es, a partir del momento en que tú firmes. **_

– _**Muy bien.**_

– _**Richard, esto es… absolutamente fuera de lo normal.**_

– _**Lo sé.**_

– _**¿Quieres conocerlo? Está fuera, la nana Paca se está haciendo cargo de él. Es muy bello, se parece a…**_

– _**Por favor, Capitán. No lo haga más difícil. No quiero verlo, por favor.**_

– _**Bien. Bueno, entonces me retiro, Richard y que tengas mucha suerte.**_

– _**Hasta siempre, Capitán.**_

_Y en aquella ocasión fue la última vez que vi al Capitán Don José Antonio Ximénez de Alcubierre._

El Duque finalizó su relato, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana de aquel hogar para perder su mirada derrotada sobre la noche; estaba rodándole una lágrima por la mejilla cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura y una cabeza que se apoyaba a su espalda. El hombre al sentir el afecto de aquellos brazos, sonrió con tristeza y se volteó para mirar aquellos dulces ojos y decirle quedamente… – **Gracias.**

– **Está bien; sólo esperemos que con esto Terry comprenda un poco el por qué te lo llevaste de mi lado, a pesar de que yo estuve de acuerdo contigo en un principio, y al final me arrepentí corriendo detrás de ustedes cuando los vi en el barco**… – Eleanor había dicho.

– **Sí, todavía falta explicarle a él y… con respecto a nosotros.**.. – retomó el duque apenado.

– **En este momento, los importantes son ellos. Lo nuestro puede esperar**… – respondió Eleanor tomando su pañuelo y limpiando el rostro del hombre.

– **Gracias**… – apreció el duque besando la delicada mano de la actriz.

Y mientras Eleanor daba su apoyo hacia el hombre que amaba, Terry también se levantaba para ir hacia Cisco que ya se había puesto de pie.

Continuará


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado los días **10 de Julio de 2010 **y** 5 de Noviembre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 120-8**

**. . .**

Y mientras Eleanor daba su apoyo al hombre que amaba, Terry también se levantaba para ir hacia Cisco que ya se había puesto de pie.

Por otro lado, el noble hombre en cuanto oyó un carraspeo de su verdadero primogénito, se giró y se acercó a sus dos hijos; pero sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando escuchó la frialdad en las palabras del mayor. – **Comprenderán que en este momento, estoy muy confundido y no me gustaría decir algo que los ofendiera a ustedes y después lamentara yo, así que… necesito tiempo para pensar, perdón**… – corrigió… **– necesitamos tiempo tanto Terry como yo para asimilar toda esta situación. Lo que si quiero decir, es que…** – se miró… – **Pá Luis, no te preocupes, viejo, ya que no te recriminaré nada porque sé que sólo cumpliste con tu obligación… más**… – Cisco sacó aire y dijo… **– Señor Grandchester, usted disculpará también que no salte contento a sus brazos y lo reconozca como… "mi padre" cuando**… – se detuvo porque miró a Terry que estaba a su lado y prosiguió duramente… **– cuando no lo ha sabido ser**. – Más el español se volvió a disculpar y sin decir más, buscó rápidamente la puerta de salida y por supuesto, Terry yendo detrás de él; pero antes de que el castaño abandonara la casa, se dirigió a sus padres…

– **Me imagino que también tienen una explicación para mí**… – aquellos dijeron sí con la cabeza más él… **– pero por ahora no me interesa saber porque creo que en este momento el importante es aquel**… – señaló hacia la puerta… **– así que, si no tienen objeción, me voy con mi hermano**… – y haberlo reconocido como tal, hizo que el interior de Terry se regocijara.

Pero en lo que el actor le daba alcance al moreno, las personas mayores tomaron asiento y el duque de Grandchester se concentró en preguntar a Luis todo referente a Cisco. Más el humilde empleado al ver la angustia en los ojos de aquel padre, lo conformó con estas palabras… – **Sí, es duro como lo era su abuelo el capitán, pero tiene todos los mismos sentimientos nobles de su madre; y como le dijo: sólo necesita tiempo y verá que cuando menos lo espere, él vendrá a usted y lo mejor… traerá consigo al joven Terry.**

. . . . .

A la mañana siguiente, en un restaurante muy cerca del Parque Central, los dos hermanos tomaban sus alimentos en completo silencio. Habían caminado por toda la noche llevando no rumbo fijo y sin importarles que el frío comenzaba a cubrir la ciudad; además había tanto que pensar que ninguno comentó nada, notándose con su mutismo: el respeto mutuo, hasta que finalmente el actor lo rompió al preguntar… – **Quisiera saber ¿qué es lo que tanto piensas?.**

El moreno que tenía fija su mirada en la taza de té, le contestó… – **En todo, en nada, en ti, en mí, en nadie, en la historia contada, en lo pequeño que es el mundo, en que todavía no me cabe en la cabeza de nuestro parentesco; pero lo principal en esa manera tan "curiosa" de conocernos**. – Cisco suspiró profundamente y se masajeó las sienes escuchando a Terry…

– **Sí, es extraño, pero… ¿te desagrada la idea de contar con un hermano?.**.. – le preguntó el castaño al ver el rostro desanimado del español que al oírlo con su tono nostálgico, cambió el semblante y le aseveró…

– **¡No, para nada! ¿por qué dices eso?! Al contrario, ahora estoy feliz de tenerte y me disculpo contigo por darte esa mala impresión. Es sólo que… por más que intento, no se me es fácil asimilar que ayer tenía una vida con un apellido y hoy… tengo otros**. – Y Cisco fue sincero al relatar… **– Me siento engañado, creyendo ser quien fui y en verdad no lo soy. Como si todos mis años de felicidad hubiesen sido prestados y luego pienso en ti… cuando a ti te correspondía un poco de todo eso que yo gocé o que a mí me correspondía todo ese dolor que tu padeciste**… – el moreno volvió a suspirar… **– en fin… ahora dime ¿en qué piensas tú?**

– **Me imagino que en lo mismo, porque es verdad ¡sí tuvimos vidas diferentes!… pero yo al haber estado a lado de nuestro padre, la verdad no sé si felicitarte y decirte sinceramente ¡qué bueno que no estuviste ahí!… o simplemente levantarme y… ¡agarrarte a patadas por no haberte aparecido antes y dejarme a su lado todo este infernal tiempo!**... – había expresado Terry haciendo que Cisco se relajara y sonriera por su ocurrencia pero comprendiendo el toque de reproche que su hermano usó; así que...

– **Lo lamento; sé que era yo quien debía estar ahí por ti.**

– **¡No, no digas eso! Ahora Lo importante es que ya estamos juntos.**

– **Sí…** – contestó Cisco mirando a su hermano que sonría relajado. **– Gracias por estar aquí conmigo**… – le extendió su mano y aquel la aceptó con gusto; y mientras las apretaban con fuerza, Terry…

– **Primero, antes de saber que eres mi hermano, fuiste y eres mi amigo, y me imagino por lo que estás pasando al saber que al que siempre creíste tu padre, y a pesar de darte todo su amor, en verdad no lo era. Y yo con respecto a eso, pues… no puedo quejarme mucho, porque a pesar de no contar con su cariño, bien o mal siempre supe quién fui y de dónde vengo.**

– **Así es; bueno… entonces ¿qué te parece si nos vamos? Necesitamos dormir y tú deberás presentarte al trabajo**… – sugirió el español y ordenó al mesero traerles la cuenta, pero en lo que recibían el monto a pagar, el moreno notó la distracción de Terry; y es que en una mesa muy cercana a la baranda de la terraza de aquel restaurante, dos guapas jovencitas se acomodaban en sus sillas: una rubia y otra morena. Más Cisco depositaba unos billetes sobre la mesa cuando vio al castaño ponerse de pie con firmes intenciones de ir hacia donde las chicas, sin embargo "algo" le detuvo devolviéndolo a su lugar nuevamente, extrañándole al español ese arrepentido movimiento en su hermano, pero cuando vio aparecer a dos jóvenes elegantemente vestidos, el moreno rió por lo bajo al ver al castaño cruzarse de brazos y poner cara de niño cuando le quitan su "dulce".

Por su parte el actor, al notar la mofa del moreno, le tiró una patada por debajo de la mesa, pero en el intento Terry golpeó su pie en las patas de la silla de acero que estaba a su lado consiguiendo con ese acto que Cisco soltara la risa al percibir el obvio dolor en el rostro de aquel.

Y mientras el castaño mascullaba entre dientes una que otra palabrota, levantó su pie derecho y lo apoyó sobre su rodilla izquierda para verse el golpe; no obstante, la risa de Cisco ya había llamado la atención de algunos presentes, incluyendo la mesa de los Andrew reconociendo Albert a sus vecinos, a los cuales, desde su lugar, saludó, respondiéndole los jóvenes Grandchester que como ya era tiempo de retirarse, fueron rápidamente hacia los recién llegados.

– **Buenos días**… – dijo Terry falseando un poco de la pierna derecha.

– **Buenos días**… – contestaron al mismo tiempo los chicos Andrew. Más Candy preguntó con cierta preocupación…

– **¿Qué te pasó?**

– **Oh, nada serio, Pecosa…** – le respondió sonriente pero a la vez advirtiendo a su hermano a que no dijera nada.

En eso Albert se levantó para estrechar manos con el español, aunque a todos les extrañó verlos con la misma ropa de la noche anterior; y debido a eso, el rubio les preguntó… – **¿Está todo bien?**. – Los medios hermanos cruzaron miradas y el castaño contestó…

– **Con algunas novedades, pero sí, todo bien, gracias.**

– **¿Gustan acompañarnos?**... – esta vez fue Archie el que les invitó gentilmente.

– **De hecho ya íbamos de salida, pero si Terry no tiene inconveniente**… – dijo Cisco mirando con un poco de burla al actor que aceptó.

– **No, por mí está bien**… – y con esa respuesta, Albert ordenó agregar dos lugares más a la mesa; lo que después de ocuparlos… **– Y ¿cuántos días se quedarán en Nueva York?**... – preguntó Terry observando a cada uno del grupo.

– **Dos más, queremos aprovechar el fin de semana para regresar**… – fue la confirmación de Albert.

– **Bueno, entonces ¿qué les parece si hacemos algo juntos antes de que se vayan? ¡Ah!... por cierto**… – reaccionó el actor tomando el antebrazo de su hermano… **–Recuerdan a Cisco, ¿verdad?**

– **Sí, lo conocimos anoche…** – respondió Archie extendiendo su mano para presentarse por sí acaso de él se habían olvidado.

– **Ah, es verdad, pero se quedaron en lo más emocionante**… – Terry le contestó con cierta ironía y el grupo disimuladamente rió. **– Entonces ustedes tienen mi exclusiva**… – los presentes se miraron fingiendo sorpresa… **– de que este hombre, a mi lado, es nada menos que otro… Grandchester**… – y todo mundo se quedó en silencio por un momento por la curiosidad que sentían de saber más… **– mi hermano mayor.**

– **¡¿Cómo?!.**.. – exclamaron los visitantes, pero Cisco retomó la palabra...

– **Todavía no es formal lo de Grandchester... pero sí resultamos ser medios hermanos… y yo por ser el mayor, me corresponde golpearlo por ser tan insolente**… – y el moreno alborotó la cabellera castaña de Terry que le peleó juguetonamente causando las risas de todos, excepto las de Archie que se mantuvo serio; entonces Terry y Cisco, al percibir ese gesto, se disculparon de inmediato con él al recordar que habían leído en el periódico la pena que la familia Andrew estaba pasando al enterarse que Stear había caído en la guerra. Pero Archie como todo caballero se levantó de su lugar y dejando a lado sus rivalidades de antaño con el actor, le ofreció la mano amigablemente y lo felicitó, pero cuando se abrazaban le dijo al oído…

– **Sólo espero que él sí te pueda disciplinar**… – volviendo todos en general a las risas por el gesto de rebeldía de Terry.

Y así continuó la conversación, entre bromas y contando las aventuras de los más jóvenes en su estancia por el Colegio San Pablo, compartiéndoles Albert también las suyas de cuando era un vagabundo queriendo recorrer el mundo; pero Candy, curiosa por saber más de aquel moreno, se atrevió a preguntarle sobre España, contándoles Cisco en breve: cómo era la vida en su país natal y también el cómo había llegado a América, escudando por supuesto, la muerte de su padre; más sin embargo, mientras el español hablaba, la rubia pecosa observaba detenidamente a los dos hermanos para comparar sus re-semblanzas, llegando a la conclusión de que el moreno tenía un cierto aire con el duque mientras que Terry con el de su madre Eleanor. Más ese escrutinio fue obviamente observado por el castaño que sonreía divertido de la actitud hostigosa de la rubia y que cuando llegaban a cruzar miradas, él le guiñaba un ojo y entre bromas le decía… **– No le busques tanto, Pecosa, porque no se parece a mí, ya que YO soy más guapo que él**. – Y todos empezaron a reír de la arrogancia nata y característica de Terry.

. . .

Lentamente las horas fueron transcurrieron y lamentablemente el momento de despedirse… llegó. Pero antes de marcharse, quedaron formalmente de reunirse esa misma noche, después de la función de teatro, para cenar juntos yendo a un club que recién abría sus puertas y en el cual se la pasarían de maravilla, cenando y bailando, ¡todo en un excelente ambiente entre amigos!

Lo malo fue para las chicas que tuvieron que bailar con los cuatro hombres que las escoltaban resultando éstas las más cansadas, pero también las más envidiadas al ir acompañadas de hombres sumamente guapos.

También para Terry fue difícil no dejar de pasar desapercibo y se veía obligado a firmar uno que otro autógrafo que los ahí reunidos le solicitaban. Hasta que Cisco, cautelosamente se acercó al manager del lugar y solicitó de la manera más atenta una mesa muy apartada y así disfrutar del ambiente sin más molestias tanto para su hermano como para el resto del grupo.

. . .

Era más de medianoche cuando los seis amigos salieron de aquel lugar todavía muy animosos de seguir la parranda; así que Terry propuso ir caminando hacia la orilla del río y disfrutar de la vista a Nueva Jersey. Sin embargo el primero en quejarse diciendo que sería una larga caminata hasta allá, fue Archie, secundándole Annie alegando lo cansada que estaba, además de que los zapatos ya le molestaban; mirándose con esa respuesta: los cuatro restantes entre sí; pero a Candy no le importó mucho y apoyó la idea del actor; entonces sólo era cuestión de los dos mayores; más Albert desistió y sugirió se planearan algo durante el día y que todos estuvieran descansados; a lo que Cisco puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano y a éste le recordó que temprano debía presentarse en el teatro indicándole con ello que también apoyaba la idea de Albert.

Con gestos de resignación en un par, los seis amigos devolvieron sus pasos hacia el hotel, dejando a Albert, Archie, Candy y Annie, mientras que Terry esperaba a Cisco, ya que lo había invitado a pasar unos días en la casa de su madre.

. . . . .

Al día siguiente el actor despertó muy temprano; y en lo que se alistaba para irse al teatro, Cisco y Eleanor ya le esperaban en el comedor con el desayuno preparado. Así que en cuanto apareció en aquella área, sonando un poco desvelado, saludó… – **Buenos días.**

– **Buenos días**… – le contestaron; pero mientras le servía jugo, su madre le preguntó...

– **¿Cómo dormiste? ¡Llegaron bastante tarde!**

– **Ni tanto, no pasaban de las… ¿tres de la mañana?.**.. – el hijo contestó muy sonriente y disimulando la pregunta a su hermano mientras besaba la frente de su madre que exclamó...

– **¡Qué barbaridad! O sea que vienen llegando**.

Entonces Cisco… **– Usted disculpe, Sra. Baker, se nos fue la noche sin querer**.

Más el rebelde acercándose al hermano… – **No hay nada que disculpar, Cisco, porque… ¡ya no somos unos niños, madre!.**.. – y el castaño al estar donde el moreno, a éste le rodeó por lo ancho de los hombros, lo apretujó en un abrazo y ambos se palmearon fraternalmente contestando con cierta nostalgia Eleanor…

– **Lo sé, hijo**… – al observar a su retoño y su manera tan afectuosa de saludar al moreno que le preguntaron...

– **¿Y qué harás hoy?.**.. – mientras se tomaba el jugo ofrecido.

– **Leí en el periódico sobre un hipódromo que se llama Empire City y está en Yonkers, dice que a orillas de la ciudad. Quiero visitarlo, se me ocurrió pedirle a Juan que fuera a Indiana y traiga un par de caballos y entre ellos a Keme para colocarlos y correrlos. ¿Qué te parece?**

– **¡Excelente idea, hermanito! y me gustaría ir contigo, yo no conozco ese lugar. **

– **¿No tienes presentación hoy? Deberás ensayar.**.. – aseveró Eleanor.

– **Sí, madre, pero no creo que haya problema**… – le decía conforme untaba un poco de mermelada en su pan tostado y con suma arrogancia… **– además ¿acaso no soy el mejor actor de Broadway? Sólo necesito hablar con el Sr. Hathaway.**

Cisco y Eleanor primero movieron la cabeza reprobando al presumido actor, pero luego se rieron de él, porque después de que mordiera la tostada, ésta se quebró y un pedazo con mermelada cayó en su impecable camisa haciéndole enojar y levantarse de su asiento; pero antes de marcharse… – **¿Me cambio y nos vamos?**

– **Sí, Terry, sólo no tardes porque ya tengo fija una cita**… – Más el joven actor ya subía rápidamente las escaleras; y en menos de cinco minutos nuevamente bajó para encontrarse con Cisco y salir hacia sus diligencias. Pero antes de, se despidieron debidamente de Eleanor que les acompañó hasta la puerta y les vio montarse en el auto. Empero ésta vez el moreno había pedido ser quien manejara, así que Terry accedió entregándole a su hermano las llaves pero más arrepentido que nunca de haberlo hecho porque…

… la casa de Eleanor estaba en Greenwich Village, por la calle Houston y en menos de diez minutos ya estaban en la calle del teatro sobre Broadway; entonces cuando el castaño descendió… – **¡Eres el individuo más loco que he conocido en toda mi vida! ¡Por poco nos matas!..**. – le reprochaba seriamente a su medio hermano conforme azotaba la puerta del auto.

– **¡¿De qué te quejas, hombre?! ¡Hicimos tiempo record! ¡Más temprano no pudiste haber llegado!.**.. – aquel, en lo que descendía, también se burlaba; y al dirigirse a su hermano notó que a éste ya le volvía el color a las mejillas y que cuando estuvieron cerca…

– **¡Presta acá!**... – Terry le arrebató las llaves. **– ¡No te dejaré manejar más! ¡Eres peligroso y más en las esquinas!.**.. – le observó energúmeno. –** ¡Casi te volteas!.**.. – el castaño prosiguió con su andar oyendo…

– **Vamos, Terry ¡Yo pensé que de verdad te gustaban las emociones fuertes! Además no iba a dejar que el del carruaje con sus dos caballos de fuerza, me ganara, ¡No, señor! ¡Eso sería una ofensa para mí!**... – dijo Cisco fingiendo indignación mientras seguía a Terry que se detuvo de pronto, se giró y casi a punto de soltar la carcajada, le calificó…

– **¡Aparte de payaso y sangrón, estás ciego! Porque no era carruaje**… – el actor trataba de contenerse.

– **¡¿Ah no?! y ¿qué era?.**.. – preguntó un contrariado moreno.

– **¡Una carreta de mulas repartidora de leche!**… – le confirmó el castaño y los hermanos se echaron a reír, retomando el camino hacia el interior del inmueble.

Y así, sonrientes, llegaron hasta la oficina del director, pero Cisco se quedó afuera mientras que Terry se entrevistaba con Hathaway que al estar adentro, éste, no tardó en felicitar a su estrella por su excelente trabajo y por supuesto de las ganancias que habían adquirido en sólo dos días.

Luego por varios minutos el actor escuchó con paciencia todas las indicaciones y los planes: debían seguir las funciones por lo menos lo que restaba del año y después se programaría una serie de giras por el país, acordando Terry con todo lo dicho por su director; más en un descanso, él aprovechó para decirle que suspendería el ensayo por ese día. Al principio a Hathaway no le gustó la idea, pero sabía que el chico conocía muy bien su papel; y sólo asegurándose que estuviera más temprano de lo normal para la función, fue que finalmente aceptó.

Al poco rato, Terry salió de aquella oficina para encontrarse con el moreno que estaba sentado en un asiento de la platea y observaba cuidadosamente hacia las luces aquellas que arriesgaran la vida de su hermano y la de Susana; pero Cisco volvió su mirada hacia el castaño al escuchar sus pasos y que a una indicación, salieron del lugar, subieron nuevamente al auto y manejaron rumbo a Yonkers, ciudad que colinda con Manhattan hacia el norte.

En treinta minutos ya estaban allá; buscaron un lugar para estacionar el auto y luego ingresaron al hipódromo. Pero al llegar hasta donde las oficinas, Cisco se anunció con la secretaria y un hombre de buen humor les atendió.

Los tres comenzaron a recorrer las instalaciones: desde las gradas hasta que fueron conducidos a las caballerizas para mostrarles algunos de los caballos pura sangre que preparaban en el lugar. Pero regresaron al punto inicial: las gradas, porque el hombre aquel les había comentado que se llevaría a cabo una carrera de exhibición; así que muy amablemente les había indicado uno de los lugares más cercanos a la pista para observarla, preguntando los hermanos a qué se debía tal evento y el informante les compartió que un hombre de raro acento lo había solicitado; además de que los caballos eran de su propiedad y había invertido ya buen dinero en carreras anteriores.

Más Cisco seguía en la conversación con aquel hombre cuando de pronto, Terry gritó… – **¡HEY, USTED!**

– **¡Demonios!**. – Fue lo que espetó un pequeño hombre que ya tenía rato en el lugar y estaba acompañado de dos mujeres de extraña vestimenta, así que cuando oyó el grito de aquel joven, volteó y lo reconoció de inmediato comenzando a correr y dejando atrás a sus sorprendidas acompañantes.

Por su parte, el encargado del lugar y Cisco se quedaron pasmados de ver con la rapidez con que Terry saltaba las barras del hipódromo y emprendía velozmente la carrera en dirección hacia aquel hombre que ya corría empujando a medio mundo. Entonces el moreno al ver a su hermano correr tan deprisa, sólo alcanzó a decir "con permiso" y lo imitó.

El hombrecillo se escabullía muy bien, aventando todo lo que se interponía a su paso y algunas veces arrojándolas hacia Terry que ya casi lo alcanzaba y no cesaba de gritarle que se detuviera, llamando así la atención de todos. Empero el castaño estaba ya a escasos centímetros de atraparle, cuando sintió que un par de brazos lo sujetaron fuertemente, recibiendo por el costado derecho: un puñetazo; luego con brutalidad tal, lo arrojaron al suelo, y desde ahí el actor sólo vio al hombre aquel que perseguía, perderse por la salida del establecimiento.

Empero cuando Terry enderezó su vista, se topó con dos hombres vestidos de negro que le daban una señal de advertencia y que después… se marcharon como si nada, llegando Cisco exactamente cuando amenazaban a su hermano y que mientras veía como aquellos hombres abandonaban el lugar, se hincó a su lado para preguntarle… – **¿Estás bien?**... – mirando primero de dónde se quejaba el castaño y luego volteando hacia la puerta por donde los hombres aquellos salieron.

– **¡Ya casi lo tenía de no haber sido por esos dos entrometidos!.**.. – Terry le había respondido con respiración entrecortada; y mientras era enderezado…

– **¿Qué pasó?.**.. – preguntó el moreno revisando su cuerpo… **– Te lastimaron.**

– **Creo que sí…** – le aseveró su afirmación y le compartió… **– Era el tercer hombre que me...**

– **¿Estás seguro?**... – re-cuestionó el moreno volviendo sus ojos nuevamente hacia la salida.

– **Sí, sí…era él**… – le confirmó al darse cuenta que ya mucha gente los veía.

El gerente del lugar llegó hasta ellos y con modos prepotentes les pidió se retiraran del local; el español le hizo una señal al hombre aquel de que se tranquilizara porque ya se iban, pero antes, agradeció al encargado por haberle mostrado el lugar; luego le pidió a Terry que seguía quejándose, se apoyara de él y tratara de hacer ejercicios de inhalación.

Así, llegaron hasta el auto y Cisco cuidadosamente lo depósito en el asiento y se dispuso a manejar con intención de llevarle a un hospital pero el actor le gritó que no, que ya bastante tenía con el escándalo del hipódromo para que mañana en los diarios apareciera también en el hospital. Entonces el moreno lo comprendió y recomendó llevarlo a la casa de su mamá, pero Terry tampoco quiso; así que sin preguntársele más, regresaron a la ciudad y el español condujo hacia el hotel donde estaba Luis, y ya él, lo atendería.

. . .

Cuando arribaron allá, Cisco le solicitó a Terry que tratara de caminar para no llamar tanto la atención; así que con paso lento llegaron hasta el elevador que por suerte estaba solo; más ya estando adentro, el actor soltó su quejido tratando el moreno de darle ánimos y que aguantara sólo un poco.

En eso el timbre del elevador les anunció que ya habían llegado y el español se cercioró de que el pasillo estuviera libre para cargarlo hasta la habitación. Al llegar a la puerta, buscó la llave entre su pantalón, cuando la localizó, abrió; pero estaba cerrando cuando escuchó la voz alarmante de Luis. – **¡Por Dios, hijos, ¿qué ha pasado?!**

– **Abre la puerta de mi recámara**… – se le ordenó al hombre mayor que ya iba por delante.

Al estar adentro, Cisco depositó al actor sobre la cama y le pidió a Luis revisarlo. El fiel sirviente obedeció y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Terry; aparentemente no se le notaba nada, pero cuando comenzó a palpar sobre las costillas, el actor soltó un grito que le indicó a Luis, donde estaba el problema, pero antes preguntó intrigado… – **¿Qué pasó, Francisco?**. – Éste, que veía a su hermano quejarse sobre la cama y la seriedad en la voz de Luis, se frotó la cara porque su ceño comenzaba a marcarse y le contó lo sucedido. **– ¿Y están seguros que eran ellos?**... – volvió a preguntar Luis.

– **Yo no lo alcancé a ver, sólo a los dos hombres que detuvieron a Terry**… – informó el hermano mayor con un poco de coraje mientras se sentaba en un sillón quedando de frente a la cama.

– **Sí… eran… ellos.**.. – les confirmó el castaño.

Y mientras Luis atendía al herido… a unos kilómetros de ahí…

– **¡Son un par de imbéciles! ¿Dónde carajos se metieron? ¡Por poco y ese mocoso me alcanza!**… – pataleaba el hombrecillo conforme deshacía su corbatín.

– **Pero no fue así, lo atajamos a tiempo**… – contestó despreocupado el hombre que ocupaba el asiento copiloto y que mientras miraba al jefe, mascaba goma.

El hombrecillo desde el asiento de atrás, le arrojó su prenda con furia y le dedicó otra mala palabra; pero el que manejaba habló mirando a su jefe por el retrovisor… – **¿Y ahora qué haremos?**. – El maleante respiró y resopló molesto; luego se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del asiento y miró por la ventana…

– **Dirígete a la ciudad. Tenemos que hablar con Legan.**

– **A la orden, Jefe**... – y de un movimiento brusco, el conductor hizo girar el auto para regresar al punto señalado.

. . .

Veinte minutos pasaron cuando el auto aquel, se detenía afuera de la Mansión Andrew. El hombrecillo desde el interior, pudo admirar el lujo de la residencia; luego se esperó a que uno de sus hombres le abriera la puerta, y el hombretón que lo hizo, era aquel que, divertidamente, mascaba, y que cuando el jefe salió, volteó a verlo y le dio un golpe en el pecho para que se deshiciera de la goma de mascar.

Después el jefe caminó hasta la enorme reja de la mansión y se anunció solicitando la presencia de Neil Legan. El mayordomo le miró con desconfianza pero advirtiendo la frialdad en los ojos de aquel, obedeció y fue en busca del joven que, estaba acostado sobre el carísimo sofá, leyendo un periódico y dando un sorbo a su bebida. Más estaba devolviendo la copa sobre la mesa del centro, cuando el mayordomo entró y le notificó de su visita.

Neil se enderezó rápidamente, aventó el periódico y se acercó al ventanal; desde ahí recorrió lentamente la cortina y distinguió de quien se trataba. Con chasquidos de dedos, le pidió al mayordomo retirarse y se cercioró de que Eliza no estuviera cerca. Luego tomó su saco y salió hacia la reja para encontrarse con aquel hombre que se le dio el acceso y que con una señal se le indicó le siguiera hasta el jardín; ya estando allá, comenzaron a hablar. – **¡¿Qué hace aquí?!**... – le cuestionó con despotismo.

– **Pues verá…** – respondió aquel individuo fingiendo turbación… **– Nos han descubierto y necesito más dinero para poder salir del país.**

– **¿QUÉ? ¡Está usted loco! ¡Ya les ha dado suficiente! Además, ni siquiera hicieron el trabajo bien. ¡Sigue vivo! ¡Y sólo por eso no les daré un solo centavo más!**. – Neil había sido determinante pero el hombrecillo cambiando su actitud demandó amenazante…

– **¡Sí que lo harás, nene! O es qué ¿acaso no escuchaste que te dije…"nos han descubierto"? Hoy me topé con él y me reconoció, así que, quiero dos veces más de lo estipulado anteriormente para poder salir del país y… no hablar**… – descaradamente el maloso se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor del jardín sonriéndole con burla. Pero Neil no estaba dispuesto a dejarse amedrentar por la actitud de aquél ni de sus palabras; así que volvió a negarse a entregar semejante cantidad pero además dijo retador…

– **¿Y qué harán si no lo hago?**... – el joven caminó alrededor de la silla que era ocupada por aquel hombrecillo de acento raro.

– **Bueno… para empezar, le enviaríamos a tu familia "regalitos" y esos serían pedacitos de ti con una nota, diciéndoles que eso te pasó por mal portado y por hacer tratos que no cumpliste.** – Neil tragó saliva y comenzó a sudar logrando que el hombre aquel sonriera burlón y continuara… **– Pero para qué hacer eso ¿verdad? cuando tu tío, el magnate**… – se detuvo para recorrer con su vista la enorme mansión… **– sí tiene la lana, y la queremos a más tardar en dos días**… – le demandó y se levantó de su lugar para quedar y mirar de frente a Neil.

– **¡Eso es imposible!**... – el joven había rechazado la petición; sin embargo le ignoraron porque…

– **¡Dos días!**... – le recalcaron con determinación habiendo acercado su rostro sobre el joven que de un rápido movimiento le señalaron hacia la reja alcanzando Neil a ver a los dos hombres aquellos.

– **Está bien, regresen en dos días**… – respondió mientras se componía un poco.

– **Oh, no, mi amigo… No voy a arriesgarme a que el actorcito ese me vea otra vez. No, ésta vez**… – le apuntó con el dedo índice y muy cerca de la nariz… **– Tú, nos traerás el dinero. Te estaremos esperando a las cuatro de la tarde en el puerto abandonado, no faltes**… – finalizó el maleante caminando de espaldas hacia la salida sin dejar de ver el rostro de Neil; pero dados tres pasos hacia atrás… **– ¡Ah! Sólo una última advertencia: no quieras pasarte de listo, niño, porque sí serás tú quien pague las consecuencias ésta vez**… – se le amenazó; y mientras se giraba para buscar la salida, el maleante golpeó a su paso: una hoja larga de las plantas del jardín y se alejó del lugar con todo y sus compinches.

Neil se quedó viendo el camino que aquel hombre tomara sin moverse de su lugar; luego mascullando entre dientes, golpeó con fuerza la mesa con sus puños cargados de impotencia quedándose recargado ahí por breves minutos pensando en cómo resolver el problema. Después se enderezó, y acomodándose el saco, inició su regreso al interior de la casa, muy seguro de que nadie había escuchado su conversación con el maleante.

Cinco minutos pasaron y detrás de unos arbustos, se escondía la figura de una persona que lo había escuchado todo. Así que al verse sola, salió de su escondite arañándose los brazos; después se dirigió por la puerta de servicio y se detuvo unos instantes en la cocina. Se acercó una silla y se sentó para esperar unos minutos más. Luego disimulando estar en aquella área de la casa, salió a la sala para ir en busca de Neil.

Eliza pensó en ir a su recámara, pero recordando lo escuchado se dirigió hacia el despacho de la mansión y ahí le vio, detrás del escritorio y buscando algo entre papeles. La pelirroja ni siquiera tocó la puerta y se coló por el despacho hasta quedar enfrente de su hermano. Neil estaba tan concentrado en su asunto que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de su hermana, hasta que la escuchó… – **¿Qué haces, Neil?.**.. – cuando le preguntó provocando que éste saltara del susto y arrojara los papeles que sostenía.

– **¡Demonios, Eliza! ¡Qué te importa!**... – le gritó mirándola lleno de rabia. **– ¿Acaso los estudios en el Colegio San Pablo nunca te sirvieron? ¿No te dijeron las monjas que debías tocar la puerta antes de entrar?**... – le reclamó en verdad molesto.

– **¡Ay, Neil, no es para tanto! Anda, dime, ¿qué haces?.**.. – insistió la joven caminando hacia él y colocando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, pero su relación con aquel chico iba de mal en peor y como muestra…

– **¡No es tu asunto! ¡Así que, déjame en paz, vete a molestar a alguien más, ¿quieres?!**... – le respondió deshaciéndose del abrazo y arrojándola hacia el gran librero para dejarla sola en el despacho.

Eliza se sobaba los codos por el golpe recibido y miraba con preocupación las acciones de su hermano. Luego salió rápidamente del despacho para ir a su recámara; cinco minutos más tarde, bajaba corriendo por las escaleras, pidiéndole al chofer la llevara al hotel donde se hospedaba Albert sorprendiéndose ella misma de su reacción, pero algo le decía que su hermano corría peligro y el único que le podía ayudar era Williams.

Quince minutos más tarde arribaba al lugar; con paso apresurado llegó hasta la recepción y con altanería pidió el número de habitación de su tío. En cuanto la encargada del área le informó y sin decir gracias, Eliza se dirigió al elevador que venía descendiendo; parada frente al ascensor taconeaba su zapatilla con impaciencia, y después de esperar un buen rato, se escuchó la campanilla del elevador y la puerta de metal se abrió; pero era tanto su apuro que no esperó a que la persona que venía ocupando el ascensor saliera; lo que provocó que los dos chocaran, más un brazo la detuvo de caer al suelo.

Eliza iba a decirle un improperio por la osada manera de tocarla pero se contuvo al reconocer al hombre aquel ya que lo había visto en la noche de la premier de Hamlet a lado de Albert. Y sonrojándose por la cercanía de aquel pudiendo inhalar su fragancia tan varonil, se disculpó de inmediato por su torpeza… – **Lo siento, no me fijé.**

– **No pierda cuidado, Señorita, ¿está usted bien?**… – dijo aquel sonriente.

– **Sí, gracias**. – Increíblemente, la joven se había ruborizado.

– **¿Me permite?**... – se ofreció el moreno y movió a la chica para agacharse y recoger su bolso. **– Aquí tiene**… – se lo entregó, pero el rostro se le hizo conocido… **– Ya nos habíamos visto antes ¿verdad?**

– **Sí. En la premier de Hamlet.**

– **Muy cierto. Usted es…**

– **Eliza Legan, sobrina de William Albert Andrew.**

– **Mucho gusto; José Francisco, a sus pies**… – y tomó la mano de la chica y se la besó caballerosamente. Pero en eso, el ascensorista los interrumpió…

– **¿Sube, señor?**

– **Oh, no, gracias. Fue un placer conocerla, Señorita Legan. Dé mis saludos a su tío, por favor.**

Y Cisco dio un paso hacia atrás para dejar al empleado cerrar la reja del elevador; y tras los espacios de los metales, el español no dejaba de sonreírle a la pelirroja que por más había quedado fascinada con él.

Continuará


	9. Chapter 9

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado los días **17 de Julio de 2010 **y** 6 de Noviembre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 121-9**

**. . .**

Eliza no había tardado mucho en llegar al pent-house; así que en cuanto arribó a la puerta, la tocó insistentemente; y ya que fue abierta, la joven entró como un torbellino al área sin haberle importado quien le atendió hasta que…

– **¡ELIZA! ¡Al parecer nunca aprenderás!.**.. – había gritado Archie que ya se sobaba una parte de la cara que había recibido un fuerte golpazo.

– **¡¿Dónde está el tío William, Archie?!**... – la joven preguntó de inmediato sin saludar ni atender la condición en que puso a su primo que molesto le contestó…

– **¡¿Y para qué quieres saber?!**... – mientras Cornwell, con su fino pañuelo, limpiaba la sangre que ya salía de su lastimada nariz.

– **¡Eso no te importa!.**.. – había sido su respuesta altanera en lo que seguía recorriendo la sala del lugar; más frustrada en su búsqueda, le demandó… **– ¡Háblale! ¡Necesito verlo!**. – Pero no fue necesario obedecer, porque la puerta de una de las recámaras era abierta por el mismo Albert que al oír el grito de Archie, se alertó y decidió salir a ver que pasaba.

– **¿Qué significa esto, Eliza? ¿por qué los modos?.**.. – el rubio la recriminó y luego miró al pobre de Cornwell escuchando cuando…

– **¡Tío William!**... – le lloriqueó aquella; más al correr a su lado… **– Necesito hablar contigo. ¡Es muy importante!**

– **Y tan importante es… ¿qué te olvidas de tu educación?.** – Albert le volvió a reprender y la joven quiso disculparse…

– **Lo siento, pero es que de verdad es serio. ¡Se trata de Neil!**

– **¡JÁ!, ¿y a eso le llamas importante?.**.. – Archie se había mofado caminando hacia el bar para tomar un pedazo de hielo y colocarlo sobre su nariz; pero Eliza lo volteó a ver con rabia no obstante optó por ignorar su comentario sarcástico y devolvió su rostro hacia el joven magnate para solicitarle…

– **¿Podemos hablar en privado, Tío?.** – Antes de dar una contestación, Albert buscó la mirada de su sobrino que ya estaba recargado en el bar y le preguntó…

– **¿Estás bien, Archie?**… – éste movió la cabeza indicándole un sí y con su mano libre le hizo señas de que la atendiera. Entonces el guapo rubio condujo a su sobrina hacia el despacho. Al estar allá, le pidió tomara asiento y le explicara la razón de su sorpresiva y agresiva visita.

Y mientras la joven Legan comenzaba su relato… cargadas de paquetes, Candy y Annie hacían su entrada al pent-house. Pero Archie que había atendido nuevamente el llamado, se alejó lo más posible de la puerta, no notando las chicas la extraña actitud del elegante joven. Sin embargo, la primera en desocuparse había sido la novia y que al ver a su novio con el pañuelo manchado de rojo, gritó asustada y corrió hacia él preguntándole alarmada… – **¡Archie, ¿qué te ha pasado?!**

– **Me pegué con la puerta**. – Fue su respuesta en lo que caminaba hacia el sofá de la sala.

– **¿Estás bien?**... – le cuestionó Candy que ya regresaba de su habitación y se dirigía a sus dos amigos.

– **No lo sé. La sangre no quiere detenerse**… – él le contestó destapándose la nariz. Así que la enfermera le pidió…

– **Déjame ver**… – y puso sus conocimientos en la curación de su primo político; observándole después de revisado… **– No tienes fractura; sólo un pequeño vaso es el que provoca todo esto**… – y mirando hacia… **– Annie**… – a ésta le solicitó… **– Tráeme el botiquín y agua fría, por favor.**

– **Claro**… – la morena dejó el sofá para correr hacia la cocina; más al estar a solas, la rubia interrogó al maltrecho elegante.

– **¿Qué pasó?**

– **Eliza está aquí, y al entrar me estrelló la puerta en la cara.**

– **¿Y qué quiere?**

– **No lo sé. Exigió ver a Albert y ahora están en el despacho**… – fue todo lo que le informó porque en eso llegó Annie entregando el maletín de primeros auxilios y acomodando el agua sobre la mesa de centro.

Y en lo que la enfermera atendía a su primo, adentro en la oficina, Eliza terminaba de contarle a Albert todo lo que había escuchado en el jardín; agregando también de los cambios de humor que Neil había mostrado en los últimos meses.

Por su parte, el rubio dudaba de la pelirroja, pero en cierto modo le encontró razón, y para eso comenzó a enlazar lo dicho por ella y recordando la conversación que tuvo con Cisco tiempo atrás con referencia al atentado de Terry y justo él: Albert, como involucrado.

Así que en cuanto la chica terminó su relato, el guapo magnate se levantó de su lugar y caminó por la estancia del despacho llevando en su frente: el ceño más marcado de lo normal. Luego se volvió a su sobrina que le seguía en todos sus movimientos; entonces gracias a que tenía su atención, le preguntó… – **¿Sabes la dirección de ese lugar?**

Eliza contestó con verdad… –** No. Sólo le dijo… "en el puerto abandonado, a las 4 de la tarde".**

– **¿La cantidad de dinero que pidieron?**

– **Tampoco. Sólo que querían lo doble para salir del país.**

– **Bien. Hemos tenido problemas numéricos y son precisamente del banco que maneja Legan**… – se refirió al padre. **– Y con lo que me cuentas… es posible que Neil esté falsificando las firmas para obtener el dinero**… – comentó el rubio más para sí que para Eliza. De pronto, Albert se dirigió hacia el teléfono, marcó un número y pidió a la que estaba detrás de la línea… **– Señorita, buen día. Necesito me facilite el número de habitación del Sr. José Francisco Ximénez**… – silencio imperó la sala; luego de decir… **– Gracias, muy amable**… – colgó. Más al devolver el auricular a su debido lugar, emprendió camino hacia la puerta de salida, pero...

– **Tío ¿a dónde vas?**... – Eliza le preguntó al ver que el rubio la dejaba sola; empero Albert únicamente abrió la puerta porque divisó que las chicas ya estaban ahí; así que llamó a Archie que hermosamente un torniquete le decoraba la nariz; entonces sonando un tanto gangoso preguntó…

– **¿Qué pasa, Albert?**

– **Necesito que vayas a este número de habitación y preguntes a Luis si sabe dónde podemos localizar a Cisco.**

– **En la casa de Eleanor Baker, sabemos que está con Terry**… – contestó Archie muy seguro de saber, pero su tío lo negó...

– **No. No lo creo**. – Y entrometiéndose en la conversación, la pelirroja informó…

– **Está aquí, tío. Me encontré con ese hombre en el ascensor cuando venía para acá**.

En eso Candy preguntó… – **¿Qué pasa, Albert?**... – al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su protector que le contestaría…

– **Nada, pequeña**… – porque ni él sabía cómo resolver el problema sin que nadie más saliera perjudicado. De repente, al emprender de nuevo camino, a cada uno de sus sobrinos ordenó… **– Ven conmigo, Archie. ¡Eliza te quedas aquí hasta que yo regrese!**

Al verlos salir tan de prisa, las tres chicas cruzaron miradas sin comprender aquella actitud; más después de arrojarles un pujido despectivo, la pelirroja se giró para irse a encerrar en el despacho, mientras que Candy y Annie se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

. . .

Por su parte los Andrew ya habían dejado el ascensor y ahora caminaban sobre el elegante pasillo, cuando Archie preguntó… – **¿Qué pasa, Albert? porque no entiendo tu comportamiento**. – Y sacó su propia conclusión… **– ¿Es algo referente a lo que te dijo Eliza?**.

El rubio detuvo sus pasos y después de respirar hondo, respondió seriamente… – **Neil está involucrado en un atentado contra Terry.**

– **¡¿Cómo?!**... – Archie había exclamado con sobresalto que fue aumentando conforme Albert le revelaba...

– **Eliza lo escuchó porque al parecer Terry reconoció a sus agresores; y por la mañana las gentes que contrató Neil lo fueron a buscar a la mansión para pedirle más dinero.**

– **¡Ese Neil!.** – Pero al castaño sobrino se le confió…

– **Además ha estado falsificando cheques para extraerlo precisamente de los bancos.**

– **¿Y qué piensas hacer?.**.. – habían preguntado con extrema intriga confesándosele al responder…

– **No lo sé. **– Sin embargo… **– Lo primero será ir a hablar con Cisco y enterarnos qué tanto saben. Si ya saben que Neil es el responsable, estaremos en serios problemas**.

Lleno de incredulidad, Archie cuestionó… – **¡¿Nosotros?!**... – y repitió… **– ¡¿Y nosotros por qué?!.**.. – así que Albert no le quedó de otra más que soltar…

– **El nombre de la familia estaría envuelto. ¡Imagínate el escándalo para la tía abuela! Tampoco conocemos las mañas de la gente con que Neil está tratando**…. – y se comentó con ironía y verdad…

– **Pues no han de ser nada buenas**. – Empero Albert tenía otro as que sacó a luz…

– **Además el Duque no creo que se quede con los brazos cruzados al saber que su hijo cuando desapareció era porque estaba luchando entre la vida y la muerte.**

– **¡¿Qué dijiste, Albert?!.**.. – Archie había exclamado nueva y fuertemente; entonces el rubio meciéndose los cabellos, le compartió…

– **Terry estuvo en Chicago hace un tiempo buscando a Candy. Yo lo encontré en el bar y platicamos, más cuando éste decidió regresar a Nueva York… desapareció; bueno, lo secuestraron para aniquilarlo, pero aquellas gentes antes de terminar con él, le dieron mi nombre para hacerme aparecer como el responsable por haber sido la última persona que le vio; aunque claro indica que Neil nos vio juntos y por eso tramó lo que tramó.**

– **¡Increíble! Y yo pensaba… que… seguía de… bueno… como le gustaba… tú sabes**… – Archie hacía graciosas señas alcohólicas con su mano, más Albert serio…

– **No. Cisco, curiosamente se encontró a Terry muy mal herido, además de que cuando le iban a dar el tiro de gracia, éste salió en su defensa y… mató a dos**… – los ojos del sobrino estaban fijos en los del tío que le observó… **– Archie, el español es de armas tomar y hasta puedo decirte que conocedor de las mismas, así que, si queremos prevalecer con la vida de Neil, debemos hacer algo para ayudarle**… – más Cornwell…

– **No estás hablando en serio ¿verdad, Albert?**. – Y éste sonó con recriminación…

– **¡Archie, Neil es de la familia!**... – pero el más joven tenía otro punto de vista al decir…

– **¡Que pague las consecuencias de sus hechos! Aunque no me explico**… – se dudó. **– ¿Estás seguro que Eliza no tiene nada que ver? ¿Qué tal si es otra trampa? Yo no me trago muy bien el cuento de su "repentina preocupación".**

– **Eliza está tratando de proteger a su hermano. Y por eso me urge ver a Cisco porque si arriesgó mucho sin saber que Terry lo era… imagínate ahora.**

– **Increíble, es en verdad, increíble**... – Archie expresó asombrado; y Albert decidido…

– **Bien; ahora vámonos, no quise contarte nada en frente de las chicas para no alarmarlas**… – y para finalizar palmeó el brazo de su sobrino, y de nuevo juntos emprendieron el camino hacia aquella habitación.

Minutos más tarde, ya estaban tocando la puerta que era atendida por el buen Luis que los saludó amablemente después de recibir las... **– Buenas tardes**…. – por parte de los visitantes.

– **Buenas tardes, muchachos. Pasen, por favor**. – Y en lo que eran conducidos a sala, Albert le preguntó…

– **Sr. Luis, ¿sabe dónde está Cisco en este momento?. **– Antes de que el hombre mayor contestara, la voz del español se escuchó…

– **Aquí estoy Albert.**.. – fue hacia ellos preguntando… **– ¿En qué les puedo servir?** – respondiéndose con…

– **¿Y Terry?**... – mientras estrechaban manos.

– **Está en la recámara**… – le había asegurado el moreno.

– **¿Qué le pasó?.**.. – preguntó Archie con curiosidad, pero Cisco no supo qué responder y volteando a ver a los presentes se detuvo en los ojos azules de Albert que confesó...

– **Le acabo de contar lo que pasó con él, porque tenemos algo importante de qué hablar**… – había sonado un poco apenado el guapo magnate; sin embargo y antes de proseguir, el moreno les invitó a tomar asiento; ya después de estar debidamente acomodados, Cisco quiso saber…

– **Tú dirás de qué se trata.**

– **Me acabo de enterar de**… – Albert se limpió la garganta… **– del percance que tu hermano tuvo apenas en el hipódromo.**

– **¿Algún reportero?**... – cuestionó el moreno con sorpresa y volteando a ver a Luis, oyendo los dos...

– **No, otra persona.**

– **No entiendo.**

– **Me da mucha pena esto pero… sé quién es el responsable del accidente de Terry.**

El cuerpo de Cisco se tensó al escuchar lo que Albert le informaba y volvió rápidamente sus ojos hacia Luis indicándole con eso de que se cerciorara que Terry siguiera durmiendo. Los ahí reunidos esperaron por breves instantes, y cuando el español recibió la señal de su empleado, le pidió a Albert que continuara, notando dos hombres como el rostro del moreno cambiaba en instantes por la furia que creció en su interior; entonces el rubio Albert miró de soslayo a Archie para que confirmara por sus propios ojos lo que le acababa de decir; sin embargo Luis se acercó hasta su muchacho y colocó una mano sobre su hombro para tratar de tranquilizarlo percibiendo Albert el gran enojo que los ojos claros del español proyectaban recalcándole que había estado en lo correcto cuando…

– **Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa, ¿verdad, Albert?**

– **Lo sé, Francisco.** – Entonces éste fue honesto…

– **Me gustaría decirte que yo nada tengo en contra de tu sobrino; pero se trata de mi hermano y si en aquel entonces me prometí vengarlo sin saber que lo era… ya sabrás lo que debo hacer conociendo ahora el parentesco que nos une.**

– **Y lo entiendo perfectamente**… – contestó el rubio que se le compartió...

– **En efecto, en la mañana, Terry reconoció a su último agresor; emprendió la carrera para atraparle pero cuando casi lo tenía… dos hombres le salieron al paso y lo detuvieron; y antes de arrojarlo al suelo, lo lastimaron nuevamente, y ahora está lesionado de las costillas.**

– **Lo siento…** – se disculpó Albert tanto por el daño causado a su amigo y por ser responsable de la actitud de Neil.

– **Yo lo siento más, Albert, porque**… – mirándose fijamente, Cisco exigió… **– quiero que me entregues a tu sobrino.**

– **¿Qué piensas hacer con él?**... – Albert, mirando a Archie, había querido saber; entonces el moreno que se sobaba las manos…

– **¿Yo?**... – sonrió de lado y levantó un ceja; no obstante por dentro se dijo ¡matarlo con mis propias manos! pero suspiró hondamente y prosiguió fingiendo tranquilidad… **– Absolutamente nada, para eso están las autoridades que se encargarán de ello… pero un buen escarmiento no le caería nada mal. Además todavía falta lo que diga Terry; y tal vez te sirva de algo si ayudo a convencerlo para que no lo demande, pero lo dudo mucho; y si Neil debe pagar por la bajeza que le hizo a mi hermano, yo no puedo más que apoyarlo**. – Y con infinito rencor dijo… **– Con respecto a los otros… ¡con esos, sí me gustaría rendir cuentas!**

– **Comprendo**… – pronunció el magnate y preguntó… **– ¿Tienes algo en mente?**... – ya que al ver el rostro de venganza de aquél, supuso que ya algo planeaba; y así fue porque en breve Cisco les contó lo que haría para atrapar a Neil y al resto del grupo sin que Terry se enterara, porque ya tenía bastante con su inmovilidad y dolor por el resto de la noche. Y únicamente para saber, les preguntó…

– **¿Están conmigo?**

– **¡Por supuesto!**… – acordaron de inmediato los herederos Andrew, ya que Albert haría hasta lo imposible por salvar a Neil y todo para que la Tía Elroy no se enterara.

. . .

Instantes después de que los Andrew abandonaran la habitación, adentro en la recámara, Terry comenzaba a incorporarse un poco menos adolorido logrando así quedar sentado sobre la orilla de la cama desconociendo por momentos el lugar; luego intentó levantarse pero un pellizco le alertó recordándole del vendaje que tenía alrededor de sus costados.

Con sumo cuidado el castaño se incorporó y buscó su camisa que no encontró a la vista; así que caminó hacia el closet, sacó una de su hermano y salió precisamente para buscarlo.

Por su parte, Cisco y Luis seguían platicando en la sala cuando lo vieron aparecer.

– **¿Por qué te levantaste?**... – le preguntó el moreno de inmediato.

– **No me gusta estar en la cama… por lo menos no solo.**.. – respondió Terry con doble sentido y guiñando un ojo, consiguiendo que Luis sonriera y Cisco sacudiera la cabeza plus con su aseveración… **– Además ya me siento un poco mejor.**

– **Pero el somnífero que te apliqué, era para que por lo menos durmieras hasta mañana**… – había comentado el noble empleado un tanto desconcertado; entonces intrigado el actor preguntó...

– **¿Y qué fue lo que me dieron?.** – Pero aquellos se miraron con complicidad y el moreno, a punto de soltar la carcajada, le afirmó…

– **Te aseguro que no te gustará saberlo**… – soltando Luis un tosido porque no aguantaba también la risa al ver la cara de confusión de Terry que volvió a cuestionar...

– **¡¿Qué me diste, Cisco?!**... – y manteniendo el control, el español fue a su lado, le palmeó la espalda y le dijo muy convincente…

– **Nada, hombre. Además, no te funcionó. Anda, ven, siéntate, estábamos pensando qué comeremos para que nos traigan el servicio aquí, ¿te parece bien?**

– **No**. – Terry ni tantito se había movido y desde ahí alegó… **– Debo ir al teatro.**

– **¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No puedes trabajar así!**

– **Debo ir. Recuerda que he faltado al ensayo. No puedo hacerlo para la función.**

– **Hablaremos con Hathaway.**

– **No, no, debo presentarme. Además, me siento bien, creo es sólo la molestia del vendaje.**

– **Terry**… – lo había nombrado Cisco que con voz suplicante continuó… **– no debes ser tan inconsciente. Estás lastimado, y otro golpe así, no lo aguantarás, te lo aseguro.**

– **Ya no te preocupes tanto por mí. Estoy bien. ¡Caramba, hombre, estás peor que mi madre!**

– **Di lo que quieras; pero yo insisto que es una tontería que vayas a trabajar en ese estado.**

– **No lo es. Además, debemos cubrir las apariencias**… – era su punto de vista; y dirigiendo sus palabras a Luis, Terry preguntó… **– ¿Dónde quedó mi camisa?**

– **Enseguida la traigo**… – respondió el empleado; y el moreno espetó…

– **¡Eres un necio testarudo!**

– **Sí, hermanito, ya me lo habían dicho antes**… – Terry le contestó al momento que se encogía de hombros al oír…

– **¡E insolente!**

**- ¡Vamos, hermano, dime algo nuevo!**... – el castaño había fingido aburrimiento, más al escuchar...

– **¡Eres un pinche cabrón!**... – provocó, mientras se sostenía el costado, las risas del cínico actor que le confesó…

– **¡Ándale, eso sí es nuevo!.** – Cisco, sonriendo, le aclaró…

– **Esas la aprendí de Luis; además los trabajadores mexicanos de allá del rancho, así cariñosamente se llaman entre sí**… – y la habitación se llenó de las risas de aquellos dos muchachos.

Y en lo que regresaba con la camisa de Terry, Luis observaba con gusto el verlos tan sonrientes, pero a la vez se sentía preocupado de lo que pudiera pasar en los próximos días que…

… como lo hubiese dicho Terry, los periódicos matutinos ya comentaban el extraño incidente del hipódromo, pero al verlo sobre los escenarios y actuar como si nada, confirmaron lo que Hathaway les había dicho anteriormente cuando buscaban al joven actor para obtener una entrevista… "de que se trataba de un truco publicitario"… y ante eso, los reporteros no le tomaron más importancia.

. . . . . . . . . .

Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde del día sábado, en color negro y placas de Illinois: un auto se detenía en un lugar muy apartado sobre la orilla del río Hudson.

El muelle estaba desierto; y el puerto parecía no estar abandonado del todo; así que Neil Legan descendió del vehículo y al estar afuera en lo que se arreglaba su costoso traje recorrió con su vista el lugar que aparentemente estaba solo. Luego se agachó para meter medio cuerpo al carro y tomar del asiento del copiloto: un maletín de piel en negro. Después cerró la puerta del automóvil y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de aquel inmueble.

Con paso firme el joven Legan avanzó unos cuantos metros sobre la madera podrida de la cubierta del muelle y se detuvo abruptamente porque al dar el paso, un pedazo de madera se quebró y se quedó mirando como éste caía al vacío. No obstante y antes de continuar con su andar, devolvió su vista al frente y a poca distancia ubicó una pequeña entrada en ruinas; así que inhalando un poco de aire e irguiendo su cuerpo con altanería, prosiguió su caminata. Pero ya estaba en la puerta, cuando oyó ruidos provenientes del interior; luego quiso pegar su oído sobre la madera para tratar de escuchar, pero una voz ronca a sus espaldas, le hizo pegar un brinco al observarle…

– **¡Vaya! Es usted puntual.**

– **¿Dónde está tu jefe?**... – preguntó Neil con prepotencia e ignorando las ironías de aquel hombre.

– **Adentro. Lo estábamos esperando. Pase**… – le ordenó aquel hombretón abriendo la puerta y dándole el acceso.

Neil con su misma arrogancia, ni se molestó en mirar al sujeto, sólo se dedicó a observar el lugar que estaba lleno de cajas, muebles viejos, telarañas y mucho polvo notando también que el camino era largo, pero no llegó hasta el final porque a medio camino, salió otro hombre más, que le indicaba qué camino a seguir.

El joven siguió con su vista hacia donde apuntaban aquellos grandulones; forzó sus ojos y no distinguió muy bien quién estaba al fondo. Más el hombre que estaba a su derecha, le empujó por la espalda para que avanzara, haciendo que el joven sintiera un escalofrío por la simple agresión y retomó su caminar lentamente; y conforme se iba acercando, se iba distinguiendo la silueta de alguien.

Sudando frío, Legan se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de aquel individuo que estaba detrás de un escritorio. La silla comenzó a girar lentamente para detenerse justo enfrente de Neil, que ya tomaba su pañuelo y lo llevaba a su frente.

El hombre recorrió su mirada por todo el ser de aquel muchacho y puso en su cara una mueca burlona pudiendo percibir su miedo.

– **Veo que ha cumplido con su parte, Sr. Legan**… – comentó el hombre con extraño acento.

– **Lo siento**… – Neil otra vez carraspeó… **– pero no pude conseguir todo.** – Y con lo último dicho, la sonrisa burlona de aquel hombre desapareció de su rostro; y levantándose muy molesto, golpeó la mesa con sus puños y gritó...

– **¡¿Qué cosa dijo?!.** – Tartamudo, el joven delincuente quiso decir….

– **Que no pude conseguir el resto.**

– **¡¿Se está burlando usted de nosotros, Sr. Legan?!**

– **¡NO!**... – gritó atemorizado al ver como el hombre aquel se le acercaba… **– No, Señor… sólo pude conseguir una parte… pero sí…**

– **¡Ese no fue el trato, Sr. Legan!**

– **¡Pero tampoco ustedes cumplieron con la suya!**... – se animó a retarlo pero oh, sorpresa, porque aquel hombre que tenía enfrente ¡no era el hombrecillo! sino otro mucho más alto y fornido y que cuando escuchó el reclamo de Neil, aceptó la acusación moviendo la cabeza…

– **Es verdad; pero tampoco en el contrato estaba de que yo iba a salir lesionado, ya que según usted nos informó, el actor estaba solo y he gastado mucho dinero en mi rehabilitación. Además, ya he perdido demasiado en otros negocios y lo que me traes no me sirve de mucho.**

– **Es que ustedes no comprenden, la persona a la que debían hacerle el trabajo… ¡es hijo de un duque, y de él podían sacar más dinero!**... – había desembuchado Neil para salir del problema en que estaba.

– **¡Eso no nos dijiste en el principio!**... – espetó el albino furioso y mirándole con recriminación.

– **Porque pensé que lo acabarían pero… les propongo un trato… si ustedes quieren yo les puedo decir dónde está y pueden pedir un buen dinero como rescate. Yo no puedo pagarles más… pero les aseguro que el padre sí.**

El albino tiraba miradas de complicidad de vez en cuando a sus acompañantes para luego volverse a Legan y asegurar… – **¿Estás hablando del mismo joven? **

– **¡Sí, el mismo!**

El hombre sin responder nada, se giró para alejarse de Neil, lo que este aprovechó para observar en la manera tan rara de caminar de aquel sujeto que ayudado por un bastón, arrastraba casi su pierna para dar un paso y caminaba de lado. Pero uno de los hombres se le acercó y le golpeó la espalda para que dejara de mirar a su jefe de ese modo y Neil volteó a ver a su agresor, pero a lo lejos el albino habló... – **Me han dicho que… no está solo. **

– **No. Desde hace días, anda acompañado de otro hombre, al parecer es español**… – le corroboró Neil que se le preguntó...

– **¿Será acaso… el hombre que me hirió?**

– **No lo sé. Tal vez.**

– **¿Dónde está el jefe?**... – preguntó el albino a sus compañeros, respondiéndole uno…

– **Dijo que no tardaría, Turco.**

Y mientras el albino pensaba como sacar provecho de las dos partes… afuera a unos cuantos metros de distancia del automóvil de Neil, se estacionaba otro auto donde venían Albert, Cisco, Archie y Luis.

– **Al parecer Neil ya está aquí**… – dijo Albert al reconocer su vehículo.

– **Sí, ese es el auto de la Familia Legan**… – reafirmó Archie que venía sentado en la parte trasera.

– **Bien. Entonces lo que planeamos. Luisito, ¿le avisaste a Terry?**

– **Bueno, sí; aunque no personalmente**... – había contestado el buen hombre que venía sentado a lado de Albert que conducía el auto. Más por el gesto de Cisco…

– **¿Qué pasa?**... – preguntó el rubio sin dejar de mirar hacia fuera.

– **Es que… antes de salir, me dejó un recado en la recepción que quería verme, y al parecer era urgente. **

– **¡Uh! Y ese Terry es muy astuto y si no te encuentra… sospechará y más si decide buscar a Albert**… – opinó Archie consiguiendo que rubio y moreno buscaran sus miradas, pero Cisco…

– **Bueno, entonces**… – ordenó… **– Luis, te regresarás a la casa de la Sra. Baker y asegúrate que Terry haya salido. Albert, ¿te costó trabajo convencer a Candy?**

– **¡Bastante!**... – exclamó el magnate, recordando las tontas excusas que usó y volteando a ver a Archie.

**Flash Back**

– **¡¿Qué dices, Albert?!**... – respingaba la rubia pecosa que de un salto dejó su asiento de aquel sofá.

– **Vamos, Candy. Sabes que debes hablar con Terry; y este es el momento preciso porque mañana nos regresaremos a Chicago y él quiere despedirse de ti**... – el rubio odiaba mentir pero era por el bien de todos.

– **¡No, Albert!**... – aquella neceaba. **– No lo haré hasta que él haya arreglado su situación**. – Y de nuevo… **– No, no saldré a solas con él, así seas tú quien me lo pide**… – indignada Candy volvió a tomar asiento y se cruzó de brazos. Pero Archie desde el bar, la alentó…

– **¡Anda, Candy, ve!**... – lo que aumentó la expresión en el rostro de la rubia.

– **¡¿Archie?! ¡¿Tú también?!.** – Entonces indagó… **– Algo está pasando y no me lo quieren decir, ¿verdad, Archie?**

– **¡¿Yo?! Este… no… nada… ¿verdad, Albert?.**.. – dijo tontamente pero el tío viendo el nerviosismo de su sobrino y que lo estaba echando todo a perder, movió la cabeza y volvió con la rubia…

– **Candy, ya Terry me ha explicado la situación con Susana. Dale una oportunidad y escúchalo.**

– **No, Albert. Esto está mal. No puedo presentarme así como así.**

– **¿Por qué no, Candy? Además, está herido y no se**… – se le había escapado al elegante que se ganó un fuerte…

– **¡Archibald!**

– **¡UPS! Lo siento, Tío Albert.**

– **¡¿Que Terry está herido?! ¡¿Qué le pasó?!**... – entre asustada e interesada, había preguntado la rubia; entonces Albert no tuvo otra más que responder…

– **Nada grave, sólo se cayó en el teatro y se lastimó levemente una costilla.**.. – sin haberle querido darle la mayor importancia para no preocuparla; más la pecosa quiso verificación…

– **¿Pero está bien?**

– **Sí…** – y de ahí se colgaron… **– pero para estar más seguros es que Cisco me ha pedido que lo vayas a ver ¡porque Terry no quiere ir al hospital! ya sabes lo necio que es y pues… tú, siendo enfermera y además su amiga… lo convencerás ¿verdad, Candy?**... – a ésta la colocaron en un dilema al contestar…

– **Bueno… sí… pero…**

– **No hay pero que valga… ¡¿irás?!**

Candy dudaba de la actuación tan mala de sus amigos; y como ella se consideraba más astuta que ellos, averiguaría por sí sola de qué se trataba toda esta comedia; así que finalmente respondió… – **Está bien; iré a verle.**

– **Gracias, pequeña. No podía esperar menos de ti**… – había dicho un Albert aliviado; y mientras le daba un abrazo, volteó a ver a Archie, que resoplaba tranquilo.

– **Pero no iré a su casa ni al teatro…** – se les aclaró. **– Nos citaremos en otro lugar.**

– **Perfecto**… – fue lo que respondió el rubio.

**Fin Flash Back**

– **Entonces, Archie te quedarás a fuera a vigilar. Los únicos que entraremos seremos Albert y yo**. – Pero se les previno seriamente…

– **Francisco, tengan mucho cuidado. ¡Esto no es un juego!**

– **No te preocupes, Pa. Los agarraremos y ninguno de nosotros saldrá lastimado.**

– **¿Por qué mejor no llamamos a la policía?**... – sugirió Archie tragando saliva al momento en que vio que de la chaqueta de piel de Cisco sacaba dos armas de grueso calibre y entregaba una a Albert.

– **No. Será más escandaloso, además ya es demasiado tarde**… – afirmó el español.

– **Pero no sabemos cuántos son**… – volvió a decir Archie y Albert aseveró...

– **A lo dicho por Eliza deben ser tres y Neil cuatro**. – Y con determinación, Luis dijo….

– **Entonces me quedo**… – al ver la desventaja; pero Cisco…

– **¡No! Es necesario que vayas a donde Terry.**

– **Yo creo que ya no será necesario**… – dijo Archie y todos voltearon a ver hacia al auto rojo que se estacionaba justo en frente a ellos.

– **¡Demonios!**... – espetó Cisco mientras que Albert…

– **¡Ay no! ¡Candy!**... – Entonces Albert y Luis, salieron del auto para dejar salir a Archie y Cisco; yendo los cuatro al encuentro de Terry que también ya abandonaba el auto.

– **¿Qué haces aquí?**... – le preguntó Cisco en voz baja.

– **Se me hizo un bonito lugar para venir a nadar ¿no te parece?**... – sarcástico le había respondido conforme le señalaba el lugar con su ceño severamente fruncido.

– **¿Y Candy?.**.. – cuestionó Albert mirando hacia el interior del auto.

– **La llevé al hotel. ¡Qué bonita broma nos gastaron, ¿eh?!**... – les reprochó el joven actor mirándoles con enojo.

– **Lo sentimos**… – dijo su hermano que quiso saber… **– ¿cómo te enteraste?**

– **¡¿Cómo crees que fue?!.** – Y en corto les contó… **– Llegué a la dichosa cita muy emocionado, pero Candy me comenzó a decir que desde la visita de Eliza habían andado muy sospechosos**… – miró a los Andrew… **– y luego yo al ir a buscarlos al hotel y no encontrarles**… – le tocó al resto pero… **– Cuando la llevaba de regreso, nos topamos con Eliza y a ella le… saqué la verdad…** – había dicho fingiendo haber sido amable con la pelirroja consiguiendo con ello que todos los demás se miraran entre sí y se encogieran de hombros al ser pillados en su "travesura".

– **Sólo espero que Candy no llegue**… – comentó Albert conociendo a su protegida; y Terry...

– **Y fue muy difícil convencerla de lo contrario porque ya saben como es… pero le advertí que si pasaban más de dos horas y no llegábamos… enviará a la policía.**

– **Yo es lo que digo**… – volvió Archie con su comentario inicial mofándose el actor de él…

– **¿Acaso tienes miedo, Archibald?**

– **¡¿Qué te pasa, aristócrata arrogante?!.**.. – lo confrontó Archie, empero Cisco los aplacó…

– **Ya, ya, déjense de juegos. Tendremos que reorganizarnos y darnos prisa. Podrían salir en cualquier momento; así que… Archie te quedarás afuera**… – le ordenó a éste que asintió pero Terry se burló por instantes porque al oír… **– Tú, Terry… te quedarás en el auto.**

– **¡¿QUÉ?!**... – exclamó causando las risas de Archie cuando repeló… **– ¡¿Por qué en el carro?!**

– **Tú y Luis manejarán en caso de que algo salga mal y tengamos que huir. Los autos deberán estar en marcha a cualquier señal.**

– **¡Pero…!**

– **¡Carajo, sólo obedece!…** – ante la necedad Cisco había sido enérgico y serio.

– **Está bien**… – contestó el actor renegando entre dientes pero ignorándole el moreno porque se giró hacia...

– **Albert ¿listo?**

– **Cuando quieras.**

– **Entonces, vamos.**

– **Con cuidado, hijos**… – les recordó Luis en lo que aquellos comenzaban a alejarse para ingresar al lugar.

Mientras tanto y por su parte, Archie cada vez que miraba a Terry se reía de la furia en el rostro del actor y los berrinches que hacía pateando las llantas del carro.

– **¡No lo entiendo, Luis! ¡¿qué se cree?! ¡Ordena como si fuera general!**… – rezongaba un berrinchudo Terry que le refrescaron la memoria al cuestionarle…

– **¿Se te está olvidando que lo es, hijo?**

– **¡¿En serio?!.**.. – preguntó Archie incrédulo.

– **Sí…** – le afirmó Terry en lo que se ataba el cabello con una cinta además de… **– bueno, entonces yo como hermanito del General Ximénez no puedo quedarme aquí sólo viendo, Luis.**

– **No, ya sé que no, pero haremos lo siguiente: les daremos quince minutos, si no salen en ese tiempo… yo entraré. **

– **¡¿Tú también?!**... – reclamó el castaño que se le pidió calma para terminar de indicarle...

– **Cinco minutos me esperas y me sigues.**

– **¡Así está mejor!.**.. – burlón el castaño miró a Archie que lo evadió para prestar atención a la sugerencia del hombre mayor...

– **Debemos ver primero cómo está el lugar. Puede haber muchos lugares huecos y podridos.**

– **Bien.**

– **¿Y yo qué hago?.**.. – preguntó Archie.

– **¡¿De verdad quieres venir, Elegante?! ¡¿No tienes miedo?!.**.. – Terry no paraba con sus mofas lo que consiguió que molesto Cornwell le pidiera en un grito…

– **¡Cállate, Grandchester!**

– **¡Ya, silencio! Tú te quedarás fuera, Archie, para avisar cualquier cosa**… – recomendó el hombre mayor.

– **Bien.**

Y conforme los minutos pasaban y afuera esperaban impacientes, muy cerca de la casa ya se encontraban Albert y Cisco percatándose que había una sola puerta de acceso, pero varias ventanas a los costados. Luego el español le señalaba a Albert, que debían rodear el lugar para intentar ver hacia el interior.

Albert, por el lado derecho, le hizo la señal a Cisco de que había encontrado una escalera y la subiría, mientras que el moreno comenzó a caminar por un pequeño peldaño para ir hacia la primera ventana que cuando llegó, desde ahí no pudo ver nada. Así que de nuevo pegó su cuerpo en la pared de madera y avanzó lentamente siendo sumamente precavido de no pisar en falso porque sino iría directo al agua ya que la cejilla era muy angosta y por lo mismo daba pequeños pasos. Más ya estaba casi por llegar, cuando un pedazo de madera se soltó y fue a caer al vacío partiéndose sobre los gruesos astilleros puntiagudos que alguna vez sirvieron de amarres viéndose obligado el español a detenerse; pero de pronto sintió la mano de alguien tomarle por el brazo y le ayudó a saltar para caer en un pasillo.

Albert había encontrado por la parte de arriba otra entrada que daba hacia el interior de la casa y precisamente hacia ese pasillo; así que usando únicamente señales le indicó a Cisco donde estaban reunidos todos.

Con gran habilidad, los dos hombres entraron al lugar, donde estaba Neil sentado enfrente del escritorio y del albino; y entre los dos entablaban una conversación. En otra mesa no muy apartada estaban los otros hombres jugando cartas. Más Albert y Cisco estaban dándose indicaciones, cuando el azote de la puerta les alertó y sólo alcanzaron a esconderse tras unas grandes cajas para escuchar al que venía entrando…

– **¡TÚ! ¡Imbécil! ¡Te advertí que no trataras de pasarte de listo!**... – decía el furioso hombrecillo a Neil mientras arrojaba al suelo al pobre de Archie. **– ¡¿A quién le has avisado?!.**.. – fue hacia Legan que lo tomó por la solapa y lo sacudió.

– **¡A NADIE! ¡A NADIE!**... – replicaba Neil asustado y de ver a Archie que era sujetado por los otros dos hombres.

Por su parte, Cisco y Albert desde sus lugares se preguntaban uno a otro dónde estaban Luis y Terry. Luego escucharon… – **¡¿Conoces a este tipo?!**... – le preguntaban a Neil; pero Archie viendo el miedo en su primo se apresuró a contestar…

– **¡NO! Ya le dije que mi auto se averió y por eso me estacioné aquí cerca. ¡En mi vida he visto a este hombre!.**.. – alegaba el joven tratando de zafarse del fuerte amarre de aquellos dos hombres.

– **¡¿Quién más viene contigo?!**... – le preguntó esta vez el albino a Archie desde su lugar.

– **¡Nadie más!.**.. – se le respondió; pero el hombrecillo que estaba cerca de él, le asestó un buen golpe en el rostro, volviéndole así, a sangrar su perfecta nariz además de…

– **¡MIENTES!**... – y lo golpeó en el estómago. **– ¡Te oí claramente cuando dabas una señal! ¡RESPONDE!... ¡¿QUIÉN MÁS VIENE CONTIGO?!.**.. – demandó respuestas el sujeto aquel; y tomándole rudamente de los cabellos le levantó el rostro y vio la sangre que corría a chorros por la nariz del joven Cornwall; pero alguien a sus espaldas respondió por él, valentonamente…

– **¡YO!.**.. – fue Terry que sostenía un madero; haciendo con su acto de presencia y torpeza que Cisco se enfureciera.

– **¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Así que nos volvemos a ver!.**.. – habló el albino poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Terry que ya lo reconocía y miraba su modo de caminar; empero el joven actor no se amedrentó de la mirada cargada de odio que aquel hombre le proyectaba y cuando estuvo cerca de él, le dijo… **– Bienvenido, Sr. Grandchester… o mejor dicho… ¡Su Majestad!**... – y le hizo una mofada reverencia pero Terry se distrajo mirando a Neil y el albino no desaprovechó la oportunidad de su distracción para tomar su bastón y con fuerza asestarlo en el estómago del actor que se dobló del dolor producido.

Por su parte, Cisco agachó la cabeza y soltó un disparate porque hasta a él le dolió al ver a su hermano doblarse y caer de rodillas a los pies del albino que teniéndolo en esa posición le dio un segundo golpe en la espalda que hasta el bastón se quebró; así que sin poder contenerse más, el español salió de su escondite y de dos certeros tiros tumbó: primero a los dos hombres que estaban sosteniendo a Archie y de inmediato apuntó hacia el albino… – **¡VUELVES A TOCARLO, MALDITO MALNACIDO Y TE JURO QUE ESTA VEZ NO FALLARÉ!.**.. – amenazó al gigantón ese que le reconoció de inmediato.

Albert también salió de donde estaba; y todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos de la rapidez con que el español había hecho los disparos y siendo tan certeros esta vez.

Archie que estaba en medio de aquellos hombres comenzó a desvanecerse por la impresión y cayó sentado sobre los bultos inertes que yacían con dos tiros en la frente.

Cisco se acercó hasta donde Terry pero sin dejar de apuntar y de mirar a los ojos al albino que le miraban con infinita rabia; luego le habló a su hermano y éste le respondió que estaba bien. Pero… fue cuestión de segundos cuando el hombrecillo corrió hacia Neil y lo tomó como rehén apuntándole con su pistola y abriéndose paso hacia la salida pero tomando el maletín con el dinero… – **¡Déjennos ir y nada malo le pasará!**... – amenazaba y llamaba al albino… **– ¡Vámonos, Turco!**

Albert y Cisco voltearon hacia aquel hombre y vieron como tenía encañonado a Neil que ya le pedía a gritos a su tío que le ayudara.

Archie que ya volvía y limpiándose la nariz, se acercó hasta Terry para ayudarle a levantarse y también vieron desaparecer al matón junto con Neil, sin poder hacer mucho.

Pero para el albino era más grande su odio hacia el hombre que lo había dejado en esa lamentable condición que no escuchó a su cómplice y se abalanzó con todo sobre Cisco llevándoselo al suelo e iniciar ahí: una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Por su parte Albert salió corriendo detrás del hombrecillo para ayudar a su sobrino que ya caminaban hacia la orilla del río donde un bote estaba encallado y al parecer pretendían huir en eso; sin embargo ya el magnate estaba a unos pasos de alcanzarlos cuando el hombrecillo le advirtió… – **¡No te acerques más, Rubio, o éste muere aquí mismo!**

– **¡Déjalo ir! ¡Llévate el dinero!. ¡No levantaremos cargos, pero déjalo ir!**... – le pidió Albert.

– **¡No! ¡Yo no me confío de ustedes!**

En eso se escuchó un fuerte crujir de madera; y en donde Neil y aquel hombre estaban parados se abrió un gran hueco, haciéndoles caer al vacío. Albert rápidamente alcanzó a sostener la mano de su sobrino que yacía colgado mientras que el hombrecillo caía al agua y en un vaivén de una ola, pudieron ver como su cuerpo quedaba prensado en un madero.

Albert ayudó a subir a Neil y cuando el chico se vio a salvo, increíblemente se abrazó del rubio y le pidió perdón. Luego juntos retomaron el camino hacia el interior del lugar y sólo alcanzaron a ver que el albino sostenía fuertemente del cuello a su contrincante pero caía lentamente sobre el cuerpo del español.

Al costado derecho estaba parado Luis que al ver la desesperación de Cisco, se hizo de su puñal y lo lanzó contra el cuerpo del albino causándole la muerte. Y es que su miedo fue mayor en sólo pensar de perder al que consideraba su hijo y más ver como en sí, su vida se le escapaba por la asfixia entre las manos de aquel albino.

El hombre mayor se acercó hasta ellos y quitó primero el puñal de aquel cuerpo inerte que le había atravesado el cuello cortándole la yugular y luego ayudado por Albert hicieron a un lado al albino.

Terry apoyándose de Archie se acercaban hasta ellos y vieron cuando Luis se hincaba y ponía una de sus mejillas sobre la nariz del cuerpo inconsciente de Cisco para sentir su respiración pero no la percibió y sus ojos cansados se llenaron de lágrimas y en un parpadeo, le rodaron por sus arrugadas mejillas y se abrazó a Cisco con mucho cariño.

Ese hecho hizo que Terry se alarmara y sin importarle el dolor, corrió y le quitó de entre los brazos a su hermano y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta… – **Luis, ¿no está muerto, verdad? ¡Dime Luis qué no lo está!**... – le gritó muy temeroso y comenzó sacudir el cuerpo del español para hacerlo reaccionar… **– ¡Vamos, despierta! ¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Tú no puedes dejarme solo si apenas nos encontramos!..**. – el actor sentía que las lágrimas lo iban a traicionar… **– ¡Mira que me enojaré mucho contigo sí lo haces! Porque todavía tenemos muchas cosas qué decirnos, qué hacer. Además… ¡¿quién será mi padrino de bodas?!**… – le hablaba ya incoherencias; pero aquél no respondía y en un arrebato furioso e impotente, lo golpeó fuertemente en el pecho… **– ¡Demonios, Cisco, reacciona!**

– **Lo haré mientras no me digas que Susana será la novia.**.. – le respondió el moribundo, conteniéndose las ganas de reír por la cara que puso su hermano. **– Además, eso dolió…** – se quejó tocándose el pecho y comenzó a toser; empero cuando intentó levantarse Terry lo devolvió al suelo y le dio otro golpe diciendo molesto…

– **¡Grandísimo idiota, mira que me espantaste como no tienes idea, animal!**

– **Yo también te quiero mucho, hermanito, porque nunca en mi vida había escuchado palabras tan lindas**… – Cisco siguió riéndose llevándose una mano al cuello para sobarse; y el resto de los presentes respiraron tranquilos en cuanto lo vieron tan bien y tan bromista; entonces Albert se acercó para ayudarlo a levantarse además de preguntarle…

– **¿Estás bien?**

– **Sí, gracias.**

– **Será mejor que nos vayamos, la policía puede llegar**… – sugirió Luis y todos comenzaron a salir del lugar aquel.

Cisco era apoyado un poco de Luis y Albert; mientras que Neil caminaba detrás de ellos en lo que Archie ayudaba a Terry.

Albert se fue en el carro de Neil, porque tendrían mucho de qué hablar; Archie manejó el auto de Terry y Luis se llevó el de Albert llevando consigo a Cisco.

Continuará


	10. Chapter 10

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado los días **24 de Julio de 2010 **y** 7 de Noviembre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 122-10**

**. . .**

Los tres autos habían emprendido su marcha hacia el centro de la ciudad; pero a cierto punto, Albert se desvió para manejar en dirección a la Mansión perteneciente a su familia; mientras que Archie, seguido por Luis, aparecían por la avenida del hotel donde se hospedaban.

Al llegar a la entrada principal, los motores se apagaron para que todos descendieran de los vehículos, excepto Terry que era el más lastimado ya que Cisco únicamente se sobaba el cuello y el pobre de Archie ya había detenido la hemorragia de su nariz quedando sus ropas finas: manchadas de sangre. Pero el joven Cornwell, por primera vez no le prestó caso a su apariencia porque se bajó rápidamente para dirigirse y abrirle la puerta al actor y después ayudarle. Además no se veía mucha gente alrededor del lugar, sólo dos valet parking y un bell-boy que estaban afuera del hotel y en el área de recepción; sin embargo sus condiciones fueron percibidas e iban en dirección hacia el elevador cuando el manager del lujoso establecimiento se les acercó para… – **Señores ¿está todo bien? ¿les hacemos llegar un doctor?**

– **No, muchas gracias, no será necesario, aunque sí un poco de discreción, por favor**… – había contestado Luis ante la atención ofrecida.

Más el supervisor estaba asintiendo a la petición cuando en ese justo momento la puerta del elevador se abrió, ingresando en silencio los cuatro personajes que así permanecieron en todo el trayecto hasta que estuvieron en la habitación donde en la cama, Archie depositó a Terry mientras que Luis le quitaba los zapatos y Cisco, sentándose a su lado, le preguntaba… – **¿Cómo te sientes?**... – contestándole el actor…

– **Creo que bien. Sólo siento un fuerte dolor en el… estómago**… – se lo había tocado; pero el español, al verlo tan sucio, quiso saber de…

– **¿Y tú Archie?**

– **¿Yo?..**. – impulsivamente el joven cuestionado se llevó una mano a la nariz para aseverar… **– Creo que también. El sangrado se detuvo**. – Pero de inmediato, se le extendió…

– **Discúlpame por haber disparado tan cerca de ti.**

– **¡Oh, no!**... – se expresó; y graciosamente nervioso observó… **– Lo bueno es que tienes buena puntería**… – conforme se sentaba en una silla cercana porque se volvió a acordar de la impresión recibida. No obstante, el silencio se adueñó de la alcoba ya que al parecer nadie tenía intenciones de comentar nada de lo sucedido; sin embargo en el momento que Luis aparecía trayendo consigo una de las camisas de Cisco para ofrecérsela a Archie, éste la rechazó… **– No es necesario, Sr. Luis, me retiro en este momento…** – se puso de pie. **– Después regreso para saber como sigue, aquí… "mi héroe"**… – había apuntado a Terry que le agradeció su ayuda. Luego Cornwell se despidió y mientras era conducido por Luis a la salida…

– **Bueno, ahora que estamos solos quiero que me expliques ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¿cómo te fuiste a entregar tan estúpidamente? Además ¿por qué entraron? ¿por qué no obedecieron como se los ordené?**

– **Yo tuve la culpa**… – contestó Luis desde la puerta. Entonces el moreno se giró para mirarle y cuestionarle…

– **¿Y por qué, es lo que quiero saber?**... – su voz se escuchó tranquila, pero se estaba molestando…

– **¡Porque no íbamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras tú te arriesgabas solo!..**. – con altanería, Terry le había respondido consiguiendo que el español girara su cabeza hacia él para encontrarse con aquellos rebeldes ojos.

– **¡Sí, claro y fue peor!… porque no sólo volviste a salir lastimado, sino que arriesgaron inútilmente la vida de ese chico**… – Cisco había señalado por donde Archie salió y le aclaró… **– Además yo no estaba solo, Albert venía conmigo y estábamos armados… ¡ustedes no!**... – con lo último dicho, de lo alterado, se puso de pie; pero Luis le suplicó…

– **Hijo, por favor**… – y reconoció… **– Cometimos un error, es cierto, pero… ahora lo importante es que todos están bien.**

– **¡¿Todos están bien?!**... – el moreno replicó. **– ¡¿Ya miraste a Terry o a Archie?! ¡No, Luis, te equivocas! ¡Mi plan era que nadie más saliera lastimado, por lo menos no ninguno de nosotros!.** – Así que se preguntó… **– ¡¿De quién fue la genial idea de entrar?!**

– **¡Mía!…** – dijeron en unísono: Luis y Terry consiguiendo que el español los mirara a ambos con severo gesto molesto además de decir sardónico…

– **¡Vaya! ¡Por suerte que Archie no está aquí sino también fue idea de él ¿no?**… – pero como también el español estaba cansado, derrotado, únicamente manoteó al aire comprendiendo que sería inútil pelear; así que optó por salirse de ahí para bajarse la molestia en otro lado, porque conociéndose ¡sí era capaz! de arremeter fuertemente contra aquellos dos que observaron entre sí…

– **Creo que se molestó mi general ¿verdad?**

– **Sólo un poquito**. – Luis y Terry rieron sintiéndose regañados; pero el buen hombre le dijo… **– Anda, déjame revisarte.**

En cambio, en la biblioteca de la Mansión Andrew reinaba un aire de tensión y las cosas no estaban nada fáciles para Neil.

– **George, muéstrale a mi sobrino, los reportes de saldos en las cuentas del banco**… – ordenó Albert sin apartar sus ojos de la figura nerviosa del joven, no tomándole a George mucho tiempo en sacar los documentos solicitados; así que…

– **Aquí tienes, William.**

– **Gracias, ahora ¿me podrías dejar solo con él, por favor?.** – El buen George asintió con la cabeza y se marchó cerrando la puerta de la biblioteca; pero ya el rubio había comenzado a decir… **– Se han estado falsificando cheques con cantidades enormes y el Banco Legan los ha pagado todos.**

– **Tío**… – Neil intentó hablar y Albert le hizo alto con su mano.

– **No lo hemos reportado a las autoridades porque eso sería confrontarnos a una auditoría para encontrar el desvío del desfalco; y si eso pasara y se enteraran de que quién lo está haciendo es un miembro de la misma familia ¿te has puesto a pensar en los problemas que se nos vienen encima? Porque no sé sí sepas, el dinero que sacaste debemos reponerlo y mucho antes de que nuestros clientes se enteren y… ¿de dónde crees que va a salir? Nada menos que de tu herencia; pero no dudo que al paso en que vas, tengas ya nada.** – Legan se mantenía con la cabeza agachada porque no aguantaba ni la dura mirada del heredero ni sus palabras; más apenas pronunció...

– **Lo siento.**

– **¿Qué dijiste?.**.. – llevándose una mano al oído, el rubio había fingido no haberlo escuchado.

– **Que lo siento…** – dijo otra vez levantando un poco la voz, pero Albert...

– **Y ¿qué en verdad sientes, Neil? ¿Que seas un vil cobarde que paga para matar a traición usando nombres de otros o… el que te hayas convertido en un vulgar ladrón?**

– **¡He dicho que lo siento!…** – vociferó molesto el acusado que hasta había abandonado su asiento, más la orden de Albert…

– **¡Siéntate!**... – se escuchó tan fuerte que mandó a Neil de vuelta a la silla. **– ¡Estás en graves problemas, jovencito, y no sólo conmigo ni con la familia, si no que el hermano de Terry que quiere que te entregue a él!**

– **¡¿QUÉ?!.**.. – exclamó sorprendido por la noticia que de nuevo se puso de pie; pero el rubio ni se molestó en hablar, sólo con un "simple" gesto lo obligó a sentarse otra vez.

– **¿Qué te sorprende? ¿Qué sepas que Cisco es hermano de Terry o qué debo entregarte?**

– **¡No, tío! ¡No lo permitas!**… – su voz sonaba suplicante. **– ¡No quiero ir a la cárcel!**

– **Sin embargo es lo más seguro, porque yo debo declarar impuestos de todo, inclusive de ese dinero que sacaste y la verdad, ni tu padre y ni yo responderemos por eso. Además, has atentado contra la vida de alguien, Neil, que te pregunto ¿es tanto así tu odio hacia Terry, hacia nosotros, tu familia?**

– **Es que… tú no lo entiendes, tío. ¡Nadie me comprende!**... – fue su excusa sin sentido y se llevó las manos al rostro para cubrir su frustración; y Albert...

– **Házmelo entender entonces. Eres mi sobrino y yo soy tanto responsable de ustedes, como es mi obligación de velar por sus intereses; pero veamos ¿cómo quieres que te comprenda cuando no me dejas acercarme para poder hacerlo?**

– **¡Ayúdame con esto entonces, tío, porque no quiero ir a la cárcel!**… – las súplicas decoraban también las facciones del joven que para ver que tan sincera era su petición, se le cuestionó...

– **¿En verdad quieres mi ayuda, Neil?.**.. – éste no sólo usaba la cabeza sino que pronunció…

– **S-sí. Haré lo que tú me pidas; ¡pero no me entregues, por favor!**

– **Bien, te ayudaré; y aunque no será nada fácil convencer a Cisco, daré la cara por ti. Pero…** – Albert meditó por un momento y luego sugirió… **– no estaría nada mal que tú vinieras conmigo…**

– **¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!**… – por supuesto respingaron pero lo ignoraron porque el rubio prosiguió…

– … **y que seas tú quien se lo pida. Yo estaré contigo y si veo que no desiste, intervendré; pero si no…**

– **Tío Williams, no me pidas eso. ¡También tengo dignidad y no me doblegaré ante ellos!**… – fue rotundamente altanero; lo que provocó que Albert negara con la cabeza y eligiera…

– **Bien; entonces yo denunciaré el desfalco a la policía y la auditoría no será necesaria porque tengo en mi poder al ladrón**… – miraba seria y retadoramente a Neil que…

– **¡No te atreverás porque la Tía Abuela Elroy te lo impedirá!**

– **Neil, Neil**… – el magnate sonrió con lástima y le recordó su poder… **– ¿Te olvidas que yo soy quién manda en esta familia?.** – Aquel infeliz dijo nada más escuchó… **– además, quiero que emplees tu tiempo en una carrera universitaria. Así que elige ¿vienes conmigo a donde los Grandchesters o… te dejo un tiempo en la correccional? Porque hasta eso, ¡suerte tienes! ya que al ser menor de edad no puedes ir la cárcel**… – pero Neil daría su patada de ahogado para salvarse al decir…

– **¡¿Y el escándalo?! ¡¿Acaso no te preocupa el nombre de la familia?!.**.. – y eso hizo que Albert gritara molesto…

– **¡No seas patético, mocoso! ¡¿Ahora sí te preocupas por el nombre de la familia y no lo hiciste cuando te mezclaste con ese tipo de gente?! Pero en algo tienes razón y precisamente porque no quiero un escándalo y avergonzar a la tía con tus cobardes acciones ¡es que tú debes elegir!**... – El joven no le dio respuesta rápida porque se quedó analizando que por ningún lado tenía escapatoria, ya que de todos el modos el tío ejecutaría su autoridad sobre él. Y en lo que Neil se encontraba en un mar de confusiones, Albert decidió… – **Bueno, mientras lo piensas: te quedarás aquí hasta que yo dé la orden de lo que se hará. George te mantendrá vigilado. ¡Ah! y no pretendas huir porque será peor para ti**... – le sentenció conforme se levantaba de su asiento; luego caminó hacia la salida de la biblioteca, pero cuando estaba tomando la perilla de la puerta, su sobrino le dio una respuesta…

– **Está bien…** – Neil suspiró profundo y Albert se giró para mirarle y saber de su decisión que fue… **– Haré lo que tú me pides**… – así que el rubio al escuchar la respuesta "razonable" de Neil, sonrió con triunfo y desde su lugar le dijo…

– **Elegiste bien, y te aseguro que será hasta por tu propio bien.**

Con la sugerencia, Neil se alzó de hombros en señal de resignación; sin embargo, Albert no sólo tenía un problema menos sino un fuerte dolor de cabeza porque, mientras aceptaba ayudar a su sobrino, también pensaba en lo que diría para convencer al español.

Más al llegar al hall de la casa, el rubio llamó a George para indicarle mantener vigilado a Neil y le comunicara todo lo que hiciera; luego abandonó la Mansión para dirigirse al hotel y allá relajarse un poco, aunque… lo dudaba mucho.

Pero no fue así, porque en cuanto llegó al pent-house, lo notó totalmente silencioso. Entonces se dedicó a llamar a los chicos, más éstos nunca contestaron ni tampoco les encontró en sus aposentos; así que aprovechó el momento a solas para darse una ducha con agua caliente y relajar sus músculos que los sentía verdaderamente muy tensos.

Al estar en la bañera, abrió la llave y en cuanto se llenaba la tina, comenzó a deshacerse de sus ropas. Quitó chamarra y camisa, luego sus zapatos; y así en camiseta y pantalón se acercó hasta el espejo que comenzaba a empañarse por el vapor, más limpió el cristal con su puño para ver su reflejo.

Al observar que su rostro estaba sumamente estresado, Albert se talló la cara y pasó sus manos por su cabello. Y ahí parado desabrochó su pantalón y sacó su camiseta. Recargó sus puños sobre el tocador y agachó la cabeza para quedarse muy pensativo; varios segundos después, se terminó de quitar sus prendas de vestir y cerró la llave para después meterse en el agua y zambullirse por unos minutos. Luego salió y apoyando su cabeza sobre la orilla de la tina, cerró los ojos y el sueño le venció.

Por otra parte…

… Luis estaba terminando de curar la herida en la espalda de Terry cuando se escucharon unos llamados a la puerta. Cisco que estaba saliendo de detrás de la barra con una bebida en la mano, se dirigió allá y atendió, encontrándose de nueva cuenta con Archie, Annie, Candy y… ¡¿Eliza?!... ¿qué hacía con ellos?... En fin, el español les dio el acceso y Archie dijo… – **Hola de nuevo, tú disculparás la molestia pero… ¿Terry está durmiendo?**

– **No; no lo creo**… – le respondió y les invitó a ir a sala… **– pero pasen, Luis está con él en la recámara…** – y saludó al resto del grupo… **– Hola, chicas.**

– **Hola**… –contestaron las jóvenes en lo que el moreno cerraba la puerta.

– **Tú debes saber como son las mujeres de insistentes**… – había dicho otra vez Archie con un gesto divertido haciendo que el español sonriera mientras que Candy le recriminaba…

– **¡Archie! Sólo quisimos saber cómo seguía Terry después de lo que nos contaste.**

– **Lo siento, pero por más que intenté, no pude quitármelas de encima**… – expresó apenado y mirando a Cisco que...

– **Está bien, no te preocupes. Les agradezco su visita.**

– **¿Podemos… pasar a verlo?**... – preguntó la rubia un poco cohibida.

– **Esperemos que salga Luis**… – les recomendó indicándoles… **– Tomen asiento, por favor…** – además… **– ¿Les ofrezco algo de tomar?.**.. – algunos "No" y otros "Sí" se escucharon al mismo tiempo entre ellos Archie que dijo...

– **Yo sí deseo tomar algo fuerte… ¡no se me pasa todavía la impresión!…** – y abanicándose con la mano, caminó hacia la barra del pequeño bar, siguiendo a Cisco que rió ante la expresión de su visitante y con quien se disculpó nuevamente…

– **Lo siento. Aunque veo que ya te curaron la nariz.**

– **Sí. Ya sabes mi prima, la enfermera**… – le respondió tocándose el parche y volteando a ver a Candy.

– **Qué bien**… – más Cisco… **– Sólo espero que no te quede deformada… ¡porque no iría nada bien con tu personalidad!**

– **¡Ni siquiera lo menciones!**… – el espanto se había apoderado del guapo elegante, pero Cisco que ya le estaba conociendo, aunado a lo que Terry le contaba acerca de él, se carcajeó ante los gestos preocupados de Archie que tuvieron que decirle…

– **¡Por supuesto, porque fue una simple broma!.**.. – y dejando precisamente los juegos, se les preguntó a las chicas lo que deseaban de beber.

Y mientras Cisco preparaba las bebidas, Luis salió sosteniendo en las manos: una bandeja. Más el empleado saludó cordialmente a los presentes y el español le preguntó ¿qué hacía Terry? contestándosele que el actor estaba despierto y sólo le llevaría una bata para su comodidad.

Al poco rato, el castaño apareció saludando a todos; y en lo que se acomodaban en la sala, las jovencitas comenzaron a cuestionar a Terry sobre su salud; lo que Cisco aprovechó para preguntar por Albert siendo la respuesta de Archie… – ** Todavía no llegaba cuando salimos, probablemente siga en la Mansión. **

. . .

El ambiente se sentía tranquilo a pesar de la presencia de Eliza que de vez en cuando se le sorprendía mirando a Cisco y éste correspondiéndole con una sonrisa que no pasaba desapercibida por su hermano que no perdía de vista los movimientos del moreno; sin embargo entre más lo notaba, Terry más fruncía su ceño ante esos gestos amables que Cisco sostenía con la pelirroja.

Por su parte Archie, que veía las reacciones celosas de su ex compañero de colegio para con su hermano, se burlaba de él aguantándose las ganas de soltar la carcajada; pasándose así, casi dos horas y sin problemas.

No obstante y como todo, el momento de retirarse… llegó; saliendo Cisco con sus visitantes para que el moreno se dirigiera al teatro y hablara con Hathaway que se le explicó el porqué de la ausencia de Terry en las funciones, chiste que no le causó mucha gracia al director, sin embargo éste tampoco podía forzar al actor a ejecutar una representación en su lastimoso estado; entonces Robert le mandó decir a su estrella, que tenía unos días libres para recuperarse y volver lo más pronto posible y sin más contratiempos por favor, lo cual Cisco agradeció despidiéndose caballerosamente de aquel director.

Cuando se estuvo afuera, se percibió el crudo frío que comenzaba a sentirse en la ciudad de Nueva York; así que, levantándose el cuello de su chamarra, Cisco tomó aire y se condujo ahora: hacia la casa de Eleanor para notificarle que Terry se quedaría unos días con él, en el hotel, y que por lo mismo necesitaría algunas ropas.

No encontrándole extraño el asunto ya que así habían sido los días anteriores, donde los dos hermanos pasaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, Eleanor aceptó serenamente y lo aprovechó para informarle a Cisco que al día siguiente, su padre, el Duque, solicitaba la presencia de ambos, ahí en su casa.

– **¿No sabe cuál es la urgencia?**... – en verdad intrigado, le preguntó a la madre actriz que le respondió…

– **No. Sólo me dijo que era muy importante que tú y Terry estuvieran a las 3 de la tarde aquí y que no faltaran.**

– **Bueno, le avisaré a mi hermano y aquí estaremos. Buena noche, Eleanor y gracias por todo. **– El español tomó la mano de la bella actriz y se la besó con mucho respeto, lo que se ganó una sonrisa por parte de ella, además de…

– **No tienes nada que agradecer, hijo. Yo soy la que está en deuda contigo por ver la manera en que te preocupas por mi hijo. **

– **Esa es mi obligación, Señora**… – también le había sonreído. **– Bueno, con su permiso, me retiro.**

– **Te acompaño hasta la puerta.**

– **No es necesario. Buenas noches.**

– **Buenas noches**… – se despidió Eleanor admirando el caminar de Cisco cuando se alejaba llevando consigo el pequeño maletín con ropa de su hijo, diciendo para ella misma con nostalgia… **– No cabe duda de que son hermanos… ¡tienen el mismo porte aristocrático de su padre!**

. . .

La noche con su manto negro cubrió toda la ciudad y todos nuestros amigos estaban en sus respectivos lugares ya listos para descansar y esperar un nuevo día. Sin embargo sólo una persona no conciliaba el sueño y ésta se encontraba tras la ventana de su habitación admirando la luna llena y preparada para enfrentar su destino.

– **Ahora sí, Terry, creo que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo y es hora de que tú y yo arreglemos nuestra situación. No quiero perderte porque verdaderamente te amo, pero también he entendido que tú no me amas a mí. Así que mañana será mi última oportunidad; y sé que mientras Candy esté a tu alrededor, yo no tengo ninguna esperanza; pero nuevamente NO depende ni de ti ni de mí. Hiciste una promesa y sé que delante de ella no podrás negarte a cumplirla, a menos que**… – Susana se interrumpió de su monólogo para suspirar hondamente y después proseguir… **– a menos que ella haya cambiado de opinión y que esa sea la razón por la que está aquí**… – concluyó la rubia de cabellos lacios retrocediendo su silla de ruedas hacia la cama. Y ayudada por ella misma, se acostó y apagó la lámpara de la habitación.

Por otro lado, también otros bellos ojos miraban el cielo como buscando algo; y sosteniendo en sus manos: un trozo de papel, decía… – **Susana ¿para qué quieres verme mañana? Tampoco me explico por qué Albert cambió de parecer y no nos marcharemos a Chicago sino hasta dentro de dos semanas más. Lo peor de todo es que yo necesito hacer algo; esta monotonía no es mi costumbre, pero aquí no puedo hacer mucho, aunque tal vez si consiga ser voluntaria en uno de los hospitales de la ciudad, pero… ¿qué hago con Annie? No puedo dejarle sola tampoco…** – Candy fue a sentarse sobre la orilla de la cama; luego echó su espalda hacia atrás para caer en los confortables edredones. Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos y un nombre se le vino a la mente y altamente lo pronunció con amor… **– Terry... Te quiero, Terr**y… – aceptó la rubia suspirando… **– pero Susana**… – finalizó con tristeza y así permaneció un buen rato.

. . . . .

El nuevo día: nublado y con un poco de viento… arribó; y era las 8 de la mañana cuando un Terry molesto, a Cisco cuestionaba… – **¡Y ahora ¿para qué nos quiere ver?! ¡Aunque de seguro no es para nada bueno!**

– **No lo sé, Terry; tu Mamá sólo me dijo que desea vernos allá a la hora que te indiqué y que no faltáramos**… – Cisco le respondió conforme se ataba la cinta de su bata.

Pero el castaño, que estaba acostado sobre el sofá, usando solamente los pantalones del pijama, veía a su hermano que había ido a pararse en frente de él; así que… –**¡¿Qué te traes con Eliza?!.**.. – le preguntó de sopetón sin haber dejado a un lado su molestia.

– **¿Con qué o de qué?.**.. – re cuestionó un confundido moreno por la pregunta tan sorpresiva de su hermano que groseramente...

– **¡No te hagas el sonso porque me oíste bien!.** – Más el berrinche que se reflejaba en el rostro de Terry, causó que Cisco se carcajeara; así que después de oír su remedo, el español contestó…

– **No sé a que viene tu pregunta**… – empero no dejó de reír de la seriedad de Terry que al ver que su hermano se iba a sentar en el otro sillón y cruzaba la pierna, el actor se enderezó para quedar sentado y le soltó…

– **¡No estarás pensando que tú y…!**... – no quiso terminar de decir porque le provocó escalofríos la sola idea; entonces el español que le miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, le contestó…

– **Estás viendo cosas que no son…** – y metió sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su bata pero no evitando mostrar su risa coqueta. Terry que caminaba mejor, se puso de pie, tomó un libro que estaba de paso, se acercó a Cisco y le advirtió…

– **¡Eso espero!**… – y como punto final, le golpeó la cabeza con el canto del libro ganándose…

– **¡Oye!**... – el reclamó Cisco que se sobaba la cabeza.

Por su parte Terry que ya había tomado dirección a su recámara, se volvió y le amenazó nuevamente con el mismo objeto, provocando, con su celosa acción, mayúsculas carcajadas en Cisco.

. . .

La mañana de ese domingo transcurría lenta; y la cita de Candy con Susana estaba por llegar.

La pecosa se había vestido abrigadoramente para la ocasión, además de que el viento que corría sobre la ciudad, hacía sentirse más frío de lo normal; pero eso no fue impedimento para presentarse exactamente quince minutos antes de las 12 del medio día al lugar citado: una pequeña cafetería que estaba cerca del Parque Central.

La terraza estaba cerrada por el temporal, así que la condujeron a una de las mesas de adentro y allá esperó a la otra rubia. Los minutos terminaron de transcurrir y eran ya las doce en punto cuando vio, en la puerta de la entrada de aquel establecimiento: a Susana caminando ayudada por unas muletas. La rubia pecosa se levantó para ir al encuentro de la recién llegada que agradeció la amabilidad de la enfermera y juntas fueron a tomar sus asientos llegando también el mesero para ofrecerles algo de tomar aceptando únicamente… té.

Candy estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación con aquella chica que también se le notaba el nerviosismo. Pero finalmente, se animó… – **¿Y cómo has estado, Susana?**

– **Bien, Candy; bueno, en lo que cabe**… – en sus palabras había inyectado lástima. **– Quiero agradecerte por haber aceptado mi invitación de encontrarte aquí conmigo.**

– **Tú dirás para qué deseas verme.**

– **Candy, esto… no es nada fácil para mí… tú sabes.**

– **Tampoco lo es para mí.**

– **Pero quiero que me digas, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones para con Terry? ¿Has vuelto por él? ¿Han hablado de… ustedes? ¿Han hecho planes?**... – Eran las preguntas de la chica ojo azul que había perdido su mirada en el ventanal que tenía a su izquierda.

– **No sé a qué te refieres. Yo no he hablado con Terry con respecto a nada. **

– **Pero han salido juntos**… – le reprochó la ex actriz.

– **Sí, es verdad, pero antes que nada, Terry y yo somos amigos y las veces que lo hemos hecho han sido acompañados por los demás**… – se contestó con firmeza. Las chicas interrumpieron su charla, porque llegó el mesero con sus servicios; así que en cuanto el mesero se fue…

– **¿Sabes, Candy? Ha sido muy difícil para mí, llegar hasta este punto. He sufrido mucho con el desamor de Terry, su abandono y su poco interés hacia mí.**

– **Susana, te aseguro que yo no tengo nada que ver**… – la interrumpió a modo de disculpa; pero Susana…

– **Eso no lo sé, Candy; porque desde la presentación de Terry y por supuesto desde que tú estás en la ciudad, él no me ha visitado. Y yo pienso que se debe a ti, porque sé lo importante que eres para él, aunque me duela reconocerlo.**

– **Yo…**

– … **le amo, Candy, por eso hice lo que hice por él… pero desafortunadamente no he podido llegar a su corazón; tal vez cuando nos casemos y me conozca… Terry cambie…** – la chantajeó con intención de herirla; sin embargo Candy se mostró más segura y le respondió fingiendo lo que no…

– **¡Qué bien!**… – más se delató… **– ¿eso era lo que querías decirme? ¿Sólo corroborarme tus planes? Bueno, si ese es el caso, yo no veo la necesidad de seguir con esta plática porque Terry cumplirá su promesa y se quedará contigo**… – quiso sonar lo más convencida posible… **– así que, si es todo… será mejor que me marche**… – se puso de pie dispuesta a tomar su bolso, pero Susana le detuvo, sosteniéndola de una mano…

– **Espera, Candy… **– las dos se miraron diciendo una…** – Si te cité aquí es porque… quiero pedirte un último favor.**

– **¡¿Qué deseas ahora, Susana?!**... – la pecosa contestó con desgano al soltarse de aquel agarre.

– **Hoy en la tarde, el Duque ha reunido a Terry y al otro joven con el que anda, que por cierto ni idea tengo de quien se trate.**

– **¿Cisco?.**.. – Candy lo nombró y Susana…

– **Me imagino que así se ha de llamar.**

– **Así es; pero dime ¿cuál es el favor qué pides?**... – la enfermera finalmente había preguntado no ocultando su molestia que se incrementó al oír...

– **Que vengas conmigo a esa reunión porque estoy segura que el Duque fijará mi compromiso con Terry y necesito que tú estés presente para que él recuerde la promesa que me hizo**... – ¿así o más manipuladora? Sin embargo…

– **¡¿Que me estás pidiendo qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no!**... – la hija de Pony rechazó tal descabellada petición; así que se levantó nuevamente de su lugar.

– **Candy, por favor**… – Susana le suplicó sin importarle la negativa que le dieron y repitieron…

– **¡No! ¡Lo siento! ¡Ya bastante he perdido contigo como para que todavía me pidas más!**

– **¡Candy!**

– **¡Estás mal, Susana, si piensas que manipulando a las personas con tu penosa situación lograrás conseguir tus objetivos!**... – finalmente había dicho la rubia indignada de la proposición de la chica ojo azul que la hostigó...

– **Entonces ¿no amas lo suficiente a Terry, Candy, que por eso no luchas por él? ¿Lo dejas así como así para que él cumpla una promesa inútil y hacernos infeliz a los tres?**... – el tono de voz de Susana había cambiado radicalmente y se atrevió a retarla dándole su punto de vista… **– Pensé que de verdad lo amabas y que por eso habías renunciado a él como yo arriesgué; más tu reacción me confirma que Terry no significa nada para ti y que esa fue la razón por la que lo dejaste libre tan fácilmente**… – Susana desvió su mirada, cosa que confundió a la pecosa que se defendió recordándole…

– **¡Tú bien sabes que no fue así!.** – La rubia inválida, escudándose, contestó…

– **Yo no sé nada. Sin embargo, te propongo a que defiendas tus sentimientos hacia Terry**… – su sentencia causó shock, del cual Susana tomó ventaja para hacer una señal volviéndola a su asiento, sin comprender Candy nada porque la actitud de la ex actriz era completamente otra… **– Si te he pedido que vengas conmigo esta tarde… es porque su padre lo obligará a cumplir conmigo. Él, junto a mi madre, ha encontrado la manera de cómo hacerlo. Yo, puedo aceptar la voluntad de ellos, pero… si así pasare, de antemano sé, que me ganaría aún mayormente el odio de Terry por haberlo separado completamente de ti y yo… preferiría mejor tenerlo como amigo y recibir de él, un poco de su cariño, y también porque comprendí a que a mi lado, lo haría sencillamente infeliz no importando cuanto le quiera yo. Pero ahora todo vuelve a depender de ti… ¿lo amas?... si dices que sí, me haré a un lado; más si insistes en dejarlo conmigo… me encaprichare con mayores ganas y lo perderás en definitivo. Tú decides.**

Continuará


	11. Chapter 11

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado los días **1 de Agosto de 2010 **y** 9 de Noviembre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 123-11**

**. . .**

Las campanadas del elegante reloj en la Mansión Baker indicaron las tres quince de la tarde de ese domingo; pero en lo que el sonido se disipaba, los reunidos en el área del despacho, intercambiaban miradas unos con otros en espera de que el Duque o el extraño licenciado que le acompañaba y que estaba ocupando el asiento detrás del escritorio, dijeran una palabra, ya que el hombre aquel estaba concentrado, pasando hoja tras hoja de un buen que sostenía en las manos, teniendo de frente a: Luis que yacía sentado en una de dos sillas mientras que Richard estaba parado a su lado derecho encarando a los presentes, llamando su atención: Terry que cerca del ventanal, estaba: recargando medio cuerpo perfilado sobre la pared, las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y golpeteando incesantemente el suelo con uno de sus pies que tenía cruzado en muestra de desesperación.

Pero uno de los ocupantes del sillón negro de piel, sonreía divertido viendo a su hermano menor. De pronto Cisco volteó a ver a su vecina ocupante que también observaba el mismo objetivo. En eso Eleonor se acercó un poco hacia su compañero para comentarle en voz baja… – **Mi hijo no tardará en explotar porque la paciencia se le está acabando**. – Y no pasarían ni cinco segundos cuando…

– **¡¿Qué pasa, abogado, ha terminado o cuánto más tendremos que esperar?!..**. – exasperado, había cuestionado el actor, que por su grito dado, provocó que el pobre licenciado brincara del susto. Entonces Eleanor giró su rostro hacia Cisco y ambos rieron, pero la mirada recriminadora del duque hacia estos dos no se hizo esperar y apoyó a Terry.

– **Pensé que todo estaba en regla, abogado…** – volviendo sus ojos hacia el hombre aquel que respondió…

– **Perdón, Sr. Grandchester, y lo está. Sólo quise corroborar que los papeles que el Señor Ramírez, aquí presente, me entregó estén correctamente ordenados**… – y debido al tic en las manos, los documentos temblaban cuando se los mostró al duque que…

– **Bien, entonces… ¿procedemos?.**.. – le preguntó; y conforme se acercaba para ocupar el asiento a un lado de Luis, con relativa calma, llamó al menor de sus hijos, quien con un sólo movimiento, le indicó que se quedaba donde estaba.

Ante eso, el licenciado sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta unos enormes lentes, y aclarándose la garganta, procedió a hablar… – **Sólo como rutina obligatoria, haré un breve pase de lista. Iré nombrando a cada uno y pediré amablemente me responda, por favor**… – había sido su solicitud mirando precisamente a cada uno de ellos y deteniéndose en el más rebelde hasta que aceptara. Cuando Terry, en modo fastidioso, lo hizo, se dijo… – **Bien**… – y comenzó a mencionarlos… **– Richard Grandchester.**

– **Presente.**

– **Luis Ramírez.**

– **Aquí.**

– **José Francisco Ximénez de Alcubierre.**

– **Presente.**

– **Terrence Graham Grandchester**… – "nada" respondió; entonces el licenciado esperó unos minutos hasta que del mismo modo fastidioso, el actor contestó…

– **Acá. Presente**. – El abogado, ante la inminente rebeldía de aquel joven, sacudió su cabeza y prosiguió…

– **Bueno, me presento nuevamente. Mi nombre es Conrad Truman, soy el representante legal en América del Duque de Grandchester, padre de Richard, aquí presente. El motivo de esta reunión es para leerles precisamente su última voluntad. Tengo en mis manos además del testamento, una carta que el Duque dejó mucho antes de fallecer. Comenzaré a leer algunas cláusulas que son necesarias que conozcan; las demás podremos dejarlas pendientes y a ustedes se les entregará una copia para que puedan leer el testamento tranquilamente.**

Interesado en la lectura de aquel documento, Terry abandonó su lugar para irse acercando a donde su padre, deteniéndose justamente detrás y en medio de aquellas dos sillas; sin embargo, con el ceño fruncido y extrañado, el castaño, discretamente, cuestionó a su progenitor… – **¿Qué es todo esto, Duque? Pensé que el testamento del abuelo ya había sido leído**. – Pero antes de que Richard le contestara, el abogado intervino…

– **Si me permite continuar, joven Grandchester, yo mismo le aclararé sus dudas…** – ese había sido el primer reto y el actor le miró con enojo y volteó hacia donde Cisco que se mantenía en total calma.

El abogado carraspeó para retomar la lectura y les leyó la primera cláusula que indicaba que, para que el documento pudiera ser leído, era preciso que Terry fuese mayor de edad.

– **Pero no lo soy todavía**… – el involucrado corroboró; y el abogado le aclararía…

– **Para eso es la segunda cláusula y en ella se estipula que si usted no lo es, es porque en la sala se encuentra el Duque de Grandchester**… – y por supuesto, todos miraron al mayor de éstos.

Empero el licenciado se detuvo en la lectura por unos momentos dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio para: quitarse las gafas y limpiarse los ojos con toda la calma del mundo. Los ahí presentes esperaron con un poco de impaciencia a que las volviera a colocar y prosiguiera; pero Terry comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, y el abogado viendo la desesperación del más joven, comentó con sarcasmo… – **Veo que el joven está verdaderamente impaciente por conocer el contenido de este documento.** – El rebelde al escuchar el comentario burlón del funcionario, le sonrió del mismo modo y siguió prestando atención. **– Ahora leeré la carta que dejó el finado para conocimiento de todos los aquí reunidos**… – se aclaró la garganta y continuó la siguiente lectura…

_Hoy, 24 de Abril de 1905, yo Graham, Duque de Grandchester en uso de mis sanas facultades mentales, es mi voluntad declarar, de la siguiente manera, a los herederos principales de mi fortuna, así también como títulos de propiedad y nobiliarios._

_Pero antes de hacerles saber mi decisión, quiero que el abogado que lee esta carta tenga corroborado que mi nieto Terrence Graham tenga la mayoría de edad o en su caso, mi nieto mayor, José Francisco esté presente._

_Richard, tú más que nadie conoce los términos de este documento; estuve en desacuerdo contigo en el momento aquel en que renunciaste a mi nieto y ese fue un acto que nunca pude perdonar porque a un hijo nunca se le abandona cualquiera que fueren los motivos. Yo sé que no fue nada fácil para ti el haber perdido a tu esposa María Dolores, pero tu hijo te necesitaba a ti, más no dudo que el Capitán Ximénez haya hecho de él un hombre de bien y cabal, pero insisto, ¡era tu hijo, era tu obligación!_

_Por eso, te obligué a tomar a Terrence contigo, aún en contra de tu voluntad y de la propia madre, pero no iba a permitir que pasara nuevamente, que otro de mis nietos viviera sin conocer sus orígenes y fuera de los vínculos sociales en los que estamos rodeados, además de que la familia necesitaba un heredero. _

_Terrence, ahora es a ti a quien pido perdón, hijo, por haber hecho eso; pero ruego al cielo que tu padre te haya dado el cariño que no pudo darle a tu hermano mayor y sé que no le faltó al lado de su abuelo materno._

Por momentos, Terry volvió su mirada hacia su padre que mantenía la cabeza gacha, así que le sonrió irónico y prestó oído…

_Toda mi fortuna tanto monetaria como propietaria pasará a manos del Duque de Grandchester, y éste será albacea y tutor de Terrence hasta que él haya cumplido la edad de 21 años, edad en la cual, se le entregará un porcentaje de esa herencia._

– **¡NO!.**.. – por supuesto gritó el castaño sorprendiendo a los presentes… **– ¡Si esa será la condición, le aseguro abogado, que yo no quiero nada!..**. – rechazó la oferta, y con desesperación se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a caminar sobre el pasillo; pero Cisco al ver su reacción, le pidió...

– **Terry, tranquilo**. – Pero el afectado…

– **¡¿Es que no te das cuenta?! ¡Estoy perdido!.**.. – espetó deteniéndose a lado de su madre que ya le tomaba una mano y le acariciaba con comprensión.

– **Joven Grandchester, ¿me permite seguir leyendo?…** – preguntó el abogado y al no obtener respuesta, continuó…

_Hijo Richard, como tú y yo sabemos, ¡el título NUNCA te perteneció! lo que indica que no lo usurparás más y lo devolverás a su verdadero dueño, quedando automáticamente su nombre registrado oficialmente como tal._

Sin embargo…

– **¡¿Padre, de qué está hablando este hombre?!**... – volvió a interrumpir el actor que ya miraba a su progenitor y se soltaba del agarre de su madre, sin comprender lo que escuchaba y más intrigado que antes.

– **Joven Terrence, ¡permítame por favor!.**.. – solicitó una vez más el abogado notándose que la paciencia se le agotaba por la insolencia del muchacho; luego de pasados unos instantes…

_Si esta lectura se está llevando a cabo es porque… o Terrence ha cumplido la mayoría de edad y el título y propiedades pasarán a sus manos… o de lo contrario… es porque entre los presentes está el verdadero Duque: José Francisco Grandchester Ximénez de Alcubierre; tal y como la corte real lo tiene estipulado, siendo él mi heredero universal hasta que Terrence cumpla la mayoría de edad y se le entregue el 35% de todos los bienes, quedándose con el 50% y el 15% restante para mi hijo Richard, si esa fuera la voluntad del Duque._

En cuanto el abogado terminó de decir esas palabras, un silencio absoluto reinó en el lugar. Terry que estaba al lado de su padre, lo miraba tratando de ingerir lo dicho en esa carta; luego comenzó a girar su cabeza lentamente hacia Cisco que tenía su mirada en el abogado y estaba igual de sorprendido o más que Terry.

De repente los dos hermanos encontraron sus miradas y sin poder articular palabra, el español se levantó de su lugar y fue hacia el abogado que de las manos, se le arrebató la carta que acababa de leerles para comenzar su propia redacción. Pero incrédulo Cisco volvió sus ojos hacia el abogado y le preguntó… – **¿Está usted seguro que esta carta es legítimamente del abuelo de Grandchester?**

– **Sí, hijo**... – respondió Luis que aumentó información… **– De hecho también está la herencia de tu abuelo José Antonio y un título extra que tu madrina la Reina María Cristina dejó para ti.**

– **¡¿Estás bromeando, verdad?!**... – dijo el español usando la misma incredulidad; pero ésta vez, Luis sólo negó con la cabeza porque…

– **Aquí están todos los documentos que lo indican como tal. Puede llevárselos y leerlos con calma. He hecho dos copias para que su hermano también esté enterado..**. – y el abogado les extendió los papeles a los dos jóvenes. Sin embargo y antes de que Terry los recibiera, pidió…

– **Un momento, porque no entiendo**… – había dicho realmente perturbado… **– verdaderamente no entiendo…** – y sin quitar la mirada de su padre, a éste se dirigió… **– Padre, ¿quiere decir que tu…?**

– **No, hijo; yo nunca fui el Duque de Grandchester**… – fue su afirmación. **– Como acaban de escuchar, sólo fingí serlo. Ante la sociedad lo fui, porque al ser hijo de Graham, todos pensaban que mi padre me heredaría a mí; pero cuando me hizo escuchar su testamento, eso fue lo que indicó, que yo podría usurpar el título, sólo con la condición de que en cuanto apareciera el verdadero dueño, yo no podía usarlo más, ya que automáticamente pasaba a manos de él**… – finalizó volviendo sus ojos hacia Cisco.

– **Entonces… ¿la duquesa?.**.. – intrigado y como si de verdad le preocupara, Terry había vuelto a preguntar, revelándole su padre…

– **No hay tal, porque a todos se les ocultó.**

– **¡No lo puedo creer! Todos estos años pensando que tú… y ahora no… ¡increíble!..**. – decía Terry moviendo su cabeza sin poder asimilarlo; pero Cisco cuestionó al funcionario…

– **¿Qué podemos hacer?**

– **¿Con respecto a qué, Señor Xi… perdón, Duque de Grandchester?.**.. – modificó el abogado.

– **El título debe pasar a manos de mi padre, ¡yo no puedo aceptarlo!…** – dijo el mayor, sorprendiendo a Richard que le reconociera como tal; sin embargo se les aclaró…

– **Lo siento, Señor. El título es de usted. Usted deberá de pasarlo o a su hermano o a un heredero. Es el único modo.**

– **¡Pero esto es una locura!**... – exclamó Cisco volteando a ver a su hermano que de títulos nunca quiso saber nada; así que…

– **¡Para acá no mires!**... – expresó Terry con advertida negación; pero antes de que alguien más hablara, unos gritos llamaron la atención de todos. Entonces Eleanor se dirigió a la puerta del despacho y casi cae, porque alguien de la manera más tempestiva, la abrió y espetó…

– **¡SABÍA QUE AQUÍ ESTARÍAS!**

– **¡MILDRED, ¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?!**

– **¡Pensaste que te librarías de mí tan fácilmente, ¿verdad?! ¡Ya viste que no porque ni tu abogado fue lo suficientemente capaz como para detenerme, aunque… ahora entiendo tu urgencia por divorciarte de mí!.**.. – observó con tal odio la recién llegada en cuanto descubrió la figura de Eleanor que sostenía la puerta.

– **Lo siento mucho, Señora Baker, no pude detenerla**... – decía la nerviosa empleada que estaba parada en el umbral.

– **Está bien, Lucy. No te preocupes, puedes retirarte**… – ordenó la actriz a la asustada mucama; y en cuanto ésta se alejó, se dirigió a la mujer aquella…

– **Creo, Señora, que estos no son modos correctos para entrar así a mi casa.**

– **¡¿Y quién va a venir a enseñármelos?! ¡¿Usted?! ¡Pero no vine hasta aquí para perder mi tiempo con mujerzuelas sino a tratar un asunto con MI marido!**… – le miró con desprecio y se acercó hasta donde estaba el duque… bueno… Richard, pero en el camino Terry se interpuso y…

– **¡No tan rápido, "mi-lady" porque no le voy a permitir que se exprese de eso modo de mi madre, mucho menos estando en su casa! ¡Así que le advierto: la vuelve a insultar y me olvidaré de que es usted mujer!**

– **¡Tú no me hables**… – se atrevió a ofenderlo llamándole… **– bastardo mal nacido!**

– **¡A MI HIJO NO VUELVE A LLAMARLO DE ESE MODO, ¿ME HA ESCUCHADO?!..**. – defendió ahora Eleanor y casi saltando hacia la mujer aquella; más esta vez Richard intervino…

– **¡BASTA!.** – Y se dirigió a una… **– No debiste haber venido, Mildred; en la carta te expliqué mis motivos de la anulación de nuestro matrimonio. Así que no tienes nada que hacer aquí.**

– **¡¿Y tú crees que con una sola carta se queda resuelto todo?! ¡No, señor! ¡No voy a permitir que por nueva cuenta de esta sucia mujer, me hagas a un lado y a tus hijos por este mugroso bastardo!**

– **¡Mida sus palabras, señora, porque le aseguro que se arrepentirá!**… – fue la amenaza lanzada del actor que ya estaba a punto de perder la calma.

Pero la mujer le ignoró y sólo se limitó a observar a los presentes con verdadero desdén, más algo llamó su atención: la figura alta y bien proporcionada de Cisco que fueron analizadas sus facciones y encontrándoles cierto parecido con alguien, no obstante, no podía aseverar a quién, porque ya el moreno comenzaba a dejar crecer nuevamente su barba.

Por su parte, el español que le sostenía la mirada con el ceño fruncido por la manera tan grosera de tratar a la Señora Baker, no tuvo necesidad de preguntar sí ella era la madrastra de Terry porque era más que obvio que sí.

– **¡¿Quién es éste?!.**.. – preguntó la duquesa de manera prepotente y mirándolo de arriba abajo. Sin embargo, Cisco respondió lo más amable que se podía…

– **Considero que esa no es la manera correcta de preguntar, Madame, porque ignoro quién sea usted; así que no es bien visto que una dama de su categoría, entre a un hogar de este modo, mucho menos insultando, si no ha sido invitado.**

– **¡¿Y quién te crees tú para darme clases de moral, insolente?!**

Y el enojo que en Terry empezaba a crecer, se convirtió en una descarada y socarrona carcajada que hizo a los concurrentes voltear a verlo. Más un…

– **¡TERRENCE!.**.. – por parte de alguien resonó en el lugar intentando llamarle la atención; pero el joven actor le miró con enojo y aprovechó el momento para hacer: una mofada reverencia y decir con sorna…

– "**Mi querida duquesa"… ¡Oh, es verdad!…** – fingió recordar algo. **– ¡Como lo fui a olvidar!…** – chasqueó sus dedos. **– Aunque me pregunto, padre**… – puso su mano en su quijada… **– si tú ¡NO! eres el Duque de Grandchester**… – le apuntó… **– ¡por lógica tu insignificante mujer tampoco lo es ¿o me equivoco?!**… – el actor le regaló a la regordeta mujer una mirada con todo el odio que por muchos años le guardó por su maltrato; pero los ojos de aquella se desorbitaron al oír las palabras dichas por Terry, y no tanto por notar su menosprecio sino por lo otro; entonces Mildred trató de localizar a Richard para pedirle explicación empero la voz de su hijastro se lo impidió porque siguió atacándola… – **¡Ah! que no lo sabe, ¿verdad?.** – El castaño en verdad estaba disfrutando de los gestos de sorpresa de la mujer; así que lo aprovechó al máximo cuando… **– Bueno, mi "muy amada madrastra"… este señor que por mucho tiempo fue su esposo… ¡NO! es el duque o sea que si es un poco inteligente comprenderá que usted tampoco es duquesa…** – y se carcajeó en su cara.

– **¡¿Qué idioteces dices?!.** – Terry se paró en frente de ella y poniendo su rostro muy de cerca, le restregó con gran gozo…

– **¡Que usted no es la Duquesa de Grandchester… ¡que nunca lo fue; sino más bien ha sido una VULGAR IMPOSTORA!..**. – y como respuesta de la frustrada mujer, ésta estampó su mano en el rostro de Terry que se enfureció mayúsculamente y sintió deseos de no medir el golpe de regreso; más antes de que el castaño hiciera algo Cisco lo detuvo y pidió…

– **Padre, creo que hemos recibido suficientes insultos de esta dama que será mejor que se retire… o de lo contrario seré yo quien la ponga en la calle.**.. – advirtió el español volviendo sus ojos de su padre a la odiosa mujer que gritó...

– **¡Ni tú ni ningún otro me pondrá una mano encima! ¡Y no me iré de aquí sin antes de decirle a esta… indecente, lo que se merece!**... – y Mildred, con aires de superioridad, miró de arriba abajo a Eleanor conforme se sentaba en el sofá que anteriormente ocupara Cisco que ante la necedad, pidió…

– **¡He dicho que ha sido suficiente señora, y no haga que me porte como un patán! Así que le suplico salga de aquí por su propia voluntad.**

– **¡Bueno, ¿y tú quién eres para darme órdenes a mí y tratarme de ese modo?! ¡¿Se te olvida que estás tratando con la Duquesa de Grandchester?!.**.. – y por supuesto con eso, la mujer, a un Terry burlón le dio otra oportunidad para rematarla…

– **Señora, ¿es que acaso tiene problemas auditivos? ¿Qué parte de lo que le dije no escuchó o no entendió? Pero bueno, yo con gusto se lo recuerdo.**

– **Terry, es suficiente**… – Cisco quiso calmarlo pero…

– **¡NO, NO ES SUFICIENTE!…** – gritó furioso contra su hermano. **– ¡Toda mi vida sufrí los maltratos y humillaciones por parte de esta mujer creída siendo lo que verdaderamente no es! ¡Me pisoteó hasta que se cansó, logrando en cada momento que mi padre se olvidara de mí encerrándome en cuanto colegio fuera posible y todo para que no molestara a la "señora" con mi presencia! ¡Tampoco olvido sus recriminaciones con insultos y mofas cada vez que podía referente a mi procedencia! ¡No, Cisco, no es suficiente lo que esta… cara de cerdo se merece!.**.. – dijo apretando cada vez más los dientes por el rencor contenido.

– **No cabe duda que sigues siendo el insolente de siempre; pero ya que quieres hablar Terrence, dilo de una buena vez…** – le provocó aquella al ver con el odio en que eran mencionadas cada una de las palabras del actor. Pero esta vez fue Eleanor quien intervino…

– **Hijo, ya, cálmate, no tiene...**

– **¡Madre, por favor! ¡¿quién de ustedes sabe del infierno que viví al lado de esta arpía que mi padre tiene por esposa?!.**.. – silencio… **– ¿Ninguno? ¿Nadie lo sabe ni nadie dice nada? ¡Entonces no me pidas ahora que me detenga cuando por años, tengo aquí**… – señalándose el pecho… **– un profundo resentimiento hacia ella; porque según ¡yo no era un Grandchester pero sí un bastardo, o ¿no es verdad, señora?! Bueno, entonces a vista de que nadie me lo impide con gusto le informo que… este, que está aquí parado junto a mí… es el verdadero Duque de Grandchester. ¡Ah!… y además… también es hijo mayor de mi padre**… – finalizó poniendo lentamente en su rostro una sonrisa para burlarse de la distorsionada madrastra que levantándose de su asiento, espetó...

– **¡Estás mintiendo!**

– **¡¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?! Precisamente el abogado aquí presente nos estaba leyendo la voluntad del último Duque de Grandchester, y verá una cosa extraña… ninguno de sus hijos aparecen ahí. ¡Qué raro! ¿por qué será?.**.. – dijo Terry llevándose una mano a su barbilla con gran burla.

– **¿Es eso cierto?..**. – la mujer que ya empezaba a respirar rápidamente, preguntó al abogado que seguía ahí y sólo miraba con nerviosismo el espectáculo…

– **Es verdad, señora.**

– **No, no puede ser**… – se decía confundida y volvió a tomar su asiento para abanicarse rápidamente, mientras que Terry le miraba con triunfo agradeciéndole interiormente esa gran oportunidad a su abuelo Graham y más cuando tontamente, Mildred preguntó… **– ¿qué es todo esto, Richard?**... – y éste que estaba ya cerca de la puerta le respondió...

– **Esto te lo diré más tarde y en otro lugar porque aquí ya has ocasionado bastantes problemas. Así que ven conmigo**… – y no hubo necesidad de que el Sr. Grandchester levantara su voz para que la mujer aquella se acercara a él. Pero el hombre mayor estaba abriendo la puerta cuando se topó con las figuras de Las Marlowe y Candy… y lo único que se escuchó de pronto fue…

– **¡Ay, no puede ser!.**.. – proveniente de la boca de Terry que comenzó a reír nerviosamente conforme se sentaba en una de las sillas, llevarse las manos a su frente y decir por lo bajo… **– Sólo esto me faltaba.** – Entonces Cisco al ver la situación del castaño, se acercó a su lado y apretó uno de sus hombros para darle apoyo a su hermano que al sentir la mano amiga, volvió su vista hacia él y le sonrió con incredulidad.

Por otro lado, el señor Grandchester les dio paso a las damas y el prudente del abogado, comprendiendo el incómodo momento, pidió permiso para retirarse; y en lo que cruzaba el despacho le decía a Cisco… – **¡Le llamo, le llamo!..** – pero…

– **¿Se marchaba usted, Duque?.**.. – preguntó la señora Marlowe.

– **En efecto, señora. ¿No le molestará si tratamos este asunto en otra ocasión? En verdad, hoy no creo**... – le contestaba Richard tomándose la frente a señal de tener fuerte dolor de cabeza, más…

– **No, padre. Esto lo arreglaremos hoy mismo. **

– **Pero, hijo…**

– **Luis.**

– **Dime, muchacho.**

– **¿Me haría usted el favor de acompañar a la dama? Esta situación me es importante de aclararla y quiero hacerlo ya…** – Terry había pedido conforme se levantaba de donde estaba.

Luis esperó la indicación del español para hacer como su hermano le solicitaba y en cuanto la recibió, el empleado caballerosamente pidió a la Sra. Grandchester ir con él; empero Mildred iba a protestar pero su esposo le ordenó… – **Me imagino que no viniste sola, así que pídele al chofer que te lleve de regreso y yo me veré contigo más tarde**… – La mujer salió entre furiosa, avergonzada y derrotada; y en lo que Luis corría para darle alcance, en el despacho aquel se quedaba el resto en espera de que alguien dijera algo ya que...

Candy, después de haber saludado a la Sra. Baker, se quedó a su lado y retorcía su bufanda sintiéndose en verdad apenada de la situación además de repetirse… –** No debí venir**… – una y otra vez y sin poder ver a los ojos a Terry que le miraba con el ceño fruncido; pero mayormente enojado con Susana que cada vez que la veía, ésta le sonreía como si nada. Hasta que finalmente...

– **Pasa, Candy, siéntate.**.. – le ofreció Cisco que ya se acercaba a ella para llevarla a tomar asiento, donde, gracias a que el despacho tenía un buen espacio, la condujo hasta donde había otro sofá grande; ahí la sentó y él junto a ella que decía por lo bajo…

– **Lo siento, sé que hice mal al venir.**

– **No, y ya no te preocupes que yo te apoyaré…** – y como muestra, el español le tomó la mano, se la besó delicadamente y le guiñó un ojo, consiguiendo que a Terry le molestara ese gesto de su hermano para con su pecosa; así que le dirigió unas palabras precisamente a ella…

– **¿Qué haces aquí, Candy?**

– **Yo la invité**… – aseveró el hermano sosteniendo la mirada iracunda del castaño que se sorprendió de la respuesta de Cisco. Luego éste, se levantó de su lugar, se paró frente a Terry y lo jaló hacia donde las Marlowe, pero una de éstas…

– **Yo también pregunto lo mismo que Terrence; ya que no me explico lo que esta señorita pueda hacer aquí…** – la señora Marlowe miraba a Candy con recelo… **– además trataremos un asunto de familia muy importante y no le veo el caso de su presencia… así como tampoco la de este hombre…** – dijo de manera despectiva al observar a Cisco con desconfianza.

– **¡Ah!…** – expresó Terry… **– es que necesitaremos de la presencia del Duque de Grandchester, mi estimada señora.**

– **Claro, por supuesto…** – se le contestó con altanería… **– pero insisto que la presencia de estos dos no es necesaria.**

Al ver que Candy ya se había puesto de pie con intenciones de marcharse ante la petulancia de la Sra. Marlowe, Eleanor se le acercó, más la actriz le pidió tener calma, mientras que el padre inglés... – **Hijo, insisto en que deberíamos dejar esto para otro momento.**

– **Duque de Grandchester, hemos retrasado este asunto por demasiado tiempo; no puedo permitir que mi hija siga en esta situación, es urgente que su hijo Terrence se case con Susana lo más pronto posible porque yo ya no estoy dispuesta a seguir esperando. Se le ha dado el tiempo que pidió, y ya se venció; así que ahora y en este preciso momento exijo que se fije una fecha para el matrimonio de nuestros hijos, que se lleve a cabo y entre más pronto, mejor.**

– **Señora Marlowe, no creo que un matrimonio entre ellos sea lo más conveniente. Terry no ama a Susana y sólo se harían daño.**

– **¿Y usted cómo lo sabe? Además… ¿quién le ha pedido su opinión? El Duque me dio su palabra de que habría hoy un acuerdo entre nosotros ¡No puede negarse ahora!..**. – reprochó la Sra. Marlowe volviendo sus ojos hacia el Sr. Grandchester.

Pero mientras aquellos hablaban, Terry no decía nada porque al ver a Candy ahí y a Susana en su condición de inválida y para colmo juntas, lo hizo comprender muchas cosas; así que dejando su arrogancia a lado, se acercó hasta la rubia de ojos azules que estaba cabizbaja y a punto del llanto.

El actor con suma delicadeza le tomó del rostro, lo levantó para que le viera a los ojos y al ver a éstos llenos de lágrimas, su corazón se encogió y volvió con más fuerza: el remordimiento, repicándole que a ella le debía mucho al salvar su vida así que tenía que compensarla.

Luego, lleno de tristeza, movió la cabeza aceptando su obligación, soltó el rostro de la ex actriz y giró su cuerpo para ver en dirección a Candy que le miraba con resignación y a la vez comprensión… y que para darle ánimos: le sonreía como siempre.

Terry, sin expresión en el rostro, al notar la sonrisa de su pecosa, suspiró profundamente y volvió su mirada hacia su madre que decía NO con la cabeza y un ¡no lo hagas! cubriéndose la boca con sus manos…. después miró a su hermano, que sólo con singular guiño de ojos le alentó; entonces el castaño aclaró un poco su garganta para decir… – **Lo siento… de verdad… lo siento**… – repitió con la cabeza baja y en señal de derrota.

– **Bien, creo que Terrence lo ha entendido y no se diga más. Me gustaría que nos quedáramos a solas para ajustar los detalles de la boda. ¿Qué les parece si para fin de año celebramos el matrimonio?...** – había dicho la Sra. Marlowe con aire triunfador y alegre; más nadie dijo nada porque ¿acaso nadie la escuchó? No, porque las miradas de Terry y Candy se mantenían fijas porque se despedían nuevamente.

Pero la pecosa que seguía de pie, respiró profundo y tomando mucho valor, se acercó a Terry. Se miraron y la rubia enfermera sonriente, puso una mano en la mejilla del actor que no desaprovechó para sostenerla pero sin quitarla de su rostro y decirle en voz baja… – **Perdóname, soy un cobarde que no te merece.**

– **No, no digas eso. Hiciste lo correcto porque así debía ser desde el principio**… – afirmó Candy sin retirar su mano del rostro del guapo joven mientras que en el suyo las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar; más ella le deseó… **– Quiero que seas muy feliz.**

– **No me pidas eso**… – se negó actor.

– **Tú me lo pediste una vez ¿recuerdas?.**.. – él dijo sí. **– Entonces, ahora tú debes cumplir esa promesa. Ella se lo merece.**

Los ojos de Terry se llenaron de lágrimas y sacudió levemente su cabeza al ver la entereza de aquella joven. Luego besó la palma de la mano de la chica y cerró los ojos; pero en lo que una lágrima se le escapaba, le confesó… – **Te amo y siempre lo haré.**

Candy con dos dedos de su mano libre, limpió la lágrima que rodaba por la mejilla del actor, se los llevó a la boca para besarlos y después le dijo… – **Yo también te amo…** – y le sonrió; luego pasó un poco de saliva para… **– Debo marcharme; ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí…** – Candy se soltó de la mano de Terry y buscó rápidamente la salida.

Ninguno perdió detalle de ese sencillo acto de amor entre aquellos dos jóvenes, pero los padres estaban viendo a su sacrificado hijo cuando se giraba para ver marchar a la rubia de ojos verdes mientras que Terry sentía como su hermano le palmaba la espalda dándole ánimos; pero Candy estaba por la abrir la puerta cuando de repente… – **¡NO, CANDY! ¡ESPERA, NO TE VAYAS!**... – gritó Susana y precisamente...

– **¡Susana!.**.. – exclamó la Sra. Marlowe que se le pidió...

– **¡Silencio, Madre! ¡YO invité a Candy a venir aquí porque… quiero que delante de ella y de Terry… se rompa este compromiso que egoístamente forcé!**

– **Hija, Susana, no sabes lo que dices… además estás enferma y Terrence ya ha aceptado…** – neceó la madre de la chica que se defendió...

– **¡Sí, claro, estoy enferma, pero tú lo estás aún más, porque lo único que quieres es sacar provecho de mi incapacidad para tu propio beneficio! ¡¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que sólo es el interés y la posición social por lo que lo haces y no tanto por el amor y bienestar que me debes a mí, que soy tu hija?! Finalmente lo comprendí y es por eso que… ¡No aceptaré la propuesta de matrimonio de Terrence ni hoy ni nunca! Él, ha dicho bien**… – señaló a Cisco… **– no seremos felices si sólo el que ama es uno. También lo aprendí de Terry en la última cena que tuvimos; así que te devuelvo tu promesa, Candy, y la tuya también, Terry… ambos son libres de promesas tontas. Tuve la esperanza de que al menos en esta condición en que estoy…** – se señaló… **– Terry me mirara con un poco de amor, pero no… nunca lo ha hecho ni lo hará porque cada vez que lo hace, sé que le recuerdo que por mi culpa lo he separado de la mujer que verdaderamente ama… así que… te devuelvo tu palabra, eres libre para casarte o con Candy o con quien tú quieras. Yo no seré más un obstáculo en la vida de nadie. He aprendido que primero debo amarme a mí misma para que alguien me ame tal y cual soy…** – finalizó la ojo azul sorprendiendo a todos la seguridad en sus palabras; más Cisco sonrió al ver en el rostro de Terry nuevamente la esperanza de recuperar a su único amor: a Candy que no sabía qué decir y se aferraba a la perilla de la puerta, incrédula, ya que por un momento pensó que lo que la ex actriz le había dicho con anterioridad habían sido mentiras.

El Sr. Grandchester que estaba más cerca de la pecosa, se acercó a ella y le tomó un brazo para hacerla sentar y eso enfureció a la Sra. Marlowe aún más.

– **¡Sí yo sabía que nada bueno traería la presencia de esta mocosa insignificante!**… –expresó con verdadero desprecio… **– ¡es tu culpa que esto haya terminado así!**

– **¡Sra. Marlowe, cuide sus palabras y modos de hablarle porque no se lo permitiré!...** –Terry, en verdad molesto, saltó a lado de la Sra. Marlowe.

– **Terry, por favor.**.. – le llamó Candy al ver su acción agresiva, lo que bastó para que el joven fuera hacia a ella.

– **¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Increíble!…** – dijo indignada la madre de Susana al ver la obediencia del actor ante la plegaria de la pecosa.

– **Bien, entonces considero, Sra. Marlowe, que ya no hay nada más que tratar. Susana ha hablado y dado sus motivos para cancelar el compromiso**… – Cisco volteó para buscar la mirada de la rubia ojo azul para confirmar su decisión, y la cual reafirmó asintiendo la cabeza, lo que se dijo… **– Yo responderé por el bienestar de ella y los cuidados que necesite; y si ella me lo permite con gusto localizaremos al mejor ortopedista del país o… de Europa, para que ella vuelva a caminar**… – se ofreció el moreno español.

– **¡¿Y usted por qué se toma atributos que no le corresponden?! Si es el Duque quien debería responder**… – la mujer se había molestado de la intromisión de aquel; así que...

– **Sra. Marlowe, yo con gusto responderé como padre de Terrence con todo lo necesario para ayudar Susana.**

– **Pero, Duque…** – Richard iba a contestar empero Terry…

– **Padre, permíteme. Sra. Marlowe, creo que mi hermano ha sido demasiado condescendiente a majaderías y como al parecer no tiene intención de aclarar nada… **– el actor volvió fugazmente sus ojos hacia el moreno… **– haré las debidas presentaciones.**

– **¿Cómo dijo?.**.. – farfulló la Sra. Marlowe.

– **Que este hombre al que varias veces ha pedido callarse es mi hermano mayor José Francisco**… – el actor había dicho con cierto orgullo.

– **¡Imposible! ¿Acaso se quieren burlar de mí?**... – alegó la incrédula mujer.

– **¿Por qué razón, Sra. Marlowe? Además déjeme decirle que ha insultado al verdadero Duque de Grandchester**… – un ¡AH! de sorpresa se oyó, uniéndose a la exclamación: Candy que con intromisión, preguntó…

– **¡¿Qué dices, Terry?!.**.. – provocando la risa del joven actor que le contestó…

– **¡Tan entrometida como siempre, pecosa!**… – mientras le tocaba la nariz con su dedo; pero ella…

– **¡Terry!**... – lo retó, más este le dijo al oído…

– **Luego hablamos de eso.**

– **¡Esto es increíble! **

– **No lo es, Sra. Marlowe…** – respondió el Sr. Grandchester… **– y en vista de que el asunto ha quedado disuelto considero que mi presencia no es más solicitada. **

– **Pero, Duque…**

– **Lo siento, Señora; lamentablemente yo no tengo el control sobre mi hijo; y aunque así fuera, he comprendido que tampoco lo obligaría a casarse por desamor. Le responderemos a su hija y le aseguro que tendrá una vida llena de comodidad y nunca le faltará nada. Así que, no teniendo otra cosa más que aclarar, con su permiso, yo me retiro**… – más al dar un paso, Cisco le detuvo…

– **Padre**

– **¿Si?**

– **¿Puedo buscarte mañana?**

– **Cuando tú quieras… ya sabes donde estoy.**

Los dos hombres se quedaron mirando de frente, sin ninguno saber qué hacer; pero el moreno le extendió su mano para despedirse, lo que el padre aceptó sonriente. Luego Cisco aprovechó para jalarlo y darle un abrazo muy fuerte, que como primera reacción, dejó sorprendido al hombre mayor y que conforme pasaban los segundos, sintió la calidez en el abrazo sincero de su hijo.

Eleanor se acercó al duque y esperó que padre e hijo deshicieran el abrazo; luego acompañó a Richard hasta la salida, donde la actriz le preguntó… – **¿Estás más tranquilo?**

– **No lo creo. Ahora sólo falta ir a donde Mildred**… – llegaron a la puerta; y en lo que Eleanor le entregaba su sombrero, él se ponía el abrigo y decía… **– Siento mucho las molestias ocasionadas; hablaré con mi abogado para saber lo que pasó. No me explico por qué no avisó de la llegada de mi aún esposa.**

– **Está bien, ya no te preocupes, de todos modos se tenía que enterar**… – la actriz abrió la puerta y el duque besando la mano de la hermosa mujer…

– **Gracias por todo Eleanor y buenas noches.**

– **Buenas noches**… – la diva cerró y suspiró tranquilamente; y mientras se conducía a la cocina, en el despacho, seguía la discusión entre las Marlowe.

– **¡No puedo creer lo que has hecho, Susana!**

– **¡Madre, ya, por favor! He tomado una decisión y a partir de ahora quiero que las respetes.**

– **¡Hija!**

– **Gracias, Susana…** – Terry se acercó a la chica para reafirmarle… **– Te aseguro que no te faltará nada.**

– **Yo lo sé. Bueno, gracias por todo, Francisco.**

– **No hay nada que agradecer, Susana. Has demostrado que eres una chica valiente y serás muy feliz, te lo aseguro.**

– **Sí, por supuesto**… – les respondió sonriente. **– Bien, en este caso, ya no hay nada más que decir. Hasta luego.**

– **Te acompañamos… **– dijeron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

– **Gracias**… – respondió la chica y comenzó a reír de las caras de los hermanos.

Pero fue Cisco quien tomó el respaldo de la silla y comenzó a empujarla suavemente hacia la salida, conforme le decía a Terry que acompañara a Candy.

Y las Marlowe abandonaron la Mansión, sin volver a escuchar a la dama mayor decir una sola palabra; pero en la sala de la casa… – **Entonces, no sólo fue la sorpresa de saber que es tu hermano, sino que él es el verdadero dueño del título que tú siempre renegaste aceptar.**

– **¡Oye!**

– **Es la verdad, Terry; siempre te quejabas de eso.**

– **Chicos, que les parece si nos vamos a cenar, yo tengo demasiada hambre**… – había sugerido Cisco que ya regresaba; y en lo que se acomodaba en el sillón individual… **– Por cierto, Candy, ¿qué me dices de Albert?**

– **Me imagino estará en el hotel; yo salí desde el mediodía y no lo vi en el desayuno…** – contestó la rubia que estaba sentada en el sofá grande y Terry sentado en el suelo apoyando sus codos sobre el asiento. Más el español sólo asentó con la cabeza pero hizo un gesto que Terry notó…

– **¿Pasa algo, hermano?**

– **No. Sólo pensaba que si les llamamos tal vez nos encontremos para salir a cenar. ¿No les parece buena idea?**... – les propuso el mayor.

– **Sí, claro, pero sin Eliza, por favor.**

– **¡Terrence!..**. – le recriminó.

– **¿Qué?**

– **Por cierto, Terry, Eliza últimamente me ha desconcertado mucho. Sigue con sus mismos aires de reina, pero ya no tan agresiva como antes…** – comentó la rubia y veía como Terry le hacía la señal de que volteara a ver a su hermano.

– **Quien sabe a que se deba; tal vez ya le llegó el amor**… – y el castaño se rió, pero como respuesta, recibió un cojín que Cisco le aventó y le aseveró…

– **Luego me andas diciendo que con ella no**… – y eso hizo crecer la curiosidad de la rubia.

– **¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?**

– **Nada, Candy; sólo que al parecer a mi hermano le gustan las pelirrojas y… ¡feas para acabarla!**

– **¡Terrence!**

– **Ay, no, Terry, Eliza no es fea**… – quiso defender a su prima… **– la hacen fea sus hechos y modos de ser. Pero tal vez si encuentra el amor cambie o ¿no?**... – y como si dijeran, a la de tres nos reímos, Candy en conjunto con Terry soltaron la carcajada, porque ambos pensaron ¿y quién demonios la querría?

– **¡Bueno ya, basta de burlas! Llamaré a Albert y a Archie para ver si se reúnen con nosotros en el restaurante del hotel porque quiero ir a descansar temprano, hoy ha sido un día verdaderamente lleno de impresiones**… – decía el español conforme se levantaba para dirigirse al teléfono y hacer la llamada dejando solos a Terry y Candy que en lo que Cisco atendía su asunto, el actor le dijo a la enfermera…

– **Tenemos mucho de que hablar.**

– **Sí, lo sé.**

– **¿Qué te parece, si mañana hacemos un paseo por bote?**

– **¿No tendrás que trabajar hoy?**

– **No. Tengo la semana libre… por el accidente… tú sabes.**

– **Sí. **

– **Entonces, ¿si?.**.. – la rubia aceptó; y en eso, Cisco regresó…

– **Listo, dijeron que sí, de hecho me preguntó si sabíamos de ti, Candy.**

– **Gracias.**

– **¿Nos vamos, entonces? Para que podamos asearnos un poco…** – sugirió el moreno, pero...

– **¿Se van?.**.. – preguntó la señora Eleanor que apareció por las escalinatas.

– **Sí; debemos llevar a Candy a donde Albert**… – respondió Terry, levantándose del suelo y ayudado por la rubia ya que todavía se quejaba de su costado.

– **Ya había ordenado algo especial para ustedes**… – un cómico puchero hizo la amable dama.

– **Lo siento, Sra. Baker, debí preguntar antes, pero ¿por qué no viene con nosotros? Usted también necesita distraerse un poco…** – fue la invitación de Cisco más Eleanor no estaba segura, pero entre los tres jóvenes la convencieron y quedaron de verse a las 7 de la noche en el restaurante.

. . .

La noche transcurrió lenta y tranquila, los amigos disfrutaron una vez más de su compañía y se relajaron olvidándose de los últimos acontecimientos. Cisco comentó con Albert lo referente al asunto de Niel, quedando de reunirse al siguiente día en la Mansión Andrew, aprovechando la ausencia de Candy y Terry que ya había pedido autorización para llevar a la pecosa a dar un paseo.

Continuará

**Gracias, queridas amigas. **

_Bermone, Invitada 1, Sayuri1707, Liz Carter, Amanecer Grandchester, Olga Liz, Celia, Viry Queen, Invitada 2, Darling Eveling, Irene and Amy C.L._


	12. Chapter 12

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado los días **7 de Agosto de 2010 **y** 10 de Noviembre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 124-12**

**. . .**

Otro día nuevo llegó; y como si se hubiese puesto de acuerdo con aquellos dos jóvenes, esa mañana era de espléndido sol con un poco de brisa fresca, pero muy agradable.

Así que para empezar a disfrutarlo, a las siete exactas, la puerta del pent-house que era ocupado por los Andrew, se abría lentamente y Candy salía de puntitas para no hacer mucho ruido. Con sumo cuidado, cerró la puerta y sus ojos brillaron al ver que, recargado a un lado del elevador ya la esperaba Terry que sonreía conforme observaba la actitud de la traviesa chica.

Candy llegó hasta él; y éste perdió su mirada en el atuendo sencillo de ella: un vestido de lino en suave color naranja, zapatos cerrados de piso en color marfil y una chaqueta que combinaba con los zapatos y que la hacía verse muy linda. Él, como siempre, impecable, pero algo lo hacía verse diferente y la rubia lo notó.

– **Te veo raro con… ¿jeans?**... – frunció el ceño y no porque se viera mal, si no todo lo contrario.

– **¿No te gusta cómo se me ven?.**.. – preguntó el castaño que coqueto, se giró para modelarle; entonces la rubia…

– **No, sí. Te ves muy… bien… sólo que… nunca te había visto vestido así.**.. – le aclaró al ver lo ¡bien! que se veía en pantalones vaqueros y su camisa de algodón blanca.

– **Ah, bueno, es que, son muy cómodos ¿sabías? Mi hermano los acostumbra todo el tiempo y una vez me sugirió usarlos y… me gustaron**… – le había respondido muy sonriente en lo que la tomaba de la mano para desear… **– Buenos días, Candy…** – y ofrecer… **– ¿Nos vamos? El auto ya nos espera abajo y será una travesía un poco larga.**

– **Buen día**… – contestó; y curiosa preguntaría… **– ¿a dónde me llevarás?**

– **¡Esa es una sorpresa!**… – fue su respuesta mientras le besaba la mano y le daba paso al ascensor que ya les esperaba… **– ¿Sabes, Candy? Estoy sorprendido.**

– **¿Por qué?**

– **Porque nunca pensé que te fueras a levantar tan temprano**... – le bromeó conforme descendían.

– **¡HEY! siempre he sido madrugadora aunque no lo creas; y más ahora que al no tener nada que hacer, no tengo porqué estar cansada**... – le respondió con expresión un poco aburrida.

– **¿Ya no quieres estar aquí?.**.. – él, un poco desilusionado, le había cuestionado.

– **No es eso. Es sólo que, extraño el hospital, el hogar de Pony, los niños… Chicago…** – le confiaba con cierta melancolía que Terry percibió a la perfección.

– **Entiendo. **– Y fue lo único que comentaron hasta que les abrieron la puerta del ascensor y salieron del mismo modo: tomados de la mano y sonrientes.

Al estar afuera del hotel, el valet parking le abrió la puerta del auto a Candy, mientras que Terry se dirigía al volante; luego encendió el motor y emprendieron su viaje.

El rumbo que tomaron fue hacia el sur de la isla, muy retirado de los puertos. Terry estacionó el vehículo para quedar justo en frente de una pequeña estación de yates habiendo de todo tipo: lujosos, pesqueros, grandes y pequeños. Luego él descendió del carro para ir a abrir la puerta y ayudar a Candy que estaba admirada por la cantidad de barcos que ahí había; y mientras el castaño cerraba el auto, alcanzó a tomar su chaqueta y comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia el muelle. De pronto, el actor detuvo sus pasos y disimuló buscar algo.

– **¿Qué pasa, Terry?**... – preguntó la rubia al notar un poco de desconcierto en el chico.

– **Lo que pasa es que, no ha llegado el que nos llevará**… – le contestó con tono preocupante; y llevándose las manos a la altura de sus caderas… **– ¿Te parece si esperamos por unos minutos?**... – le preguntó a la rubia que conforme seguía recorriendo el lugar, le dijo…

– **Sí**… – y encogiéndose de hombros aseveró… **– ¿Por qué no? Además aprovechamos para admirar esos yates… ¡¿Ya viste ese, Terry?!**... – Candy apuntó hacia el frente, y señaló uno que era verdaderamente impresionante en tamaño y lujo. Luego a su derecha había otro no tan grande, pero que tenía la misma calidad; así que inocentemente preguntó… **– ¿Cómo cuánto costará uno de esos?.** – El actor la miró con diversión y le dijo…

– **Muchísimo dinero, Pecosa. Algunos están valuados casi como el precio o más de una casa.**

– **¡Oh!.**.. – fue expresión-respuesta de la rubia, que estaba en verdad maravillada de los barcos que veía.

Después caminaron por un rato por el muelle hasta que Terry localizó una banca y le pidió a su compañera se sentara a un lado de él para seguir esperando.

– **Me imagino tendrás hambre ¿no, Candy?**

– **No mucha, pero sí.**

– **¿Quieres que vayamos a desayunar algo? Podemos ir hacia allá**… – señaló el actor la dirección tratando Candy de divisar hacia donde Terry le indicaba; pero cuando finalmente ubicó el lugar y estaba de responder, el ruido de una pequeña embarcación hizo a ambos voltear rápidamente porque el motor sonaba escandalosamente. La chica observó al conductor de la nave que se notaba molesto por la manera de manotear al aire.

– **Terry, lo siento, es que esta chatarra comenzó a fallarme. Perdón por la tardanza, señorita.**.. – se disculpó el recién llegado.

– **No hay problema, no se preocupe… **– dijo la rubia con una característica sonrisa.

Y mientras Terry le ayudaba hacer el amarre de la embarcación, el hombre aquel saltaba hacia el muelle para saludar apropiadamente a los chicos; empezando con… – **Buenos días, Terry. **

– **Que tal, Ricco. Por momentos pensé que no llegabas.**

– **Buenos días, señorita. Me imagino que usted es Candy, ¿correcto?.**.. – la rubia afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y también escuchó la excusa... **– Se me detuvo la marcha a mitad del río y pedí auxilio a la guarda costera, sólo que estos tardaron un poco… pero ya estoy aquí y… ¡¿estamos listos para partir?!.**.. – preguntó el hombre muy animoso mirando a la rubia que ya no estaba muy segura de querer montarse en la embarcación aquella; y no tanto porque le preocupara el aspecto viejo y desgastado de la nave, si no… el oír que el escandaloso motor estuviera fallando. Así que tomando aire y con gran esfuerzo dijo que…

– **Sí**. – Sin embargo, Terry comenzó reírse por lo bajo al ver la cara de preocupación de la rubia y que con paso titubeante, se dirigía hacia la entrada de la vieja embarcación, desconcertando al marinero que al ver la dirección que aquella llevaba, sin más le preguntó…

– **¿A dónde va, señorita?**

– **A la lancha**… – apuntó completamente segura. **– Aquí es donde iremos de paseo, ¿cierto, Terry?.**.. – unas carcajadas se escucharon.

– **Señorita, ¡qué ocurrencia! ¡Claro que no! Su transporte es…** – se interrumpió el marinero y rápidamente volteó para mirar a Terry que le guiñaba un ojo en señal de complicidad; más el actor no pudo contenerse y rió fuertemente ante la cara de confusión de Candy y luego le cuestionó…

– **¿Quién te dijo que iríamos ahí, Pecosa?**

– **¡Tú! Me dijiste que sólo esperábamos al que nos llevaría**… – de nuevo las risotadas por parte de los hombres observando uno…

– **¡Sí que es graciosa, Terry!.**.. – y mirándola, le preguntó el marinero… **– Señorita Candy ¿y usted piensa que iremos en esa lancha toda fea?**

– **¡¿No?!.**.. – re cuestionó la rubia más confundida y curiosa cuando los dos hombres movieron la cabeza y dijeron "No" al mismo tiempo, no parando el actor de sonreír de la confusión de la rubia. Entonces el marinero rascándose la cabeza se acercó al chico, le dijo algo al oído y luego se alejó.

Terry fue a donde la rubia y su desconcierto; así que cuando estuvo cerca de ella, ésta le reprochó, pero ni al actor escuchó lo que Candy le decía porque en ese momento, uno de los yates que estaba cerca y que ya había encendido motores, pitó fuertemente, lo que consiguió que la chica brincara del susto y se tapara los oídos.

Luego de unos segundos, se volteó molesta hacia el yate aquel para ver quién había provocado el ruido tremendo, más su enojo desapareció cuando lo distinguió a lo lejos y eso hizo que sus ojos se abrieran grandemente y saliera de su boca un ¡Ah! de sorpresa.

Candy destapó sus oídos y su cuerpo se paralizó de la emoción porque no podía creer lo que veía y sin poder articular palabra, miró a Terry que le sonreía contento de ver la felicidad que provocó en ella ese detalle; así que le guiñó un ojo, lo que como respuesta, la pecosa se lanzó hacia él, fingiendo golpearlo en el pecho mientras que él para protegerse de los "fingidos golpes", la abrazó.

– **¡Eres un… sinvergüenza, Terry!**... – éste sólo se reía sintiéndose bien de tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos. **– Me estuviste engañando todo el tiempo…** – le reclamó.

– **No, Candy, yo no te engañé, sólo que… te quise sorprender y al parecer… lo conseguí.**

– **¡Está hermoso!.**.. – decía la rubia admirando a la embarcación, ya que no era ni el grande ni el pequeño de los que había visto, si no era uno de mediano tamaño, pero que no dejaba de ser menos elegante ni precioso que los otros.

– **Ven, Candy, subamos…** – Terry pasó una mano por la cintura y la condujo hacia la entrada de aquella nave donde Candy ya empezaba a subir las pequeñas escaleras cuando…

– **¡No, espera!**… – la detuvo y la rubia devolvió sus pasos a donde estaba el actor, luego le escuchó indicar…

– **Ricco, ya. ¡Destápalo!**

– **A la orden, Capitán**… – dijo el marinero haciendo un saludo serio y provocando la risa de los jóvenes.

Y ahí sí, si la chica había pensado que la sorpresa anterior había sido grande, ésta la dejó verdaderamente en shock.

– **¿Te gusta?.** – Fue la pregunta de Terry que sonreía orgulloso y veía de reojo el estado de conmoción de la rubia que estaba muda de la emoción, pero de repente Candy comenzó a llorar entre risas nerviosas por semejante sorpresa.

Terry tomó su pañuelo y con delicadeza secó las lágrimas de la chica conforme la sostenía por la cintura. Cuando Candy sintió el toque de la caricia por parte del castaño, reaccionó; y como impulso ¡se abalanzó hacia el joven y lo besó! tomando por sorpresa al mismo actor que de momento no supo qué hacer y desaprovechando con ello la oportunidad; pero la chica se apartó rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y se sonrojó de punta a punta por su atrevimiento; más el actor al ver la situación penosa de la rubia, contestó por ella para hacerla relajar.

– **Eso lo tomaré como un sí**… – y fingiendo serenidad… **– Ven, ahora sí, vamos arriba.**

– **Un momento**… – ahora los detuvo el capitán de aquella nave que venía en dirección a la pareja con una botella en mano… **– primero la tradición. Señorita Candy, este barco no está cristianizado y será un gran honor para nosotros que sea precisamente usted su madrina y le dé su bendición para que… "CANDY WHITE I"… viva por largo tiempo… aquí tiene el champagne y haga lo que corresponde**… – había dicho Ricco, entregando el objeto y conduciendo a Candy a la punta del yate; ahí la rubia estrelló la botella con fuerza y ésta, se rompió en mil pedazos. La chica aplaudía realmente emocionada en lo que recibía una gran ovación por parte de los marineros presentes. Luego Terry se acercó a ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y la felicitó. Después, subieron al yate para ver juntos su interior e iniciar su recorrido.

Comenzaron a caminar por la cubierta, que era amplia y espaciosa y lo único que ocupaba era una mesa con cuatro asientos y un enorme arreglo de rosas rojas como centro de mesa. Candy tomó una de ellas y la llevó consigo para ir disfrutando del olor suave de la rosa.

Terry la condujo hacia una puerta y bajaron por unas pequeñas escaleras, para encontrarse con la sala todo en color caoba: un sofá de piel largo que estaba pegado a una de las paredes y otro más que hacía escuadra y era parte del comedor con dos sillas más. La rubia observaba el lugar encantada de la belleza de su interior, todo era tallado en varios tipos de madera, había dicho el capitán.

Luego y siendo Candy, la curiosidad en persona, caminó por todo el lugar y encontró otro acceso: era un breve pasillo y dos puertas a los lados, se animó por la puerta a la derecha y lo que fue a encontrar, la hizo sentir una extraña sensación; había elegido la puerta de la recámara que estaba compuesta por la cama, en tamaño King con edredón y sábanas blancas, también había una silla mecedora, un sillón individual, el tocador con espejo amplio, una carpeta en el piso, un closet, un cuadro a la cabecera de la cama y dos pequeñas lámparas en los buros, una de cada lado.

Y como Candy se sentía feliz, con gran confianza se fue a sentar sobre la cama, tomó uno de los almohadones, lo abrazó contra ella y se acostó con un rostro ensoñador. Con los ojos cerrados comenzó a reírse traviesa de algo que se le vino a la mente y más enterró su rostro sobre la almohada avergonzada de su pensamiento. Pero su risa desapareció abruptamente cuando percibió la figura de alguien que estaba recargado en el umbral de la puerta y sonreía divertido de la ensoñación de la rubia.

– **¡Terry!**... – dijo apenada, se enderezó de golpe de la cama y acomodó el almohadón como estaba mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo.

Por supuesto, Candy se había sentido incómoda y el actor lo notó, ya que él también había dejado de reírse y concentraba su mirada en recorrer la figura de la chica. Luego reaccionó de su meticuloso análisis y notando el sonrojo de la chica, prefirió no hacer comentario sobre eso y sólo le dijo… – **Candy… **– se aclaró la garganta… **– el desayuno está listo… ¿vienes… conmigo?**

– **Sí**… – contestó quedamente la rubia sintiendo esa rara sensación que no entendía por qué no quería dejarla por completo.

La joven pareja subió a la cubierta y tomaron sus lugares sobre la mesa; su mesero era el mismo capitán Ricco, cosa que sorprendió a Candy y que le había dicho que era lo menos que podía hacer por la madrina pidiendo ella y Terry algo sencillo, pero ya el capitán había ordenado un excelente desayuno y les advirtió que antes de que terminara su viaje, debían brindar por la madrina y el bautizo de la nave; ellos aceptaron gustosos y tomaron sus desayunos disfrutando del paisaje y de su mutua compañía.

. . .

Estaban terminando sus alimentos cuando el capitán les avisó que ya era hora de partir. Los chicos se dirigieron a la proa de la embarcación y mientras ésta comenzaba a navegar por el ancho Río Hudson, Terry recargaba medio cuerpo sobre la baranda sin dejar de mirar como el viento jugueteaba con la cabellera rubia de la chica que sintiendo la mirada penetrante del castaño, le miró sin decir nada. Sólo se contemplaban mutuamente.

Gracias a la distancia, Terry extendió su mano para quitar unos cabellos que estaban sobre el rostro de la rubia; luego los pasó por detrás de su oreja para depositarlos ahí poniendo, con cada uno de esos pequeños detalles del actor, muy nerviosa a Candy que quería preguntarle… si él sentía lo mismo que ella para encontrar que todo era normal… pero la joven sabía que no era apropiado, así que, para evitar seguir pensando en sus extrañas sensaciones, preguntó… – **¿Cómo conseguiste el yate?**

**- Bueno, a Ricco lo conocí una noche en un bar**… – dijo un poco apenado… **– ahí me comentó que había diseñado una pequeña embarcación y que lo tenía en venta, pero como en ese entonces yo no tenía el dinero para comprárselo, me dijo que me lo alquilaba o lo que yo quisiera; pero el hecho era que Ricco ya no podía costearlo más. Así que hicimos un trato, yo lo alquilaba una vez por mes y yo le daba entradas para el teatro. **

– **Terry.**

– **Lo sé, pecosa, un trato raro, pero así es Ricco… además de ser una gran persona.**

– **Pero… ¿por qué mi nombre?.**.. – preguntó Candy con más curiosidad y abrazándose a su chaqueta ya que con el viento se sentía más frío.

– **Ah, bueno, en una de esas veces que salimos a navegar, estaba yo precisamente aquí parado… y comencé a tocar la armónica, él se acercó a mí y me cuestionó; pero al no recibir respuesta mía, Ricco adivinó de inmediato que se trataba de una mujer.**.. –Terry volvió aclararse la garganta y sin mirarle a los ojos… **– Me preguntó quién era, yo le platiqué de ti, le dije tu nombre y el siguiente trato que me propuso fue que en mi próximo alquiler no lo haría solo, hasta que tú vinieras conmigo y él, a cambio pondría tu nombre en el barco.**

– **¡Oh!**... – exclamó la rubia sintiéndose halagada. Luego callaron escuchando el ruido de las olas golpeando la embarcación. Instantes después… **– ¡Mira eso, Terry!.**.. – señaló Candy cuando veía que la nave se acercaba más y más hacia la Estatua de la Libertad. Ricco que los observaba desde la cabina de mando, hizo sonar el silbato de la nave para que voltearan a verlo y les indicó que se acercarían al muelle de la isleta.

La rubia observaba maravillada al monumento de casi 46 metros de altura; entonces Terry conociendo la intrepidez de la chica, la provocó… – **¡¿Serías capaz de subir hasta la corona?!**

– **¡Ya lo creo!**… – le dijo Candy aceptando el reto… **– pero ¿podemos hacerlo?.**.. – preguntó con ingenuidad.

– **Yo digo que sí… aunque depende que tan lejos quieras llegar, por ejemplo, hasta el pedestal serán 168 escalones; pero si hay acceso, subiremos un total de 354 hasta la corona.**

– **¡¿Tantos?!**

– **Bueno, hay otros tantos más para ir a la antorcha; pero el acceso es más difícil, porque es individual, por lo angosto del lugar; claro que si no quieres subir, usaríamos el ascensor, pero ese llega hasta el pedestal y no hay manera de subir a la corona.**

– **¿Cómo sabes tanto de esto?**

– **Porque resulta que Bartholdi se inspiró en una mujer llamada Isabella Eugenie Boyer para el rostro de la estatua… aunque claro hay muchas versiones, pero ésta es la más acertada. Y lo sé, porque esta mujer fue la esposa del inventor Isaac Singer, que también era actor, y era originario de Pitts Town, Nueva York.**

– **¡Oh! **

– **Pero para estar más seguros, no hay como visitarle. ¿Qué dices? ¿quieres ir a contarlos, pecosa? Además está estrenando iluminación que fue inaugurada hace poco por el Presidente Wilson. Así que, no habrá nada que temer… o al menos que no sepas contar, Candy…** – y el castaño comenzó a reírse pero…

– **¡Terry!**... – Candy le golpeó el brazo por burlarse de ella que estaba también estaba sonriente.

– **Entonces… ¿se decidieron?.**.. – les interrumpió el que estaba a cargo.

– **Sí, capitán**… – fue la respuesta el actor.

– **Bueno, entonces los llevaré al muelle de la isla y después volveré por ustedes, ¿están de acuerdo?**

– **Está bien**… – respondieron los dos jóvenes.

El barco pidió permiso para bajar a los rebeldes; y pagando primero la cuota reglamentaria, les indicaron el acceso. Después de una rutinaria revisión, los chicos se encaminaron hacia el impresionante interior del coloso.

Candy iba más que feliz por interesante aventura, y como si fueran unos chiquillos detuvieron su andar en el primer escalón. La rubia ya estaba lista para emprender la carrera hacia arriba y sonreía divertida y retadora hacia su acompañante. Terry fingía arremangar su chaqueta cuando le preguntó… – **¿Lista?**

– **¡SÍ!**… – fue la respuesta de ella que ya emprendía la carrera sorprendiendo al actor.

– **¡CANDY! ¡No corras! ¡Te cansarás!**... – le advirtió divertido y saliendo disparado también para darle alcance a la pecosa.

. . .

**- Buenos días, Sr. Johnson.**

– **Buenos días, Sr. Ximénez. Pase por favor; el Sr. Andrew está ya en la biblioteca. Por este lado, si es tan amable.**

– **Con gusto… **– dijo Cisco a George y… **– Gracias**… – a la persona que le atendía con su abrigo y sombrero.

El español seguía los pasos del secretario y con su vista lograba distinguir un poco la elegancia de la mansión Andrew. Johnson le pasó hasta la sala y le hizo aguardar por un momento. **– Tome asiento, por favor, en un momento el Sr. Andrew le atenderá.**

– **Estoy bien así, gracias.**

– **En seguida lo anuncio**… – Y en lo que Johnson se dirigía a biblioteca donde Albert esperaba impaciente la llegada de Neil, Cisco con las manos cruzadas por detrás, miraba con suma atención las grandes pinturas de la casa y encontrando retratos de la familia Andrew.

Vio un retrato de Albert, portando un elegante traje escocés y de mirada gallarda; luego puso sus ojos en otro donde estaban Anthony, Archie y Stear con la misma vestimenta… siendo Archie al único que reconociera en ese retrato pintado a mano que marcaba excelentemente las facciones de cada uno. Cisco supuso que uno de ellos sería el hermano de Archie y el otro chico algún familiar cercano a Albert por su enorme parecido y porque nunca le había visto.

Luego se dirigió hacia la enorme chimenea donde había pequeñas fotos de más familiares, reconociendo a los Legan y a la simpática de Candy. Pero el español volvió su cuerpo rápidamente al escuchar el taconear de unas zapatillas y cuando lo hizo se fue a encontrar con la presencia de la pelirroja Legan que le saludó de lo más cordial... – **Buen día, Sr. Ximénez.**

– **Señorita Legan, buen día para usted también..**. – dijo caballerosamente dirigiéndose a ella para saludarle como correspondía: tomando su mano y depositando un suave beso.

– **¿No le han atendido todavía?**... – preguntó la chica buscando a su alrededor.

– **Ya, sólo espero por unos breves momentos.**

– **¿Le ofrezco algo de tomar?.**.. – volvió a preguntar la rubia señalando hacia el bar.

– **Oh, no, muchas gracias, es un poco temprano para mí.**

– **¿Algún té o café?**... – Eliza sonaba muy servicial.

– **Por el momento estoy bien, gracias por su cortesía.**

– **Bueno, entonces le dejo. Con su permiso, Sr. Ximénez.**

– **Gusto de verle de nuevo, Señorita Legan.**

Eliza, como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, sonrió de modo diferente al ver la sonrisa amplia del guapo español que inclinaba su cabeza en señal de respeto hacia la pelirroja, y ésta haciendo una leve reverencia por el gesto del moreno se dio media vuelta y buscó la puerta de salida.

Él la vio alejarse y desaparecer por el corredor del lugar, más de pronto, Cisco comenzó a reír por lo bajo, mientras decía para sí… – **Me va a matar mi hermanito.**

– **¿Qué es lo divertido, Cisco?**

**- ¡Albert!**... – pronunció el moreno girándose hacia el recién llegado… **– Nada, nada, Albert ¿cómo has estado?**... – saludó el español mientras se acercaba al magnate rubio.

– **Yo muy bien. ¿Y tú, estás bien?**... – preguntó el rubio extrañado y divertido por la acción del invitado que no paraba de sonreírse mientras estrechaban sus manos fuertes.

– **Sí, sólo que, estaba pensando en mi hermano, es esto.**

– **Menos mal. Ya comenzabas a preocuparme…** – bromeó el magnate provocando aún más la risa de Cisco y la propia; luego le pidió… **– Ven, acompáñame al despacho, pero dime, ¿quieres tomar algo?**

– **No, Albert, estoy bien, gracias**… – respondió el español y juntos se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca. Allá, Albert abrió la puerta, le dio el acceso a su invitado y…

– **Toma asiento, por favor.**

– **Gracias. ¿Y bien? Anoche no tuvimos oportunidad de platicar**… – le comentó el moreno mientras desabotonaba su saco.

– **Muy cierto…** – respondió Albert con cierto tono de voz que no pasó desapercibido por Cisco.

– **¿Qué pasa, Albert? Te veo sumamente preocupado.**

– **Y lo estoy, Cisco; es que, este asunto no es fácil**… – decía Albert masajeándose las sienes.

– **¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa?.**.. – preguntó el español conforme se reclinaba hacia el respaldo del sofá y se acomodaba plácidamente.

– **Tú sabes que yo soy el patriarca de esta familia… **– la suya.

– **Sí, lo sé…** – le afirmó.

– **Y por lo tanto también soy responsable de todo lo referente a la misma.**

– **Lo entiendo…** – confirmó el español sin perder vista los movimientos de Albert que...

– **Sé que te prometí entregarte a Neil pero, quisiera preguntarte una vez más… ¿qué es lo que pretendes hacer con él?.**.. – se indagó con seriedad y mirando directo a los ojos de Cisco.

– **¿A qué se debe tu pregunta? ¿Acaso estás cambiando de parecer? ¿No me lo entregarás, eso es lo que quieres decirme?.**.. – re cuestionó Cisco de lo más sereno y sosteniéndole la mirada.

– **Yo no dije eso**… – Albert aseveró. **– Aunque, ¿qué pasaría si no lo hago?**... – inquirió de modo retador; entonces el moreno al escuchar la pregunta del magnate, reaccionó de lo más tranquilo…

– **No pasaría nada, mi amigo…** – dijo con seguridad. **– Sólo iría a las autoridades y levantaría cargos en su contra por intento de asesinato a la persona de Terry Grandchester, y yo su testigo; claro está que al declarar, no sería yo el único involucrado más, Albert, tu sobrino cometió un delito y tú sabes que debe pagarlo, no fue una simple pelea de niños de colegio, ésta vez la vida de muchos corrió peligro**… – le recordó el moreno... **– además**… – se quedó pensativo por breves minutos… **– ¿acaso se te olvida que ambos escuchamos cuando Neil planeaba otro ataque contra mi hermano? Porque a mí no; ¿y que tal si ésta vez, no falla?**... – dijo Cisco mientras enderezaba su espalda y apoyaba sus codos sobre rodillas sin apartar su vista de rubio.

– **Lo sé, Cisco, no necesitas recordármelo…** – contestó Albert con un poco de agresión ante las palabras amenazadoras del moreno; y comprendiendo que ese no era su carácter, moderó su tono y se disculpó… **– Lo siento; pero es que si te pregunto esto nuevamente, es porque sé que está en mis manos la salvación de Neil. He pensado mucho en las reacciones que tendrá mi familia y principalmente la Familia Legan; mi abuela, estoy seguro, será la más afectada con esta situación, tú sabes, los protocolos, la sociedad, y sencillamente no encuentro modo para ayudar a Neil.**

– **Lo entiendo, Albert, pero también tú compréndeme, en ese entonces yo no sabía que se trataba de mi hermano y aún así me propuse ayudarle. Yo sé que todos ustedes son una familia poderosa por todos los medios y que si yo peleo con lo poco que tengo, perdería fácilmente contra ti**… – confesó Cisco. **– También sé que ante la sociedad no soy más que un sencillo inmigrante español y que no estoy reconocido oficialmente como hijo de Grandchester teniendo tú ahí, nuevamente, una gran ventaja contra mí, pero da la casualidad, de que ayer, ante la sorpresa de muchos y la mía propia, fui nombrado el verdadero Duque de Grandchester y con ello heredero de una gran fortuna, sin contar con la que mi abuelo materno me dejó, claro está que, no se compara con la de los Grandchester**… – aclaró el moreno ante la mirada llena de sorpresa del magnate rubio… **– Si es tu decisión y posición de defender a tu sobrino… es válido y estás en todo tu derecho y te lo respeto, es tu familia pero es el mismo derecho por el cual yo estoy defendiendo la posición del mío. Así que, todo está en nuestras manos, Albert. ¿Lo entregamos a las autoridades o me lo entregas a mí?**

– **¿Pero tú para que lo quieres? ¿Para hacerle daño?..**. – preguntó el rubio con recriminadores ojos y Cisco rió…

– **Vamos Albert, ¿tú crees que si esas fueran mis intenciones estaría yo aquí discutiéndolo contigo? No, amigo, no creas que es sencillo para mí. Yo también estuve pensando, porque sé de la gran amistad entre tú y mi hermano que estoy seguro no tiene intenciones de demandar, por su carrera que apenas está retomando y por lo mismo no querrá más escándalos; sería muy perjudicial para él, ya bastante tuvo con el estar desaparecido por tanto tiempo para que los periódicos hablasen de ello cuanto les vino en gana. Y aunque no lo creas también estoy pensando en ti y en el bienestar de tu familia, me agradas Albert, y también el chico Archie, así que lo que te propongo es que… me entregues a Neil y los años que pasaría en la cárcel por el intento de homicidio, sin mencionar el secuestro… me los pague a mí.**

– **¡¿Cómo?!.**.. – preguntó el rubio interesado en la propuesta.

– **Estudiando y trabajando…** – sugirió el español.

– **¿Neil? Preferirá la cárcel**… – aseguró el rubio conociendo a su sobrino.

– **Entonces eso dependerá de él…** – contestó el moreno.

– **¿Por qué te interesa hacer esto? ¿En qué te beneficia?.**.. – fueron las interrogantes de Albert; y estas las respuestas de Cisco...

– **Tu sobrino necesita mano fuerte y estricta vigilancia. Si ahora de chico, ya conjuga los verbos vengar y matar, ¿qué será de él cuando esté más grande? Se escuda en tu apellido, Albert, para hacer cosas no gratas y piensa que porque tiene renombre es intocable. Lo que yo propongo es que trabaje para mí. Estudiará la carrera que yo le diga y se desarrollará profesionalmente. Yo le perdono su agresión contra mi hermano pero a cambio él viene a trabajar conmigo; y haremos de él un hombre bien, te lo aseguro.**

Albert frunció el ceño ante la propuesta un poco descabellada de aquel hombre, pero que siendo razonable, era lo mejor para su sobrino y así evitar que la familia se viera envuelta en un escándalo. Luego se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar por el estrecho espacio de la sala en un ir y venir.

Desde su lugar Cisco le observaba con rostro sereno en espera de una respuesta hasta que finalmente Albert, se detuvo en frente del español y éste sin levantarse de su lugar, confrontó la mirada un poco molesta del rubio, pero luego Albert suspiró y movió su cabeza aceptando la propuesta del español. **– De acuerdo. Enseguida hago llamar a Neil para que sepa la decisión y ya después yo hablaré con la familia al respecto.**

– **Me parece muy bien, Albert. **

– **No lo sé, Cisco. Todavía lo dudo un poco.**

– **Albert, yo fui criado bajo normas muy estrictas, mi abuelo me quería, eso nunca lo dudé, pero cuando era en cuestión de educarme y enseñarme fue muy duro conmigo. Si lo logró o no, otros decidirán, pero no me considero una mala persona, al contrario me preocupo por mis semejantes y lo único que deseo es ayudarte con tu sobrino, sé que no ha sido fácil para ti, ver perder a tu familia poco a poco. Por eso déjame ayudarte con Neil. Y te garantizo que corregirá su camino; te doy mi palabra.**

– **Eso espero. De todos modos, gracias.**.. – dijo Albert relajando su rostro y palmeando el hombro del español. **– Déjame le hablo a Neil. Será difícil, te lo aseguro.**

– **Yo tampoco se la pondré fácil, Albert**... – aseveró Cisco mientras observaba a Albert abandonar la biblioteca y volvía tomar su lugar pero en eso…

– **¡¿Que has dicho?!**

– **El joven Neil no está en la mansión**… – fue la aseveración de George.

– **¡Demonios!**... – espetó Albert furioso.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, Neil no tenía mucho que había abandonado la mansión y conforme conducía, se burlaba. Había decidido regresar a Chicago y pedir la ayuda la de la abuela Elroy así que mientras éste se alejaba…

En la mansión Andrew, con una cara llena de vergüenza, Albert regresó a la biblioteca y le informó al español de la desaparición de su sobrino, más aquel, mostró calma y se despidieron; pero en cuanto Cisco salió… **– Bien hecho, Neil. Sabía que harías esto y debo agradecerte la oportunidad que me has dado para cazarte como el vil ratón que eres**. – El moreno sonrió de lado, un brillo apareció en sus ojos y caminó en dirección a Park Avenue para visitar a su padre que estaba en el Hotel Astoria pero antes de… pasó a las oficinas de telégrafos y mandó un mensaje a Juan que ya había partido a Indiana.

Continuará


	13. Chapter 13

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado los días **14 de Agosto de 2010 **y** 10 de Noviembre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 125-13**

**. . .**

– **Terry… no… puedo… dar… un… paso… más…** – decía con respiración recortada Candy conforme buscaba sentarse sobre el escalón.

– **Pero… te dije que no… no corrieras, pecosa. ¡Eres una alocada!**… – contestaba Terry de igual modo; pero él además inclinaba su torso hacia el frente, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, tomar aire y alentar... **– Vamos, ya casi estamos allá. Sólo nos faltan como 50 o 60 escalones.**

– **¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Ay no! Yo ya no doy un paso más… –** respingó la chica que trataba de echarse un poco de aire con su mano.

– **Me estás quedando mal, Candy**… – le picó el orgullo… **– ¿dónde está la chica valiente e intrépida que conocí? ¿La que saltaba de rama en rama por los árboles y brincaba las bardas del colegio? ¡Anda, floja, levántate! porque tenemos que subir. No podemos quedarnos aquí.**

– **¡Ay no! Es verdad, Terry, ya no puedo más… aunque… ¡se me está ocurriendo una idea!**… – la joven hizo una mueca graciosa.

– **¡Ah, no! No, no, no, no. No, Pecosa.**

– **¡Sí, por favor, Terry!**… – le miró suplicante.

– **Candy, ¿se te olvida que estoy lastimado? No, no puedo hacerlo. Además has engordado demasiado.**

– **¡Ah, eso no es cierto, grosero! y para que se te quite**… – se deshizo uno de los zapatos… **– aquí nos quedaremos hasta que pueda descansar para poder seguir**… – y se masajeó su cansado piececito; pero algo la comenzó a inquietar y preguntó al joven que se sentaba a su lado… **– De verdad ¿estoy gorda?**... – notándose en su rostro la preocupación; y eso provocó que Terry soltara tremenda carcajada, le afirmara…

– **Sí, Candy y mucho…** – y… **– te aconsejo que dejes de comer esos pastelillos y demás postres que tanto te gustan porque te pondrás como globo.**

– **¡Terrence!.**.. – chilló aquella mientras lo empujaba; y él sólo apoyó su mano sobre la pared pero no paraba de burlarse de la rubia; más no era porque estuviera en verdad gorda, sino porque ya el cuerpo de Candy comenzaba a notarse cierto cambio. Sus senos estaban más rellenos, sus curvas más proporcionadas, sus piernas un poco más largas y bien torneadas, y lógico el castaño comenzaba a gustarle ese espléndido cambio, pero no se lo diría abiertamente y la única manera era mofándose de ella.

– **Eres como todas las mujeres, Candy, ¡vanidosa!**

– **Ajá… y tú ¡un malcriado poco caballeroso que no ayuda a una dama en desgracia!**

– **Está bien, está bien. Para que veas que SÍ soy un caballero, te llevaré cargando. Pero si me lastimo más, serás mi enfermera las 24 horas del día y los 7 días de la semana, hasta que… me reponga… ¿de acuerdo?**

Candy observó la mirada de reto que Terry le echaba mientras que él, levantaba una de sus cejas y sonreía de lado en espera de la respuesta de la chica que lo pensó muy bien y después de un rato…dijo…

– **Sí.**

– **Bien.**.. – contestó el actor en lo que se levantaba para sacudir su pantalón y prepararse para llevar a Candy que muy propia se puso de pie y también arregló su vestido; pero eso estaba haciendo cuando de pronto se sintió levantada por los aires y pegó tremendos gritos…

– **¡Terry! ¡Eres un bruto! ¡Bájame! ¡Así me vas a tirar!**

– **¡Candy, no grites tanto y cálmate! Debo llevarte a modo que yo no sienta tanto tu peso si no… ¡ni yo subiré más!**

– **¡Terry, bájame!.**.. – pedía la rubia mientras golpeaba la espalda del actor que le reclamó…

– **¡Candy, me estás lastimando! Y ya, tranquila, no pasa nada**… – y a la pecosa ya no le quedó más que, quedarse en silencio. Así que puso su codo sobre la espalda del joven, apoyó su rostro resignado sobre su mano y sólo se dejó llevar por Terry.

Pero ni diez minutos pasaron cuando ya se encontraban dando los últimos dos pasos. Y Terry estaba colocando a Candy en el suelo, cuando sintió un pinchazo en el costado que hizo que los dos perdieran equilibrio y fueran a dar al suelo. Al caer, los dos se quejaron más del golpe, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron, los dos soltaron la carcajada.

– **¿Estás bien?**... – Terry fue el primero en preguntarle.

– **Sí; ¿y tú?**

– **También… sólo que… el aire comenzó a faltar… pero estoy bien**… – aseveró el actor levantándose y extendiendo su mano para ayudar a la rubia. En cuanto estuvieron de pie se sacudieron las ropas y se dieron cuenta de que algunas personas los veían divertidos y Terry sin soltar la mano de la rubia la jaló para alejarse de ahí y comenzar a disfrutar de la maravillosa vista que tenían sobre toda la gran manzana y parte de Nueva Jersey.

. . .

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, y con firme paso, se dirigió hacia la habitación que era ocupada por el Sr. Grandchester. Detuvo sus pasos enfrente de la puerta y antes de llamar, respiró hondamente por dos ocasiones y se dispuso a tocar. Pasarían unos segundos cuando la puerta de la habitación era abierta por su padre. El hombre mayor dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su hijo mayor sobre el umbral.

– **Buenos días**… – carraspeó Cisco y luego dijo… **– Padre.**

– **Buenos días, hijo. Pasa por favor.**

El moreno se condujo hacia el interior y mientras se deshacía de su abrigo y sombrero, su padre cerró la puerta. **– Por aquí, por favor**… – le indicó Richard, poniendo su mano brevemente sobre la espalda ancha del español; luego llegaron hasta la amplia sala, ambos tomaron asiento y estando allá… **– ¿Cómo estás?**

– **Bien, muy bien, gracias. ¿Y…tú?.** – El hombre con resignación contestó...

– **También muy bien. **

– **Disculpa que te haya molestado tan temprano.**

– **Oh, no, no. Al contrario, así me acompañas a tomar el almuerzo en la terraza, hoy es un día agradable**... – comentó el noble viendo a su hijo que se le notaba con cierta inquietud.

– **Está bien, acepto la invitación… con gusto.**

Los dos hombres se miraban analíticamente uno con otro y no encontraban palabras para entablar conversación.

– **Yo…** – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, y esto provocó risillas nerviosas por parte de ambos. **– Tú primero**… – pidió el hombre mayor. El moreno agachó su cabeza y perdió su mirada sobre la alfombra; luego la levantó para poner la vista hacia el techo, para ver si ahí encontraba las palabras adecuadas…

– **Yo sé que no hemos tenido oportunidad de platicar tú y yo por todo lo que ha sucedido y me disculpo por el poco interés que le he puesto a este importante asunto.**

– **No tienes nada de que disculparte, hijo. Es entendible tu reacción.**

– **Y en efecto… no ha sido fácil para mí, como imagino no ha de ser para ti o para Terrence… claro, sin olvidar a tu esposa, que por cierto ¿cómo ha estado? ¿Cómo ha tomado lo sucedido de ayer?**

– **De eso, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Ya está resuelto, ahora los importantes son tú y Terrence.**

– **Como gustes entonces, padre…** – dijo Cisco y sonrió muecamente porque… **– Me siento extraño llamándote así, y no es porque me desagrades, sino porque… verás, yo tuve uno. Crecí con un padre que me lo enseñó todo, un hombre al que amé y amo aún más, por todo lo que me dio: desde un hogar, una educación e hizo de mí el hombre que soy pero ¿sabes? en los últimos días, vino a mí un recuerdo de él: de mi abuelo Antonio. Recuerdo que cuando niño… me visitaba por las noches y siempre se sentaba a la orilla de mi cama; y antes de dormir me contaba una de sus grandes aventuras, ¡una gran historia! cada noche era una diferente y después eso, se despedía dándome su bendición, pero siempre a medio camino, algo lo hacía recordar, regresaba a mí y depositaba un beso en mi frente, luego acariciaba mi cabello y me decía de la manera más tierna y amorosa… "Nunca debes juzgar al que hizo mal, porque siempre lo hizo actuando y pensando en ti" Cuando niño nunca entendí esas palabras. Cuando llegué a la adolescencia, él ya no visitaba mi recámara, si no al contrario, yo lo conducía a él a sus aposentos porque ya era una persona mayor, y cuando lo ayudaba a recostarlo sobre su cama, me pedía acercarme para depositar el beso en mi frente y decir la misma frase de rutina. Hasta que la curiosidad creció en mí y le preguntaba: ¿por qué, y lo recuerdo desde niño, en cada beso que pones en mi frente, repites siempre la misma frase? Pero siempre su respuesta fue… "Con el tiempo lo sabrás por ti mismo y lo comprenderás todo, sólo te pido que cuando llegue ese día, uses la razón, porque si lo haces con el corazón será difícil de perdonar"… Hoy lo entiendo todo**… – dijo Cisco sonriendo con nostalgia al recuerdo de su abuelo… **– esa frase hacía referencia a ti y el beso que depositaba llevaba tu nombre. Mi gran viejo…** – sus ojos se humedecieron y un nudo se formó en su garganta… **– Hasta aún después de su muerte siempre preocupado por mí y en cierta forma a ti te protegió de mí. Porque si nunca carecí de amor ni de ejemplos, por lo mismo… nunca me hiciste falta**… – Richard lo que escuchó, le llegó el corazón y Cisco lo percibió… **– No, no lo tomes a mal, porque lo que menos quiero es lastimarte, sólo quiero que sepas que las palabras de mi abuelo significan mucho para mí, y las seguiré tal y como me fueron inculcadas, no te juzgaré sean cuales hayan sido tus motivos. No te cuestionaré ni pediré explicaciones porque tú solo sabes las razones por las que te guiaste; más si en este momento me preguntaras que si te amo… te diría que sí, pero no con amor de padre, sino con amor de amigo… y por esa razón es que te digo y seré muy honesto contigo… me siento decepcionado de tu forma de actuar para con mi hermano Terrence. Comparo mi vida y la él… y yo, a pesar y saber de que mi madre no existe más que en mis sueños y retratos, he vivido mejor y en cambio él, que lo tuviste a tu lado, para darte la oportunidad a ti mismo de demostrar tu amor hacia nosotros… lo has mantenido alejado**… – Cisco calló un momento sus palabras y se concentraba en mirar a su padre que le pidió… **– Perdóname, porque sé, que te estoy faltando el respeto al hablarte de este modo, pero… otra de las cosas que formaron en mí, fue siempre ser franco, honesto y expresar mi sentir. No fuiste un buen padre para él. Conforme ha conocido gente y se ha hecho de amigos y más de esa chica Candy, es que ha resistido tanto, y no lo culpo por su carácter y forma de ser, sino al contrario comprendo todo de él.**

– **Lo sé, esa es una gran culpa que no he podido confrontar, como también el de tu abandono.**

– **De eso no te preocupes, ahora lo importante es que… nos conozcamos, que convivamos y lo dejaremos todo al tiempo. Tal vez, Terry lo tome con más seriedad porque a él le has hecho más daño que a mí y he conocido las fricciones de ustedes dos.**

– **Tienes toda la razón. Confío en que Terry pueda perdonarme, así como te pido perdón a ti.**

Cisco se levantó de su asiento y se paró en frente del hombre mayor, que en cuanto vio que el joven se levantaba lo imitó; entonces el español lo miró y le sonrió de lo más amable. **– Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, Padre. Sólo quiero que nos aceptes tal y como somos y nos apoyes como todo padre debe hacerlo. **

– **Así será, hijo. Está mi palabra empeñada en eso.**

– **Por favor**… – lo detuvo… **– no hablemos de empeños, ¡mira que Terry la ha pasado mal con todo este asunto de Susana!**

– **Pero gracias al cielo se arregló y la chica lo comprendió. Ahora, ven, pasemos a la terraza y allá platiquemos más. Quiero saber todo de ti…** – le condujo, pero en el camino…

– **Padre, con referente a lo del título…**

– **Nada. Es todo tuyo, fue la voluntad de tu abuelo y debemos respetarla.**

– **Pero y ¿tú?**

– **Yo estaré bien, teniéndolos a ustedes conmigo.**

– **Pero… ¿puedo preguntarte algo personal?**... – cuestionó el moreno mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

– **¡Claro que puedes! Me has aceptado como tu amigo y yo quiero serlo así también como de Terry.**

– **Y lo lograrás, padre, yo lo sé. Ahora mi pregunta es… ¿has planeado casarte con la Señora Baker ahora que tu matrimonio esté disuelto?.**.. – risas fueron la respuesta del mayor… **– ¿Es eso un sí?**

– **No lo sé. Todavía no hablo con ella.**

– **Pero… ¿si ella te diera la oportunidad? Es una mujer muy hermosa y creo que tú sigues enamorado de ella… ¿o me equivoco?**

– **Sí, Eleanor es muy bella, pero hijo, quiero que sepas que yo amé mucho a tu madre.**

– **Yo lo sé, Padre, no tienes porque asegurarlo, pero eso no quiere decir, que no estés enamorado ahora. Eleanor es una estupenda mujer y también está sola. Tienen un hijo en común. Entonces por qué no darse la oportunidad y darle un poco de felicidad a Terry, que sé que le gustará la idea.**

– **¿Tú lo crees?**

– **No**… – fue la respuesta sincera más riéndose… **– pero puede existir esa posibilidad. **

– **Ya lo veremos entonces. Y ¿tú? ¿qué de ti?**

– **¿Yo? ¿De mí?**... – preguntó el moreno con disimulo.

– **Sí, tú; ¿tienes novia? ¿Prometida? ¿Sales con alguien?**... – Cisco aclaró su garganta un poco y fingió toser, pero con la misma confianza respondió…

– **No, no novias, no prometidas, no salgo con nadie… todavía.**

– **Ah, pero hay posibilidad también. ¿De quién se trata? Y no es porque seas mi hijo, pero… eres muy bien parecido**…. – Cisco sonrió y levantó una ceja con un dejo de modestia...

– **Bueno qué le puedo hacer. Ahí llevo la ventaja de parecerme a mi padre**… – y el hombre mayor rió halagado.

– **Gracias, aunque esa modestia me recuerda a alguien…**

– **¿Será acaso de la familia? Porque yo conozco uno que… ¡para vanidad y arrogancia se pinta solo!**

Sin necesidad de haber dicho Terry, los dos hombres comenzaron a reír, y así, padre e hijo comenzaron a formar su amistad y empezaron a tratar temas de política, finanzas, la vida en sociedad, la guerra. Luego el Sr. Grandchester le platicó un poco de la vida en Londres, el funcionamiento del ducado y su actuación en la Cámara de Lores, y Cisco, en cambio le confió su gusto por los caballos, su afición a las armas, su entrenamiento militarizado, la deserción y también sobre sus inversiones en el consorcio Andrew, pareciéndole al padre una excelente idea; en fin, hablaron de todo un poco y hasta de las cosas más banales.

. . .

Mientras que Candy, había salido de paseo con Terry, Annie estaba en la sala leyendo unas pautas de piano y en eso, Archie se le acercó. –** ¿Qué haces?**... – le preguntó sentándose a su lado y tomando otra revista.

– **Ayer pasé por una librería y me encontré con estos libretos de piano, y en ésta misma hoja, habla sobre la escuela Juilliard . Creo que he encontrado lo que quiero hacer.**

– **¿De verdad?**

– **Sí, estudiaré en la Facultad de Música.**

– **¡WOW! Eso sí es si una sorpresa, felicidades, Annie, serás una gran concertista.**

– **Sí, Archie, gracias**… – dijo apenas la morena comprendiendo que aquella relación no duraría más.

. . .

Las festividades se acercaban, la enorme ciudad se comenzaba a pintar de hermosas luces y adornos de temporada. El frío comenzaba a sentirse más y ya los árboles habían perdido su follaje en casi su totalidad.

Terry y Candy regresaban de su paseo después de celebrar con el capitán Ricco; y mientras él estacionaba su auto, una figura alta y de sonrisa amable, que también estaba llegando, se detuvo sobre la puerta giratoria para esperar al par de jóvenes aquellos, que se les notaba la felicidad a flor de piel.

– **¡Albert!**

– **Hola, pequeña. ¿Te has divertido?**

– **Huff, muchísimo. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?**

– **Muy bien, Candy. Hola, Terry.**

– **Albert…** – dijo el castaño entregando las llaves de auto y acercándose al magnate para darse un fuerte abrazo.

– **Vamos adentro, Pequeña, debemos platicar.**

– **Sí**... – contestó Candy volteando a ver a Terry que se encogía de hombros ante el misterio del guapo rubio y lo seguían mientras caminaban rumbo al ascensor.

– **¿Qué pasa, Albert? Te noto muy serio…** – preguntó el actor en cuanto la puerta del elevador se cerró.

– **No pasa nada grave sólo que… debo regresar a Chicago de inmediato.**

– **¿Por qué?**... – cuestionó de nueva cuenta Terry con desconcierto.

– **Neil escapó.**

– **¡Demonios! ¿Ya lo sabe Cisco?**

– **Sí, por supuesto. Y sé que huyó a Chicago. Así que debo darle alcance antes de…** – Albert se calló mirando a Terry seriamente porque supo que hablaba de su hermano y no sabía cual sería la reacción de su amigo, lo bueno que llegaron al piso indicado; el rubio salió acompañado de la joven pareja y conforme caminaban en dirección a la habitación, Albert al ver que se atrasaban un poco, sólo dijo… **– No tardes, Candy…** – haciendo con ello que los jóvenes rebeldes se sonrojaran un poco; así que aguardaron mudos hasta que el magnate ingresó a la habitación; y mudos seguían hasta que…

– **Espero te haya gustado el paseo**… – dijo Terry titubeante y nervioso.

– **Mucho. Gracias**… – Candy le miró a los ojos notándose igual de nerviosa.

– **Nos veremos mañana ¿verdad?**... – él preguntó y ella aceptó con la cabeza que la agachó para mirar algo imaginario en su falda.

– **Bueno**… – Terry le tomó tontamente la mano y se la besó. **– Hasta luego.**

– **Adiós**… – respondió la rubia un poco desilusionada ya que miraba su mano que ya había sido liberada y luego a Terry que ya estaba dándose la vuelta para marcharse; pero cuando lo vio devolverse sobre su eje y mirarla, el corazón de la chica tembló. Un paso los separaba, y el actor lo recorrió para quedar de frente a la rubia. Tomó el rostro de ella con sus dos manos y puso primero sus labios en la frente de la rubia; luego mirándole a los ojos, le confesó…

– **Te amo, Candy, y lo empecé a hacer desde el primer día que te vi.**

Y minuto seguido, buscó la boca temblorosa de la chica. Con sumo cuidado, Terry rozó ligeramente los labios de Candy en un suave toque para conocer la reacción de ella; pero cuando sintió que no había rechazo por su parte más al contrario entreabrió los labios y puso sus manos en sus codos, él volvió a posar su boca sobre la de la rubia y se entregaron en un beso que al principio fue suave y tierno pero conforme los segundos corrían iba subiendo de intensidad; más Terry se detuvo porque lo que menos quería era espantarla cuando aquella apenas se acostumbraba a sus muestras de cariño, así que, lentamente se fue separando de ella, tomó sus manos, besó las palmas y se despidió. – ** Hasta mañana.**

Y ahora sí, la chica lo vio partir. Y mientras Terry subía al elevador, Candy ingresó a la habitación para ir en busca de Albert que ya estaba platicando en el despacho con Archie y ya le había comentado que partirían en menos de dos días.

. . .

En cuestión de minutos Terry llegó a la habitación para encontrarse con su hermano.

– **¿Que Neil escapó?.**.. – fue su pronta pregunta en cuanto vio a Cisco sentado en el sofá leyendo un telegrama que después de contestar...

– **Sí**… – lo dobló y puso en la bolsa de su pantalón.

– **¿Qué piensas hacer?.**.. – preguntó el castaño al ver cuando Cisco abandonaba su asiento para ir al bar.

– **Ir por él, por supuesto.**

– **¿Cuándo?**

– **No lo sé. Juan ya tiene instrucciones, sólo esperaré a su nueva respuesta**… – pero el español vio un gesto molesto de su hermano… **– ¿Qué pasa?**

– **Albert me comentó que se regresa a Chicago**… – el moreno pujó irónico.

– **Me lo imagino, pero… ¿te preocupa algo?**

– **Sí; Candy.**

– **¿Qué con ella?**

– **Que si Albert se va… ella también.**

– **Ya. ¿Qué quieres hacer?**... – cuestionó Cisco a su hermano mientras servía dos tragos; pero Terry sólo se acercó y después de suspirar le confió un plan.

. . .

La elegante mesa de la Mansión Baker estaba exquisitamente arreglada, aguardando a los invitados que se les había citado a cenar alrededor de las 8 de la noche; y como ya era la hora, Terry caminaba sumamente nervioso por la sala vistiendo elegantemente un tuxedo.

– **Hijo, tranquilo, llegarán en cualquier momento…** – le dijo su madre que también lucía muy bella en un vestido en color lila; entonces en ese instante el timbre de la puerta se escuchó y con ello los pasos del castaño se detuvieron mirando rápidamente a la mucama que ya iba en dirección a la entrada.

– **Buenas noches**… – saludaron Luis y Cisco vistiendo igual pero éste, al oír el resoplido molesto de su hermano… **– Sé que no tiene mucho que nos acabamos de ver pero… dedícame una sonrisita fingida por lo menos de que estás alegre de que ya llegué**… – le bromeó con ironía.

– **Lo siento.**

– **Está bien, hombre. No te alarmes, llegarán. Acabo de confirmar su presencia y ya no estaban en el hotel.** – Y en eso, de nueva cuenta el timbre sonó y los dos jóvenes volvieron sus miradas a la puerta y Cisco sólo le dedicó… **– ¿ya ves?**... – pero Terry soltó un ¡Demonios! desesperado porque el que hacia su llegada era su padre y Cisco soltó una risa y lo disculpó… **– Está muy nervioso, padre.**

– **Sí, es lo que estoy viendo**… – dijo el hombre mayor saludando caballerosamente a la dama más todos sonreían disimuladamente del nerviosismo del menor Grandchester.

Pero como dicen el tercero es el vencido, así fue, el timbre sonó y ésta vez, los invitados llegaron y el castaño hizo unos ojos de… ¡Al fin!

– **Buenas noches…** – saludó el grupo de los Andrew y los anfitriones ya habían ido a su encuentro.

Todo mundo se saludó haciéndose algunas presentaciones correspondientes. Luego pasaron a la sala a tomar un aperitivo y en menos de 15 minutos los indicaban a pasar al comedor.

Pasados unos minutos y ya sentados ocupando sus lugares, mientras degustaban la cena, las risas y las bromas entre Archie y Terry estaban de lo más divertida.

Todos lucían muy bien pero la que más llamaba la atención era Candy ya que tenía cierto brillo en su rostro. Su vestido rojo le resaltaba más su porte y la Sra. Baker se acababa con sus elogios para con ella. Cisco y Albert platicaban de lo más ameno y cruzaban algunas palabras con el Sr. Grandchester que mantenía conversación con Luis. Annie también estaba de lo más sonriente y se unía a las risas de las bromas de aquellos dos jóvenes ocurrentes, que nadie hubiese creído si les dijeran de sus altercados pasados.

De pronto se oyó un tintinear de copas y atrajo la atención de todos los ahí reunidos: era Terry que se había levantado de su asiento ante el asombro de algunos y que mientras sostenía su copa, dijo… – **Quiero agradecer a todos su presencia y estoy feliz de verme rodeado de grandes amigos como lo son ustedes, de ver a mis padres juntos y por la dicha de conocer al ser que ni en mis más locos sueños hubiese imaginado tener: mi hermano Francisco y por supuesto a Luisito por haber cuidado de él y de mí también. Así que ofrezco un brindis por todos nosotros y por este momento tan bello.**

– **¡Salud!.**.. – respondieron todos al mismo tiempo, levantaron sus copas y bebieron de ellas; luego…

– **También quisiera aprovechar esta oportunidad, para que..**. – y por primera vez, a Terry le dio pánico hablar entre tanta gente porque se quedó en una pieza y volvió sus ojos rápidamente hacia su hermano que le pidió su ayuda.

Cisco sonrió con diversión al notar el apuro en que estaba su hermano, así que levantándose de su asiento, se dirigió al rubio magnate… – **Albert, por gesto amable de mi hermano y con la autorización de nuestro padre, me han solicitado, lo cual lo hago con mucho gusto, que sea yo quien te pida a ti, por ser el tutor y padre adoptivo de Candy, su mano en matrimonio para Terrence.**

Todos se quedaron pasmados ante la inesperada petición; pero más la rubia que se llevó las manos a la boca y a punto de las lágrimas, mientras que Annie que ya lloraba, abrazó a su hermana con gran emoción.

Albert volvió sus ojos hacia Candy y Terry entendió la mirada indirecta, así que dejando abandonando su lugar se dirigió hacia la rubia y le extendió su mano, ella sin levantarse, la tomó y sin apartar sus ojos de él, vio como lentamente el actor se hincaba en una rodilla y comenzó a decirle… – **Quedé prendido de ti desde esa noche de fiesta en el barco; a pesar de mi soledad y arrogancia tú siempre tuviste la mejor de tus sonrisas para mí. No sé porqué lo hiciste, cuando yo siempre me portaba como un patán contigo, te quise desde ese momento. Sé que te fallé al no ser sincero y pasar por esos momentos tan difíciles. Ya no quiero recordar la bajeza en que caí, ya no quiero recordar que por un tiempo te perdí. Quiero que olvidemos todo y comencemos juntos una nueva vida, y formemos una gran familia para ti y para mí. Ayer sé que tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo, pero quise que mis mejores amigos y mi familia estuvieran con nosotros en este momento, porque a ellos también les debía una explicación. Así que, Candice White, ¿quieres hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo aceptando casarte conmigo?**

– **Sí**… – contestó aquella sin vacilación.

Y la primera en lanzar un pequeño gritito fue la Sra. Baker que estaba secándose sus lágrimas derramadas mientras que Terry sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña cajita, y de ésta sacó un precioso anillo de compromiso y lo colocó en la mano de la chica. Cuando terminó, se acercó a Candy para darle un suave beso y sellar así su compromiso matrimonial.

Continuará


	14. Chapter 14

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado los días **21 de Agosto de 2010 **y** 10 de Noviembre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 126-14**

**. . .**

A tempranas horas del siguiente día, Los Andrew se montaban en el tren que los llevaría de regreso a Chicago. Archie y Albert ocupaban ya sus asientos correspondientes, así como Eliza, que al verse abandonada por su hermano, tuvo que marchar con ellos que sólo esperaban a Candy que era despedida por Terry. **– En cuanto termine las presentaciones de teatro, me reuniré contigo en el Hogar para ir a hablar con tus madres y pedirles también permiso para casarnos**… – le decía el actor besándole la mano mientras la rubia asentía; en eso, el fuerte pitazo del tren se escuchó y al operador gritar…

– **¡Todos a bordo!.** – Terry rápidamente le dio un beso a la rubia en los labios y luego le ayudó a subir el primer peldaño de las escalinatas metálicas, pero sin soltar su mano le dijo…

– **No me olvides**… – le suplicó.

– **Nunca**… – fue la respuesta de la chica que tuvo que dejarlo ir porque el caballo de hierro ya comenzaba a moverse; más el castaño, ágilmente tomándose de las barandas, subió y escaló los breves peldaños que Candy ya había subido y tomándola de la cintura la atrajo hacia él, para besarla nuevamente pero con mayor pasión y decirle…

– **Te amo.**

– **Yo también…** – contestó sonriente la rubia por la intrepidez de su prometido, pero instantes seguidos, sintió su vacío cuando aquel tuvo que saltar hacia la plataforma antes de que el tren acelerara su paso y los dos rebeldes se despidieron volviendo a decir ambos entre labios… "Te amo"

El actor se quedó ahí parado hasta que la máquina aquella que llevaba a su pecosa, se perdiera en la distancia. Candy también aguardó hasta que la figura de Terry desapareció, y al no distinguirlo más, finalmente fue a ocupar su asiento para encontrar: a Albert sumamente serio y pensativo; a Archie que mientras leía el periódico pensaba en Annie que a últimas horas había decidido romper su relación y quedarse en la ciudad, además de que los padres de la morena llegarían pronto a la Gran Manzana; y a Eliza que tenía pérdida su mirada tras el cristal de la ventana.

Y mientras Terry retomaba el camino hacia su trabajo y Los Andrew empezaban su larga travesía, en la Mansión de Chicago, Neil hacía su llegada después de dos días de viaje. Así que sin importarle su aspecto sucio, fue en busca de la Tía Abuela Elroy.

La dama que ya empezaba muy temprano su día, iba en dirección hacia la cocina cuando escuchó… **– ¡Tía Abuela!** – La matriarca primero saltó del susto por la manera tan tempestiva de hablarle de aquél, empero al verlo todo desaliñado…

– **¡Neil, ¿qué fachas son esas?!**

– **¡Perdón, Tía Abuela, pero necesito tu ayuda!…** – dijo aquel lloriqueando y arrodillándose ante la mujer.

– **¿Qué te ha pasado, criatura?**... – cuestionó Elroy al ver la actitud tan temblorosa de su sobrino.

– **¡Me quieren matar!.**.. – expresó con exageración.

– **¡¿Cómo?!.**.. – a la pobre mujer casi le da el infarto.

– **¡Sí, pero te aseguro que yo no hice nada malo!**

Y en lo que la matriarca de los Andrew le pedía a Neil levantarse e ir a sentarse a la sala para escuchar su historia, afuera de la mansión, tres hombres observaban con disimulo tras las rejas de la entrada principal de la impresionante propiedad y distinguían en el interior de ésta y a lo lejos el vehículo de Legan.

– **Ya llegó**… – comentó uno.

– **¿Qué hacemos ahora?**... – fue la pregunta de un segundo y la respuesta a ellos...

– **Seguir vigilándolo mientras yo voy a informar a Cisco. Cualquier cosa, ya saben qué hacer.**

– **Sí, Juan**… – contestaron los dos vaqueros al mismo tiempo.

Nueva York

Alrededor del medio día, Cisco liquidaba la cuenta del hotel en lo que Luis terminaba de empacar rápidamente; y es que el primero telegrama de Juan decía: Neil llegó a Chicago punto. Pero en menos de una hora volvió a telegrafiar para informarle que el joven Legan huía nuevamente. De inmediato el español le mandó indicaciones y por supuesto informándole que partía en ese mismo día dejando una nota para Terry y el Duque: a su hermano explicándole el motivo repentino de su partida y a su padre excusando problemas en su rancho.

Así que, alrededor de las 3 de la tarde Luis y Francisco también dejaban la gran metrópoli.

. . .

Después de varias horas de manejo y sentado en la parte trasera del vehículo, Neil dormía plácidamente mientras que los dos hombres que ordenó la Tía Elroy escoltaran a su sobrino hasta México, se detenían justo sobre el puente que cruzaba el ancho Río del Misisipi a San Luis, Missouri.

Los guardias tuvieron que abandonar el auto para cerciorarse e informarse de lo que pasaba al ver que otros vehículos ya habían detenido sus marchas, pero de inmediato distinguieron la causa: por el frente, una gran manada de ganado vacuno también hacía su paso.

En eso, otro vehículo se estacionó detrás de ellos y en lo que aquellos dos escoltas se acercaban hacia el conductor vecino, que ya estaba asomando la cabeza por la ventana de su nave, otros dos hombres, aprovechando que los guardias estaban de espaldas a ellos y distraídos con su plática, abrieron la puerta trasera para atrapar a Neil, que al momento de sentir el jaloneo despertó, pero estaba tan aturdido por el sueño que no le dio tiempo de gritar además de que el rápido derechazo de su secuestrador, lo puso a dormir nuevamente, y lo sacó con gran facilidad. Y mientras el hombre llevaba el cuerpo inconsciente del joven Legan, el segundo acompañante vigilaba a los escoltas que no se percataron de nada porque el sonido provocado de las vacas ya era muy escandaloso.

Rápidamente aventaron el cuerpo del chico en la parte trasera, abordaron el auto y aprovechando que todavía faltaba un poco para que el ganado llegara hasta ellos, dieron marcha atrás y emprendieron el regreso a Illinois.

. . . . . . . . .

Los Andrew llegaron a Chicago el jueves a mediodía y después de pasar a dejar a Candy a su departamento y a Eliza a su casa, los chicos fueron de inmediato a la Mansión.

Allá, en cuanto la Sra. Elroy los vio llegar pidió de inmediato hablar con Albert y exigirle una explicación con respecto al asunto de Neil. El rubio que de por sí, llevaba pocos humores, con la demanda de la tía no pudo controlar su temperamento.

Archie comprendiendo lo grave de la situación, quiso quedarse para apoyar a su tío, pero Albert le pidió retirarse mientras seguía a la dama mayor que ya se dirigía al despacho, pero en cuanto ésta, vio que el rubio cerró la puerta del lugar… – **¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es posible que permitieras tanto? Tú, cuando supuestamente deberías ver por el bienestar de tu familia. ¿Cómo se te ocurre aceptar semejante bajeza? Nosotros somos una familia de alto renombre que no podemos dejar que gente nos sobaje a su gusto.**

– **Tía, por favor. Antes de empezar con una lección de igualdad, dime exactamente que fue lo que te dijo Neil**... – le contestó mientras se acercaba a ella quedando él de pie.

– **Lo que haya sido, William, era tu obligación protegerlo y darle a él toda la confianza y apoyo.**

– **¡Y se lo di!**... – el guapo rubio alteró la voz. **– Sin embargo ¿qué es lo que ha hecho? ¡Huir como el cobarde que es para venir a esconderse debajo de las faldas de su mamá en lugar de responder por sus bajas actitudes! Aunque viéndolo bien, si lo matan ¡bien merecido se lo tiene!**

– **¡William, no te permito que me hables así! Además, como patriarca debes velar por los asuntos de los tuyos, no los de tus amigos.**

– **¡Y lo estoy haciendo! ¡Hice todo lo posible precisamente para que tú no te enteraras de que Neil está involucrado en un intento de asesinato; además de ser un miserable ladrón que ha estado robando a su propia familia, ¡ah! y sin contar que instó a llevar a cabo un plan de secuestro!**

– **¡¿Qué dices?!**

– **¡Ah! ¿Eso no te lo dijo?**... – Albert sonó un poco sarcástico. **– Bueno, ya que al parecer no estás enterada correctamente te lo diré: ¡Neil atentó gravemente contra la vida de Terrence Grandchester y ahora el Duque no descansará hasta encontrar a tu sobrino para ajustar cuentas con él!... Así que no te sorprenda verlo por aquí.**

– **¡Santo Cielo!**... – exclamó la dama sentándose en el sofá más cercano y soplándose con su abanico; pero segundos después… **– Qué bueno que actuamos rápidamente y aquí perderá su tiempo porque no lo encontrará.**

– **¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!**... – gritó el rubio poniendo sus manos sobre los brazos del sillón acorralando a su tía.

– **Que Neil no está más en Chicago…** – informó aquella de lo más serena.

– **¡No puedo creer lo que han hecho!.**.. – Albert se enderezó y se pasó las manos por el cabello, pero rápidamente se giró a ella y le demandó… **– ¡¿Dónde está?!**

– **¡Por supuesto que no te lo diré! Porque YO no voy a permitir que un Andrew caiga en la cárcel.**

– **Tía, ¡estamos hablando de un delincuente que debe pagar sus delitos!**

– **No, no lo es, él sólo ha sido víctima de las circunstancias. Además no está comprobado que Neil haya hecho esas cosas de que lo calumnian.**

– **¡Increíble! ¡Te lo estoy afirmando yo!**... – el rubio se apuntó. **– ¿Cómo es posible que le creas más a él, que a mí?**

– **Porque al parecer, tú con tus ideas liberales no te permiten usar la razón para resolver este problema porque antepones primero la amistad que tu obligación hacia tu familia. Así que déjalo en mis manos y si el Duque de Grandchester llegara, yo lo atenderé.**

– **Bien**… – dijo Albert con un tono derrotado. **– Entonces como al parecer tú "sí" podrás resolver el asunto, creo que yo como Cabeza de los Andrew no sirvo, dándome así la oportunidad de renunciar a seguir siéndolo y retomar mi propia vida.**

– **¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!**... – ahora la que se alteró fue Elroy.

– **¡Lo que escuchaste!.**.. – aseveró el guapo rubio más continuó con plena dureza… **– ¡Porque si yo, siendo el Patriarca de esta familia y mi palabra empeñada no vale ante la de un asesino… no tiene caso que lo siga siendo!... Y dale el puesto a Neil que tal vez él sí pueda con todo ¡aunque te auguro que en menos de un año, llevará a la ruina a la familia entera!.**.. – finalizó enfurecido buscando la salida pero antes y sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta… **– Y de una vez te advierto, ¡el Duque de Grandchester no vendrá a pedirte permiso para ver si puede hacerle daño a Neil como él se lo hizo a su hermano, si no que vendrá a tirarte su cuerpo muerto a la puerta de tu casa por haberlo ayudado a escapar!**... – puntualizó y salió sin cerrar la puerta.

La mujer se quedó pegando de gritos llamando a Albert, empero éste ya corría escaleras arriba hacia su habitación encontrándose al final de éstas a Archie, que al momento de cruzarse, el joven, en señal de apoyo, alcanzó a palmear la espalda del rubio, que en verdad estaba enfurecido y el rubio se lo agradeció pero además le pidió seguirlo porque debían averiguar dónde encontrar a Neil antes de que Cisco lo hiciera.

. . .

En cierto granero abandonado…

– **¡Ay, ya cállate! ¡Ya me tienes encrespados los nervios con tus gritos de niñita!**... – taconeó fuertemente el vaquero con su bota en una puerta de acero que conducía a un sótano. **– Me dan ganas de bajar y meterle una paliza para que grite con ganas**… – le confió a su compañero.

– **No, nos dijo el patrón que nada tocarlo.**

– **Hasta eso Cisco le tiene compasión, pero si a mi hermano le hicieran tantito lo que éste le hizo al joven Terry, con las pinzas, ya le hubiera sacado los dientes uno por uno**… – había dicho el muy salvaje pero en eso Neil volvió a gritar que lo sacaran de ahí… y el vaquero en verdad molesto regresó, abrió la puerta y le advirtió… **– ¡Un grito más, escuincle chillón, y te aseguro que lo lamentarás! **

– **¡Entonces sáquenme de aquí!.**.. – Neil demandó libertad.

– **¡Ni lo sueñes! Te quisiste pasar de listo ¿no? ¡Ahora atente a las consecuencias!..**. – le amenazó pero también al decir…

– **¡Les aseguro que se arrepentirán!**

– **¡Me estoy arrepintiendo yo de ser tan obediente con mi patrón, porque yo ya te hubiera dado una madriza de aquellas! ¡Así que o te callas por la buena o no dudes que sin importarme nada, te haré callar a la mala!.**.. – le gritó con enojo y del mismo modo aventó la puerta; Neil encogió su cuerpo al ver como la pieza metálica caía y sólo alcanzó a taparse los oídos por el ruido producido; y sin opción a nada, tuvo que obedecer quedando nuevamente en completa oscuridad y aguardar a lo que siguiera a consecuencia de su vil acto.

. . .

Por la noche, los escoltas llegaban a la Mansión Andrew para informar los pormenores de lo sucedido y Albert no dudó ni un tantito que la "curiosa" desaparición de Neil tuviera algo que ver con Cisco, y mientras los escuchaba, resoplaba sintiéndose impotente porque tenía la menor idea de dónde empezar a buscar, sabía que el español vivía en Indiana, pero ¿si no estaba ahí?... Y conforme seguía pensando y comentando a lado de Archie, en ese justo momento, el español y Luis hacían su arribo a la Ciudad del Viento.

Juan ya los aguardaba, estando al pendiente de cualquier cosa y mientras los conducía a su destino final, les informaba los últimos hechos.

. . .

En Nueva York, paseando por la sala de su camerino, Terry también se sentía intranquilo, sumado a su emoción de haber recuperado a su pecosa, era la tensión de pensar en lo que su hermano era capaz de hacer, comprendiendo que Neil debía pagar por su falta, pero también se trataba de un familiar de su mejor amigo, aunado el interés mostrado del español hacia la pelirroja Legan… ¿o eran sus nervios lo que le hacían ver moros con pistola?... como fuere, Terry detuvo su andar y sonrió levemente de su pensamiento. Más iba a retomar su actividad cuando escuchó detrás de la puerta, el último llamado para dar inicio a la presentación de esa noche; resopló para sacar momentáneamente su inquietud y después salió de su espacio.

En el pasillo se encontró con Hathaway que ya había notado su humor tan alegre como preocupante de las últimas dos noches y le pidió total atención a su trabajo. Terry sólo asintió conforme avanzaba hacia el escenario; luego se detuvo tras bambalinas y antes de hacer finalmente su aparición volvió a resoplar y pensó en Candy dedicándole a ella, como siempre lo hacía, su performance del día, pero puso una enorme sonrisa en su guapo rostro al simple hecho de recordarla y con ello emocionarse de que los días se reducían y se acercaba más el momento de volver a verla.

Ahí parado, el actor esperó la indicación del utilero, que a la cuenta de tres le dio señal, luego el castaño asintió con una leve inclinación de cabeza y como el gallardo personaje que era, pisó el escenario para actuar magistralmente como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

También, Candy después de haber visitado la Clínica Feliz para saludar, apoyar e informar al Dr. Martí de su próxima boda, parada al margen de la ventana de su departamento, observaba el cielo que comenzaba a nublarse y elevaba un pensamiento dirigido al más amado; luego miraba su mano izquierda admirando el anillo que Terry colocara en su dedo volviendo a sonreír por lo feliz que estaba y de cómo había sido su reencuentro.

Pero un sonrojo la cubrió justo en el momento que con su dedo índice acarició sus labios, cerró los ojos y sintió revivir los besos dados; y al recordarlos, algo en su interior se emocionó por el efecto que las muestras de cariño del castaño producían en ella y empezó a extrañarlos ansiosamente; más de pronto se burló de ella precisamente al recordar su primer beso y su tonta y tempestiva manera de reaccionar contra él.

Con rostro soñador, abandonó su lugar y se dirigió a su recámara para asearse y descansar del pesado viaje. Además de que al día siguiente iría a la Casa Pony también a informar de las buenas nuevas y esperar allá hasta la llegada de Terry.

. . .

Los dos vaqueros que hacían guardia al cuidado de Neil, en cuanto vieron la presencia de Cisco se levantaron de sus lugares y saludaron… – **Buenos noches, patrón.**

– **Que tal, muchachos. Y bien ¿dónde está?**

– **Está allá abajo.**

– **Sáquenlo**… – les ordenó y de inmediato los empleados obedecieron mientras que Cisco jalaba una silla.

Y mientras uno levantaba la tapa que conducía al sótano, el otro bajaba una escalera para que Neil saliera. Éste que estaba sentado en un rincón, al momento de oír que la puerta se abría, se levantó y se acercó.

– **Sube**… – fue la dura orden del vaquero. Neil comenzó a ascender pero al llevar medio cuerpo arriba, sus piernas le temblaron al ver al español que ya le dedicaba una mirada de pocos amigos, pero el mismo hombre que le había hablado al ver que aquel retrocedía en sus pasos… **– ¿A dónde crees que vas, mariquita?.**.. – le preguntó irónicamente calificativo sosteniéndolo por el antebrazo y sacándolo a la fuerza para llevarlo a empellones hasta el español que ya estaba sentado de detrás de la mesa.

– **Creíste que sería fácil burlarte de mí, ¿no es así?.**.. – sonrió sardónico el moreno. **– Bueno, ya viste que no, porque todavía no ha nacido quien lo haga y en caso de que sí, tampoco ha vivido para contarlo**… – le aseveró. **– Fuiste muy estúpido en querer huir, Neil... o por lo menos debiste haber sido un poquito más inteligente…** – se burló. Y de una simple mirada ordenó a sus trabajadores sentarlo en frente de él. Neil, bruscamente, quiso deshacerse del agarre pero el vaquero lo sujetó con fuerza y con brutalidad lo sentó en la silla. Francisco al ver el acto del joven movió la cabeza hacia los lados y lo miró fijamente… **– No te queda que te hagas el digno, Neil, y más vale que cooperes conmigo por tu propia voluntad y no me hagas emplear la mía porque no te gustará. **

– **¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?!**

– **Estás en deuda conmigo ¿lo olvidas? Y quiero que me pagues. Aunque yo había hablado con tu tío de una manera más sutil en cómo debías hacerlo, pero ante tu torpeza ahora será de otro modo.**

– **¡No puedes tomarte venganza con tu propia mano!**… – alegó tontamente.

– **¿Y tú como sí pudiste hacer atentar contra mi hermano?**

– **En ese caso que sea él quien tome represalias no tú.**.. – ante eso Cisco dejó caer con fuerza su puño sobre la mesa y Neil pegó un brinco sobre su asiento recibiendo también la mirada dura del español que le observó…

– **¡Eres astuto con tus respuestas, mocoso! Más te recuerdo que tú pusiste las reglas de este juego en el momento que involucraste gente para conseguir eliminar a Terrence; así que, déjate de escupir palabras porque como hermano mayor que soy de él, tengo todos los derechos para hacer contigo lo que yo quiera hasta matarte en este mismo momento… **– dijo amenazante… **– y como al parecer no quedaste muy convencido de que en verdad puedo hacerlo y has pretendido verme la cara de tu payaso, entonces no me dejas otro camino que demostrártelo una vez más para que aprendas muy bien la lección**… – Cisco sacó su arma y la puso sobre la mesa, pero al ver el azoro del moreno Legan, pujó irónico y levantó una ceja… **– No te asustes**… – se burló… **– y para que veas que me caes bien para cuñado**… – le guiñó un ojo… **– te voy a dar una segunda oportunidad…** – de su chaqueta sacó un documento y se lo acercó para que le prestara atención… **– Si lees el contenido de este papel, sabrás del modo en cómo me pagarás tu deuda, y lo firmarás donde dice ¡por voluntad propia! En ello, te comprometerás a pagar con trabajos forzados en una mina por los próximos 10 años de tu vida. Será como estar en la cárcel, pero gozarás de un sueldo, vivienda y alimento y con ciertas libertades como si fueras un empleado más. Pero si no aceptas, no pienses que te entregaré a la policía; soy muy buen cazador, y la gente que me rodea tampoco son inexpertos, ya tú mismo lo comprobaste. Así que, tú decides, firmas o si gustas, estás en tu derecho y puedes irte en este momento, pero afuera y junto con estos dos, ya hay un grupo de hombres que están más que listos para empezar ahora "mi juego" y les he ofrecido una gran recompensa a quien te mate y te aseguro que ninguno le hará el feo.**

– **¡Mi familia puede preguntar por mí!**… – dijo el trigueño con altanería.

– **Es cierto, pero nadie sabe que te tengo yo, porque tus escoltas ni cuenta se dieron cuando desapareciste**… – se mofó… **– aunque tal vez Albert tenga la ligera sospecha, pero no habrá modo de comprobármelo y no creo que le importe tanto acabar con una liendre como tú, que ni oficio ni beneficio le trae a su familia.**

Pero Neil, pensando ser más astuto, de un rápido movimiento tomó la pistola que estaba sobre la mesa y se levantó apuntando al español que sólo hizo su silla hacia atrás tomándolo desprevenido. **– ¡Te juro que yo sí no pensaré dos veces para acabar contigo!**… – amenazó el chico. Cisco levantó las manos y los vaqueros que ya desenfundaban sus armas también, pero el español les hizo la señal de que no lo hicieran.

– **A eso llamo yo rapidez, Neil, pero**… – el moreno bajó las manos y comenzó a burlarse con descaro… **– Vamos, dispara, veamos cuántas agallas tienes**… – lo instó a actuar conforme se acercaba a él, mientras que Legan se hacía hacia atrás…

– **¡Si das un paso más, disparo!**… – le advirtió.

– **No me creas tan estúpido, niño…** – Cisco sólo estiró la mano para quitarle el arma que el chico ya accionaba jalando el gatillo una y otra vez y éste sólo saltaba, porque no había balas… pero estaba tan enfocando en el arma que no vio llegar el derechazo que Cisco le acomodó seguido de un… **– ¡Imbécil!**... – y Legan voló cayendo inconsciente sobre unas pacas de pasto seco; luego el español ordenó… **– Despiértenlo**… – y los hombres no dudaron en hacerlo ya que al ver a su jefe encañonado no les agradó nadita; entonces, uno lo tomó de las manos y el otro de los pies y fueron a arrojarlo en una pileta con agua casi congelada y en cuestión de segundos el chico despertó.

Las burlas de los hombres que estaban afuera no se esperaron al ver como el joven pataleaba sintiéndose ahogar en unos centímetros cúbicos de agua helada.

Los mismos hombres que le arrojaron, le ayudaron a salir del estanque y Neil, titiritando de frío, fue llevado nuevamente al interior del granero.

Adentro, Cisco, estaba apoyado sobre la mesa y miraba seriamente su propia arma con la que había sido amenazado pero en cuanto el joven fue sentado en frente de él… – **Por la amistad que existía entre tu tío y mi hermano, quise brindarte la oportunidad de que enmendaras tu camino, Neil, teniendo la esperanza de que ayudándote te convertirías en un hombre de bien, pero en el momento que accionaste esta arma**… – le señaló la pistola… **– me quedó más que claro, que ya eres un caso perdido, así que, lo que yo prometí fue buscar venganza…** – Cisco estiró su brazo apuntando justo a la cabeza del joven Legan… **– ahora es mi turno de disparar…** – y poniendo la pistola de lado, accionó el arma y esta vez, sí se escuchó el estruendoso disparo.

Continuará


	15. Chapter 15

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado los días **28 de Agosto de 2010 **y** 10 de Noviembre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 127-15 **

**FINAL**

**. . .**

Dos años después

1918

– **Al fin, hogar dulce hogar**… – dijo un joven que mientras ingresaba a su vivienda, llevaba en brazos a su mujer y con el talón de su pie, cerraba la puerta. Con sumo cuidado, bajó las leves escalinatas del recibidor, caminó hasta la sala y la depositó con delicadeza sobre el sofá. La joven esposa no decía nada, sólo sonreía sintiéndose consentida, ya que su esposo le quitaba los zapatos y le daba suaves masajes en los pies. Después, él se echaba con desenfado en el otro extremo del mismo mueble diciendo… **– ¡Qué cansado estoy!**

– **¿Quieres que te prepare el baño?.**.. – dijo ella tratando de levantarse.

– **No…** – respondió aquel enderezándose de su lugar y reclinándose sobre ella. **– No te muevas**… – le solicitó y la besó tiernamente en los labios; la joven esposa recibió con gusto la caricia de su amado, que se recostaba sobre su pecho mientras que ella metía sus dedos sobre la castaña cabellera y sonreía de tenerlo siempre así. **– Qué tranquilidad. Ya me urgía estar de nuevo aquí.**

– **Yo también. Ésta vez se alargó la gira.**

– **Bastante. Lo bueno que Hathaway tuvo compasión de mí, y me concedió tres meses de vacaciones, en los cuales, no saldremos de aquí.**

– **¿No? y ¿qué haremos en ese tiempo?.**.. – el joven levantó su torso para mirar traviesamente a su esposa, que ya sonreía sonrojada por la forma en que aquél la miraba.

– **¡Qué falta de imaginación, Pecosa! Me sorprende que no lo sepas todavía**… – y se agachó para besarle el cuello haciendo que aquella se removiera un poco en su lugar por las cosquillas que aquél le provocaba; pero de pronto Terry se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a su esposa, más aquella le estiró los dos brazos para que la cargara de nuevo; así que… **– ¿Otra vez?.**.. – él se quejó infantilmente y ella con puchero dijo sí, lo que le costó… **– Te estás haciendo muy floja, Candy.**

– **Ándale, yo también estoy cansada…** – se excusó pero Terry torció la boca; y resoplando con resignación…

– **Está bien**… – y la volvió a tomar en su brazos con gran agilidad.

Caminaron por unas angostas escaleras más no subieron ni diez peldaños, cuando llegaron a la segunda planta, donde a la derecha había otra sala y a la izquierda una puerta que conducía a una habitación, pero siguieron subiendo las escaleras de frente y se detuvieron hasta llegar, al tercer nivel de la casa. Candy abrió la puerta y sin bajarla, Terry caminó hasta la cama y ahí, toscamente la arrojó; aquella por supuesto se quejó de la brusquedad de su esposo… – **¡Terry!**

– **¡Ay, Pecosa, es que cada día estás más pesada! pero discúlpame no fue mi intención, sólo que… algo me molestó por aquí**… – y se tocó la espalda. La rubia se preocupó y le dijo…

– **Déjame ver**… – Terry se sentó mientras que ella se bajaba de la cama y le ayudaba con la camisa. Luego le revisó una de sus heridas… **– ¿Cuál fue?**

– **Ésta**… – él se tocó aquella que en alguna vez se le incrustara una bala en el riñón.

– **No se ve nada**… – dijo la rubia con ceño fruncido preocupante, pero el castaño la contemplaba con veneración.

– **¿No?.**.. – preguntó y sonrió de lado.

– **No…** – le aseveró seria; de pronto la pecosa se sintió jalada por la cintura. Ella puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposo y le sonrió cuando…

– **¿Hace cuánto no te digo que te amo?**

– **MMM…** – Candy hizo un poco de memoria… **– ¿exactamente?**

– **Sí.**

– **Como diez minutos.**

– **¡¿Tanto así?!**... – y la rubia dijo sí con la cabeza y muy sonriente.

– **Te amo**... – le declaró una vez más el castaño y besó el pecho de su amada a la altura del corazón.

– **Yo también te amo**… – le respondió ella mientras se abrazaba a su cuello y le besaba su cabeza. De repente…

– **Ven.**.. – Terry la separó, la tomó de la mano y se levantó.

– **¿A dónde?**

– **Bañémonos juntos y descansemos un rato en el agua para quitarnos el estrés del viaje…** – y sin poner objeción, caminaron hacia la bañera.

Y mientras Candy abría la llave para llenar la blanca y amplia tina, Terry se deshacía de sus ropas quedando solamente en pantalones. La rubia salió por unos momentos y cuando regresó, su esposo ya estaba dentro del agua y la contemplaba con adoración, ella también ya se había cambiado y sólo usaba una delgada bata. El castaño le extendió la mano invitándola a ingresar. La joven, sin cohibiciones, se deshizo de su prenda y aceptó el ofrecimiento…. En el tiempo que llevaban de casados, Terry le había hecho sentirse tan segura que entre ellos, no había secretos… Candy se sentó en medio de sus piernas dejando su espalda sobre el pectoral de su esposo que ya la abrazaba por la cintura y besaba su cuello además de… – **¿Te he dicho que eres hermosa?**... – y pretenciosa, contestó…

– **Varias veces.**

– **Sí, pero cada día lo estás más**… – la rubia se dejaba acariciar y suspiraba porque disfrutaba plenamente de los efectos que aquél provocaba en ella… **– ¿Eres feliz, Candy?**

– **Mucho ¿Y tú?**

– **Demasiado que hasta… miedo da**… – contestó el castaño con cierta nostalgia y Candy se giró para quedar de frente a él.

– **¿Por qué dices eso?**

– **Porque así lo siento. Nunca imaginé que podía existir tanta felicidad. Es cierto que soñaba contigo y de lo felices que seríamos pero, nunca a esta dimensión…** – la rubia tomó el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos y se acercó para besarlo.

– **Te amo, Terry, yo tampoco creía que se pudiera amar así.**

– **Cuántas cosas hemos pasado juntos ¿verdad?**

– **Demasiadas**… – y ésta vez, la rubia se alejó para irse a apoyar en el otro extremo de la tina y jaló a su esposo para recargarlo sobre su pecho y tallarle suavemente la espalda.

– **¿Te acuerdas cuando nos casamos?**

– **¡Claro, cómo olvidarlo!**

– **Sí, fue un gran día, sólo los amigos y seres más queridos estuvieron ahí reunidos para celebrar nuestra unión.**

– **Sí, a pesar de ser un día de invierno, la colina de Pony, lucía como un día de primavera. Algunas flores aparecieron. Llevaba una semana que no nevaba, todo estaba limpio. La Señorita Pony y la Hermana María hicieron un gran trabajo y a pesar de que la ceremonia fue sencilla, fue muy conmovida.**

– **¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije?**

– **Por supuesto. No paré de llorar.**

– **Cierto, mi llorona**… – y tomó un pie de la rubia y se lo besó.

– **Pero tú también lloraste, no lo niegues.**

– **Claro, me estaba casando con la mujer que más he amado en la tierra.**

– **Gracias, pero no fue sólo eso, sino por la sorpresa que te dieron tus padres.**

– **Tienes razón…** – Terry sonrió levemente. **– Mis padres se habían casado en secreto. El Duque, bueno, mi padre, consiguió la anulación de su matrimonio y no esperaron más.**

– **¿Y qué me dices del verdadero Duque, que se casó con Eliza?**

– **¡Increíble! Su sueño se le hizo realidad a la pelirroja Legan.**

– **¡No! Lo increíble, es lo cambiada que está. En verdad se ve que quiere a tu hermano.**

– **¿Y quién no? Sí es un tipazo. Y a Eliza más le vale que lo cuide.**

– **Recuerdo lo feliz que se puso Cisco cuando la duquesa le dijo que sería padre.**

– **Así es. Pobre de mi hermano, no durmió en los siguientes nueve meses, porque decía que no quería perderse el arribo de su primogénito**… – Terry rió ampliamente ante ese recuerdo, pero el castaño percibió el silencio de su esposa… **– ¿Qué pasa?**

– **Nada, no me hagas caso**… – el castaño se separó y buscó el rostro de su esposa…

– **Candy, linda, ¿qué sucede? **

– **Es sólo que… me acordé de todo lo malo que Eliza nos hizo y**… – sonrió con un poco de ironía. **– Ahora verla feliz y compensada con una familia y**… – Terry entendió a la perfección.

– **¿Quisieras estar en su lugar?**

– **¿Cómo?..**. – se desconcertó de la pregunta de su esposo pero más de ver su gesto serio.

– **¿Qué si te hubiese gustado que tú y yo fuéramos los duques y estuviéramos en el lugar de Cisco y Eliza?**

– **No, para nada; ¿cómo piensas eso?.**.. – lo abrazó fuertemente antes de que la conversación tomara rumbo diferente o Terry pensara otra cosa, pero aún así el castaño dijo con reproche…

– **Bueno, lo digo porque al parecer es lo que te hubiese gustado.**

– **No, no, por supuesto que no y nunca fue con intención de.**.. – se disculpó de inmediato, empero el joven la interrumpió y sonriendo…

– **Yo lo sé, Candy, pero déjame ponerte algo muy en claro: el hecho de que Eliza ocupe un alto nivel en la sociedad no la hace mejor que tú. No es compensación lo que ella recibió sino… ¿tienes una ligera idea de lo que un ducado representa? Es cierto, puedes presumir las mejores joyas, los mejores vestidos, y tener lo mejor de todo, pero ¿a cambio de qué?.**.. – la rubia no supo contestar. **– A lo largo de mis primeros 16 años viví en ese medio tan artificial y absurdo… Y si yo puse mis ojos en ti, fue porque eras diferente a todas esas señoritas de sociedad que sólo están preocupadas por el… "qué se pondrán mañana"… Pero hay una cosa que tal vez no te he explicado, el ser una Duquesa también tiene sus obligaciones y responsabilidades, no sólo el estar de fiesta en fiesta, de viaje en viaje, y el estar gastando todo a manos llenas, sino que, debes cuidar una reputación, debes saber y estar al tanto de lo que un ducado representa y más a lado de mi hermano que no es una persona fácil de tratar ni manejar… y aunque no dudo que tú hubieses hecho un gran papel, a mí no me hubiese costado nada, aceptarlo de manos de él… Sin embargo, al ser ellos quienes tomaran la responsabilidad, a nosotros**… – puso una mano sobre su pecho y la otra sobre Candy… **– Nos dieron la oportunidad de vivir libres, sin sociedades falsas, sin ataduras, ni obligaciones no deseadas. Tú y yo somos diferentes, nos gusta la libertad, nos gusta hacer lo que queramos y sin estar preocupados de lo que la sociedad piense de nosotros. A nosotros nos han limpiado el camino para ser felices y sin obstáculo alguno… ya ves, Susana al final de cuentas comprendió que a mi lado, no obtendría más que gratitud y luego, Cisco que llegó en el momento más difícil y justo de nuestras vidas, tomando él, mi lugar en un ducado que yo nunca quise, siendo él, quien tomara venganza y ensuciándose las manos por mí, de aquél que me hizo daño a causa de tu amor y rechazo; y a ti, tomando a Eliza como su esposa y poniendo un mundo de distancia entre ustedes dos para que no te siguiera causando más daño. **

– **Perdóname**… – se volvió a abrazar de él.

– **No, querida, no tengo nada que perdonarte, al contrario perdóname tú a mí, porque fui egoísta y sólo pensé en mí y renuncié a algo sin haberte preguntado si tú estabas dispuesta a llevar a cuestas una obligación de ese tamaño y además siendo tan jóvenes.**

– **Sí, tienes toda la razón. No sé ni por qué pensé en ello.**

– **Tal vez ¿por qué no te he dado lo suficiente?**

– **No, al contrario, me has dado más de lo que yo quisiera.**

– **Y puedo darte mucho más, como por ejemplo en este momento, darte las gracias…**. – la tomó de la mano y se la besó.

– **¿Por qué me agradeces, amor, cuando soy yo quién te debe todo?**

– **Gracias por ser mi amiga, mi compañera, mi confidente, mi amante.**

– **No, gracias a ti, por tu amor, por tu paciencia, por tu comprensión y tiempo.**

– **Perdóname, Candy.**

– **¿Ahora por qué pides perdón?**

– **Porque precisamente hablando de egoísmos, porque te quité el tiempo y te aparté de tu carrera.**

– **¿Estás bromeando?**

– **Pero si tú quieres retomarla…**

– **No, en estos dos años a tu lado, me he sentido maravillosamente bien. Además no ha sido en vano ir contigo a tus giras, hemos recorrido los lugares que visitamos. Fíjate, ya conozco casi todo el país, hemos visitado algunos sitios de México, Centro y Sur América, también algunas ciudades de Canadá y en todo ese tiempo, he aprendido más. Es cierto que extraño la enfermería, pero he aprendido mucho de Geografía y ahora comprendo a Albert cuando hablaba de recorrer el mundo. En cada parte que visitamos hice mis investigaciones, desde comidas, costumbres, inclusive aprendí bastante de medicina herbolaria.**

– **Y eso que todavía nos falta Europa.**

– **Bueno, pero eso puede esperar, hasta que pase lo de la Guerra.**

– **Por supuesto, amor. ¿Qué quisieras hacer mientras tanto? ¿Te gustaría escribir todo lo que aprendiste?**

– **¿Plasmarlo en un libro?**

– **¿Por qué no?**

– **No suena mal… ¡Sí, me gusta la idea, gracias!**… – y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

– **De nada, vida. Al contrario soy yo el que te agradece todo. Llevarte conmigo a las giras ha sido menos desgastante para mí. Es cierto que era trabajo, pero, estabas conmigo en algunos ensayos; al finalizarlos, nos salíamos a comer y a visitar el lugar donde nos presentáramos, por las noches no sólo estabas conmigo haciéndome compañía en las funciones sino para después partir a nuestra habitación gozar de nuestra sola compañía, luego dormir y despertar juntos al siguiente día. Ha sido verdaderamente hermoso, Candy, compartirlo todo contigo. Creo que en estos dos años, nos conocimos plenamente, y las sorpresas no acaban, porque día a día, recibo una de parte tuya.**

– **Exactamente como tú me sorprendes con tus pequeños detalles.**

– **Es que esos son los más importantes. Los pequeños que se acumulan para hacer algo grande y para que siempre te acuerdes de ellos.**

– **Te amo, Terry, creo que nunca dejaré de decírtelo.**

– **Y yo no quiero que dejes de hacerlo**… – y el castaño buscó los labios de la rubia y después de besarla amorosamente, se levantó, la ayudó a enderezarse para luego salir de la tina; y mientras Terry buscaba las toallas, Candy exprimía un poco de su cabello poniéndose a espaldas de él.

Cuando sintió aquella tela sobre su cuerpo y después de agradecer el gesto amable de su esposo se dispuso a secarse ella misma, pero sonrió porque… – **Deja lo hago yo**… – fue la sensual petición de aquél y ella accedió sintiéndose nuevamente consentida; y con todo el cuidado del mundo, el castaño comenzó a secar el cuerpo de la rubia que no pudo evitar sonrojarse por las caricias que él le hacía y más por el camino que recorrían.

Luego, Terry la giró lentamente y comenzó a limpiar las gotas de agua en el rostro de Candy que ésta lo aprovechó para admirar una vez más y de cerca la cara del castaño que tenía fija su mirada en cada parte que tocaba.

Aquél, cuando percibió la mirada de su mujer, le guiñó un ojo haciéndola sonreír y sintiéndose afortunada de tener a su lado a un hombre no sólo buen mozo si no lo mejor: de buenos sentimientos. Después, dejando caer la toalla, el castaño la tomó de la mano y salieron de ahí para ir hacia la recámara y consumir su amor una vez más como ya lo venían haciendo desde dos años atrás sin inhibiciones ni limitaciones.

. . . . . . . . . .

Tres meses después.

– **¿Qué haces, Señora Mía?**

– **Terry, no te escuché llegar. Nada, mira, encontré esta caja de papeles**… – y le mostró una fotografía donde aparecía Cisco, Albert, Archie y él. El actor se puso de cuclillas en frente de ella y la tomó diciendo…

– **No recuerdo dónde nos la tomaron.**

– **Fue en el bautizo de Anthony, el pequeño de Albert**… – le afirmó la rubia.

– **Ah, es verdad.**

– **¿Cómo te fue en el teatro?.**.. – le preguntó al ver en su rostro un ceño fruncido.

– **Todo igual…** – dijo apenas.

– **¿Qué pasa? ¿No hay nada seguro todavía?**

– **No. Hathaway no se quiere arriesgar en montar Otelo, por todo este revuelo de la Guerra.**

– **Pero te escucho preocupado**… – la rubia extendió su mano y la acarició el rostro.

– **No me prestes caso, nena**…. – Fue la repuesta del castaño pero besando la palma de aquella que le ofrecía una amorosa caricia. **– Déjame ver eso**… – le pidió la otra fotografía que era de ellos dos cuando se casaron… **– Deberíamos ampliar ésta y ponerla en la sala. Me gusta.**

– **¿De verdad?**

– **Sí.**

– **¿Qué harás con todo eso?..**. – la cuestionó.

– **Bueno, es lo que reviso: lo que sirve, a guardarlo y lo que no, a la basura. Además estaba pensando…** – dijo atrayendo la atención de su esposo.

– **¿En qué?**

– **En los padrinos.**

– **¿Padrinos?**

– **Sí, no sé por quién decidirme si Cisco o Albert pero también está Archie**… – Terry la miraba sin comprender de lo que hablaba pero no le decía nada sólo la observaba.

– **Candy, no te entiendo.**

– **Sí, necesitaremos padrinos.**

– **¿Para qué?**... – volvió a preguntar.

– **¡Para el bautizo!**… – dijo aquella sin importarle las caras de desconcierto de su esposo en lo que ella fingía no darse cuenta y seguir muy entretenida metiendo los papeles en las cajas, pero Terry le tomó de la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo.

– **¿Cuál bautizo?**

– **Ah, es cierto, no te lo había dicho.**

– **¿Decirme qué?.**.. – se estaba desesperando el castaño.

– **Que vas a ser papá, por eso necesito los padrinos**… – le soltó como si nada. Terry no parpadeó más y en cámara lenta, cayó de sentón, sin poder salir de su shock y sólo la veía levantarse de lo más tranquila sin importarle el estado de conmoción que había provocado en su esposo. Con dificultad, el actor pasó saliva y se atrevió a preguntar…

– **Candy ¿qué dijiste?**... – la rubia se giró y sonrió con travesura al verlo sentado sobre el suelo y apoyándose sobre sus manos.

– **Eso, que serás Papá**… – no fue broma, pero el castaño se desmayó.

– **¡Terry!**... – ahí sí se acercó alarmada, se hincó a su lado y le levantó la cabeza mientras que con su mano libre le echaba aire.

– **Pecosa, no bromees así conmigo…** – le pidió en el momento que reaccionaba y Candy le ayudó a sentarse.

– **No te estoy bromeando, querido, es verdad.**

– **¿Cuándo te…?**

– **Durante la semana; y es que mientras salías al teatro yo iba con el médico. Tenemos tres meses**… – le dijo con una linda sonrisa que aquél le pareció la más bella del mundo y tomándola del cuello la atrajo hacia él para besarla repetidamente y conforme lo hacía, la idea crecía más y más en su cabeza.

– **¡Padres, Candy, seremos padres!**… – la rubia sólo asentía. De pronto, Terry se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y corrió hacia la terraza que había en su habitación, la abrió de par en par y mirando al cielo, levantó los brazos y gritó a todo pulmón… **– ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!.**– Luego se dirigió a unos visitantes que llegaban en ese justo momento… **– ¿OÍSTE ESO, MADRE? ¡VAS A SER ABUELO, RICHARD!.** – los padres de este le dijeron…

– **Sí, hijo, lo oímos claramente. **– Y se echaron a reír mientras que Terry ingresaba de nuevo a la habitación.

Y en lo que la rubia se levantaba para atender a sus visitas, sonreía ante la felicidad mostrada de su esposo, pero Terry ya la había levantado y giraba con ella sin dejar de sonreír. – **Terry, no hagas eso…** – le pidió la rubia que a pesar de no tener los síntomas normales de un embarazo, no quería tener un accidente.

– **Perdón, cariño, perdón…** – la bajó y salió de la habitación convertido en un loco. Candy que venía detrás de suyo, vio la manera tan infantil de bajar: se trepó en el travesaño de la baranda y se deslizó hacia abajo. Sus padres estaban felices de ver a su hijo tan contento pero después de darle un fuerte abrazo a su padre y darle un beso a su madre… salió corriendo de la casa; y cuando Candy lo alcanzó…

– **¿Terry, a dónde vas?**

– **¡A escribir un telegrama de inmediato a Cisco, debe saberlo!**… – había dicho, pero…

– **¡ESPERA! Por lo menos dale la noticia completa**… – gritó Candy que venía a medias escaleras.

– **¡¿Cómo?!**... – aquél se detuvo justo sobre la puerta; y alguien a sus espaldas preguntó…

– **¿Qué noticia?**... – Terry se giró sobre su eje y vio a Cisco sobre el umbral… y más feliz que nunca le dio la noticia.

– **¡Vas a ser tío, hermano! ¡Candy está esperando un hijo mío!.**.. – dijo incoherentemente.

– **¡Felicidades!**... – y los dos hermanos se unieron en un fuerte abrazo; sin embargo…

– **NO**… – corrigió la rubia y Terry soltó a su hermano para ver a su esposa.

– **¿NO? Pero me acabas de decir**… – se desilusionó de momento.

– **Lo que te acabo de decir es verdad, sólo que… no es uno**… – el castaño se alcanzó a apoyar sobre la madera de la puerta.

– **¿No?**... – replicó entre incrédulo y asombrado porque la rubia sólo movió la cabeza y ante eso… su cuerpo comenzó a deslizarse sobre la puerta para quedar sentado nuevamente en el suelo.

– **¡TERRENCE!**... – le gritaron todos y Cisco que no paraba de reírse por las reacciones de su hermano, se agachó y le comenzó a dar leves cachetadas en el rostro; así que viendo que no reaccionaba, informó…

– **Creo que se desmayó de verdad…** – confirmándolo la rubia…

– **Sí, ya lo había hecho arriba, lo malo que…**

– **¿Qué?.**.. – cuestionó al mismo tiempo toda la familia Grandchester.

– **Cisco, ¿podrías llevarlo al sofá, por favor?…** – pidió sonriente la rubia; y entre padre e hijo mayor llevaron al menor a la sala. Eleanor ya venía con las sales para dárselas a Candy que llamaba a su esposo…

– **¡Terry! Terry, no me hagas esto, que en mi estado no es bueno que me asuste. Anda, ya reacciona… **– y aquél como si apenas hubiese amanecido…

– **Pecosa…** – se agarró la cabeza y se enderezó… **– ¿Dices… que no es uno?.**.. – La rubia sin dejar su sonrisa dijo…

– **No…** – Terry con sus dedos, intentaba decirle dos, pero Candy lo miró y agachando la cabeza le dijo…

– **No**… – el castaño se echó hacia atrás y un nuevo… **– ¡Terrence!**... – lo llamó; más la sorpresa no fue sólo para él porque…

– **¿Cómo dijiste, Candy?**... – preguntó Eleanor. La rubia la miró momentáneamente pero moviendo el cuerpo de Terry que ya abría los ojos…

– **Hace unas semanas fui al doctor y me informó lo que yo comencé a sospechar, pero algo no andaba bien, así que me dijo que necesitaba muestras y un estudio más detallado; así que después de varias días, hoy… me confirmó, que son tres**… – dijo apenada porque los rostros de los caballeros era indescriptible. Eleanor la abrazó fuertemente y la felicitó, después de que Terry salió de su desconcierto, se le echó encima y sin importarle los presentes comenzó a besarla en conjunto con Te Amo's.

Unos discretos tosidos, hicieron que el actor se separara de su esposa y dijera sin recato… – **Sí, sí, perdón, perdón, porque soy de capaz hacerle el cuarto aquí mismo.**

– **¡TERRENCE!.**.. – fueron las damas que se ruborizaron de pies a cabeza provocando las carcajadas de los hombres.

Y así la Familia Grandchester siguió disfrutando feliz de su convivencia y la noticia por casi una hora, porque Richard se despidió para salir por un rato; y mientras Terry y Cisco se retiraban hacia el despacho, Eleanor y Candy comenzaron a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a la recámara de la pecosa que ya le iba explicando a la actriz sobre la increíble gestación y cómo lo había logrado. Y es que conforme los meses pasaban y veía que no había frutos entre ellos, en las investigaciones que realizaba con respecto a la medicina en los diferentes condados que visitaba y en los días que no acompañaba a Terry a los ensayos, los aprovechaba para recorrer sola el lugar y se acercaba a escuchar o pedir consejo de mujeres mayores en su mayoría gente nativa, que le sugerían o le daban a beber remedios silvestres, y como era tan confiada y era tanto su anhelo de ser madre, pues aceptaba de todo sabiendo reconocer que algunos le ocasionaban problemas, y los que no, los seguía consumiendo, y alguno debió pegarle y ahí estaba el resultado: tres latidos que el doctor le confirmó.

Eleanor estaba igual o más feliz que la joven pareja; y en lo que la suegra aconsejaba a su nuera, Terry y Cisco comentaban en el despacho. **– ¿Qué te pasa? A pesar de que recibiste la noticia de la llegada de tus hijos, se te nota cierta preocupación.**

– **Y lo estoy, hermano**… – afirmó el castaño levantándose y caminando hacia el ventanal metiendo sus manos sobre sus bolsillos.

– **¿Te preocupa el estado de Candy?**... – preguntó el moreno y se levantó para seguir el mismo rumbo que su hermano.

– **No, hasta eso; algo en mi interior me dice que ella estará bien. Se trata del teatro**… – el castaño volteó a mirar a su hermano y el español afirmó con desconcierto…

– **No entiendo.**

– **Verás**… – Terry le pidió volver e ir a sentarse en el sofá… **– con todo esto de la guerra, nos hemos visto afectados, la audición ha disminuido bastante y por lo mismo, nos estamos viendo en serios problemas monetarios; pero lo grave es que… Hathaway ha estado recibiendo propuestas para "ayudarnos"**

– **¿De qué tipo?**... – el castaño miró a su hermano con cierto temor.

– **Por parte de "Las Familias"**… – dijo con referencias al crimen organizado.

– **¡¿Qué dices?!**

– **Lo que escuchaste, sé que Hathaway en algún momento va a aceptar si esto sigue mal y por supuesto, yo no estoy de acuerdo. Sé que es mi trabajo, pero no a ese precio y menos ahora que viene familia en camino.**

– **Te entiendo y me imagino que no sabes qué hacer.**.. – Terry negó con plena sinceridad.

– **Me siento acorralado porque… ¡amo mi trabajo, Francisco! ¡Amo lo que hago! pero… no quisiera verme involucrado con este tipo de gente y más con las cosas que ya se han visto y no es por miedo hacia mí, ¡estuviera solo, no hay problema! sino que ahora debo pensar en el bienestar de mi familia.**

– **Por supuesto, hermano.**

– **Lo malo que esto apenas empieza, porque si aquí, en Nueva York como ya lo han hecho otros estados, aprueba la Enmienda 18 (Prohibición del alcohol), de antemano sabemos que se pondrá peor.**

– **Tienes toda la razón. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres tu herencia para invertir en el teatro? Al fin que dentro de poco cumplirás los 21 años.**

– **No, no, la verdad es que no sé qué hacer.**

– **Bueno, pues yo tengo una propuesta, piénsala si quieres y ya después me dirás si te interesa.**

Y Terry escuchó con atención a su hermano; y pensando principalmente en su familia y aunque dejara con dolor a un lado su gran pasión por la actuación, por ella, por Candy, que era su mayor adoración y por sus hijos, aceptó sin vacilaciones la ayuda y consejo de Cisco; y después de comentarlo con su esposa acordaron que se irían a residir un tiempo a Texas hasta que la ola de violencia que se presenciara mayormente en Nueva York y Chicago en los siguientes años, disminuyera un poco.

Continuará


	16. Chapter 16

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado los días **4 de Septiembre de 2010 **y** 10 de Noviembre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 128-16 **

**EPÍLOGO**

**. . .**

_Flash Back_

– _**¡Qué mala suerte! Erré mi disparo**__… – dijo Cisco con burla al ver el rostro pálido de Neil que se tapaba los oídos por el ruido provocado de la detonación. __**– Creo que la mira está desviada, muchachos**__… – se miró precisamente a los empleados que sonrieron con burla al ver que Cisco cerraba el ojo analizando la mira y el cañón de la pistola. __**– Veamos ésta vez.**_

– _**¡NO!…**__ – chilló Neil rápidamente. __**– Tú ganas. Firmaré.**_

– _**¿Estás seguro?**_

– _**Sí, sí… haré lo que me pides, pero no me mates.**_

– _**Bueno, si es así**__… – extendió el documento… __**– ya sabes donde**__… – y de su abrigo sacó una pluma fuente, se la entregó y Neil estiró la mano para tomarla, pero Cisco se la quitó y comenzó a reír por la broma. __**– No aguantas nada…**__ – dijo sonriente al darse cuenta del gesto del trigueño y ahora sí la puso en sus manos. Con una mirada vio a sus hombres y les guiñó un ojo al ver que el joven Legan en verdad firmaba y aquellos asintieron. Cuando terminó, Neil devolvió pluma y papel… __**– Muy bien hecho, muchachito. Entonces tenemos un acuerdo. Sólo sí que te quede claro, la próxima vez no vacilaré en ponerte una bala entre ceja y ceja si intentas escapar de nuevo, pero dudo que siquiera lo pienses porque estarás vigilado las 24 horas del día. Bueno, pues marchémonos que ya es tarde.**_

– _**¿Puedo irme a mi casa?**__... – preguntó Neil con ingenuidad; y el español rió con ganas._

– _**Seguro**__… – le afirmó y el joven Legan sonrió aliviado... __**– pero a tu nueva casa**__… – le aseveró y aquel palideció._

_. . ._

_A tempranas horas del día, Albert ya estaba de pie y listo para marcharse a la oficina. Estaba ya en el recibidor cuando la Tía Elroy le llamó. – __**¿Podemos hablar unos minutos?**__... – el rubio asintió y siguió a la dama. Se sentaron en la sala del gran salón y allá…_

– _**¿Y bien?**_

– _**¿Qué has pensado en el asunto de Neil?**_

– _**¿Qué quieres que piense? ¿No ya tú lo solucionaste?**_

– _**William, por favor. No quiero discutir contigo, sino que encontremos un medio para ayudarlo.**_

– _**Está bien, Tía, pero no te garantizo nada. ¿Algo más que se te ofrezca?**_

– _**Con respecto a… renunciar…**_

– _**No te preocupes por eso, pero dejaré asentado que a partir de hoy, haré lo que yo desee y me casaré con quien yo quiera. Y la que elija la respetarás y no pondrás ningún pretexto ¿de acuerdo?.**__.. – y a la dama no muy bien le pareció pero…_

– _**Está bien.**_

_**-– Bueno, entonces ahora sí me retiro**__… – se levantó y dio dos pasos; empero se regresó como olvidándose de algo: besó la frente de la señora y después se marchó._

_En el transcurso del camino mientras era conducido y acompañado de George… – __**¿Tendremos la dirección del Rancho de Francisco?.**__.. – Albert cuestionó a su asistente._

– _**Claro que sí.**_

– _**Bien. Organiza en la agenda una visita a Indiana si es posible mañana.**_

_Pero no hubo necesidad de viajar porque, Cisco se presentó por la tarde y de inmediato lo anunciaron._

_El español explicó al rubio los últimos acontecimientos. Albert quiso saber dónde estaba Neil porque seguro estaba que los padres de éste, demandarían por su libertad. Francisco no se amedrentó y le enseñó el documento firmado por el joven y Albert lo pasó a George y analizaron las firmas que lo hacían legítimo. El moreno también le había dicho que por él no tendría objeción si se levantaba una demanda. Pero precisamente eso era lo que Albert estaba evitando, un escándalo donde la familia se viera afectada. Entonces acordó hablar del caso con los padres Legan para llegar a un buen arreglo._

_. . . . . ._

_Desde su regreso a Chicago, Candy recibía del diario cartas de Terry hasta que en la última de éstas, le anunció de su llegada. Como la rubia ya estaba en el Hogar de Pony, Francisco lo fue a esperar a la estación de trenes y de ahí partieron hacia Michigan. En el trayecto el actor le comentaba del abrupto cambio de planes que Hathaway había hecho y sería que a partir del primer día del nuevo año se iniciaría la gira de Hamlet, no teniendo fecha para volver. Entonces cuando llegó a donde la rubia, se lo comentó y aquella no vaciló en aceptar su propuesta, y ya después de pedir su mano a las Madres de la rubia, se organizó la sencilla ceremonia y a partir de ese entonces para no separarse jamás iniciando la gira por todo el lado Este del país._

_A Los Legan se les explicó el problema el cual Neil se había metido. Sus padres por supuesto no dudaron en alegar, pero Albert al mostrar el documento firmado les comprobó que si Neil no cumplía con lo firmado y pactado con el Duque de Grandchester siendo así un papel legal, pasaría a manos de la policía y sería en verdad encarcelado por los cargos de Homicidio, Secuestro y Fraude._

_Estos se sintieron indignados y pusieron tierra de por medio marchándose a Escocia._

_Por su parte, Archie ya estaba listo para marchar a Nueva Jersey y asistir a la Universidad de Princeton para estudiar Economía y Leyes quedándose siempre Annie a residir en Nueva York, para iniciar la carrera de Música que había elegido._

_. . . . ._

_Corría ya el segundo mes del año, cuando la compañía Stratford, se presentó en Chicago. Los amigos volvieron a reunirse después de una de las presentaciones y haciendo planes ya que Terry tendría un breve descanso de dos semanas._

_Notificado por su padre, era requerida la presencia de Francisco en la Junta de Lores, así que también debía elevar anclas y partir a Inglaterra._

_Pero antes, y como despedida les invitó a visitar el Rancho "Los Cascabeles" propiedad de Luis en San Antonio, Texas._

_Después de un par de días de viaje, llegaron a la ranchería: Terry y Candy, Cisco que también extendió invitación a su padre y Eleanor, Archie, Albert e increíblemente, la compañía de la Tía Abuela que quedó fascinada con el lujo, tradición y colorido de aquella hacienda._

_Los recién llegados estaban descendiendo de los vehículos cuando, escucharon unos singulares gritos._

_Los vaqueros chiflaban al montador que ya casi domaba a un brioso corcel, pero de pronto, lo vieron volar por los aires y todos hicieron gestos de dolor, porque cayó de puro sentón._

– _**Ahí va otra vez**__… – dijo divertidamente Francisco._

– _**¡Juan! ¡Pancho! Tráiganlo rápido**__… – ordenó con mando el caído que en cuanto se puso de pie, se sacudió el polvo de las asentaderas._

_Pero los vaqueros no podían enlazar al brioso animal que daba grandes reparos y tiraba fuertes patadas. De pronto, un lazo cayó sobre el cuello del potro. Y todos voltearon a ver al lazador. El primero en sorprenderse fue su marido que corrió ayudarla porque el animal la estaba jalando, pero ya los vaqueros habían tomado la reata y Candy graciosamente sacudía las manos porque el lazo la había quemado y por supuesto el regaño de su marido no se hizo esperar. Pero aquella le decía que en lugar de estar regañándola le viera las manos y en lo que Luis ordenaba el botiquín… – __**¡Inútiles! ¡¿Cómo es posible que una mujer les haya ganado a lazarlo?! Rápido, haraganes ¡¿Qué esperan para traerlo aquí?! ¡Bola de ineptos!.**__.. – y ante esos gentiles gritos enfurecidos todos los invitados se quedaron pasmados, sólo Luis y Cisco reían de la osadía de aquel valentón y de nueva cuenta lo veían montarse en el animal. Los ojos de los espectadores estaban puestos en los movimientos del jinete y del mismo caballo y después de varios reparos, el potro finalmente cedió._

_La algarabía de los vaqueros no se hizo esperar y los sombreros volaron ante el éxito. El jinete vio a las visitas y se dirigió a ellos no sin antes gritar… – __**¡Así se doman a los que se ponen rebeldes! ¡Espero lo hayan aprendido!**__. – Nadie supo si aquello dicho fue pedrada indirecta, pero por si acaso… todos se hicieron a un lado._

_El sonido de las espuelas cada vez se escuchaba más de cerca y en cuanto el montador vio a Cisco, sacudiendo las chaparreras, corrió a sus brazos… sorprendiendo a todos ese acto porque le daba un beso en la mejilla. __**– ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Cuando Tío Luis dijo que vendrías no lo podía creer.**_

– _**¿Cómo estás, enana?**__... – y ante eso todos soltaron un ¡AAHH!_

– _**Bien…**__ – contestó y se soltó para ver al resto del grupo… __**– Traes visitas.**_

– _**Así es. Deja te los presento**__… – había dicho Cisco poniendo su mano en la espalda _

– _**Mmm… espera, dejo adivino**__… – miró rápidamente a los concurrentes. __**– ¡Este es Terry, tu hermano!**__… – y lo apuntó sonriendo el aludido._

– _**¿Cómo lo supiste?**_

– _**Ah, pues ¿quién no conoce a la estrella de Broadway? Que por cierto ¿cuándo te presentarás en San Antonio?**_

– _**¿Cuando construyan un teatro?**__… – respondió Terry con su clásico sarcasmo y todos comenzaron a reír… porque de hecho real fue hasta 1929 cuando se construyó el Teatro Majestic en esa ciudad._

_Las presentaciones debidas se llevaron a cabo y el que estaba más sorprendido de aquella era Albert y más cuando la joven se quitó su tejana y dejó escapar su cabellera de color marrón con ligeros rizos en las puntas y de ojos color miel._

– _**Mucho gusto, soy Izel**__… – y extendió su mano para que el rubio la aceptara y con caballerosidad, se la besó. Ese gesto puso nerviosa a la joven y a él su nombre que preguntó…_

– _**¿Algún significado en especial?**_

– _**Única en Lengua Maya**__… – y sí que lo era para él._

_Todos percibieron la atracción entre aquellos dos porque no decían nada sólo se miraban a los ojos y no se soltaban de las manos hasta que unos carraspeos los volvieron a tierra._

– _**Bueno, pues que les parece si finalmente pasamos…**__ – ofreció Luis dedicándole una mirada pícara a su sobrina que se ruborizó toda y ante ese gesto el hombre mayor comenzó a sonreír._

– _**¡Vas a ver, Pa!**_

_Así ingresaron a la Hacienda y de inmediato acomodaron a los visitantes en sus respectivas recámaras para que se refrescaran y descansaran un rato ya que por la noche se les había ofrecido una cena de bienvenida._

_Después se dispusieron a recorrer todo San Antonio visitando El Álamo, la Catedral de San Patricio, Paseo del Río, y demás eventos folklóricos de la región._

_Y ese corto tiempo que estuvieron allá fue suficiente para Albert de quedar prendado de la chica tejana así como a la Abuela Elroy que al ver el imperio que también tenía, no le encontró ningún "pero" además porque le gustaba su carácter mandón y el porte de distinción cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba; entonces sin titubeos aceptó la relación de esta pareja que se unió meses más tarde precisamente en la Hacienda._

_Más en uno de los recorridos a caballo, Francisco llevó a Albert a donde estaba Neil, y a lo lejos el rubio vio a su sobrino mientras trabajan en la excavación de pozos petroleros. El español vio una sombra de tristeza en el magnate y le dio su palabra de liberarlo pronto del castigo, y más porque estaba dando resultados. Increíblemente Neil, se estaba adaptando a su trabajo y lo hacía con verdadero empeño además porque no era un sencillo peón sino que el moreno, lo puso a cargo de los ingenieros para que le enseñarán todo y hasta ese día, no había queja del jovencito informándole también del cambio en su comportamiento. _

_Luego Francisco partió hacia Londres a mediados del mes, en compañía de su padre y Eleanor; y Terry como seguía con sus presentaciones estaba más feliz que nunca de tener a su pecosa a lado que el castaño no reprochó el que su madre siguiera a su padre._

_Estando en tierras inglesas, fue donde el Duque de Grandchester encontró a Eliza en una cena social. La chica seguía siendo presumida pero conforme fue tratando al moreno, su carácter fue cambiando porque cuando la pelirroja notificó a sus padres de su decisión de casarse con Francisco, la madre se negó rotundamente importándole el ducado que tenía, pero Eliza por primera vez demostró verdadero afecto por alguien porque nadie la había tratado como él lo hacía, a pesar de que cuando a la chica se le subían los humos a la cabeza, el moreno con su carácter fuerte, rígido y estricto, la ponía sobre la tierra pero en cuestiones íntimas era atento, delicado y muy apasionado con ella._

_Fin Flash Back_

Galveston, Texas, 1919

– **Tranquilo, hombre, todo va a estar bien**… – eran los ánimos que Francisco le daba a su hermano que caminaba de un lado a otro verdaderamente preocupado.

– **Ya llevan mucho tiempo y… nada…** – Terry decía desesperado. **– Me están dando ganas de subir.**

– **Ya ves; y ¿quién era el que se burlaba de mí cuando llegó el pequeño José María?**

– **Sí, pero eso era diferente... en este momento yo soy el papá.**

– **¡Ah! pues muchas gracias**… – Cisco dijo con sarcasmo ofendido.

– **Perdón, perdón… es que… necesito saber cómo está ella.**

– **Verás que bien. Hay varias personas que están a su pendiente. ¿Quieres que te sirva un trago? Tal vez te…** – el moreno no terminó de decir cuando se escuchó el llanto del primer bebé. La cara de Terry se transformó y se quedó atónito de oír a su hijo o hija y sin pensarlo dos veces, en grandes zancadas subió las escaleras; llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación y vio salir a una empleada que iba por más agua. Estaba por entrar cuando la enfermera le dio casi con la puerta en la cara porque no lo dejó pasar, más le dijo que todo estaba bien y sólo se quedó dando de topes en la misma puerta, después se recargó en la pared y se fue deslizando poco a poco hasta quedar sentado; apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas, metió sus dedos entre su cabellera.

Los minutos se le hicieron una eternidad y cerró los ojos cuando escuchó el segundo llanto y si él sufría con angustia adentro Candy… – **No… puedo… más…**

– **Un intento, por favor.**

– **Tú puedes, Candy… **– le decía Eleanor que la abrazaba y la sostenía de las manos… – **Sólo falta uno y es tu nena la que te hace falta**. – La animaba teniendo efecto porque haciéndose de todo esfuerzo humano, la rubia reinició la labor y después de tres intentos, salió su hermoso retoño. Limpiaron rápidamente a la criaturita y ella preguntó…

– **¿Qué fue?**. – Y Eleanor…

– **Es una niña**… – y se la acercó.

La rubia estaba exhausta y con dificultad la tomó entre sus brazos, besó su pequeña frente y colocó su dedo entre su manita.

– **Hola, pequeña. Soy Mamá que te jura… que nunca te abandonará.**

Afuera Terry ya estaba de pie y sin importarle más, porque sus deseos de verla eran superiores, entró justo para escuchar lo que le decía a su hija. Candy lo vio; y mientras le corrían las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, le sonrió. **– ¿Ya los viste?**... – le preguntó y aquel negó con la cabeza, la veía muy pálida y se espantó. **– Ven…** – ella lo llamó… **– Acércate y mira lo bella que es**… – el actor obedeció y preguntó con temor cuando estuvo cerca…

– **¿Estás bien?.**.. – se hincó al pie de la cama tomando su mano y besándosela.

– **Mejor que nunca**… – le entregó a la bebé; pero él...

– **Te amo, Candy… y yo tampoco te abandonaré. Perdóname.**

– **¿Por qué, corazón?.**.. – con su mano libre acarició la cabeza de su amado.

– **Por causarte este daño.**

– **Tonto, no digas eso. Cuando tú has sido el que me ha dado el mejor de los regalos que nunca nadie me había dado: Nuestros hijos**… – el castaño levantó el rostro y Candy notó humedad en aquellos ojos que la miraban con veneración.

– **Te amo con todo el corazón**. – Candy abrió sus brazos y Terry aceptó la invitación, se sentó en la cama, luego se acostó a un lado de la rubia que lo acurrucó. Y en lo que él se abrazaba de la cintura de ella y besaba su vientre: lugar que por largos nueve meses fue hogar de sus tres hermosos y maravillosos peques, la rubia acariciaba con amor el cabello del castaño.

– **Eres lo mejor que pude encontrar en la vida. Por ti ha valido la pena vivir. Te amo…** – dijo Candy agachando un poco la cabeza y besando la de su amor porque sabía que estaba llorando.

. . . . . .

Johan, Shawn y Gianna esos fueron los nombres que Terry y Candy eligieron para sus hijos y en ese orden nacieron. Siendo los pequeños fácilmente de reconocer, porque el mayor tenía los cabellos del color de mamá y el color de ojos de papá; Shawn: su cabello era de un castaño claro lacio y ojos verde oliva; la nena era muy idéntica a la madre excepto que sin pecas.

Y conforme día a día iban creciendo, así era el amor que sus padres les profesaban haciendo de ellos; hermosas personas de buenos y nobles sentimientos como fue el caso de Gianna que a nombre de su madre y ayudada por su padrino Archie, que nunca se casó, solicitó al gobierno un terreno donde construir una casa hogar con todo lo necesario, porque al comienzo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la orfandad aumentó considerablemente.

Shawn, siguió la profesión de Terry, aunque éste después de mudarse a Galveston, renunció a la actuación e invirtió su herencia para que con ayuda de su amigo Ricco, se asociaran para hacer una línea exclusiva de yates; y como en el mar fue donde conoció a Candy, les gustó allá para hacer residencia definitiva volviendo solamente a sus amigos en tiempo de vacaciones.

Johan, se hizo cargo de los negocios de su padre, además de la herencia obtenida por su padrino Francisco que le dio el 15% del petróleo que gracias a Neil finalmente pudieron encontrar y como compensación a su gran esfuerzo, el Duque de Grandchester le entregó el 50% de lo obtenido, haciéndose así Neil dueño de la gasolinera más reconocida del Estado de Texas.

Albert heredó a su hijo Anthony su legado haciendo el joven que su padre se retirara de los negocios y haciéndose él responsable para que a lado de su madre siguieran recorriendo el mundo tal y como a su padre le gustaba.

Annie se hizo una reconocida pianista pero se casó con un compañero de clase para luego hacer residencia en Ontario, Canadá.

De Patty sólo recibían cartas, ya que la morena de anteojos nunca volvió porque a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, le era muy doloroso regresar a donde Stear pertenecía.

. . . . . . . . . . .

– **Han transcurrido 25 años y siento que apenas fue ayer cuando te conocí. Sin pensar que una simple mirada tuya me haría esclavo de ti. Todos los días que despierto y abro los ojos lo primero que busco son los tuyos y esos son los que siempre quise y quiero seguir viendo en lo que me resta de vida. Te amo tanto que hasta me siento celoso cuando el aire te toca y juega con tus cabellos alborotándolos. Algunas veces siento que mi amor es enfermizo porque sólo pienso en ti, todos los segundos, todos los minutos, todas las horas; y si no te veo, siento que nada tiene significado en mi vida. Te amo, Candy. ¡Te adoro como un loco! Gracias por la maravillosa vida que me has dado, los hijos que hemos procreado y que no tan sólo son bellos por fuera sino por dentro y eso es gracias a ti. Te amo y nunca me cansaré de decírtelo y si llegará a olvidarlo, recuérdame cuando no lo hago.**

F I N

Tu presencia siempre hace la diferencia. Eternamente agradecida contigo…

_Irene, Viry Queen, María1972, Amanecer Grandchester, Celia, Liz Carter, __**Invitada**__ and Laura Grandchester_


End file.
